Pokémon Trainer Jaden Huh!
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Sorta PokémonYuGiOhGX xover. Having gained his official Pokémon trainers licence and starter Pokémon, Jaden and friends prepare to enter the top teaching facility in the Pokémon world, Trainers Acedemy.
1. A Legendary Beginning

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories Dreams ect  
_Blah_- Written Text Pokedex  
_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX  
_Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 1: A Legendary Beginning

"_Are you scared Alexis? You aren't much at all!" _

_"What did you say?" _

_"Quite frankly, only the you now being controlled by __Sartorius__ is kind of boring. Uncool, y'know." _

_"I'm boring…I'm uncool…? Stop playing with me!! You have no right to talk!" _

_"Look Alexis! Whether it be a white night or whatever, every night has its daybreak! The sun will climb high! So cut it out and open you eyes!" _

_"Impossible. Who I am now is the true me. There's no need for me to open my eyes!" _

_"Then you leave me no choice but to use force! Battle!" _

_"Come at me!" _

_"Flare Neos, attack White Night Dragon!! Flare Neos, reach her. Everyone's fiery feelings. Set the Alexis trapped in ice free. Burn, Burst Rush." _

Jaden's eyes burst open panting heavily _'What a weird dream.'_

He sat up and grabbed the magazine on his bedside table and flicked through until he came across what he was looking for, staring back at him was the stern looking face of his hero the champion of the Pokémon League for the last three years, Zane Truesdale sitting atop the head of his Steelix also featured were the other members of his team Salamence Metagross Armaldo Garchomp and Bastidon, the article was about how he was going to search for legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. _'Wow. I swear someday I'm gonna be champion and I'll battle you Zane.'_

Just then a knocking was heard on his door "Jaden are you awake?" came the voice of his mother "You get your first Pokémon from Professor Sheppard today, so you better get out of bed of you don't want to be late."

_'That's today?'_ Panicked looked over at his calendar and saw today's date circled and _First Pokémon_ in big red letters. Tossing aside the magazine Jaden leapt out of bed and quickly pulled on some blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a white stylized outline of a pokeball so it looked like an e, over the top he pulled on his red sleeveless sweater/jacket as well as a pair of black and red trainers.

Once he was dressed he hurried downstairs and into the kitchen where he was greeted by his mother and sister who was feeding her pet Eevee

"Hi mom, Blair."

"Oh, I see your finally up." His mother, a woman with blue eyes and long brown hair, said

"Ha ha ha." Jaden laughed sarcastically he then snatched a piece of toast and wolfed it down quickly followed by a glass of juice "Ok I better go or I'll be late, bye mom Blair."

He was about to head out the door when his sleeve was caught on something looking round he saw Blair had grabbed arm "Can I come, I know I'm not old enough to train Pokémon but can come see you get your first Pokémon. Please."

Jaden groaned "Alright, but I'm in a hurry so I expect you to keep up." Blair cheered "Come on Eevee." The little dog like creature yipped happily and chased after the two siblings as they raced out the door.

May stood there in the doorway smiling as she watched them run off and glanced at her Blazekin that was meditating on the front lawn as well as her Espeon curled up next to him. Closing the front door she headed back to the kitchen and looked at the framed picture on the wall of young man with brown eyes and black spiky hair with a Pikachu on his shoulder as well as a Charizard letting off a gout of flame '_Ash, I wish you could see your son. He's grown up so much, you'd be so proud of him.'_

Jaden hurried towards the Sheppard lab his sister and Eevee in tow, it was then he caught sight of a guy with platinum hair leaning against the wall wearing black jeans and long sleeve t-shirt with a grey short sleeve shirt thrown over the top, Jaden's friend/rival Aster

"Well, well. For a moment I thought you weren't going to show." He said sarcastically "You wish." Jaden replied

Aster laughed and the two of them knocked their fists together "Hi…Aster." Blair said blushing trying to hide behind her brother, Blair had a crush on Aster even though he was three years older then her.

The two boys laughed "Hi Blair, I see Eevee is looking good today." Aster replied "T…thanks." She said

"Let's go inside." Jaden suggested and the three of them entered the building Blair carrying Eevee and soon they found themselves in a large room filled with various equipment, no doubt where the professor did his research. In the back standing next to a desk that had two pokeballs on it was a bald man with a beard

"Ah I see you have arrived." He said he then caught sight of Blair and her Eevee "Can I have a look?" he asked Blair nodded and handed it to him who took it over to his desk so he could examine the creature "I must say I'm impressed. For someone who's not a Pokémon trainer yet, you've done a great job raising this Eevee. I can tell it's very strong and healthy."

"Thank you sir." Blair replied as the older man handed Eevee back to her smiling.

He then turned his attention to Jaden and Aster "Well as you two know you are both old enough to get an official Pokémon trainers licence as well as choose one of this town's starter Pokémon."

He then pulled a remote from his lab coat the lights dimmed and a proctor projected an image onto the wall of a green reptilian like creature with a large leaf sprouting from its head, a collar of seeds around its neck, and a short tail. A shrew like creature with dull-yellow fur with a rich streak of blue running from the tip of its snout over its head and spreading out to cover the majority of its back. There are also four spots of red fur on the back. And a blue two legged crocodilian creature with a yellow band on its chest. On its back and tail are four red spikes, as well as a big and prominent jaw, filled with many sharp teeth.

"As your aware new trainers in this town can choose from the water type Totodile, the grass type Chikorita or the fire type Cyndaquil." Sheppard explained

"Ohh Chikorita is so cute." Blair squealed "Can I see it."

"I'm afraid not, a girl came by the lab yesterday and chose it." Sheppard explained as the light came back up "You two boys can choose from the two that are left." He picked up the two remaining pokeball and from them emerged the fire mouse and the big jaw Pokémon, just then Blair's Eevee jumped out of her arms and began sniffing around the two new creatures before her and seemed to be taking an instant liking for Cyndaquil "Ewee." "Cynda."

"Well now I'm definitely gonna choose Cyndaquil." Jaden announced as he picked up his new Pokémon "It's cool. Anyways he's Eevee's friend so it would be wrong if I didn't take him now."

"No biggie. Totodile is way cooler then Cyndaquil anyways." Aster announced as he did the same

"Oh you wanna bet." Jaden said putting Cyndaquil down on the ground "Oh yeah, our first battle." Aster said placing Totodile on the ground as well however Professor Sheppard stepped in between them before they could get started

"Whilst I admire your fighting spirit, no fighting in my lab." He then pulled two electronic devises, one red the other grey, from one pocket and ten pokeballs from the other "You'll need these pokeballs for catching Pokémon and a pokedex, an electronic encyclopedia that will provide you with information on Pokémon you will encounter."

Jaden took the red one whilst Aster took the grey each took five pokeballs Jaden decided to test out his pokedex and scanned the three in front of him

_Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It has a timid nature. If startled, the flames on its back will burn more vigorously. _

_Eevee the Evolution Pokémon. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on one of its evolutionary forms. _

_Totodile the Big Jaw Pokémon. It has a habit of biting anything with its jaws. Even its trainer needs to be careful._

"Sweet."

"I expect you two to work hard raising your Pokémon and I expect to see you at the Trainer's Academy tryouts." Sheppard said. The Trainer's Academy was an institution set up by a former League champion and funded by the Pokémon League where young people could learn to become Pokémon trainers and coordinators.

"You bet we will." Jaden stated "Alright lets get out there and start training."

"To bad we didn't get to see Chikorita." Blair said disappointed

"Well if you really want to see one that badly, the girl who chose it said she was going to be hanging around for awhile before heading off to the tryouts." Sheppard said "I suggest you try the forest surrounding the town, you'll most likely find her there as it's filled with wild Pokémon."

Ten minutes later the trio found themselves walking amongst the tall trees of the forest, soon they came across a pink bunny like creature with yellow tipped ears and feet "Wow, it's cute." Blair said "I guess but what is it?" Jaden asked Aster took out his pokedex

_Whismur the Whisper Pokémon. Usually it cries are like quiet murmurs. If frightened, it shrieks at the same volume as a jet plane._

"Interesting." Aster put the device away and pulled out Totodile's pokeball "Totodile, stand by." The blue crocodile appeared "Use Scratch." The blue reptile swiped its claws across the Whismur's face which caused it to sniffle before unleashing a scream powerful enough to send Totodile flying and slamming into a nearby tree

"What's it doing?" Blair yelled over the noise

"It's called Uproar, it screams so loud it actually causes damage." Jaden yelled back

"Totodile, shut it up with Water Gun." Aster yelled and a stream of water erupted from the reptile's mouth slamming into Whismur. Aster pulled an empty pokeball from his belt and threw it at the creature "Pokeball, go…" the creature transformed into red energy before being sucked into the ball, it shook a few times before coming to a complete stop "Gotcha." Aster said as he picked the ball up he then called Totodile back.

The trio had been walking for about half an hour when the sound of voices caught their attention, following them they came across a small clearing when a saw a red worm like creature with large eyes and a yellow horn on its head and two more on its tail come crashing to the ground followed by a pink cat like creature Aster and Jaden immediately scanned them

_Wurmple the Worm Pokémon. It spits a white silk that turns sticky when it contacts air. It is used to immobilize foes._

_Skitty the Kitten Pokémon. It can't stop chasing moving things, and runs in circles, chasing its own tail. _

Wurmple got back up onto its feet and lunged at Skitty slamming into it

"Skitty are you alright?" a voice cried and the a girl with long blond hair wearing a red miniskirt and a sky blue tank top a well as white and red trainers and sky blue socks, ran over to the cat Pokémon's side it gave a small mew and got up "That's good, alright use Tackle." Skitty charged forward and slammed into Wurmple, the girl then reached into one of the pockets on the fanny pack around her waist and pulled out an empty pokeball which she threw at the Wurmple catching it, she then called Skitty back.

"Alright Alexis." "Yeah, nice catch." Two more voices were heard and two more girls appeared both wearing an outfit similar to the girl who caught Wurmple, one had red hair and wore a white tank top whist the other had black hair and her tank top was pink. "Thanks." The girl identified as Alexis replied

"Hey what say we head back to camp and get some food." It was then the red haired girl spotted Jaden Aster and Blair "Hey Alexis Mindy we got company." She indicated to the others who turned to look at the trio

"Uh, some boys and a hentai girl spying on us. How rude." The ebony haired girl said

"Hey hey, were not spying." Aster said

"Yeah we were passing by and saw how you caught Wurmple." Jaden added "That was impressive by the way."

"Thanks. I'm Alexis by the way and these are my friends Jasmine and Mindy." Alexis said indicating to the red and ebony haired girls

"Hey I'm Jaden." Jaden said introducing himself "And this is my sister Blair." Blair gave them a small wave

"And I'm Aster." Aster added "So you're all Pokémon trainers huh?"

"Yeah but were just getting started." Jasmine replied

"Yeah us too, we only got our first Pokémon today." Jaden said

"Wait, you didn't get them from the Sheppard lab did you?" Alexis asked

"Yeah that's right. Then you must be who were looking for, you have a Chikorita right?" Jaden asked

Alexis looked a little surprised "You're…looking for me?"

"Yeah y'see my sister here loves Chikorita and was disappointed she didn't get to see one at the lab and so the professor told us you picked it and we could find you here. So we were wondering if you could let her have a look." "Pleeeease." Blair said doing her best puppy dog eyes

"Alright." Alexis pulled out a pokeball and from it emerged a familiar looking grass type "Chika…"

"Ahh it's so cute." Blair squealed Aster scanned it

_Chikorita the Leaf Pokémon. It uses the leaf on its head to determine temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbath._

Alexis smiled then noticed Jaden was staring at her in an odd manner "Is there something wrong?"

"No it's just, have we met before I'm having this weird sense of déjà vu." Jaden asked

"I don't think so." Alexis replied "Anyways we were just about to head back to our campsite, why don't you come with us."

The party soon found themselves in an area by a stream that ran through the forest that had a large tent set up Alexis then released her Pokémon "Chikorita Skitty Wurmple lets go." Her two friends followed suit

"Sentret Budew come on out." Jasmine said releasing a strange looking creature with brown fur that lad rabbit ears and racoon tail, as well as what looked like a rose bud with vines that twist slightly above its head

"You too Aipom Cherubi." Mindy added and a purple monkey like creature with areas of tan on its face stomach and ears as well as long tail with what looked like a large hand attached to it and a large grin on its face, and what looked like a large cherry appeared.

Seeing this Jaden and Aster scanned them

_Sentret the Scout Pokémon. It has a very nervous nature. It stands high on its tail so it can scan wide areas._

_Budew the Bud Pokémon. Over the winter it closes its bud and endures the cold. In the spring, the bud opens and releases pollen._

_Aipom the Long Tail Pokémon. It lives atop giant trees. It wraps its tail around a branch so it won't fall off while asleep._

_Cherubi the Cherry Pokémon. The small ball holds the nutrients needed for evolution. Apparently it is very sweet and tasty._

Suddenly there was a sound of rustling leaves behind them. He turned around to see a blue and black dog like Pokémon. "Rio." It said. Alexis pulled out a blue pokedex

_Riolu, the Emanation __Pokémon__. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad._

"Wow! A Riolu! Those are really rare! I gotta catch this!" Aster said. He then pulled out a pokeball "Riolu is a Fighting/Metal type, Totodile stand by!" he yelled threw it.

The ball landed and out came the water type. "Totodile use Water Gun!" the crocodilian creature fired a stream of water at Riolu. Riolu easily flipped out of the way and ran at Totodile. It then hit Totodile with its palm.

"Man its fast, try Water Gun again!" but Totodile was struggling to move. "What's wrong Totodile?"

"I've heard of this it's called Force Palm, Totodile is paralyzed." Alexis said.

Riolu's paw began glowing charged forward dragging it along the ground and slammed it into Totodiles jaw. "Unreal, that's Sky Uppercut!" Jaden said in amazement. The uppercut dealt a good amount of damage to Totodile. "Comeback Totodile!" Aster said recalling his Pokémon

Jaden then stepped forward "Alright my turn, go Cyndaquil." The fire mouse emerged from its pokeball flames erupting from its back "Use Tackle!"

Cyndaquil dashed at Riolu and tackled it. Riolu retaliated by using Quick Attack knocking Cyndaquil back. "Jaden watch out it's about to use Force Palm again." Alexis cried out

"Quick Cyndaquil, Smokescreen!" Jaden cried out, a cloud of black smoke emerged from Cyndaquil's mouth forcing Riolu to stop in its tracks, "Now use Tackle." Cyndaquil charged toward again but Riolu dodge it.

"Man this Riolu is tough, but that just makes me want it more!" Jaden said a grin spread across his face "Now use Ember!" Cyndaquil then shot fireballs at Riolu slamming it into a tree.

"Try Ember one more time!" Cyndaquil shot more fireballs at it, hitting it. "Now, go pokeball!" Jaden threw a pokeball at the Riolu, hitting it, and sucking it inside. It moved a few time before stopping. Jaden then ran over to the pokeball picked it up, and shouted "Alright, I caught Riolu!" as he held the ball above his head

"This is awesome, the first Pokémon I ever caught." He then gathered Cyndaquil up in his arms "You were awesome Cyndaquil and now Riolu is part of our team, together we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends."

Blair and the others ran up to him "Congrats big bro." "Yeah, not bad." Aster added "I could have captured it but decided to let you have a shot."

"How's Totodile?" Jaden asked "Not to bad considering, but its needs something to treat its paralysis."

Alexis then dipped into her fanny pack and pulled out two berries and handed them to Aster "Here this Cheri berry will cure Totodile's paralysis and this Oran berry will restore some of its health." "Thanks." Aster then released his Pokémon and fed it the berries which instantly took effect

"Well we were just about to feed our Pokémon so why not let yours out too." Jasmine said

"Yeah, I'm sure Cyndaquil Riolu and Totodile could use it." Mindy added

"I don't see why not." Aster said "Yeah sounds good to me." Jaden added.

Soon all the Pokémon were eating from a bowl of food, however due to the their number they had to share, Cyndaquil Riolu Eevee and Chikorita at one Wurmple Skitty Totodile and Whismur at the second and Sentret Budew Aipom and Cherubi at the third, whilst their trainers talked whilst drinking tea

"So you're headed for the tryouts too?" Alexis asked

"Yeah, it'll be awesome showin everyone how cool Cyndaquil and Riolu are." Jaden replied "So your gonna be a trainer too?"

"Actually we all want to be coordinators." Jasmine said

"Wow, that's brave. I hear coordinators have to work ten times harder then trainers." Blair said

"Oh yeah, a coordinator raises their Pokémon to perform their attacks in an appealing way rather as well as being powerful plus you have to find ways of combining your Pokémon's moves together." Alexis said

"Wow that sounds like a lot of hard work." Jaden said.

"Hey what's that?" Blair asked everyone turned to look at her and saw she was pointing at which turned out to be a strange looking blue creature with four spindly legs near the water

"Wow, seriously cute." Mindy exclaimed Alexis checked her pokedex

_Surskit the Pond Skater Pokémon. It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet sent from the top of its head._

"Ok I am so going to catch it." Mindy stated "Aipom use Scratch."

The purple creature dashed forward and swiped the 'hand' on the end of its tail across Surskit's face who then retaliated by blowing bubbles at Aipom "What is it doing?" Mindy asked causing the others to do an anime trip

"You want to be a coordinator yet you don't know anything about Pokémon?" Aster said "It's using Bubble, Surskit is a Bug/Water type."

"…I knew that." Mindy said sheepishly causing another anime trip from the others.

"Aipom Scratch." Once more the monkey like creature charged forward again however Surskit countered using Quick Attack both attacks connected at the same time leaving both Aipom and Surskit dazed "This is your chance Aipom, use Rock Smash."

Aipom shook its head and dashed forward once more towards Surskit who this time was unable to react in time and Aipom's glowing 'hand' slammed into it "Go pokeball." Mindy threw the ball which sucked in Surskit shook a few times before coming to a halt confirming the capture "Yes I did it, I caught Surskit." Mindy squealed with joy before running over to the pokeball.

Sometime later the group were walking through the forest looking for more Pokémon, soon they came across a black thing covered in leaves hanging from a tree "Whoa what's that?" Jasmine asked

"I think it's a Burmy." Aster replied Jaden scanned it

_Burmy the Bagworm __Pokémon__. To protect itself against the cold wind, it makes a coat from materials like twigs or fallen leaves to cover its body._

"Hey Jaden does your Pokedex say what gender it is?" Aster asked "Yeah according to this its male, why?" Jaden asked "I've heard Burmy has two evolution paths depending on its gender." Aster explained "A female Burmy evolves into a Wormadam while a male Burmy evolves into Mothim."

Jasmine then too out a pokeball "I'm gonna catch it." she then sent Sentret out "Sentret Quick Attack."

The racoon bunny dashed forward up the tree and slammed into the Burmy knocking it off the tree branch "Now use scratch." Sentret then swiped its claw across Burmy knocking some of its leaves off Burmey then began gathering more leaves, seeing that Burmy was distracted Jasmine threw a pokeball at it and successfully captured it "I did it, I caught Burmy."

Things had been quite since Jasmine caught her newest addition to her team, due to this Blair had allowed Eevee to scamper on off ahead of them

"Hey Eevee don't go off to far." Blair cried after it

"Hey don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine." Jaden reassured her.

Eevee was sniffing some flowers she'd come across when something yellow with black stripes caught her attention "Ewee." "Bibi." A flash of light was seen followed by the sound of Eevee crying out

"That sounded like Eevee and it sounds like she's in trouble." Aster said

"Oh no." Blair squeaked

"Come on lets go help." Alexis ordered and the six of them hurried over the where the flash came from.

They were greeted by the sight of Eevee struggling to get back on her feet and a yellow round-bodied Pokémon with black stripes and two horns on top of its head. "No way that's an Elekid." Jaden exclaimed he then scanned it.

_Elekid__ the __Electric__ Pokémon.__ It generates electricity by whirling its arms. However, it can't store the energy it makes._

As the pokedex said Elekid began spinning its arms generating electricity which it fired at Eevee who took the full force of its attack

"Eevee no." Blair cried and rushed over to her Pokémon

"Blair wait, it's too dangerous." Jaden cried out.

Elekid saw this its fist began glowing with power, it then charged at Blair however Jaden grabbed his sibling and pulled her out of the way the Pokémon's fist creating a crater in the ground

"No way, that thing knows Brick Brake." Aster said astonished

"Damn and none of us has anything that effective against Electric Pokémon." Alexis cursed.

Eevee managed to get to her feet, just then her tail glowed with power she then charged at Elekid and slammed her tail into its chest throwing it into a nearby tree "Whoa, Blair I think your Eevee know how to use Iron Tail." Alexis said

"Iron Tail?" Blair replied

"Yeah, but even so Iron Tail is a Metal type move. Its not going to have much effect on an Electric type like Elekid." Aster stated

"Yeah well we just can't do nothing." Jaden said "Part of being a Pokémon trainer means finding a way to win despite the odds and any disadvantages." He then stepped in front of his sister "Eevee, lets go, use another Iron Tail."

Everyone was shocked Jaden was giving orders to Eevee who wasn't his Pokémon what came as more of a shock was when Eevee's tail began glowing and charged at Elekid who had charged up another Brick Break. Elekid's fist and Eevee's tail collided unleashing an explosion of energy sending both Pokémon flying.

"Come on Eevee, I know you can do this." Jaden shouted trying to encourage the brown Pokémon who got to her feet unfortunately so did Elekid who spun its arms and launched another Thundershock

"Eevee, dodge it." the brown creature jumped out of the way of the attack which angered Elekid who fired more electric attacks however Eevee was able to dodge each one

"Good work, now use Tackle." Eevee then charged forward and slammed into Elekid's chest which knocked it off its feet and rolling along the ground several times. Just then Eevee let out a hiss and sparks of electricity appeared around its body

"I was afraid of this," Alexis said "Its Elekid's special ability, Static. If an opponent uses a Physical attack on a Pokémon with Static, there is a 30 percent chance that the opponent will become paralyzed." Jaden gritted his teeth trying to think of what to do next when Aster appeared next to him

"I'll take it from here. What you said was true but another part of being a Pokémon trainer is knowing when to stand down." He then took a pokeball from his belt "Whismur, stand by…" the rabbit eared pink Pokémon appeared "Whismur, Uproar…" the pink bunny thing unleashed a powerful sound wave that sent Elekid crashing into another tree

"Pokeball, go…" Aster threw an empty pokeball at the creature which shook several times before coming to a halt to which everyone let out a sigh of relief Aster then walked over and picked up the pokeball containing his new Pokémon he then recalled Whismur "Well looks like Elekid is mine."

Alexis meanwhile had gone over to Eevee and took another Cheri and Oran berry from her fanny pack and fed them to Eevee freeing her from paralysis and restoring some of her health

"Hey Eevee, you feeling ok?" Jaden asked to which the creature gave a happy yip "That's good."

He then picked Eevee up and walked over to Blair "Here you go sis." The girl looked at Eevee then at Jaden

"Jaden…I want you take Eevee with you." She said

"What?" Jaden couldn't believe hi ears, did she just say what he thought she said

"Watching the way the two of you battled against Elekid, the two of you just seemed to automatically connected with one another it was amazing. So please take Eevee with you to the try outs, I promise she won't be a burden. Besides as you said back at the lab about how it would be cruel to split Eevee and Cyndaquil up." Jaden stared at her

"Are you sure?" she nodded in reply

"What about you Eevee, you want to come along with me?" Eevee gave a happy yip in response, Jaden took an empty pokeball and tapped it against Eevee's head before it was sucked into the ball

"Thanks Jaden, I know you'll take good care of Eevee and you'll raise her to be really strong." Jaden wrapped his arms around her "Thanks sis."

"Hey you two mind knocking it off, all this brother/sisterly love thing is making me nauseous." Aster cried out which earned him a shake on the head by Jasmine "Ow."

"Why don't we head back to your camp?" Jaden suggested "Yeah good idea." Alexis replied the others nodding in agreement the six of them then began heading back the way they came.

The six of them were nearing the camp, on route Jaden Aster Alexis Jasmine and Mindy decided to let their Pokémon out and now they were talking about the Academy tryouts. They entered the clearing where the camp was only to find that it wasn't how they left them. The campsite was a total mess food was scattered about the place and all the camping gear was ripped to shreds

"What happened here?" Jaden asked however before anyone could answer him a loud roar was heard and from the nearby bushes emerged a large brown bear with thick fur on its shoulders and a yellow ring on its stomach.

"Bad news people. That an Ursaring." Aster said barely more then a whisper

"Ursaring!" Alexis scanned it

_Ursaring the __Hibernator __Pokémon__. the __final form of Teddiursa. __In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits._

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Mindy said "Yeah what the big problem?" Jasmine asked

"What the pokedex failed to mention is that Ursaring is pretty vicious especially to those who are in its territory." Aster replied.

Unfortunately for them the large bear Pokémon overheard them as it turned and looked at them and let out a roar.

"Crap." Jaden cursed

"Let's get out of here." Jasmine squeaked in fear, an orb of energy appeared between the creatures jaws which it fired at them in a stream of energy

"Quick get out the way that's Hyper Beam." Alexis shouted all of them hit the dirt getting out of the way the beam destroying a nearby tree.

The Ursaring roared before charging towards the group just then something emerged from the bushes, standing before the group was a guy dressed head to foot in black and had long dark blue hair

"No way, its Zane." Jaden said in awe "The champion of the Pokémon League."

"I don't know what you were thinking, this thing is way out of your league." Zane stated, he then took a pokeball off his belt and threw it "Salamence go." From the ball emerged a large blue dragon with red wings, four short stubby legs and a long tail. Alexis took out her pokedex

_Salamence__ the __Dragon __Pokémon__. The final form of Bagon. As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out. _

"Salamence, Dragon Claw." The claws on one Salamence's front legs began glowing before swiping them across the bear's chest, Ursaring growled and retaliated with Slash before charging up its Hyper Beam

"Salamence counter with your own Hyper Beam." Energy began gathering inside the dragon's mouth, both of them fired at the same time striking each other however both attack seemed to be equal as one couldn't seem to gain a foothold over the other.

"Salamence, full power." Zane ordered and the dragon put more force into its attack and for a moment was pushing Urasring back before the bear Pokémon put more force into its own attack resulting in another stalemate, the two opposing attack energies kept building and building resulting in a large explosion of energy and unfortunately it was headed towards our hero

"Jaden no…" Blair cried out.

Jaden closed his eyes and coved his head with his arms (as if he expected this to shield him from the attack) and waited to be vaporised by the massive energy, there was then a large flash of light everyone expecting the worse. Jaden opened his eyes and to his surprise found he wasn't extra crispy, something then caught his attention and could hardly believe his eyes when he saw it.

Before him was a pink cat-like creature. It had a long, skinny tail, large hind legs and short arms with three-fingered paws. On its head were triangle shaped ears and baby-blue eyes. "Mew." It squeaked, slowly Jaden took out his pokedex

_Mew__ the New Species __Pokémon__. Because it can use all kinds of __moves__, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. _

It then turned its attention to Ursaring and giggled before purple energy appeared around its body, "Everyone down, it's going to use Giga Impact." Zane yelled.

The mini pink creature then charged headlong at Ursaring who immediately fired another Hyper Beam which collided with Mew but was easily pushed back the combined force of Mew's Giga Impact and its own Hyper Beam slammed into Urasring's chest sending its flying disappearing into the sky, not unlike a certain group of people when they blast off.

The energy around Mew dissipated which was replaced by some sort of aura, just then both Eevee and Wurmple began glowing

"What's going on?" Jaden exclaimed "I don't know but somehow both of them are evolving." Alexis replied.

The light died away and standing there in the place Wurmple and Eevee had been was a white orb with several spikes sticking off in and beady red eyes and a fox-like creature, its body a tan colored but also features areas of dark brown that on the tip of its paws, as its eye color, and in the center of the ear. It also had sprouts growing all over it, the largest of these being one that sprouted of its forehead and another that comprised its tail.

"Urggg." "Leafeon." Jaden took out his pokedex and scanned them.

_Silcoon the Co__coon Pokémon. One of the evolved forms of Wurmple._ _It drinks dew that collects on its silk and waits for evolution. Its hard cocoon repels attacks._

_Leafeon the __Verdant __Pokémon__. One of the final forms of Eevee. Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clean air. _

"Unreal, Mews power must have triggered something in both Eevee and Wurmple coursing them to evolve." Aster said.

Zane meanwhile stared at the scene in front of him in silence _'So that's the power of the legendary Pokémon, Mew.'_ "Salamence, Dragonbreath."

The dragon fired a green mist from its mouth at the legendary Pokémon who blocked it with Reflect "What are you doing?" Alexis yelled

"I'm searching for legendary Pokémon. Although I'm grateful for it for defeating that Ursaring I can not just let it get away." Zane replied "Salamence, full power Hyper Beam."

Once more the familiar energy beam erupted from Salamence's mouth Mew's eyes then glowed blue and the attack stopped inches from the pink creature "So this is Mew's Psychic, I should have expected it was powerful enough to stop Salamence's attack." Zane said.

Mew then fired the energy back at Salamence sending it crashing to the ground before finishing it off with another Giga Impact "So this is the power of a legendary Pokémon. Salamence, return." Zane then called Salamence back.

Mew turned its head and looked at Jaden, and to everyone's surprise it gave the teen a nod before using Teleport.

"It seems it I have a lot of work to do before I battle a creature of such power again." Zane said before he began walking away

"Hey Zane wait." Hearing his name called the champion trainer stopped and saw Jaden standing there "I just want you to know, one day I'm gonna be league champion and when that day comes I want to battle with you."

Zane said nothing he'd heard such things for other trainers before and had never thought much of it. But somehow he could tell Jaden was different, from the way Mew interacted with him Jaden a powerful trainer one day and certainly one who would give him an interesting match "Well then trainer, I wish you luck." He then walked off into the woods the evening filtering in through the trees.

Jaden and co watched as Zane walked away

"Well that was…interesting." Mindy said

"Understatement of the decade Min." Jasmine replied

"Guess we should start heading back." Aster said

"Yeah." Jaden said he then turned to Alexis "Are you three gonna be ok? I mean that Ursaring totally trashed your camp."

"All our stuff was there, that was supposed to tie us over till the he head to the tryouts." Mindy whined

"Well you three could…" Jaden began

"What?" Alexis asked

"You three could always come back with us, I mean I'm sure mom wouldn't mind. You could at least come for dinner."

"Ohh Jaden, three girls at once. I didn't know you had it in ya." Aster said a sly grin spread across his face "My big brothers growing up." Blair teased which caused a blush to spread across Jaden and the three girl's faces

"That's not what I mean you dumbasses." Jaden snapped

"Are you sure about this, I mean we don't want to impose." Alexis said

"Don't worry its no trouble, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind one bit."

Jaden Blair and Aster then accompanied the girls back to what remained of their camp where they helped them pack up before heading back to town.

* * *

AN Ok, not sure how I came up with the idea for this, I think it was a combination of watching Pokémon and YuGiOh GX episodes for 6 hours staight and a lot of sugar and possible a Naruto fic called Pokémon Trainer Naruto. AnywaysIf any of you wanna know anything or are confused reguarding elements of the Pokémon side of this fic I recomend checking out Serebii . net, its got a fully complete pokedex and lists all attack a Pokémon can learn plus info on games and up comming episodes of the anime. Errm don't know if they'll be another chapter figuer I'd see what kind of responce I get but if you want me to continue I need to get 5 reviwes or more, sounds harsh I know but I'm sick of my work only getting 1 review per chapter. Anyways see ya'll later maybe. 


	2. The Tryouts

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
'Blah'- Thoughts  
-Blah- Comm  
_Blah-_ Written text Pokedex info  
Disclaimer I don't own either YuGiOh GX or Pokémon, if I did I'd be rich._

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX  
_Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

  
Chapter 2: The Tryouts

Jaden stood outside the stadium where the Academy tryouts were to take place. He he'd been training hard all week along with Aster and his new friends Alexis Mindy and Jasmine in preparation for this.

"Hey Jaden are you gonna go in or just stand there looking at it all day?" a voice brought him back to reality and saw Aster standing by the entrance

"Sorry, its just we talked about this so much when we were younger and now actually being here it seems kinda unreal like its some kind of dream." Jaden replied

"Well quit dreaming and hurry up." Aster stated,

As soon they'd registered the two of them were making their way up to the stands where they found Alexis "It took you two long enough to get here." The blond said

"Sorry." Jaden said sheepishly "So where's Mindy and Jasmine?"

"Well Mindy's match just finished, she won. And from the looks of things Jasmine's match is about to end now too."

The three of them turned their attention to one of the fields where Jasmines Budew was facing off against what looked like a large boulder with four arms

"Wow, what's that?" Jaden wondered as he took out his pokedex

_Graveler the Rock Pokémon. The evolved form of Geodude. Graveler make their homes on sheer cliff by gouging out numerous horizontal holes._

"Graveler, use Mega Punch." The proctor ordered, one of Graveler's fists began to glow

"Budew, counter with Water Spout." Jasmine ordered, Budew's body then began to glow and a stream of water then sprung up from the ground underneath Graveler and lifted into the air "Alight Budew Water Spout/Hidden Power combination."

Glowing orbs emerged from Budew's body and began climbing up the water and repeatedly struck the rock Pokémon till it fainted

"Graveler return." The proctor calling back Graveler "Good job applicant, you've passed welcome to the Trainers Academy."

"Wow she actually did it." Aster said

"Course, you had any doubts." Jaden replied "So Lex did you battled already?"

"No although I'm up soon, I'm the next challenger on field 4 so I'm after that guy." She pointed to one of the fields and saw a guy their age with black hair who was using an Abra and a Chimchar battling against one of the proctors who was using a Makuhita and a Lairon.

"Wow." Jaden and Aster took out their pokedex's

_Chimchar the Chimp Pokémon. Its fiery rear end is fuelled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire._

_Abra the Psi Pokémon. It sleeps for 18 hours a day. Even when awake, it teleports itself while remaining seated._

_Makuhita the Guts Pokémon. It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its nest._

_Lairon Iron Armor Pokémon. The evolved form of Aron. For food, it digs up iron ore. It smashes its steely body against others to fight over territory._

Both Makuhita and Lairon charged forward towards the two smaller Pokémon "Abra grab Chimchar and use Teleport." Their trainer ordered Abra grabbed Chimchar's arm and vanished reappearing behind Makuhita and Lairon

"Now finish them with Your Hidden Power and Ember attacks." The two Pokémon fired off a hail storm of energy orbs and fireballs which quickly defeated both Makuhita and Lairon

"Makuhita Lairon, return." The proctor recalled his Pokémon "Excellent battling applicant, welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you wise proctor." The boy said as he and his Pokémon bowed respectively.

Sitting near where Jaden Alexis and Aster were sitting was a guy with pale skin and spiky hair stroking a Cascoon that sat in his lap

"Wow that last guy was pretty good." He heard Jaden say

_'Fools, they've got no idea. They may have passed this but they'll soon learn what a real Pokémon battle is if their dumb enough to challenge the Chazz.'_

A voice was then heard over the intercom -Attention, would Trainer number 514 report to field number 4 and Trainer number 312 report to field number 3. I repeat Attention, would Trainer number 514 report to field number 4 and Trainer number 312 report to field number 3.-

"Alright I'm up, wish me luck guys." Alexis said

"Actually it looks like Jay will have to dish out enough for the both of us as I got to go too." Aster replied

"Ok guess I'll see you two later then." Jaden said as he watched his two friends walk off.

With nothing more to do till he was called Jaden settled down to watch the other battles, one immediately caught his attention was a double battle between one of the proctors, using a Nosepass and Zigzagoon, and a short turquoise haired kid wearing glasses, using a Piplup and a Trapinch. Jaden scanned them

_Piplup the Penguin Pokémon. It lives along shores in northern countries. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over 10 minutes to hunt._

_Trapinch the Pit Ant Pokémon. It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down._

_Nosepass the Compass Pokémon. Its nose is a magnet. As a result, this Pokémon always keeps its face pointing north._

_Zigzagoon the Tiny Racoon Pokémon. It walks in zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground._

"Zigzagoon use Headbutt on Piplup, Nosepass use Rock Tomb on Trapinch." The proctor ordered and the brown and white striped creature charged forward whilst Nosepass's body began emitting a strange aura before rocks sprang up from the ground

"Quick Trapinch use Dig." The spectacle wearing boy ordered, within seconds the orange ant like creature had burrowed into the ground before the rocks could crush it

"Alright Piplup, follow Trapich underground." The blue penguin like creature quickly jumped into the hole Trapinch had made

"Nosepass try to sense Trapinch's movement as it burrows underground." The proctor ordered however the ground beneath Nosspass's feet gave way and Trapinch burst from the ground followed closely by Piplup, Trapinch then latched its jaws around Nosepass's nose and threw it at Zigzagoon

"Alright Piplup, finish this off with Bubble." Bubbles emerged from the blue bird's beak making contact with both Nosepass and Zigzagoon finishing them off.

"Very well done applicant, you had a bit of a shaky start but you were able to turn things around. You qualify for the Academy." The proctor said as he recalled his Pokémon.

The spectacle wearing boy then fell backward onto his butt and let out a sigh of relief after recalling his own.

That match over Jaden turned his attention to an Afro-American kid wearing a bandanna squaring off against a Carnavine and a Pinsir using a Turtwig and a Cranidos "No way, I thought Cranidos was supposed to be extinct."

_Turtwig the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty._

_Cranidos the Headbutt Pokémon. An ancient Pokémon revived from a iron ball-like fossil. It kills prey with its headbutt._

_Carnavine the Bug CatcherPokémon. Hanging from branches using its tentacles, it looks like a plant. It awaits prey, mouth wide open._

_Pinsir the Stag Beetle Pokémon. It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far._

"Carnavine use Bite on Cranidos, Pinsir use Vicegrip on Turtwig." The proctor ordered

"Oh yeah. Turtwig protect Craidos with Razor Leaf, Cranidos use Headbutt on Pinsir."

Turtwig fired off leaves from its head stopping Cranavine's attack thern when it was clear Cranidos charged straight at Pinsir slamming the top of its head into Pinsir's gut it then fainted fell to the ground the proctor recalled it leaving Carnavine alone

"Alright lets wrap this up, Turtwig use Bite and Cranidos finish it up with Headbutt."

The tortoise like creature charged forward and latched its jaws onto one of Carnavine's leaves Cranidos then slammed its skull into the plants head knocking it out

"An impressive display applicant, you qualify." The proctor said as he recalled his Pokémon then to his and everyone else who was watching surprise the winning trainer and his Pokémon burst into tears

"You guys did great, I couldn't be more proud." The trainer said as he embraced his Pokémon

"Turtwig…"

"Cranidos…"

As more crocodile tears poured from their eyes, he then took another pokeball from his belt and from it emerged a Gible, having not seen one before Jaden scanned it

_Gible the Land Shark Pokémon. It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stray too close._

"Gible guess what, were in were going to the Academy." The blue fin Pokémon also burst into tears and joined in the embrace, everyone sweat dropped at this.

Deciding this was getting way too weird Jaden looked about from another match and saw Aster's was just getting started and his Tododile and Elekid was squaring off against a Raticate and a Sodowoodo

_Raticate the Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Rattata. It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls._

_Sodowoodo the Imitation Pokémon. The evolved form of Bonsly. It stands along paths pretending to be a tree. If it starts raining, it seems to disappear._

"Come on Aster I know you can win, cos if you don't I'll kick your butt." He called out hearing this Aster looked at him and gave him a thumbs up before turning his attention back to the battlefield

"Let's finish this quick, Totodile use Water Gun on Sodowoodo Elekid use Thundershock on Raticate."

"Sodowoodo defend yourself and Raticate with Protect, Raticate use Hyper Fang on Tododile."

The tree like Pokémon leapt in front of the large rat a spear of blue energy appeared around them which block the combined water/electric attack. The rat's large teeth glowed and dashing out from behind Sodowoodo and bit down on Tododiles tail

"Elekid help Tododile out, Brick Break." Elekids fist began glowing and used it to club Raticate on the head which caused it to release its hold on Tododile and knocking it out cold the proctor recalled it.

"Good work now Totodile, Water Gun on Sodowoodo." The blue reptile fired a stream of water at the tree like Pokémon

"Sodowoodo, use Double Edge." Sodowoodo charged forward pushing back the stream of water and slammed into Totodile, it the out of nowhere took out a Stirus berry and ate it to restore some of its health

"Alright, finish it with Wood Hammer." Sodowoodo's fist began glowing with green energy and smashed Totodile into the ground surrounded by leaves rendering Totodile unconscious.

"Wait a sec, Double Edge and Wood Hammer both cause recoil damage, Sodowoodo would get hurt to but it looks fine." Jaden said and took out his pokedex

_Sodowood is one of 18 Pokémon__ that posses the special ability __Rock Head. This __ability __prevents its user from taking recoil damage from moves such as Take Down and Flare Blitz._

Aster recalled his fainted Pokémon, "Go Elekid, Brick Break."

"Wood Hammer Sodowoodo."

Both creatures' fists glowed with power and charged one another their fists connecting with one another kicking up a large cloud of dust, when it settled both Pokémon were still standing staring at the other.

"Sodo…" then after a few moments Sodowoodo collapsed leaving Elekid as the winner

"Congratulations applicant, you qualify." Aster said nothing, he just bowed then flicked some hair out of his face before recalling Elekid.

Jaden let out a cheer "Alright Aster made it." he then looked about then saw Alexis's match had also begun, Jaden mentally kicked himself for being so caught up in Aster's match and failing to notice Alexis's had started already. Her Chikorita was facing an Ariados

_Ariados the Long Leg __Pokémon. The evolved form of Spinarak. __It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends._

"Ariados Poison Sting." The spider like creature fired small poisonous barbs at the grass type

"Chikorita, counter with Razor Leaf." Chikorita swung its head firing off shuriken like leaves from its head which deflected the barbs

"Not bad, now Ariados Nightshade." The spider fired a black beam from its eyes that struck Chikorita

_'Damn, being a grass type Chikorita is weak against Ghost type moves.'_ "Chikorita use Synthesis."

Chikorita's body glowed healing its wounds

"Alright, now lets fight back with Tackle." The green creature charged forward and rammed head first into Ariados

"Now use Vine Whip." Two slender, whiplike vines were fired from the buds on Chikorita's neck which rapped around Ariados lifted it up and slammed it into the ground ending the battle

"Congratulations young lady, by overcoming the type disadvantage you've earned your place here at the Academy."

"Thank you." Alexis said she then turned her attention to her Pokémon

"Thanks Chikorita, I knew you wouldn't let me down." The grass type then ran over to her and began rubbing its head against her leg like a cat, Alexis smiled then recalled it.

Deciding to stretch his legs before his match Jaden got to his feet and headed off. Soon he found himself in an area that was selling various confections the sight of which made his stomach growl he headed to one of the stands when he felt bump into him, looking down he saw the turquoise haired kid from earlier along with his Pokémon who'd popped out of their pokeballs, Piplup Trapinch as well as a Shroomish.

"Sorry about that you ok?" Jaden asked as he offered the boy a hand up

"Ah yeah." The boy replied

"The names Jaden Yuki." The brunette said introducing himself

"Hi, my names Syrus Truesdale." Other boy replied, Jaden then took out his pokedex and scanned the mushroom like creature before him.

_Shroomish the Mushroom Pokémon. It spouts poison spores from the top of its head. These spores cause pain all over if inhaled._

Just then something knocked into Jaden

"Whoa, sorry there partner." Looking behind him Jaden saw the bandanna wearing guy

"You alright?"

"Yeah, no worries." Jaden replied

"Ok, names Kenzan Hassleberry." The guy said introducing himself

"Hi. I'm Jaden and this is Syrus." Jaden said "And I was just headed to the stand over there whe we all ran into each other."

"Sounds good, after that last match I could use somethin to chow down on." Hassleberry said

"Yeah, guess I am feeling a little hungry." Syrus added.

The three of them then headed over to the stand where Jaden saw the ebony haired boy who'd been on before Alexis. In his arms was a small brown creature with three green orbs atop its head which Jaden scanned.

_Bonsly the Bonsai Pokémon. It looks as if it is always crying. It is actually adjusting its body's fluid levels by eliminating excess._

"Hey wait I recognized him." Hassleberry said

"Yeah me to." Syrus added "That's Bastion Misawa, rumour has it his cousin is Steven who's the Hoenn League champion."

"Whoa related to a champion. That must be pretty cool." Jaden said

_'If only you knew.'_ Syrus though sadly.

"Hey Bastion tight battle." Jaden called out Bastion then looked round at them

"Thank you." He said, Jaden and his two new friends sat down next to him

"I saw all of your battles." Jaden said as the guy behind the counter placed a bowl of noodles in front of each of them "You kicked those proctors' butts."

"So have you been up yet?" Syrus asked

"Just waiting to be called up." Jaden replied before tucking into his noodles.

Sitting in a privet box in the stands was a man with blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail and wearing a long blue coat with pink lace on the shoulders and sleeves. He looked down upon the applicants who had passed this year's 'entrance exam', he was surrounded by several other members of staff from the Academy who were commenting on the results

"Excuse me Mr Crowler." A voice caught his attention and turning his head saw one of the people from the front desk standing over him "It seems we have one more applicant…"

"Did you just call me mister?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs…"

"I am a former regional champion and an official representative of the Pokémon League as well as a PHD in Pokémon battle techniques, I've earned the title Doctor thank you." Crowler stated sharply "Now tell who ever this person is that unfortunately he will just have to come back next year."

"Oh come on Dr Crowler, we have time for one more." a nearby proctor said

"Yeah according to this he just happed to be a little late for registration." Another agreed

"Late is rude." Crowler stated. Just then his phone taking it from his pocket Crowler cringed when he saw the name on the screen "Ahh…hello Vice Chancellor Oak."

On an island miles from the coast a man with spiky reddish brown hair sat in an office

"Don't fret Crowler, Sheppard just wanted me to call to see that everythings running smoothly." He said "I mean we don't want a repeat of last year when you cut a fourth of the applicants for some ridiculous reason, what was it calling you mister or misses. Whatever, just remember to give anyone who shows up a fair shot."

He then hung up and looked a photograph on his desk that featured his grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, and a man his own age with spiky black hair, he sighed and turned his attention to the window.

Crowler stared at his phone and scowled "Pardon me gentlemen." He said getting up

"But you'll test the boy and what test Pokémon should we use?"

Crowler smiled "Oh don't worry I'll deal with this one personally."

Meanwhile Jaden and co were still seated at the noodle stand

-Attention, would trainer number 531 please report to field 1, I repeat you trainer number 531 please report to field 1-

"Hey that's me, wish me luck guys." Jaden then slurped down the rest of his noodles then ran off.

Minutes later he was standing on the battlefield whilst Bastion Syrus and Hasslberry took their place in the stands

"Look it starting." A voice was heard and a guy with grey hair accompanied by three girls sat down next to them, one with blond hair one with ebony and the third was a red head.

"You think Jaden will be ok?" the blond asked

"Don't worry, he won't lose." The grey haired kid replied

"I take it you're acquainted with Jaden?" Bastion asked

"Yeah, he and I've know each other since we were kids." Aster replied.

"So kid, you gonna introduce yourself." Crowler said

"Uh Jaden Yuki ma'am." Jaden replied causing

Crowlers eye to twitch "Its doctor. I am Dr Vellian Crowler, department chair of battle techniques at the Trainers Academy."

"Wow really, cos from your get up I was thinking maybe you were some wacky mascot." Jaden replied

Crowler growled "Lets just get this over with. We'll have a two on two tag battle, which will last till both opponents Pokémon are beaten." Crowler took out the two pokeballs and threw them releasing two different creatures.

The first was a large creature that looked like a fully grown mammoth with a pig-like nose, complete with large tusks.

The second had a large, brownish-gray dinosaur-like body, its club-like tail and hide partially covered by orange, rocky plates. It also had blade-like protrusions on its elbows and has holes in the palms of its hands. Jaden scanned each of them with his pokedex

_Mamoswine __Twin Tusk __Pokémon__. The final form of Swinub. Its impressive tusks are made of ice. The population thinned when it turned warm after the ice age._

_Rhyperior the __Drill __Pokémon__. The final form of Rhyhorn. It puts rocks in holes in its palms and uses its muscles to shoot them. Geodude are shot at rare times._

"Ok then, Leafeon and Riolu go."

The blue and black dog and plant/fox creature appeared

"Is that the best you have. Mamoswine start with Powder Snow. Rhyperior use Focus Punch."

The mammoth/pig fired a chilling gust of powdery snow whilst Ryperior's fist began to glow

"Riolu counter with Vacuum Wave Leafeon Razor Leaf."

Riolu began whirling its fists sending a wave of pure vacuum at the two enemy Pokémon whilst Leafeon fired several shuriken like leaves. The vacuum swallowed up Mamoswine's Icy Wind and Leafeon's Razor Leaf Broke Rhyperior's focus

"Good work now Leafeon use Iron Tail on Mamoswine and Riolu take Rhyperior out with Sky Uppercut."

Leafeon's tail and Riolu's paw began glowing, the Verdant Pokémon slammed its tail into Mamoswines head whilst Riolu slammed its glowing paw into Rhyperior's chin

"Lucky shot kid," Crowler growled "Rhyperior, Rock Blast." Rhyperior slamed both its hands into the ground creating two large holes, once it then began firing rocks from the holes in its hands which nailed both Leafeon and Riolu

"Whoa, he took them both out with one shot." Aster said in amazement

"In deed but I guess that's to be expected, he's not a member of staff or a former champion for nothing." Bastion replied

_'Come on Jaden.'_ Alexis thought biting her lip nervously.

"Let's wrap this up Mamoswine finish this with Avalanche." The mammoth/pig fired more ice and snow from its jaws, only this time it was a lot stronger then its previous attack, which buffered Riolu and Leafeon.

"This is bad." Alexis said "Leafeon is a Grass type, its weak against Ice type moves."

"Erh, Riolu Force Palm." Jaden called out, the black and blue canine creature's paw began to glow once more before it began fighting its way through the nearly blinding snow towards Mamoswine slamming its fist into its face which ended the attack which ended the white out

"Rhyperior finish that runt off with your Rock Wrecker." Rhyperior launched a huge boulder at Riolu.

"Riolu, counter with Bullet Punch." Riolu unleashed a devastating punch with the speed of a bullet which connected with Rhyperior, however Rhyperior's Rock Wrecker also made contact knocking them both unconscious.

"This is not good." Aster commented as both trainers recalled their Pokémon "Their both down to one Pokémon each and Crowler's got the advantage with Mamoswine as its part Ice type."

"Well kid what to do, since I'm feeling nice I'll give you the option of switching out for another Pokémon. But doing so will allow me to do the same." Crowler said with a smirk as Jaden sweated _'It doesn't matter what you do kid. I've already got you beat.'_

_'What do I do?'_ Jaden thought desperately _'Switching to Cyndaquil may be a good idea but Crowler's new __Pokémon could be anything and if its anything like that Rhyperior even Cyndaquil might not stand a chance.__'_

"Leafeon…" the voice of his Pokémon caught his attention "Leafeon Leafe Leafe Leafeon."

"Are you sure?"

"Leaf." Jaden smiled

"I'm sticking with Leafeon." He announced as his Pokémon got to her feet and shook herself off

"Very well then, Mamoswine finish this with another Avalanche." The pig/mammoth launched another white out

"Leafeon counter with Quick Attack." The leaf fox put on a burst of speed dodging the Avalanche before it could connect with her and charged at Mamoswine

"Fool, my Mamoswine is part Earth type so your little fox will barley make a dent." Crowler sneered

Jaden chuckled "I know, that wasn't my plan." He replied "This was, Leafeon Iron Tail."

Leafeon's tail glowed leapt into the air where it performed a flip and once more slammed in into Mamoswines head

"Brilliant move." Bastion said "First he used Quick Attack to dodge Avalanche, and then used the speed to increase the power of that Iron Tail."

"Let's finish this up, Leafeon Grass Knot."

Leafeon's eyes glowed green and green shots emerged from the ground which then tied itself together snaring Mamoswine's legs causing it to fall to the ground unconscious

"What just happened?" Syrus asked "Grass Knot is a Grass type move, Mamoswine is part Ice type. It shouldn't be able have been able to knock it out."

"Grass Knot doesn't have a standard Power; rather, the heavier the opponent the greater the damage it inflicts." Bastion replied

"So his Leafeon knew Grass Knot all along." Alexis said to herself "What an awesome move, I'll have to remember to teach it to my Chikorita."

Meanwhile on the field Jaden had picked up Leafeon and was dancing around whilst Crowler stared on in disbelief "Impossible, how did he managed to beat two of my best Pokémon."

Jaden stopped dancing and caught sight of his friends in the crowd who were applauding him, smiling he performed his salute. _'Alright, Trainers Academy I hope your ready, here we come.'_

* * *

AN: Well here's my second chapter of this fic. I found another good site bulbapedia . bulbagarden . net /wiki which is also a good source of information on Pokémon, plus there's a YuGiOh equivalent yugioh. wikia. com. So did you like it, did you not like it or if you've got any suggestion for what Pokémon people to catch or encounter let review and tell me.


	3. The Academy

_YuGiOh GX_

Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 3: The Academy

The sun was setting over the sea as the ship cut its way threw the water. Sitting on a bench on the upper deck at the rear of the ship we find our favourite trainers and coordinators relaxing and letting their Pokémon have some R&R before they arrived at the Academy.

The majority of them were chasing around after each other in some bazaar form of tag whilst Bastion was bottle feeding his Bonsly and his Abra who was seated near his foot, it was unknown where it was asleep or meditating. Alexis had her Silcoon on her lap and Jaden's Cyndaquil was curled up next to him asleep.

"Hey Jay looks like Turtwig's taken a liking to your Leafeon." Hasslberry said

He indicated to his tortoise like Pokémon as it approached the plant/fox giving her the Pokémon equivalent of a cheesy line, Leafeon responded by slapping him across the face with Iron Tail before walking off in a huff over to Jaden, tapping it pokeball with her paw and being sucked inside whilst Turtwig looked on with waterfalls of tears pouring down his face

"Hmm, guess she wasn't interested." Jaden said

"Hey guy's can we go inside I'm kinda hungry." Syrus said

"Some food dose sound good right about now." Aster agreed.

The sound of food caught their Pokémon's attention "I think they agree with that too." Bastion pointed out.

Jaden let out a chuckle "Ok guys. We'll go grab something."

The Pokémon let out a happy noise, the trainers then got up and headed inside leaving the Pokémon to their own devises with the exception of Alexis's Silcoon, Bastions Bonsly and Jaden's Leafeon.

Whilst they were waiting the Pokémon continued chasing one another with the exception of Abra and Cyndaquil who went back to sleep. This was interrupted by the arrival of a guy with pale skin and spiky black hair, wearing a black overcoat as well as a black shirt jeans and boots, carrying a Cascoon.

He then looked around and noticed the group of Pokémon "Well, well what do we have here."

Jaden and co were just returning from the buffet carrying food for their Pokémon when they saw them scattered about the deck on the ground and a guy with spiky black hair standing by the railing, each of them ran over to their Pokémon's side

"What happened here." Alexis demanded she then turned her gaze to the guy by the railing "Did you do this?"

"Hey, I was just giving my Pokémon a work out before we arrive at the Academy." He replied "The names Chazz Princeton."

Jaden glared at the guy then noticed a pinkish orb with a large red eye by his foot, he scanned it

_Cascoon the Cocoon Pokémon. One of the evolved forms of Wurmple.__Encased within its tough cocoon, it endures attacks. It never forgets the appearance of its foes._

Just then Chazz's Cascoon and Alexis's Silcoon began glowing, both then rose into the air each taking on a different shape. Cascoon changed into a creature with a purple body with yellow eyes yellow antenni and a pair of large green wings with red circles on them. Whilst Silcoon became a butterfly like creature with blue eyes with black wings with yellow blue and red stripes on them.

Chazz looked on unimpressed "Hmm, about time."

"Whoa, Cascoon evolved into Dustox and Silcoon evolved into Beautifly." Syrus said amazed

Alexis checked her pokedex.

_Beautifly the Butterfly Pokémon. One of the final forms of Wurmple. __When flower fields bloom, it flits around, collecting pollen. Despite its appearance, it is savage._

_Dustox the Poison Moth Pokémon. One of the final forms of Wur__mple. __It violently flutters its wings to scatter toxic dust when attacked. It becomes active after sunset._

"Well it seems we have an interesting situation here." Chazz said "So how about we see which of our evolved Wurmple is superior or are you willing to admit your Beautifly is outmatched by my Dustox."

"Normally I wouldn't waste my time fighting a jerk like you, but no one insults my Pokémon so you're on." Alexis replied annoyed

"Alright then, Dustox use Poison Sting." The purple moth fired multiple poisonous barbs at the butterfly like creature

"Beautifly, blow them away with Gust." Beautifly flapped its wings creating a gale like wind that blew the barbs away

"Now use Tackle." Beautifly charged forward towards Dustox

"Hmm, Dustox Psybeam." A beam of energy was fired from Dustox's eyes which connected with Beautifly

"Now Dustox, finish it with Tackle." The purple moth slammed into Beautifly knocking it out of the air.

"No, Beautifly." Alexis cried hurrying over to her Pokémon's side "Are you ok?"

"I can' believe it, Lexi lost." Jasmine said in disbelief. Chazz recalled Dustox and began walking off

"Hey wait get back here, were not finished yet." Jaden yelled which caught Chazz's attention "I challenge you to a battle."

"Pass." Chazz sneered

"What!" Jaden exclaimed "I have no interest battling you, I've already seen what I need to and frankly you're not worth my time."

He began walking off again Jaden's expression darkened "You coward."

This made Chazz stop and made him turn to face Jaden. The two then glared at each other "Very well if you really want to have a Pokémon battle with me. We'll battle one another when we arrive at the Academy."

He then began walking away again Jaden's focus locked onto him, as soon as Chazz was out of sight Jaden went over to Alexis "Jaden…"

"Don't worry Alexis, I swear I'll beat him."

The next morning the ship had docked in port at an island somewhere in the southern ocean. Soon Jaden and the others as well as all the other applicants who had passed the entrance exam where being led towards a large modern looking building with three domes resting on a group of pillars set at different heights, a blue one was the highest then a yellow one and finally a red one being the lowest of the three. They were then led to a large room where they were told to wait until their names where called out when they where they approached a table where they where handed either a red yellow or blue blazer as well as a small hand held electronic devise which could be clipped on to a belt.

After that they found themselves in a large lecture hall standing in front of a stage. After a few minutes of waiting a man with spiky chestnut brown hair, wearing a black shirt the sleeves rolled and dark slacks walked on to the stage

"Good morning everyone and welcome, I'm sure you all know who I am but for those of you who don't I am Gary Oak, Grandson of Professor Samuel Oak and renowned researcher of ancient Pokémon. And to my pleasure vice Chancellor of this fine establishment." He said introducing himself, he then scanned the audience and saw Jaden amongst the sea of faces _'So that's his son, huh. I wonder if he has any of his old man's skill?'_

"Now before you go to get settled in at you assigned dorms, let me go over some of the basics that you will need to know. Now this school is split into three different rankings, Suicune Blue, Raikou Yellow and Entei Red, you will be placed into one of these depending on how well you fared in both your written test and your entry exam. If you end up in Entei Red don't fret, you will get the chance to advance based on the work you produce in both written and battle tests over the course of the year. As you saw when you arrived, this island is surrounded by forest as well as having lakes and a few caves as well as the volcano, these are filled with wild Pokémon which you are free to capture however we advise you to be careful, because they are wild they can be dangerous. Tools for capturing Pokémon can be bought at the campus shop which also has a facility allowing you to trade Pokémon and any injuries will be dealt with by the nursing staff. On that I'll leave you to the staff who will give you the tour after which you're free to get settled in at your assigned dorms, I'm sure you will find them quite comfortable. Depending on how you ranked of course. If you are unsure where they are or if you have any inquiries the PDA which you received along with your uniform contains all the information you need including a map of the island, timetables and will display your test results once their marked, plus it has wireless connection to the other PDA's allowing you to send video messages to your friends or hone your skills with the inbuilt battle sim. As long as you don't do it in class of course." he laughed then bid them all farewell.

The students filed out into the courtyard where they were then given the grand tour of the Academy which ended just before lunch, after they were fed and watered they were then free for the rest of the afternoon. The gang had gathered outside the entrance of the main buildings checking out their PDA's,

Jaden and Syrus were dressed in red blazers whilst Hassleberry and Bastion wore a yellow one, Aster was dressed in a blue over coat whilst each of the girls were wearing the blue sleeveless jacket.

"Well I guess we should be heading for our separate dorms now." Aster said

"Yeah, I guess." Jaden replied "We should check out our rooms and find out who are roommates are."

Just then the group saw Chazz walk past wearing the same blue jacket as Aster. He and Jaden exchanged glares.

The gang soon split up, Alexis Mindy and Jasmine headed southeast were the girls dorm was located, Hasslebery and Bastion headed south whilst Jaden and Syrus went west, Aster's dorm was located near the main facility so he didn't have far to go. After a few minutes both Syrus and Jaden found themselves outside a large wooden shack

"This isn't a dorm, it's an outhouse with a deck." Syrus said

"Are you kidding, it's great." Jaden replied "It's perfect for our first year here."

The two of them then entered their room

"Well this is it." Jaden said as they stepped inside

"Kinda small don't you think?" Syrus said in an unsure voice

"Hey your small guy." Jaden replied he then took out his pokeballs "Come on out guys."

Cyndaquil Leafeon and Riolu emerged "Take a look about guys, for the next year this is home."

The three of them gave sound of approval then ran towards the beds where they curled up on the bottom bunk, "Well, looks like I know where I'll be sleeping."

"Yeah, but you know it's kinda weird for us meeting like this, first the entrance exams and now roommates." Syrus said "You think maybe we were connected in a previous life like maybe you were the brave and noble guardian Sir Arron and I was the royal advisor?" an image appeared momentarily in his head of Jaden wearing the blue tunic hat and gloves whilst he was wearing a plae green tunic red and yellow hat and green cape.

(AN: Jaden and Syrus are wearing the period outfits worn by Ash and Max in Lucario and the mystery of Mew).

Jaden and his Pokémon looked at each other eye brows raised "Syrus no offence but that just lame." Jaden said

"Well it could be true." Syrus replied feeling slightly sheepish

"No way they broke the moulds when they made us." Jaden said confidently

"Yeah for different reasons." Syrus said looking downcast Jaden sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Sy, we are really going to have to work on that self confidence thing. But in the mean time let's get to work on this pad."

Jaden then drew the curtains allowing light to flood into the room and the two of them began sorting out their stuff.

The rest of the day was pretty mundane after that, the two of them then went for a walk in the forest area surrounding their dorm to see what kind of Pokémon were in the area, not there was anything really exciting as there only seemed to be common Pokémon like Ratta Taillow Weedle and Bidoff, they figured the rarer and more interesting Pokémon most likely lived deeper in the forest. Soon it began to get dark so they decided to head back to their dorm, they had their dorms welcome dinner to attend.

Upon entering the dinning hall they sat at one of the many tables, before them was a tray that had a bowl of steamed rice five pieces of fish and some kind of dip

"This is dinner?" they heard someone exclaim

"That's nothing check out who's in the headmasters seat." Another said. At the head table they saw a large blue and white cat like creature sleeping upon it

"What, that's the head master of this dorm?" Jaden exclaimed taking out his pokedex

_Purgly the Tiger Cat Pokémon. The evolved form of Glarmeow. To make itself appear intimidatingly beefy, it tightly cinches its waist with its twin tails._

Then the curtain at the back of the room parted revealing a tall woman with short spiky red hair and dark eyes, she then scanned the hall full of students her eyes falling upon Jaden _'So that's the one of kids he had with his ex-wife.'_

"Alright everyone settle down. I am Professor Zoe, the head mistress of the Entei red dorm." She said in a friendly voice "Now before we eat I think it would be good if we all got to know each other a little better, so would anyone like to tell the others about a little about themselves."

"This stuff is good." Said a voice, everyone turned and looked at the table where Jaden and Syrus were sitting Jaden was already tucking in

"Jaden," Syrus hissed "We're supposed to say something about ourselves."

"Ok," Jaden replied through a mouth full of food "I'm starving."

Then suddenly they found professor Zoe standing over them "Well as it seems some of you don't feel like sharing, we will skip the group bonding session for tonight and skip right to the meal."

This got a positive response from everyone and soon everyone was digging in to their meal.

After their meal was done the students headed back to their rooms.

"Man professor Zoe is great." Jaden said sitting on the floor rubbing his stomach "And boy can she cook."

"Not only that she's kinda cute too." Syrus said handing his roommate a mug of tea

"I guess, if you're into older women." Jaden replied. The two of them then watched as their Pokémon tuck into their own dinner. Just then Jaden's PDA went off and found Chazz's face staring back at him on the video screen

-Hey there loser, you wanted to battle with me well now you'll get your chance. Meet me in the main stadium in the main building in twenty, arrive even a second late and it will count as a forfeit. See you later if you have the balls to show up.- the screen went black and Jaden got up a scowl on his face

"That Chazz, his attitude really gets on my nerves." He then turned to look at his Pokémon "Come on guys, we go a battle to fight."

"But Jaden, you can't." Syrus said "You saw what Chazz's Dustox did to Alexis's Beautifly."

"It doesn't matter Sy. I made a promise to Alexis and if theirs one thing I never do is break a promise to a friend." Jaden replied. He then recalled all his Pokémon to their pokeballs and headed to the door Syrus stared at his retreating back

"Hey Jaden, wait up." he cried, recalled his own Pokémon and headed after his roommate.

They made their way towards the main building and once inside headed to the stadium that they'd visited whilst on the tour.

"Hey Jaden Syrus." Hearing their names being called the two boys looked round and saw Aster and Alexis running towards them

"Aster, Alexis. What are you guys doing here?" Jaden asked

"We both noticed Chazz acting suspiciously at the welcome dinner." Aster explained "Then I saw him heading towards here from my window so I called Alexis and we followed him here."

"Why are you here?" Alexis then asked

"Chazz challenged Jay to a battle, so were on our way to meet him right now." Syrus replied

Jaden then smiled at Alexis "Don't worry Lex, I'll beat him."

A light tinge appeared on Alexis's face but she quickly hid it.

The four of them then entered the stadium and standing in the middle of the arena was Chazz

"I see you made it." he said as Jaden and the others approached "Lets get this over with, my room has a king sized bed and a hot tub which I want get back to."

He then took a pokeball from his belt "Let's make this a simple one on one match."

He threw the ball which releasing a large snake like creature with large red fangs and a bladed tail, on the sidelines Alexis scanned it

_Seviper the Fang Snake __Pokémon. __For many generations, it has feuded with __Zangoose__. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle._

Jaden took out a pokeball "Go, Cyndaquil."

The shrew like creature appeared flames instantly sprouting from its back

"Pathetic, Seviper Bite attack." The giant snake lunged forward its jaws wide open

"Cyndaquil, counter with Ember." The fire mouse fired off a multitude of fire balls that knocked the snake back

"Alright, now Quick Attack." Cyndaquil charged forward

"Hmmp, Seviper Haze." A cloud of black smoke poured from the snakes mouth blocking Cyndaquil from view

"Cyndaquil, burn it with Ember." The cloud slowly began changing from black to red before it was burned away revealing Cyndaquil, its flames burning fiercely.

"Seviper, Poison Tail." The serpent's tail blade began glowing purple which it then used to slash at Cyndaquil sending it crashing to the ground where it rolled a few times its flames vanishing

"Seviper finish this, Wrap." Seviper then wound its coils

"Cyndaquil." Jaden cried out as his Pokémon was being crushed by the serpent's powerful coils

_'No, this is bad. If Cyndaquil can't escape from Seviper then this match is over.'_ Alexis thought

"Come on Cyndaquil, I know you can do this. You just got to get your flame burning." Jaden yelled.

A fiery red aura appeared around Cyndaquil and then the flame on its back bust into life burning even more fiercely then before, Seviper was forced to release the fiery creature let out a yelp of pain as it did

"What's going on?" Chazz demanded

"Of course, it's Cyndaquil's Blaze kicking in." Aster said "Blaze is a special ability that can boost the power of a fire types Pokémon's special moves when its endurance is low and Cyndaquil is one of only twelve Pokémon who can use it."

"Ok Cyndaquil let's put these new powers to the test, Ember." Cyndaquil unleashed a hailstorm of fireballs which stuck Seviper sending it crashing to the ground

"Cyndaquil finish it, Flame Wheel." Cyndaquil dashed forward, flames shot forth from its mouth, then curled into a ball the flames from its mouth and back covering its whole body and began charging towards Seviper.

Just then voices were heard from outside

"Seviper, return." Chazz said recalling his Pokémon

"Uh oh, we better get out of her." Alexis said

"No way, this battle is still on so call your Seviper back out and let's finish this." Jaden demanded

"Did you even read the Academy rules?" Aster asked "There isn't supposed to be any arena battles after hours, being caught doing so means expulsion."

"Something I'm sure Chazz here continently forgot to mention." Alexis said sternly

"Doesn't matter, I've see what I needed to anyway." Chazz said walking towards the exit "You've no skill and no strategy, it's obvious that your victory against Crolwer was by sheer luck. You're a pathetic excuse for a trainer."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. We all know if Cyndaquil's Flame Wheel had connected you would have lost." Alexis stated, the sound of voices of voices grew louder however by the time they arrived all the lights were off and there way no trace of anyone there.

Outside the gang had gathered outside the main entrance "Man this bites." Jaden whined

"Well at least we managed to get out before the security guys caught us." Aster said

"Yeah, luck Alexis knew where the back door way." Syrus added.

Alexis smiled then looked at Jaden who was still sulking "Please don't be too disappointed Jay, we all know you would have won. With Cyndaquil's Flame Wheel so juiced up with Blaze it would taken Chazz's Seviper out with one shot."

"Yeah." Jaden replied a smile appeared on his face as he pictured the scene in his head

_"Cyndaquil finish this, Flame Wheel." _The fiery shrew bowled towards Seviper and slammed into it

_"Nooooo."_ Chazz cried as his serpent fell to the ground unconscious.

Jadens smile disappeared "I'm sorry Alexis, I couldn't keep my promise." He said turning to her "I swore I'd beat Chazz after what he did back on the boat but I wasn't able to keep it."

"Jaden its ok, you don't have to feel obligated to get back at him just because I lost." The blond said "Besides there's always next time."

Jaden peaked up a little "Yeah, next time."

"Anyway it's getting late, we should get back to our dorms before security guys catch us breaking curfew." Syrus said

"Ok, later guys." Jaden said then he and Syrus headed off towards the dirt path back to their dorm,

Aster turned to Alexis and saw she had a smile plastered on her face

"Y'know I get the idea this is going to be one interesting year." He said before heading off towards his dorm.

Alexis stared at his back as he walked away then over to the west where the Entei dorm was located _'Oh yeah, very interesting year.'

* * *

_AN Well here's chapter 3, hope you all liked it. Anyways still open to surgestions for what Pokémon the characters should catch. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can but it might be a while as I got a lot of work I have to do over the Christmas period. Hope you all enjoy the Christmas and New Year period. Peace out y'all. 


	4. The Test

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories  
_Blah_- Pokedex info  
Disclaimer: Pokémon is a product of Nintendo and Gamesfreak. Yugioh GX is a product of Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. I'm poor._

* * *

_

YuGiOh GX  
Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 4: The Test

There was a buzz of excitement about the Academy. After spending their first week seated in a class room today was the student's first opportunity to get out into the field and get to experience some of the things they would have to face once their time at the Academy was over. The students had gathered at the north side of the island where they had set up camp for the night, but now they were gathered by the edge of the forest waiting for their teachers to tell them to begin.

Professor Zoe was standing before the Entei's, her Purgly at her side, nearby the Raikou's and Suicune's were with their own head teachers waiting for the off.

"Alright people, here's the exercise." Zoe announced "From here you will make your way through the forest and make your way to the main facility where you will meet in the gym hall. Once you get there a member of staff will record your details, afterwards head to area that has been designated for our dorm where you can rest. As you know the forest is teeming with wild Pokémon which you will be able to catch and any that you do will be added to your overall score. Once you enter those woods all dorm loyalties are off, its all for one in there."

A mummer was heard from amongst the gathered students.

"Ok, I'll hand you over to Dr. Crolwer who will tell you when to begin. I wish you all luck and will see you in the gym."

She stepped aside and after a few minutes Crowler's voice was heard through a megaphone "Alright you lot settle down. You have until four in the afternoon to complete the task, if you don't show up by then you automatically fail."

He then pulled a starters pistol from his pocket and fired it into the air signalling the start. Soon the group of students dashed into the forest

"Well this is it Sy." Jaden said to his blue haired companion

"I guess, it's just that it's dark in there not to mention creepy…" Syrus replied

"Syrus, your gonna be fine." Jaden reassured him "Besides if you can't handle this how are you going to handle life on the road?"

"Yeah, your right. I got to pull myself together." Syrus replied

"Good. Ok I'll see you in the gym." Jaden said as he walked off into the woods Syrus stared after him for a minute before heading into the woods himself.

Jaden had been walking for about five minutes when a noise got his attention and he saw Bastion emerge from some bushes, instantly both boys grabbed a Pokeball from their belts but neither one threw it

"Well it seems we have rather an interesting situation here." Bastion pointed out

"Just who's going to make the first move." Jaden replied.

The two continued to stare at each other neither one moving

"You know something has occurred to me." Bastion said "We were told to forget dorm alliances, all for one and all that. But we weren't told we couldn't form them with people from other dorms."

Jaden considered this then put his Pokeball away "Sounds good."

Bastion put his own Pokeball away and the two headed off.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Syrus was walking along looking about nervously

"Jaden's right, there's nothing to worry about." Just then a rustling was heard from some nearby bushes "Ok, what's that?"

His question was answered when a Vigoroth came into view, it let out a fierce growl and lunged forward at Syrus

"Turtwig, Tackle it." a voice cried out and the tortoise like Pokémon appeared and slammed into the Wild Monkey's chest, from out of the bushes emerged Hassleberry a determined look on his face

"Now use Razor Leaf!" The turtle shook its head and fired a dozen shuriken like leaves many of which sliced Zigoroth "Now go Pokeball."

He threw the capturing device and Vigoroth was sucked inside, however it burst open. Both Hassleberry and Turtwig growled in annoyance. Then to their surprise the Vigoroth turned tail and ran back into the woods

"Crud, I really wanted to catch that." Hassleberry snorted as he picked up his ball. He then turned to Syrus "Hey pipsqueak."

"Hey don't call me that." Syrus retaliated "Thanks for that."

Hassleberry shrugged "No worries."

He then began walking off Syrus staring after him

"Hey wait up." the spectacle wearing youth cried out as he ran after the taller guy.

Jaden and Bastion walked through the woods "So Bastion is the rumour about you true?" Jaden asked

"And that would be?" the dark haired youth asked

"That your related to the Hoenn league champion."

"Oh that, no it's not true although I am equated with him. My father is a high ranked employee in the Devon Corporation and is a friend of Mr. Stone." Bastion replied.

Bastion's Chimchar meanwhile was swinging from tree to tree happily when it collided with another Pokémon, hearing the commotion both trainers saw Chimchar fighting with a brown orb with a pair of wings attached as well as a pair of large red eyes. Jaden checked his Pokedex

_Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. It switches its standing foot so quickly, it can't be seen. It cries at the same time every day._

"Interesting, Chimchar I believe Hoothoot would be a good addition to the team, use Scratch." The monkey Pokémon swiped the bird across the face with its small claws, the bird Pokémon retaliating with Peck

"That doesn't look like much fun." Jaden commented,

Bastion didn't reply his attention focused on the battle "Chimchar, Ember..."

The chimp launched several fireballs from its mouth that knocked Hoothoot out of the air, Bastion took a Pokeball from his belt and threw it at the owl Pokémon sucking it inside capturing it.

"Nice catch." Jaden said as Bastion picked up the ball

"Thank you." Bastion replied as he called back Chimchar and placed the balls containing the fire chimp and the owl into a pouch on his belt.

Elsewhere in another part of the forest Alexis was taking a quick breather before deciding what would be the best route through the woods. It was then a rustling sound caught her attention and looking about spotted a small, blue Pokémon with large ears, whiskers and front teeth, small spines primarily on its back as well as having a small horn on its forehead. _'Hmm, I'd wondered what kind of Pokémon they imported onto this island.'_ She though as she took out her Pokedex

_Nidoran ♀, the Poison Pin Pokémon. While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from its barbs can be fatal._

'_So a poison __Pokémon.__'_ "Skitty, Battle Dance." She cried as she threw her pokball.

"Nyaa." The pink kitten cried out as it appeared

"Let's see what this thing can do. Skitty, lets start out with Assist!" Skitty's body began glowing and an orb of light appeared in front of her open mouth and blast of air from it knocking the small blue creature back

"Hmm so Beautifly's Gust, not bad now lets see how our friend will retaliate."

The Nidoran got back onto her feet and charged, she then surprised both Alexis and Skitty by swiping one of its back legs at Skitty's front paws knocking it to the ground before unleashing another kick, this time hitting Skitty in the face

"So, Double Kick. Skitty, are you alright?" Alexis asked as her pink kitten got back up

"Nyaa." It replied

"Good, then show it you're Double Slap…" Skitty slapped Nidoran's face several times using its tail the Nidoran then immediately counted this by using its short claws to scratch Skitty across the face then followed it up by firing small poisonous barbs from its mouth

"So it can also use Scratch and Poison Sting and maybe even Fury Swipes. This little Pokémon is looking better all the time. Skitty lets wrap this up, Double Team!" Skitty creates multiple copies of itself which seemed to confuse Nidoran

"Nice work, now Icy Wind…" the Skitty's all attacked with a gust of chilled air.

Nidoran looked about trying to determine which was the real attack but it was to later as the real Skitty's attack slammed into its back sending her crashing to the ground.

Alexis smile as she took out an empty pokeball "Alright, lets go pokeball…"

The capture devise struck the creature sucking it in, it then shook a few time before confirming the capture. Alexis picked up the ball

"Welcome to the team Nidoran." She then turned to her pink kitten Pokémon "You were great Skitty."

"Nyaa." It replied happily, it then caught sight of its own tail and began trying to catch it, Alexis laughed as she dipped into her fanny pack "Come on, lets get you cleaned up then we can head off."

Hassleberry and Syrus walked along in an uncomfortable silence "Would you quit following me." Hassleberry snapped

"I'm not following you, I just happen to be going the same way you are." Syrus snapped back

"Well don't."

The pair continued arguing for several minutes when a rustling in the bushes got their attention

"What's that?" Syrus squeaked as the taller boy let out a small growl and grabbed a Pokeball. From the bushes emerged a grey dog like creature with a black face and paws and bright yellow eyes with red irises.

"A Poochyena." Hassleberry threw his Pokeball and from it emerged Turtwig "Turtwig show that thing your Tackle attack…"

The plant/tortoise charged forward slamming it to the Poochyena who responded by latching its jaws around Turtwigs head

"Don't stand for that Turtwig." Hassleberry ordered "Shake it off and show it your Bite." Turtwig shook its head causing Poochyena to loosen its grip, it then responded by latching its jaws on one of its legs.

Everyone was surprised when a poisonous barb's flew down from the tree line striking Turtwig on its back

"What in Sam Hill?" Hassleberry exclaimed

"Look up there." Syrus yelled pointing into the tree line where the pair saw a green, spider-like Pokémon with six yellow and black striped legs, spots on its abdomen that resembled a face as well as a horn on its head and pink pincers

"Its Spinarak, that's the little bugger that attacked Turtwig." Hassleberry stated, he then turned his gaze to Syrus "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Wait…what?" Syrus asked confused

"Call out one of your Pokémon, this is now a double battle." Hassleberry replied Syrus grabbed one of his pokeball

"Well…er ok. Go Piplup." The blue penguin like creature emerged

"Use Bubble attack!" the penguin let lose a spray of countless bubbles from its beak that was able to knock the arachnid like creature out of the tree, however it was able to save its self by firing off a line catching itself before it hit the ground

. "Alright now we got us a more fair battle field." Hassleberry smirked "Turtwig use Bite…"

"Piplup, use Peck…" Syrus added Piplups's beak began glowing with power and used it to viciously peck at Poochyena's head whilst Turtwig tried latching its jaws around Spinarak however the bug fired a line and was able to get out of the way.

The spider then fired a silk like substance from its pincers which wrapped its self around Turtwig

"Crap, its using Constrict." Hassleberry snarled "Turtwig try cutting yourself free with Razor Leaf…" the plant creature tried to follow its trainer instructions but try as it might it was unable to move

"Hold on, Piplup try and get Turtwig free with your Bubble attack!" Syrus called out, the penguin fired off a stream of bubbles at Turtwig who as a grass type didn't feel to much. It was then Spinarak fired Poison Sting at Piplup's back and Poochyena followed up with Tackle

"Piplup, are you alright?" Syrus cried out as his Pokémon got back up

_'Piplup can't take both of them at once and with Turtwig all tied up there's no way I can win.'_ Syrus though grimly _'I wish Jaden was here, he'd know what to do.'_ It was then said brunette's voice sounded in his mind

_"Syrus, you're gonna be fine. Besides if you can't handle this how are you going to handle life on the road?"_

_'Wait he's right, I'd be letting both myself and my friends down if I quit now. There might be one way to win but its risky, then again this might be my only chance.'_

"Piplup, use Bide…" Piplup's began glowing Spinarak firing off more Poison Stings which continuously struck the penguin Pokémon _'Piplup, please hang in there just a little longer.'_ Syrus mentally urged.

Just then Piplup's body let off a flash of light and streams of energy were let off that struck all the other Pokémon sending them crashing to the ground

"Piplup, you alright?" Syrus asked as his Pokémon panted heavily

"What in Sam Hill was that?" Hassleberry asked "Why'd you let your Pokémon take the fall?"

"Well I had to do something." Syrus replied, he then averted his eyes noticing something "Anyway it looks like that burst of energy also freed Turtwig from that Constrict."

It was true, the release of energy from Piplup's Bide had burned away the silk that held Turtwig, who was getting back onto its feet

"Then I guess I'll finish this one up," Hassleberry "Turtwig, finish this up with Tackle…"

The plant/tortoise charge towards Poochyena and Spinarak when two Pokeballs appeared striking the two Pokémon sucking them in shaking a few times before stopping conforming the capture

"What in Sam Hill?" Hassleberry exclaimed.

Chazz emerged from the shadows and picked up the two Pokeballs, he then took out his Pokedex and scanned them "I guess these will do for now."

He then put them with his other Pokémon

"Hey get back here." Hasselberry yelled at Chazz's retreating back whilst Syrus did his best to hold the taller boy back

"Man that guy really grinds my gears." Hassleberry snarled, he then let out a frustrated snort and managed to get out of Syrus's grip and let out a few angry breaths before turning his gaze on Syrus "Thanks."

Syrus looked at him a little confused "For teamin up with me, your Piplup sure got me outta that jam."

"No…problem." Syrus replied "You weren't so bad yourself."

Hassleberry nodded "Come on, we got a lot of ground to cover." He recalled Turtwig and began walking off

"Hey, wait up." Syrus cried quickly recalling his own Pokémon and chased after him.

Jaden and Bastion meanwhile were also involved in a tag battle, having met up with two boys from Suicune who were using a Geodude and a Mankey

"Geodude use Rollout…" one ordered

"Mankey, Scratch…" said the other.

The rock orb wrapped its arms around itself before rolling along the ground whilst the pig/ape charged forward its claws bared

"Chimchar dodge it." Bastion ordered "You too, Riolu." Jaden added

Chimchar grabbed Riolu and leapt upwards grabbing the branch of a tree

"Nice work Chimchar." Jaden cried out "Now Riolu, use Force Palm!"

Riolu's paw began glowing with power, Chimchar began swinging back and forth then released Riolu's paw who did a twist in mid air before slamming its glowing paw atop of Geodude knocking it out

"Excellent manoeuvre Chimchar, now use Ember on Mankey!" Bastion ordered.

Chimchar released its hold on the branch and fired off multiple fireballs that finished the pig/monkey off

"Yes, we did it." Jaden cheered he then turned his attention to the two defeated opponents and performed his salute "Gotcha."

The two Suicune boys recalled their Pokémon and walked off

"What a pair of sore losers." Jaden said he then tuned to his Pokémon "Nice work Riolu. Take a break."

He then recalled it Bastion doing the same after offering some kind words to Chimchar.

"Nice work Bastion." Jaden said cheerfully

"Indeed, we did make rather a good team." Bastion agreed

"But if we ever go up against each other, don't expect me to go easy on ya." Jaden said in a cocky manner

"Is that so, we in that case you better not expect anything less from me." Bastion retorted

"Totally, I want to fight you at your best." Jaden said he then offered his hand "But until then."

Bastion smiled as he accepted it with his own.

The two of them then began making their way back into the forest when the two of them caught sight of a small purple Pokémon with large ears, whiskers and front teeth as well as spines running down its back and a large horn on its forehead.

"Wow, what's that Pokémon?" Jaden wondered aloud taking out his Pokedex

_Nidoran ♂, the Poison Pin Pokémon. It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection._

Bastion saw a look in his friends eyes and knew immediately the brunette wanted to catch it

"Be careful Jaden, Nidoran can use Poison Point which is an ability that can poison an opponent the foe when it makes physical contact." Bastion warned

"Chill Bastion, if that's the case I won't make physical contact." Jaden replied taking out a pokeball "Let's go, Cyndaquil…"

The fire shrew emerged from its ball the flames on its back bursting into life.

"Cyndaquil, start things out with Smokescreen." Jaden commanded and a cloud of black smoke was emitted from his little fire type's mouth that surrounded the purple creature

"Nice, now use Ember…" the little creature let off multiple fireballs into the cloud which causes it to burn away. A glowing from inside it was then seen

"What the…?" Jaden exclaimed

"Focus Energy, its user focus's all its power into a single devastating attack." Bastion explained.

Just then Nidoran then emerged charging forward and rammed its horn into Cyndaquil sending him flying several meters before crashing to the ground

"So it can use Peck." Bastion commented

"Yeah well watch this." Jaden retorted "Cyndaquil, Quick Attack…"

In an incredible burst of speed, the fire shrew dashed forward ramming into Nidoran. It turned out however that the little purple creature was rather stubborn and fired off Poison Sting

"Cyndaquil, counter with Ember!" the fire shrew launched more fireballs that collided with the poison barbs

"Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel…" Jaden cried out Cyndaquil dashed forward, flames shot forth from its mouth, then curled into a ball the flames from its mouth and back covering its whole body and began charging, the burning orb slamming into Nidoran.

Jaden took out a pokeball and threw it at Nidoran, it shook a few times before becoming still.

"Alright, we caught it." Jaden cheered snatching up his new Pokémon.

Bastion walked over to him "Jaden what did you think you were doing?" the taller boy demanded

"Say what?" Jaden replied confused

"Didn't you here what I said about Nidoran's Poison Pin ability?" Bastion demanded "Jaden you need to think more strategically, you can't always just barge in and expect raw power to be enough."

Jaden looked at his shoes Chazz's words after their battle coming back to him

_"You've got no skill and no strategy, it's obvious that your victory against Crolwer was by sheer luck. You're a pathetic excuse for a trainer."_

_'What if Bastion's right and power alone isn't enough? Thinking about it when I was battling Chazz I was pretty on the ropes the whole match until Cyndaquil's Blaze kicked in. But if I want to be a great trainer I have to learn not to be so dependent on luck.'_ He turned to his friend

"Well I guess a little battle strategy couldn't hurt." Bastion smiled, it seemed his friend was learning. The two set off again the taller one offering his companion a few ideas.

Meanwhile Aster was face to face with a dog-like Pokémon with short, black fur a red underbelly and snout. It also had white bands on its ankles and back and what appeared to be a skull on its forehead. Aster checked his Pokedex

_Houndour__, the Dark Pokémon. It conveys its feelings using different cries. It works in a pack to cleverly take down prey._

"A dark Pokémon, not bad. Tododile, stand by." The water type appeared

"Use Water Gun!" it fired a stream of water from its jaws that the hound dodged out of the way of, it then raised its head and howled its body glowing _'Crap, its using Howl to raise its power.'_

Houndour then fired off its Ember

"Counter with Water Gun." Aster ordered, the stream of water collided with the fireballs both of which seemed to be evenly matched _'Normally that Water Gun would beat that Ember but since Houndour's raised its power with Howl, it's now an even match. I'm gonna need a new tactic.'_

Houndour seemed to be thinking the same thing as it opened its jaws and a cloud of purple smoke emerged from it that wrapped itself around Tododile who suddenly began making sickly sounding noises

"Crud, it used Smog." Aster hissed, he then recalled his water type

"Elekid, stand by." The bulbous electric type emerged from its ball

"Show it you're Low Kick!" Elekid kicked its foot underneath Houndours front legs causing it to collapse on the ground

"Now finish it with Thundershock…" Elekid began whirling its arms generating bolts of lightning that dealt with Houndour.

Aster took out an empty Pokeball "Your one tough Pokémon, which to means your perfect more me to train. Pokeball go..."

He threw the ball at the downed Pokémon, it sucked it in a shook twice before confirming the capture. Aster smiled however it instantly vanished as he began looking around, fortunately his eyes fell upon a Pecha berry tree. He quickly grabbed one and released Tododile from its ball

"Here, eat this." he said offering the berry to the blue creature who ate it gratefully instantly feeling better. Aster then recalled Tododile and Elekid as well as picking up Houndour's Pokeball.

It was then he became aware that he wasn't alone and looking up saw Chazz leaning against a nearby tree

"Well took you long enough to realize I was here." Chazz said off handily

"What do you want?" Aster demanded

"Nothing, just wanted to see if that Houndour was up to my standards but I if you were able to catch it then it must be pretty weak."

"I take it you don't like weak Pokémon." Aster stated

Chazz smirked "Guilty as charged. I figure the stronger they are when you catch um, then the less hassle you'll have in the long run."

Aster let out a small chuckle "You really don't get it do you."

"Oh and what's that?" Chazz demanded

"Your only proving my point. And that strategy of yours, well don't expect it to work forever because eventually it will backfire on you." Aster said in a matter of fact tone

Chazz didn't reply to this, he simply pushed himself off the tree and walked off.

Around this time Alexis had reached a clearing in the forest with a lake running through it. Deciding to take a beak she sat by the waters edge and watched the various water Pokémon swimming about, there were all kinds: Magikarp Goldeen Poliwag Marill Wooper as well as Shellder Clampearl Corphish and Krabby on the bottom, as one point she even spotted a Buizel. Some bird song caught her attention and looking around saw sitting on the ground not to far from her pecking at the earth was a blue bird with two long feathers on top of its head and white cotton-like wings. It has a short, rounded white beak. Getting to her feet Alexis took out her Pokedex and scanned it

_Swablu, the Cotton Bird __Pokémon__. Its wings are like cotton tufts. If it perches on someone's head, it looks like a cotton hat._

'_Ah, it's so cute. I've got to catch it.'_ "Beautifly, Battle Dance." She called out her butterfly Pokémon "Start with Tackle..."

The butterfly charged forward and slammed into Swablu who then retaliated using Peck then followed it up with Fury Attack

_'This things got more spunk the I anticipated.'_ Alexis though _'However that just makes me even more determined to catch it.'_ "Beautifly, use Gust!"

Beautifly began flapping its wings creating a gale force wind. Swablu opened its beak and began chirping tunefully which made Beautifly begin to sway before settling down on the ground asleep, Alexis recalled it

"Chikorita, Battle Dance." Her faithful grass type appeared

"Chika..."

"Sweet Scent!" the leaf atop Chikorita's head began emitting a sweet smelling fragrance, Swablu began swaying letting a few drunkly sounding chirps

Alexis smiled "Magical Leaf."

Chikorita fired several leaves striking Swablu that chase the foe. Alexis took out a Pokeball threw it at the flying Pokémon, it shook a few times before it ceased signifying the capture. Satisfied with her newest Pokémon Alexis headed deeper into the forest.

It was now late afternoon and Bastion and Jaden were nearing the edge of the forest "Man it will be sweet once we get out of this forest." Jaden said

"Inded, but don't forget once we get out we have to get to the gym." Bastion replied

"Yeah, yeah I know." Jaden replied.

After another few minutes of walking the pair could see the tree line getting thinner as well as light breaking through. It was then something white caught their attention

"What was that?" Jaden exclaimed

"I don't know." Bastion replied.

The two began looking around till the they caught sight of something not far behind them. Standing there on its hind legs was a tallish almost cat-like creature with white fur with a red zigzag pattern on its chest as well as on its paws (that also featured two lethal looking black claws) and another red pattern on its right ear and over its eye.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Jaden wondered aloud

_Zangoose, the Mongoose Pokémon. It has feuded with Seviper for many generations. Its sharp claws are its biggest weapons. _

"So that's a Zangoose." Jaden said he "Wait a sec, the Pokedex said that Zangoose were the natural enemies of Seviper…"

Memories of his interrupted battle with Chazz and his own Seviper flashed across his mind. He took out one of his Pokémon

"Leafeon, lets go." The plant fox appeared "Let's start this with Quick Attack."

Leafeon charged towards Zangoose who let a growl and responded with its own Quick Attack the two colliding with each other "Don't give in Leafeon, use Sand Attack!" Leafeon jumped to her paws, turned round and kicked some dirt into Zangooses's face. The mongoose Pokémon shook its head and let out a grow, it then began swiping its claws at Leafeon with Slash however the plant/fox was able to dodge due to Zangoose's delayed reaction time. Zangoose was breathing heavily, it crosses its arms across its chest and began spinning rapidly. "What is it doing?" Jaden asked "It's called Sword Dance, Zangoose is using it to boost its attack power." "Yeah, well we'll see about that. Leafeon Razor Leaf…" Leafeon fired several razor sharp leaves however Zangoose was spinning so fast they bounced off him. Zangoose then stopped its claws glowing with energy and swiped at Leafeon knocking her to the ground.

"Jaden, Zangoose is using Fury Cutter." Bastion cried

"Fury Cutter?" Jaden exclaimed

"Yes and its only going to cause more damage each time it's used. And to top it off Fury Cutter is a bug type move, something that a grass type is weak against." Bastion replied

_'Ah great.'_ Jaden grimaced as Znagoose came in for another attack _'Only one chance, this better work…'_ "Leafeon, block its attack with Iron Tail!"

Leafeon's tail glowed with power and swiped at Zangoose her tail just managing to catch its claws

"Nice one, now use Razor Leaf…" the plant/fox fired more leaf shrunkens at Zangoose who blocked each one with Fury Cutter.

"This is getting us nowhere, both Pokémon are pretty evenly matched." Bastion commented, the moment he'd finished these words Zangoose's left claws began glowing then fired wind blades which struck Leafeon "Great Scott, that thing also knows Razor Wind?"

Jaden meanwhile was trying to come up with a way wear this Pokémon down _'I sure hope this works…'_ he then turned to Bastion "Hey Bastion you get going I can handle this."

Bastion stared at Jaden in shock "You said it yourself we need to be in the gym by the time limit, there's no reason for both of us to risk failing this thing."

"Jaden!"

"Hey no worries, I'll be fine. You get going and say hi to the gang for me."

Reluctantly Bastion nodded and ran into the woods

"Hey Bastion." The sound of Jaden voice, looking round he saw Jaden doing his salute "Gotcha."

Jaden waited till his friend was out of sight "Leafeon, Double Team!"

Leafeon made several copies of itself surrounding Zangoose who looked about confused for a moment before firing off more Razor Winds trying to locate the real one

"Good work, now use Quick Attack!" the remaining Leafeons all charged towards Zangoose who tried swiping at them but was totally caught off guard when the real one slammed into its left side

"That's was awesome work Leafeon, now lets finish this off, use Grass Knot…" Leafeon's eyes glowed green and several blade of grass on the ground began growing which tied themselves together ensnaring Zangoose's legs.

Jaden grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it at the creature which sucked it in. a bead of sweat rolled down Jaden's face as the pokeball shook, then after what seemed like an eternity it stopped capture successful. Jaden stared at the ball for several seconds before letting out a cheer, then grabbed Leafeon and began twirling her around "Leafeon, you were awesome."

"Leaf." His Pokémon replied in a tired voice Jaden smiled and fished out her pokeball

"Here, you take a nice long rest." The ball transformed the creature into pure energy and sucked it in. Jaden ran over to the ball containing his newest Pokémon a confident smile on his face "

Yosh. Watch out Chazz cos I got a secret weapon for the next time." He then let out a laugh as he put his newly acquired Pokémon away, he then checked his watch and nearly screamed when he saw he only had less then five minutes to complete the test.

Meanwhile in the gym all the of the students who had started the test at the forest edge were in their respective area's taking the opportunity to catch their breath as well as show off whatever new Pokémon they'd caught. Some had braved the forest and made it successfully threw others however had forfeited and were picked up by the various members of staff that were patrolling the forest.

Whatever the reason all students were accounted for, all except one and there was one group however were not being as laid back as the others. Jaden had not yet appeared and they were beginning to get worried.

"I hope Jaden gets here soon." Syrus said in a worried tone "The time limits almost up."

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have left him behind." Bastion said berating himself.

Alexis didn't say anything although she tried to look calm and composed if you looked closely you would see she was clenching her fist so tight her knuckles were white.

Aster wasn't saying anything either, he simply kept his eyes glued to the door.

"Hey I got an idea." Jasmine spoke up "Why don't we show each other the new Pokémon we caught. Its better then just sitting here doing nothing."

Although she didn't feel that this was the time, Alexis had to agree with her friend's logic (did really put those words in the same sentence). Plus doing nothing but worry wasn't going to make Jaden arrive any faster. The others seemed to agree with this, grinning both Mindy and Jasmine took out a pokeball and clicked the release mechanism revealed the Pokémon they'd caught.

Sitting on Jasmine's shoulder was a small green bird with small yellow black and red wings and red feet as well as three red tail feathers and another on top of its head.

With Mindy was a small white squirrel with short arms and legs, on its head were two small black eyes blue ears and two yellow spots on its cheeks. It also had a blue strip on its forehead and ran all the way down to the tip of the tail which had three 'spikes' on it. Alexis took out her Pokedex

_Natu, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It picks food from cactus plants, deftly avoiding buds and spines. It seems to skip about to move._

_Pachirisu__ the Elesquirrel Pokémon. It makes electricity with pouches in its cheeks and shoots charges from its tail. It lives atop trees._

"How, those are very nice." Alexis told them, Mindy picked up her Pachirisu and hugged it "I know, isn't my little Pachi just the cutest thing you ever saw."

The squirrel Pokémon let out a happy noise then zapped its trainer with electricity causing her hair to stand on end. Alexis and Jasmine sweatdropped as watched Mindy dash madly about trying to fix her hair.

"Anyway, now you guys show us what you caught." Jasmine suggested.

The others agreed, Bastion showed them his new Hoothoot whilst Aster sent out his new Houndour and Alexis sent out her new Nidoran ♀ and Swablu.

"What about you guys?" Mindy (who'd managed to fix her hair) asked Hassleberry and Syrus, both of who looked sheepish they then told them about their encounter with Poochyena and Spinarak and how Chazz showed up before they could catch them.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Aster said in a disapproving tone "I was wondering why Chazz was acting so smug when I ran into him."

"Hey Rambo." A voice cried out and looking about saw Chazz standing not to far away, then the reached into his jacket and threw Hassleberry a pokeball "It didn't meet my standards, its perfect for a loser like you."

He then began walking away "You're a lousy human being you know that."

Looking over his shoulder he saw Alexis giving him a cold look "Pokémon aren't just something you can collect and get rid of when you get tired with them."

Chazz let out a grunt "The words of a weakling. The only thing in the world of the Pokémon trainer that matters is power and the more powerful Pokémon you can catch to crush those in your way the better."

He began walking away again his words leaving a bitter taste with the group

"Why you low down sonava…" Hasseleberry made to make his way over to the Suicune so he could pound him Bastion and Syrus did there best to restrain him

"Hassleberry, let him go." Aster said sternly

"Argh. What I wouldn't give to give that guy a lesson he'll never forget." The muscular teen growled

"Believe me so would I, but what your thinking of isn't the way to do it." Aster stated, he then turned to the rest of the group "Don't worry, he'll get his come upence and maybe sooner then you think."

Bastion looked at his watch, less then a minute to go.

Fifty seconds, no sign of him.

Forty, still nothing.

Thirty, nope.

Twenty, he was cutting it pretty close.

Ten nine eight seven six five four.

The gym doors burst open and standing there severely dishevelled with sweat pouring from his brow and a couple of leaves in his hair was Jaden. Panting heavily he slumped his way over to Professor Zoe

"Hey ma'am, Jaden Yuki reporting in." he said

"Well you cut it pretty close Mr Yuki." Zoe told him as she marked him as present

"Sorry but I ran across this Pokémon I just had to catch." He replied

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Zoe said a small smile on her face "So you caught some new Pokémon then."

"Yep, two." Jaden beamed proudly

"Good for you, now go join your friends." The red head told him, as Jaden ran off she turned to her three colleagues Brandon, head of the Raikou Yellow dorm, and Marina head of the Suicune Blue girls.

Jaden headed over to his friends

"So, you decided show up after all." Aster said as he approached

"Hey, you lot aren't going to get rid of me that easily." Jaden retorted, just then he found Alexis before him who then slapped him round the face "Ow, what was that for?"

"You jerk, don't you know how freaked out we all were?" she demanded "You know close you to failing? You could have been kicked off the island or worse, lost in those woods with all those wild Pokémon and we might have never seen you again."

Jaden stared into her eyes "I'm sorry."

He then got to his feet the anger in Alexis's face vanished "Well you're here now, just don't do it again."

Jaden nodded he then caught sight of the unfamiliar Pokémon (with the exception of Bastion's Hoothoot) amongst the group

"Hey, did you catch those?" he asked in an excited voice

"Well obviously." Alexis replied "So what did you catch?"

Jaden smiled and took out a pokeball and sent out his Nidoran ♂. Then with out warning it ran off "Hey what the…"

Jaden as well as the others went wide eyes in disbelief when they saw the Nidoran ♂b rubbing heads with Alexis's Nidoran ♀

"Okay!"

"Awe, that's so cute." Mindy commented

"You know I've heard that Pokémon can sometimes reflect the personalities and hidden feelings tend of their trainers." Jasmine said, a rather sly grin

"WHAT!" Alexis and Jaden cried a blush to appearing on both their faces.

The others laughed, Bastion went over to Jaden's side "So were able to catch it?"

Jaden chuckled and took out another pokeball "Oh yeah, I caught it." he replied

"You caught another Pokémon!" Syrus said excitedly "What is it?"

Jaden didn't say anything he merely looked over his shoulder and saw Chazz leaning against the wall "Lets just say, I caught something that's gonna give Chazz a battle he'll never forget."

* * *

AN And finally this chapter is done. Sorry it took a while but I had a whole bunch of stuff I needed to do as well as working on my other stories. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll get started on the next chapter of this when I've finished the next chapter of my GX Digimon fic. Till then keep reading and sending me your comment. Till then peace out yo.  
Next chapter: Rematch Jaden Zangoose and Riolu Vs Chazz Seviper and ?  
Pokémon, Get Together 


	5. The Exam

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, dreams  
-Blah- - PA TV ect_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX_

Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 5: The Exam, Breloom Sryus's Inner strength

It was late at night and Syrus was staring at the door waiting for his roommate to return. In his hand was the Pokeball containing his Trapinch, although Piplup was the Pokémon he'd chosen from the selection available the Pit Ant was in truth his first Pokémon. It had been given to him by his brother before he'd set off on his journey to find Legendary Pokémon, he'd been so happy that day announcing that he was going to enrol in the Trainers Academy and become a Pokémon trainer just like his brother. But in that same moment it was crushed

_"Syrus, you'll never be accepted into the Academy and even if you do, you'll never become a trainer."_ Zane told him _"You can't survive in the trainers world. It's a brutal and harsh one. And you aren't cut out for it."_ he then turned and began walking away _"I should have never introduced you to __Pokémon."_

Syrus sighed. He slid off the bed and grabbed his shoes, maybe a night walk would help clear his head and not to lonely he sent out Trapinch Piplup and Shroomish. The quartet had left the room and were descending the steps when they saw a flash coming from the woods.

Nervously Syrus ventured into the line of trees doing his best to ignore the slash marks that were viciously cut into the bark. Every so often more flashes could be seen but the closer he got he swore that he could hear someone's voice and soon they found themselves in a clearing that was littered with broken rocks logs and that bore more slash marks the ground covered in scorch marks as well as a few holes. In the centre was Jaden along with Cyndaquil Leafeon Riolu Nidoran and Zangoose

"Alright lets keep working guys." Jaden announced "Tomorrows the first promotion exam. First parts the written test, can't say I care too much about that but after that there's our field test which I'm more focused on. Cyndaquil you first, let's see if we can shave a few seconds off your time. Use Flame Wheel…"

Cyndaquil began running before covering its body in flames and curling itself into a ball, it then did a lap of the clearing before returning to Jaden who was timing him

"49.3 seconds. Good work Cyndaquil, that's a nearly a full three seconds quicker." Cyndaquil let out a happy but tired sound in reply Jaden smiled "Ok, you take some time to catch your breath then we'll get back to work on that other move."

_'Other move?'_ Syrus wondered.

"Alright Leafeon Zangoose, log cutting time." Jaden said looking at the plant/fox and mongoose "Split those logs with Iron Tail and Razor Wind!"

Lefeon's tail and Zangoose's left claw began glowing with power, Leafeon then charged whilst Zangoose launched air blades which split a nearby log in several places.

"Good work, now Nidoran Riolu, lets smash some rocks." Jaden ordered "Nidoran, Double Kick Riolu, Brick Break."

Riolu's paw began glowing with power and brought it down on a large rock which cracked it in half whilst Nidoran kicked another with one of its back legs which cracked it whilst the second split it.

Jaden smiled "Not bad guys. Alright Cyndaquil, lets use Dig."

The fire shrew began burrowing into the ground disappearing from sight. Syrus watched as his friend and roommate trained amazed, he'd never seen Jaden like this before. Normally his friend and room-mate was relaxed and laid back but even through he still portrayed that personality, Syrus could tell that training Pokémon was something that Jaden took very seriously. Syrus turned to his Pokémon

"Alright guys, its time we got serious." Syrus said in a determined voice, he turned to Piplup "Piplup from now on we stop using Bubble and start using Bubblebeam. Trapinch, we need to work on making you stronger and Shroomish, its time to start working so you can evolve."

The three Pokémon each let out a cry. Soon the foursome were charging through the woods the boys came across the large lake that ran through it. Then something by the water's edge caught his attention.

It resembled a ducks that had glossy brown plumage with a small crest. It also bares black plumage on its forehead that resembles eyebrows but strangest of all it was carrying what looked like a leek or spring onion.

"Wait isn't that a Farfetch'd?" Syrus said aloud "Alright get ready guys. I'm gonna catch it. Trapinch go get it."

The little pit ant Pokémon plodded over "Alright, lets start off with Bite attack!"

Trapinch then charged and clamed its jaws around one of the ducks wings "Nice one, keep it up." Syrus cheered, his joy however was short lived as the duck Pokémon began pecking at the pit ants head

"Don't stand for that Trapinch, retaliate with Sand Tomb…" Trapinch fired off a blast of sand from its jaws at Farfetch'd who wasn't even fazed and casually brushed it away with its leek

"What, how come that didn't work?" Syrus asked aloud, it was then the answer occurred to him "Eep, I forgot. Earth type moves don't work on Flying Pokémon."

Farfetch'd then ascended skywards, its wings beginning to glow white before diving straight at Trapinch, hitting it with its wings. Trapinch rolled along the ground a few times before coming to a halt

"No, Trapinch." Syrus cried out, he then recalled it "Alright Piplup, you're on."

The little penguin Pokémon nodded and ran towards the Farfetch'd "Ok Piplup, use Peck!"

Piplup's beak began glowing and dived at Farfetch'd who dodged out of the way "Don't give up Piplup, Bubble attack…" the penguin fired off a stream of bubbles at the duck who blocked each one with its leek

_'Ah man, this things a lot tougher then I thought. But I can't give up, I won't be defeated by a Pokémon carrying a leek.'_ "Piplup, don't give up. Focus all your power and use Bubblebeam…" the penguin Pokémon took a deep breath before closing its eyes and began focusing its power, meanwhile Farfetch'd was preparing to use another Aerial Ace and was closing in fast.

"Piplu, Bubblebeam now…" Syrus cried out and the little penguin Pokémon fired off a stream of glowing bubbles that halted the duck Pokémon's attack

"Good work, now finish this with Peck!" once more Piplus's beak glowed with power and charged at Farfetch'd but this time it was able to hit the target and fiercely began pecking the wild duck's head

"That's great Piplup." Syrus cheered, he then took out an empty pokeball "Ok, let's go pokeball."

He threw the devise at the Farfetch'd which sucked it and shook a few times before confirming the capture. Syrus stared at the ball that lay on the ground

"I…did it. I did it, I caught Farfetch'd." he cheered. Just then the sound of applause caught his attention and looking round saw Jaden leaning against a tree clapping

"Good job Syrus." Jaden said cheerfully, he then took out his Pokedex and checked it

_Farfetch'd the __Wild Duck __Pokémon__. It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with its life._

"Jaden. How long have you been watching me?" Syrus asked

"Since Cyndaquil told me you were watching me train." Jaden replied offhandedly, he then walked over to the pokeball picked it up and tossed it to Syrus "I heard what you said about getting serious about this training stuff."

He took out his own pokeballs and released his Pokémon "What do you say we get started."

It was almost dawn by the time the boys crawled into bed, both beaten worn out and exhausted, the next morning they were still half asleep and barley made it through the written test. Whist the test was commencing a certain someone looking through a small gap in the door, their eyes lock on Jaden as he fell asleep at his desk

_'That's right slacker dream away, but I assure you the field test is going to be a complete nightmare.'_ He then sneaked away to plan his next move.

For many the end of the written exam couldn't come soon enough, and since the field test wasn't till the afternoon everyone took the opportunity to rest up and prepare.

Jaden and co were hanging out outside the Entei Red dorm watching as Jaden's Nidoran and Alexis's Nidoran chased after one another ,

"So you all ready for the field this afternoon?" Alexis asked

"No sweat, I'm not too worried at all." Aster replied coolly

"Well, I guess I'm feeling a little nervous." Syrus spoke up

"Hey don't worry Syrus, things will work out. You just got to stay calm and focused." Jaden told his shorter friend

"Well someone sounds confident." Aster said "Especially since you fell asleep during the written test."

"Hey lets just say essay writing is not my forte but the field test now that's where I'm gonna shine the most." Jaden replied.

Aster shrugged "If you say so. By the way how's your Riolu's Brick Break coming along?"

"Great, we worked really hard and got in down with plenty of punch behind it." Jaden said proudly "How's your Houndour, managed to make any progress with it?"

"Not as yet, it's got a bit of a stubborn attitude but I'll straighten that out." Aster said in a cool tone

"Well if you say so." Jaden replied he then turned to the others "So what about the rest of you?"

"I'm fairly confident that I shall prevail, although I don't expect it to be easy. It seems there are a number of rather skilled trainers here." Bastion replied

"I ain't worried, I'll take down anything that gets thrown at me." Hassleberry announced confidently

"Same here although I also agree with Bastion." Alexis added "This isn't going to be easy nor do I want it to be. It's only by facing strong opponents do you find out just how good you are."

"I hear that." Jaden agreed

"By the way Jay, are you alright. Judging by the bags under your arm you look like your about to fall asleep any moment like you did during the written test." Alexis pointed out

"I'll be fine." Jaden replied "Ah no worries. There's still a couple of hours before the field test, that should give men enough time for me and my Pokémon to rest up."

"If you say so." Aster replied "Well I'm outta here. See ya." He then walked off

"Guess I'll head off as well." Bastion spoke up "I going to go review my strategy one more time before the field exam." He then made his way to follow Aster down the path

"Hey Bastion wait up." Syrus cried out "I really need to talk to you." The blunette then ran after the ebony haired Raikou

"Guess I should be moseying on to. Wanna have my Pokémon in top form for this afternoon." Hassleberry added who then.

Pretty soon the gang had gone Jaden and Alexis were all that remained

"Guess you'll be heading off to pretty soon?" Jaden asked

"Yeah in a moment." Alexis replied.

The two stood there in silence watching as their two Pokémon ran after one another, just then Jaden let out a yawn "You sure your alright Jay?" Alexis asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaden replied rubbing his eyes "I just need to grab some shut eye for this afternoon's exam."

"Well if you're sure." Alexis said not sounding entirely convinced.

Jaden took out a pokeball and recalled his Nidoran "Well I'm gonna hit the hey. See ya later."

He then ascended the stairs and headed to his room. Alexis watched till Jaden had disappeared, the logical part of her brain telling her to head off and prepare for this afternoon. However there was another part of her telling her to stick around with the brunette Entei.

Quietly as she could she made her way to Jaden's room and opening the door a jar found said trainer spread out on his bed snoring softly Cyndaquil and Nidoran on his chest, Leafeon and Riolu by his feet and on the floor next to him was Zangoose.

A small smile graced the girl's lips at the sight, quietly entered the room and sat on the end of the bed _'After all someone's to got get him up in time.'_

It was now 2 in the afternoon and all the students were gathered in a large hall with several battle fields set up on it which would be the sight of the field examination.

The purpose of this exam was to pit students against one another in a double battle, each match would continue until both students couldn't continue.

Most member of the gang had already finished each passing. Aster was pitted against a Raikou who was quickly dispatched by his Elekid and Totodile. Hassleberry's Gible and Turtwig made short work of the Entie he was pitted against. Bastion won using his Abra and Hoothoot. Jasmine's Natu and her newly evolved Roselia made for a beautiful pair as did Mindy with her Surskit and Pachirisu. And finally Alexis showed off her ability as a Coordinator with her Swablu and Skitty.

The next two students had been called, it was Syrus going up against a student from Suicune. Syrus looked over at his opponent and was beginning to feel a little nervous

"Hey Syrus." Hearing his name called out Syrus looked into the stands where the other students were located and saw Jaden leaning against the railing "Just remember all we the training we did last night. You can do it buddy, just believe in yourself and in your Pokémon."

Syrus nodded his head and shot his opponent a steely gaze

"So you're my opponent, how boring this probably won't last one round." The blue sneered

"Oh yeah, well I got some news for you buddy. I maybe short and I may not be in the highest dorm but you shouldn't underestimate me." Syrus stated, he then grabbed two pokeballs

"Alright, let's start. Shroomish Farfetch'd, go for it." he threw his pokeballs from which emerged his mushroom and wild duck Pokémon.

"Is that all you got, how lame." His opponent smirked "Wingull Poliwrath. Show this runt some real power." He threw his ball and from them emerged a small, white bird-like Pokémon with a blue stripe on each of its wings and tail feathers. And a blue Pokémon with white hands and a swirl on its belly.

Jaden checked his Pokedex

_Wingull the __Seagull __Pokémon__. It makes its nest on steep sea cliffs. Riding updrafts, it soars to great heights._

_Poliwrath the __Tadpole __Pokémon__. One of the final form of Poliwag With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting._

"Wingull Poliwrath, I'm in a good mode today so lets put these little misfits out of their misery fast. Wingull, use Wing Attack and Poliwrath, use Water Gun!"

Wingull's wings began glowing with power and soared towards Shroomish whilst Poliwrath fired a stream of water at Farfetch'd.

"Farfetch'd, intercept with Knock Off, Shroomish Protect!" the duck struck Wingull with its leek whilst Shroomish erected a protective barrier around itself which intercepted the water based attack.

"Nice work, now hit back with Bullet Seed Shroomish, Farfetch'd Peck…" several glowing orbs were fired from its mouth that began chipping away at Poliwrath whilst Farfetch'd began pecking fiercely at Wingull

"Good work, now Farfetch'd finish this up with Knock Off…" the wild duck bashed Wingull over the head with its leak/sword knocking it out.

"Alright, nice one Farfetch'd." Syrus cheered

"Don't get cocky." The blue student growled once he'd called back his Wingull

"Poliwrath, use Ice Beam…" the tadpole did as commanded and fired a beam of ice at the duck Pokémon which froze it in a block of ice

"Now smack it down with Focus Punch…" Poliwrath's began glowing with power which it slammed into Farfetch'd shattering the ice and rendering the duck Pokémon unconscious.

"Farfetch'd, no." Syrus recalled the creature back to its ball _'Thank you Farfetch'd.' _

"Alright Shroomish, it's just me and you now." "Shroo!!"

"Then this match is a good a over, even if you do have the type advantage my Poliwrath will still grind your worthless mushroom into the dirt." The blue student stated

"Oh yeah, well take this. Shroomish, Bullet Seed…" Syrus ordered and his Shroomish spat out several glowing orbs each of which connected with Poliwrath creating a cloud of smoke.

_'Is that it, did that finish it?'_ Syrus wondered.

The smoke cleared and to Syrus's horror saw that Poliwrath was still standing (but just barley).

"Did you honestly think your pathetic mushroom could beat my Poliwrath." The blue said a smirk on his face "Poliwrath, end this with Focus Punch!"

Poliwrath's fist glowed with power which slammed into Shroomish sending it into the air several feet before smashing into the ground

"Shroomish, no!" Syrus cried as the blue student laughed "Give it up kid, you've lost. Beside there was no way a pathetic little Entei was going to beat an eliteSuicune." He then turned to look up at the camera in the ceiling "This match, if you could call it that, is over. I win."

He was about to recall Poliwrath when Shroomish let out a groan

"That little runt, it should learn to recognize its superiors." The blue snorted

"Take that back." Syrus yelled "You have no right to criticize my Shroomish just because it's on the ground. And you definetly have no right to call it a runt. Yes my Shroomish maybe not be as powerful as your Poliwrath and it is smaller, but that doesn't mean it's weak. All Pokémon have something special, even the small ones that everyone looks down upon. My Shroomish maybe small but I know if we work really hard then together we can over come whatever disadvantages and take on whatever challenges lye ahead. So you may beat us today but that won't stop us from getting stronger and then when we've worked hard enough we'll show the whole world what were made of."

The whole arena was stunned into silence, never had they expected someone like Syrus to say something like that. All except Jaden who smiled at his friend. Shroomish got to its feet and stared defiantly at Poliwrath "Shroo…"

Just then Shroomish's body began a bright light, it body grew and took on a more agile shape, similar to a kangaroo. It had a mushroom-like 'cap' on its head and seed clusters on the end of its tail. Its arms appear to be rather short but on the end of each of them was a pair of red sharp looking claws. Everyone one in the audience looked on in amazement

"What just happened?" Mindy asked

"Syrus's Shroomish, it evolved. It's Breloom now." Bastion replied in a amazed tone. Jaden took out his Pokedex.

_Breloom the __Mushroom __Pokémon__. Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers._

Just then Breloom's right 'fist' began glowing with power and a beam of energy from it which slammed into Poliwrath's chest sending it crashing into the ground "

Unbelievable, that's got to be one of the strongest Mach Punch I've ever seen." Aster said in impressed tone.

"Breloom, hit it with Mega Drain." Syrus ordered Breloom's claws began glowing with green energy and energy tubes emerged and latched onto Poliwrath and began letching its strength whilst at the same time restoring some of Breloom's.

"Good job, now finish this up with Mach Punch…" Another blast of energy was fired from Breloom's fist and Poliwrath went down, the match was over.

Jaden and the gang as well as everyone I the Entei Raikou dorms began applauding. Syrus stared on in disbelief, even though he'd called the final move himself he still couldn't believe what had just occurred.

"Breloom…" the sound of his fighting/grass type caught his attention, it then pointed up into the stands and following its Syrus looked up and saw all his friends applauding him. Jaden smiled and preformed his salute.

Syrus smiled and once he was done recalling his Breloom he ran to join the others when a voice was heard over the PA

–Attention, attention: would Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki please enter the arena. I repeat: would Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki please enter the arena.-

Jaden looked over to where Chazz was sitting on the other side of the arena. _'Alright Chazz, time to finish that match we started back atSuicune__ stadium. I hope you're ready because I am._

* * *

AN And with that chapter 5 is fini. Sorry this took long but things just kept getting in the way, life mostly. This chapter was going to be about Jaden's rematch with Chazz but then I started writting Syrus's match I thought that this woud make for a good chapter in itself, but don't fret Jaden' and Chazz's rematch is coming up I promise. Also to vanhelsing425 who suggested that the gang go fishing that is going to happen, it'll happen once the field exams are over and expect another guest from the world Pokémon.

Next Chapter Rematch Jaden Zangoose and Riolu Vs Chazz Seviper and ?

Pokémon, Get Together


	6. Rematch

AN  
"Blah" Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
-Blah- - Comm.  
_Blah_- Written text Pokedex info  
_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX_

Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 6: Rematch Jaden Zangoose and Riolu Vs Chazz Seviper and ?

–Attention, attention: would Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki please enter the arena. I repeat: would Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki please enter the arena.-

Jaden rose from his seat and made his way to the arena where he found Chazz waiting for him. "Just like last time Chazz, only this time there won't be any interruptions." Jaden said.

"Don't get to cocky slacker, we both know how that would have turned out. This will be no different." Chazz replied a cocky smirk on his face

"Of course, I would have won. Nice to know that you are aware of that." Jaden said "Anyway that's old news, all that matters is right here and right now. And don't take me lightly, I'm way better then I was last time."

Chazz shook his head "I seriously doubt that, even it is true your still no match for me. But you're right, our last battle is naught so lets get down to business." He then fished out 2 pokeballs. "Seviper Croagunk, show time."

Chazz's familiar snake Pokémon along with a a dark blue bipedal frog like creature with white band around its waist area and red and black markings on its hands and feet. Jaden scanned it

_Croagunk__ the __Toxic Mouth __Pokémon__. Its cheeks hold poison sacs. It tries to catch foes off guard to jab them with toxic fingers._

"So, new Pokémon?"

"Hardly, none of the pathetic specimens on this rock are worth my time training." Chazz replied "What you're looking at is one of the best Pokémon in my arsenal, you don't have anything that can withstand its power."

Jaden then took out his own pokeballs "Yeah well we'll just see. Riolu, Zangoose lets get this started."

The balls opened and from them emerged two clouds of light that became a blue and black dog like creature and a white cat-like creature with white fur with a red zigzag pattern on its chest as well as on its paws and right ear. The moment Zangoose and Seviper saw one another they began hissing and spiting at one another

"Alright, lets get this started."

"Bring it you Entei scum."

"Consider it brought. Riolu Zangoose, start with Quick Attack…"

Both Riolu and Zangoose charged slamming into their respective opponents. Chazz smirked "Croagunk, Revenge! Seviper Poison Tail!"

Croagunk's finger's began glowing before slamming them into Riolu's chest. Meanwhile Seviper's tail blade began glowing purple then struck Zangoose with it, both attacks forcing Riolu and Zangoose back. Up in the stands Alexis and co were watching.

"Uh, I don't like saying this but Chazz is good." Syrus commented

"Yes, Jaden had a good idea using a speed attack to start things off. But it seemed like Chazz expected him to do so, hence why he had his Croagunk use Revenge." Bastion replied "However there is one factor that might be the pretty critical in this match."

"Yeah, Seviper and Zangoose." Aster said thoughtfully

"What do you mean by that?" Syrus asked

"Ah come on pipsqueak, you just have to look at them to know the answer." Hassleberry stated his eyes fixed on the snake and mongoose like Pokémon both of whom were glaring at one another "Seviper and Zangoose are natural rivals, when they meet they go at it until only one of them is left standing. Right now there's a battle raging inside them, do they listen to their trainers or who knows how many generations of instinct."

"Yeah but their listening to their trainers." Syrus pointed

"Yes for now, but just how long will it take for instinct to take over?" Aster wondered aloud.

Back on the field Jaden and Chazz's Pokémon were staring each other down _'Can't say that this is how I wanted to start.'_Jaden grimaced _'I knew from our last battle that Chazz's __Pokémon__ were strong so I thought that starting off with speed would be enough to throw him off balance, be somehow he knew that was coming so he let me attack first.'_

"What's wrong loser, wondering how I knew what you were planning?" Chazz taunted "It was obvious. None of your pathetic weaklings has a hope of beating me with sheer power alone, so going with speed was your only option. But that won't work either, anyway you look at it my Pokémon are simply superior in every way. I'll admit you having a Zangoose did surprise me a little but even that won't help you, no matter what you do I am and will always be superior to you."

"Yeah well in case you haven't noticed the match just started. So don't be getting to cocky yet Chazz." Jaden retorted "Go Zangoose, use Slash attack! Riolu use Force Palm!" Both of Jaden Pokémon charged forward Zangoose's claws and Riolu's paw glowing with power

"Hmm, pathetic. Seviper Screech, Croagunk Bullet Punch!" Chazz ordered, the a loud high pitched sound was emitted from the snake's mouth that stopped both Riolu and Zangoose in their tracks the Croagunk slammed a fist glowing with energy into Zangoose knocking it backwards

"See, no matter what you do you have no hope what so ever of defeating me you Entei scum." Chazz sneered "Seviper, use Body Slam then lead into Wrap. Croagunk, Focus Blast…"

The snake Pokémon flung itself at Zangoose then wrapped its coils around it. Meanwhile a small orb of energy appeared between Croagunk's hands which it fired at Riolu which he was barely able to dodge.

"This bores me, Seviper Croagunk end this with Bite and Bullet Punch!" Chazz ordered. Seviper bared its fangs and prepared to sink them into Zangoose's flesh whilst Croagunk charged forward its fist glowing.

Jaden sweated "Riolu, Brick Break! Zangoose, Swords Dance!"

Riolu's paw began glowing with power which he slammed into Croagunk's head knocking it to the floor. Meanwhile Zangoose began struggling within Seviper's grip until it broke and began spinning.

"Nice work Zangoose, now use Razor Wind…" Jaden ordered.

"Your pathetic, Seviper use Bite…" Chazz retorted.

However what happened was not what was ordered, instead Zangoose's claws and Sevipre's tail blade began glowing. The two glowing appendages swiped at one another and collided

"Seviper you incompetent, I said use Bite not Poison Tail." Chazz spat

"And Zangoose, you were supposed to use Razor Wind." Jaden added. The two Pokémon didn't even seem to hear them as they began wrestling with one another

"Their both useless." Chazz growled "Croagunk, use Bullet Punch…"

Jaden groaned "Riolu, Brick Break…"

Both Pokémon's glowing paws met one another locked together neither one seemingly able to gain an inch over the other. A bead of sweat rolled down Jaden's face, his Zangoose wouldn't listen to him and his Riolu couldn't seem to gain any ground over its opponent

_'If I don't think of something fast I'll lose. And I can't lose, not to Chazz.'_ However nothing came, all he could do was watch his Pokémon in their various predicaments.

Zangoose had managed to break free from Seviper's coils and was swiping at the snake Pokémon with its claws, he was about to take another swipe when the snake disappeared by burrowing into the ground. Blood lust still clouding its senses Zangoose began looking about quickly searching for any sign of its quarry.

Just then the snake Pokémon burst out of the ground behind Zangoose and tackled the mongoose Pokémon in the back sending it crashing to the floor where it skidded along and came to a halt next to Jaden "Zangoose!" he cried.

"Seeeviper…" Jay looked over and saw the snake Pokémon lunging towards his Zangoose its tail blade glowing preparing to strike at Zangoose "Zangoosen no…"

At the very last second Jaden placed himself in front of his Pokémon, Seviper's tail blade striking him in the back.

"Argh." Jaden groaned in pain as he fell onto his hands and knees above his Zangoose. The sight snapping the white furred creature out of its red haze

"Hey buddy, you doing ok?" he asked wincing slightly.

Chazz stared at the sight shocked at what had just happened before yelling out "Proctor, this match is over. The rules state that if a trainer interferes with a battle results in disqualification."

–Overruled, that only applies if the trainer steps onto the battlefield. The even that just happened took place outside of it so it doesn't count.- said a voice over the PA.

Just then Seviper made to attack again however it was instantly cut off by Riolu using Sky Uppercut but this unfortunately left it vulnerable, something that Croagunk took full advantage of striking Riolu with Focus Blast. Jaden then began struggling to his feet, every movement he made sent a shot of pain running through his body

"Ah wat wong baby. Feeling a little woozy?" Chazz taunted "What you're feeling is Seviper's poison running through your veins. Oh and just so you know if you collapse it will be considered a forfeit."

Jaden let out a gasp of pain "Then if that's the case, I'll just have to beat you before I pass out."

Up in the stands the rest of the gang watched on, all of them totally shocked by their friends words

"Is he crazy?" Hassleberry blurted out "From the looks of things he can barley stand up."

"Jaden, you idiot. Stop trying to look all tough and actually use your brain for a change." Aster hissed.

Alexis didn't say anything she just looked on and watched at Jaden who stood there swaying slightly _'Jaden…'_

Jaden looked out onto the battlefield, his vision was beginning to move in and out of focus "Hang in their guys. If you're willing to keep fighting then so will I, I won't let something like this hold you back."

Both Riolu and Zangoose stared at him, despite the touch of pain and the slight unfocus of his eyes they both could hear their trainer's desire to win. The two of them glanced at one another and nodded. Then suddenly Riolu began glowing

"Wha…is Riolu evolving?" Jaden wondered aloud. The glowing ceased and standing there was bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon. Its forepaws were black with spikes on the back of them. There was a third spike on it yellow chest. Amazed Jaden took out his Pokedex and checked it his hand shaking

_Lucario the Aura __Pokémon__. It has the ability to sense the __auras__ of all things. It understands human speech._

Chazz stared at the blue jackal like Pokémon "So your Riolu evolved big whoop, it still doesn't change anything. Croagunk Bullet Punch…"

Once again the blue frog Pokémon charged forward its fist glowing, the suddenly the spikes on the back of Lucario's paw's turned into long, white blades which he used to first to block Croagunk's attack then to slash at the frog Pokémon. Up in the audience the rest of the gang looked on in amazement

"Unbelievable." Syrus gasped

"Indeed. First Riolu evolves and it knows Metal Claw." Bastion added

"Do you think this might be what Jaden needs to beat Chazz?" Alexis asked

"Who knows, it takes more then one move to win a battle." Aster replied "It's all gonna come down to which one of them utilizes his Pokémon special abilities the best."

Alexis turned her focus back to the battle field _'Come on Jaden…'_ she though gripping the hem of her skirt.

Jaden turned to his Zangoose "You ready to get back in there?"

"Zan." The white furred Pokémon replied Jaden smiled "Ok, Zangoose lets do it." Zangoose then charged back onto the battlefield

"This changes nothing slacker." Chazz said coolly

"Oh yeah, we'll see. Zangoose, Razor Wind…" Zangoose's left claws began glowing then fired wind blades that struck Seviper who had been moving in for another attack.

"Good job, now Fury Cutter." Zangoose delivered swipe after swipe, each one dealing more damage to Seviper then the last.

"You doing great Zangoose, now finish this with a maxed power Slash attack!" Zangoose's claws began glowing with power and swiped at Seviper, causing the snake Pokémon's head to slam into the ground knocking it out cold.

Chazz couldn't believe what he had just seen. His Seviper, one of his strongest Pokémon, had been defeated. With a grunt he recalled Seviper back to its ball _'I'll deal with you later.'_

He glared at Jaden who had just recalled Zangoose. "I'm not such a bad guy, let's make this a one on one."

Chazz grunted "Fine by me, it really doesn't matter how I beat you. From the looks of things your about to pass out from the poison anyway."

Despite his cocky appearance Jaden was getting worse _'He's right, don't know how long I can keep going…'_"Lucario, Metal Claw…"

The blue bipedal Pokémon attempted to swipe its energy claws across Croagunk's chest however the blue frog Pokémon blocked it with one of its arms

"Hmm, pathetic. Croagunk, Revenge!" Chazz ordered. Croagunk slammed its glowing fingers into Lucario's chest sending it reeling backwards

"Give it up slacker, you can't win. You may have by some fluke beaten Seviper, but against Croagunk you have no chance at all." It was at these words Jaden fell onto one knee.

Watching from her place on the sidelines Zoey watched as her student struggled to get back up, making up her mind she reached into her jacket and took out her PDA _'That's it, this has gone on too long.'_

Going through a list of names she found the one she was looking for and a few seconds later the face of the Academy's nurse, Fonda 'Joy' Fontaine.

–What is it professor?- the woman asked

"We have a situation at the battle arena, get down here quick and bring the anti-Seviper venom." The red haired professor informed her before signing off and walked directly into the arena

"Stop the match. As a member of staff I can not condone this." Chazz as well as the rest of the stadium stared at her as she grabbed Jaden's arm and helped his to his feet "I've already called the nurse, she's on her way down now. Let's go meet her." She told the young trainer

"No!" Jaden wrenched himself out of her grip "Please I have to do this, no matter the cost I have to see this battle though to the end."

Zoey stared at him _'He is so stubborn, I guess he really is his father's son.'_ "Fine, but if you lose your footing again I'm ending the match."

On the other side of the field Chazz snorted "You should have listened to mommy. Not that it will matter, this will be over very soon. Croagunk end this, Bullet Punch…"

The blue frog Pokémon charged its fingers glowing with power. Meanwhile Jaden was feeling worse _'Gotta end this…now, can't…keep going…much longer…_' "Lucario, Force Palm!"

Both Lucario and Croagunk charged one another, both their paws connecting with their target. Just then small streaks of electricity appeared around Croagunk's body

"What the, what just happened?" Chazz demanded

"Just as I planned, you Croagunk is paralyzed." Jaden replied "Go Lucario, use Sky Uppercut!"

Lucaruo's paw began glowing charged forward dragging it along the ground and slammed it into Croagunk's jaw

"Nice one Lucario." Jaden cheered "Now finish this with Metal Claw…" The spikes on the back of Lucario's paw's turned into long, white blades which he then used to deliver one final attack that finished Croagunk off.

Jaden smiled at his Pokémon and smiled "Nice work, Lucario. Glad to have you on the team."

He was about to recall his Pokémon when suddenly his legs gave out, all Jaden could hear as he fell to earth was the muffled sounds of cries and shouts as the world around him faded from view.

After what seemed like an eternity of darkness filled with images of demonic looking snakes, light re-entered Jaden Yuki's world. Jaden could make the outline of several blurred figures

"Hey look, he's waking up." he heard a voice say

"Jaden, are you ok?" said another.

Just then Jaden heard a voice say something and the group vanished from view before a bright light was shone in his eyes.

Fonda Fontaine switched off her small torch and watched as her patient feel back into slumber. Satisfied she looked over at the group that had been watching her as she worked

"Nurse Fontaine tell us, is Jaden going to be alright?" Alexis asked.

Fontaine smiled "Don't worry, the anti-venom we gave him is working. We'll keep him in over night just to be sure, but I guarantee he'll be fine and will be able to leave tomorrow morning."

A feeling of relief was felt throughout the entire group. "Now Jaden has just gone to sleep meaning the drugs we gave him are taking effect, so I suggest you leave him to get some rest." The nurse said firmly.

Reluctantly everyone agreed and began filing out, Aster stopping at his long time friend and rival's bed

"Hey Jay if you can hear me, I just want you to know that if you ever pull a stunt like that again you need to worry about if you're going to wake up in a hospital bed." He let out a small sigh "Oh and that was a great battle."

Having said his peace, the silver haired boy left the room to join the others.

Nurse Fontaine then went about with her other duties leaving Jaden to sleep in peace, what no one saw was the figure that slipped into the infirmary and quietly made their way over to Jaden's bed.

Looking about to make sure no one else was watching, the person leaned forward and gently brushed their lips against the sleeping boy's cheek. Jaden made a small noise and shifted slightly but did not wake up.

Satisfied the person made their way back to the door, shooting a quick glance at Jaden before slipping out.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 6 is fini. Sorry this took so long , I haven't really been in a Pokémon mood.

Anyway some news, May recently made a brief returned in the anime, during her trip in Jhoto her Squirte evolved into Wartotle and Bulbasaur is now Venasaur and her Eevee has evolved into Glaceon. She and Dawn faced off in a contest battle and Dawn won earning her second ribbon. Jessie released her Dustox in a manner similar to Ash and his Butterfree, but now has a Yanmega. And in the episode airing in Japan tomorrow Ash will battle Crasher Wake for his forth badge. Oh and the 3rd generation 4 title has been announced: Pokémon Platinum which according to serebii . net will be released in Japan later this year and in the west early next year hopefully co-inside with the western release of the 11th movie Giratina & the Bouquet of the Sky.

Well that it, I'll try and be lot quicker with the next chapter. Next time on Pokémon Trainer Jaden-

Chapter 7: Field trip, Wisdom of the Water Queen  
Pokémon, Get Together


	7. Field Trip

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
'Blah'- Thoughts  
_Blah_- Pokedex info

* * *

_YuGiOh GX_

Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 7: Field trip, Wisdom of the Water Queen

Several weeks had passed since the field exam. Jadenwas now back on his feet and back to his usual self, with his victory over Chazz he'd been given the opportunity to advance to Raikou Yellow but had declined.

Also during that time several members of the gang had made new additions to their lines ups.

Mindy's Cherubi had evolved into Cherbim and Jasmines Burmy evolved to Mothim.

Syrus's Trapinch evolved into Vibrava and had also captured a Weedle which very quickly evolved to Kakuna and then Beedrill.

Bastion's Bonsly had recently evolved and was now a Sodowoodo and his Abra was now Kadabra, he'd also managed to capture a Bronzor.

Aster was making headway in the training of his Houndour and his Whismur had evolved into a Loudred.

Meanwhile Hassleberry hadn't acquiring any new Pokémon by either capture or evolution, he had made significant strides in his own way convinced the vice-chancellor into allowing him to lead any interested students and faculty members in an archaeological dig in an area of the island sometime in the near future.

As for Jadenand Alexis, both their Nidoran had evolved into Nidorina and Nidorino and Jaden had also captured a Shinx.

Chazz on the other hand had been keeping to himself ever since his defeat by Jaden, his ego had taken quite a large knock and had taken to avoiding everyone.

* * *

The group were seated in the lecture hall coming to the end to a lesson about battle tactics when Professor Zoey told them she had an announcement

"Now I have some good news for you all. We have a special visitor coming to the island tonight and tomorrow to teach a special lesson, an expert on water type Pokémon from Cerulean City."

This caused an excited murmur to circulate amongst the gathered, they were then dismissed but their mystery teacher was still the burning topic amongst them.

* * *

Later that evening Gary as well as Crowler Zoey and Brendan was at the helipad waiting for their special guest.

"This better be worth it, it's nearly half eleven at night and its getting awfully windy." Crowler muttered wrapping his coat tighter around him.

"Patience Crowler, she'll be here." Gary replied.

Just then a light was seen in the sky coming towards them and a few minutes later a copper had touched down on the pad, a door opened and from it emerged a figure wearing a long overcoat that had wave patterns decorating it.

It had been a while since he had actually seen her in person but Gary had to admit she was stunning, under that coat she was wearing a pair of dark blue denim shorts that came down past her knees and a pale blue shirt, and her copper coloured hair despite being longer was still in the same style that it was famous for. Brushing some hair back she smiled at Gary she offered him a hand which he graciously expected and shook

"I must say it's good to see you after all this time, I see your doing well for yourself Mr Vice-chancellor." She said to him

"Likewise, but let's forget titles shall we, after all we are old friends Ms Waterflower." Gary replied. The two of them then began laughing.

"Not that we mind the two of you catching up and all, but do you mind letting us go inside?" Crowler grumbled.

The other two professors shot the blond haired man a glare however Gary quickly stepped in and did his best to defuse the situation "Of course, it is getting rather chilly out here." He then turned back to the red haired woman "Shall we, we can catch up in my office."

"Sure that would be great." The woman replied and the party began walking back towards the main academy building

"I gotta say I'm grateful that you agreed to pass on some of your expertise to the students." Gary said to her

"Oh it's no problem, besides it would be silly not to share my experiences with others." The woman replied.

* * *

The next morning everyone in the first year was a buzz about today's outing. Even Jaden had managed to wake up early for today, although it may have been because he was too psyched to really get any sleep the night before. Everyone was seated in the main lecture hall, all their professors standing on the stage at the front. Just then the door at the side of the stage open and the Vice-chancellor walked to the stage centre where a small podium was set up.

"Good morning everyone, I can tell you're all excited about your field trip." He told them, his eyes looking over the crowd a small smile to his face "And so without further ado let me introduce you to our special guest who has come all this way to lead it and to also share her experiences."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door at the back of the stage when a figure walked throw it dressed in a pale blue shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves and a pair of dark blue denim shorts that came down past her knees, her long overcoat decorated with wave patterns throw over her shoulder. What caught the attention of many was the woman's shoulder length copper coloured hair that had a single ponytail that fell from the left side of her head.

"Everyone, this is out guest Misty Waterflower, the leader of the Cerulean city gym in Kanto."

"Thank you, Vice-chancellor Gary and thank you for allowing me to come." The red head told him before turning to look out at the gathered students "Hello there as the Vice-chancellor said, I'm Misty from Cerulean city. I'm here to take you through the world of water Pokémon, but before we head off why don't we open up the floor and I'll answer a few questions."

That being said the gathered students spent the next half hour asking the red haired gym leader various things such as 'What was your first Pokémon' 'What was it like being a gym leader' 'What Pokémon she owned was the strongest' one of the girls in the audience even asked her how she kept her hair so shiny.

Just then Alexis's hand shot "I heard you did a lot of travelling before you became a gym leader, what do you think you gained from that experience?"

Misty's facial expression changed and a sad smile spread across her lips "Well I encounter all different kinds of Pokémon, but other than that I also learned a lot about myself. You see growing up I was the youngest of four sisters and I was kinda jealous of because they were always the centre of attention so I left with the goal of becoming the world's greatest Water Pokémon Trainer."

She let out a small chuckle "Looking back I was told I could be sweet and optimistic when I was young at time however I was also rather unpleasant, I had a nasty temper as well as being rather arrogant and had a rather nasty habit of overestimating my abilities and underestimating my opponents. But then I met up with this boy who had just started out on his Pokémon journey and pretty soon I was travelling with this group meeting all different kinds of people and Pokémon and I learned so many things from them. Not that it was all fun and games but we grew close and shared so many things with one another, laughter and tears. Good times and bad. Victory and defeat."

Misty paused for a moment "However there were times I wondered if I actually belonged with them, one wanted to be a Pokémon master and the other wanted to be a Pokémon breeder and sometimes it felt like I had no real goal, after all the whole becoming 'world's greatest Water Pokémon Trainer' was pretty much just to spite my sisters. Then one after we'd returned from the Johto region I got a call from my sisters telling me I had to look after the gym whilst they went away, at first I was unsure as I didn't want to leave my friends but when they told me that they had confidence in me I began to feel better and returned to the gym, applying everything I'd learned whilst on my journey."

She fell silent again and turned her gaze to the ground, everyone's eyes locked on waiting for to say something. Just then Misty looked up at them "But enough about me, why don't we head on out. Come on the sooner we head out the more time we'll get to find and talk about water Pokémon."

With that everyone filed out and followed their respective professors outside the academy building and into their respective dorms for a quick registration and soon they were being led through the woods to the lake not far from the Raikou dorm.

"Ok before we start, I'd like to ask does anyone here own a water Pokémon?" Misty asked.

Several people, amongst them Aster and Syrus, sent out various species of water type Pokémon including Wooper Poliwag Krabby one person even had a Spheal and of course Aster's Tododile and Syrus's Piplup. Misty then let out an excited squeal that caursed everyone to sweat drop

_'Wow, she is really into water type Pokémon.'_Jaden thought as the red head went into a speech about how great water Pokémon were that lasted for about ten minutes.

"Sorry about that, seeing water Pokémon gets me excited." Misty said letting out a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of her neck. She then composed herself and walked over to a tree that had a number of elongated boxes leaning against it

"Anyway as I'm sure you're all aware that water Pokémon all live in the vicinity of water be it lakes and streams or the ocean. And you're probably aware that most of them aren't like most other species of Pokémon, although it isn't uncommon for some species to venture onto land I find the chance of successfully catching one is increased by using one of these."

She then opened the box and took out a fishing rod. She then demonstrated to the students the proper way to use it for those who had not been fishing before the professors handed them out to them.

"Ok all of you; you now know what to do so go see what you can catch. I'll be walking along to keep an eye on things so if you're having difficulties don't hesitate to ask for help." Misty told them before they all headed off.

* * *

Jaden Hasselberry Bastion and Syrus walked along till they came to a bend in the river that was in the shade of a willow tree as well as a patch of rock that looked dry enough "Well this looks like a good spot." Jaden commented

"I concur, I'm sure we'll see all kinds of different from here." Bastion agreed.

"Well that's good enough for me." Hasselberry added whilst Syrus nodded in agreement.

The four of them set their packs down besides the tree trunk before finding a spot on the rock and casted off.

"Hey Jay, since it's a nice day why don't we let out Pokémon out so they can enjoy it too." Syrus suggested.

"Hey not a bad idea Sy." Jaden replied. He then sent out his Cyndaquil Leafeon and Shinx, Nidorino Lucario and Zangoose he'd left back at the dorm.

Bastion followed suit sending out Chimchar Bronzor and Sodowoodo.

Hasselberry followed sending out Turtwig Gible and Poochyena.

And finally Syrus who'd brought along Piplup Farfetch'd and Beedrill.

Piplup and Farfetch'd immediately headed for the water whilst Beedrill and Chimchar made themselves comfortable in the tree's branches, Cyndaquil Leafeon Turtwig and Sodowoodo headed over to where to where the boys bags were located and curled up for a nap whilst Bronzor hovered by Bastion's head and Shinx ran over to Jaden's side and peered into the water.

* * *

Sometime later further downstream Aster was also trying hi s luck but hadn't caught anything so far. Just then a rustling noise caught his attention and looking up into the branch of a nearby tree saw a small green reptilian Pokémon standing on a branch; it had large yellow eyes and a red stomach and lower jaw as well as two dark green tails. Intrigued Aster took out his Pokedex.  
_  
__Treecko. The Wood Gecko __Pokémon__. The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings.  
__  
'Well not exactly a water type but hey I don't think anyone's gonna have a problem with me catching it.' _He then took out a pokeball and released his Elekid "Ok Elekid, knock it down with Thundershock!"

The yellow and black blob like creature began spinning its arms creating an electrical charge and fired it at Treecko who jumped off the branch and out of the way landing on the tree trunk

_'Damn, that things quick.'_Aster though gritting his teeth. Just then Treecko leapt off the tree swiping at Elekid with its tails knocking it back.

"Speed and power that is one impressive Pokémon." Aster said to himself "Elekid, move in and use Low Kick!"

Elekid ran towards Treecko delivering a kick at its legs which knocked it off balance "Good, now use Brick Break!"

Elekid lashed out with a glowing fist striking Treecko in the gut. Treecko however wasn't exactly thrilled; letting out a growl it leapt back to its feet and instantly several dozen copies of itself appeared. All the Treecko dashed forward striking Elekid knocking it to the ground.

_'So Pound Double Team and Quick Attack, this Treecko can sure put up a fight.' _It was then he noticed that the Treecko were preparing for another Quick Attack

_'Damn it, if I could tell which was the real one I could have Elekid launch a descent counter.'_ It was then something came to him _'Yes, that could work.'_"Elekid, strike them all with Shockwave..."

Elekid's arms began spinning faster and faster creating another electrical however this time instead of firing it it was absorbing the energy into his body, just then a wave of electrical energy was released striking all the Treecko making the copies vanish exposing the real one

"Good work Elekid." Aster told his Pokémon "Now finish this with Brick Break!"

Elekid attacked once more with its glowing fist striking Treecko. Aster quickly took out an empty pokeball and threw it at Treeckowho was absorbed inside it; the ball shook several times before coming to a hault confirming the capture. Letting out a small sigh of relief Aster walked over to the pokeball and picked it up, he then looked over at his Elekid

"Good work." He told it before calling it back to its pokeball.  


* * *

Alexis was quietly seated on the river bank, she'd been there for an hour now but so far hadn't been having any luck. "Hey Alexis." Hearing her name called Alexis looked round and saw bo

th Mindy and Jasmine running towards her from opposite directions

"Hey Lex you have to check this out, I just caught thee cutest Pokémon." Jasmine told her blond friend

"I bet it's not as cute as mine." Mindy said sounding pleased with herself.

"Well that sounds great, are you gonna show me?" Alexis asked.

Both girls looking rather smug took out a pokeball and released their new Pokémon and then silence. Sitting side by side were two Pokémon which resemble an oyster, inside the tough outer shell was a fragile blue body and a small pink head. Alexis took out her Pokedex.

_Clamperl, the Bivalve __Pokémon__. It makes a single pearl during its lifetime. The pearl is said to amplify psychic power.  
_  
Both Mindy and Jasmine glared at one another "What's the big idea copying me?" they demanded for each other saying it at the exact same moment.

"Is everything ok, there aren't any promblems right?" before things could escalate Misty appeared and walked over to the three girls.

"No ma'am." Alexis told the red head gym leader, both her friends instantly clamming up.

Misty looked at the trio not totally convinced but decided to let it drop, it was then she caught sight of the two Clamperlon the ground "Oh wow, and who do these little cuties belong to?"

"Us ma'am." Mindy and Jasmine told her picking up their respective Pokémon. Misty smiled "Well good for you, remember to take good care of them and you may end up with a Gorebyss or Huntail."

Just then something tugged on Alexis's rod. "Alexis, you got something." Jasmine said excitedly.

Alexis's gripped her pole and tried reeling it in however whatever it was on the other end didn't seem to be willing to be caught without a fight.

Both Mindy and Jasmine grabbed hold of Alexis's pole in an effort to help their friend and after a few minutes they were able to pull the aquatic Pokémon above the surface and it landed in Alexis's lap. All three Suicune looked on at the creature; out of all the different kinds of water type Pokémon they never would have guessed it would be this one.

Flopping around on Alexis's lap was an unattractive, shabby looking fish like creature, its fins were ragged and tattered and its scales were rough, smooth, and rocky. "What is that?" Mindy asked

"I don't know but I gotta say it looks pretty shabby." Jasmine added. Alexis took out here Pokedex.  
_  
Feebas, the Fish __Pokémon__. It is famous for its shabby appearance. While populous, they tend to cluster in set locations._

"Urgh, even the Pokedex doesn't say anything it its defense. Throw it back." Mindy advised her blond friend.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Misty told them

"And why not, it's ugly not to mention looks pretty weak." Jasmine said confused at the copper haired gym leader's words.

"Coterie to the Pokedex Feebas are actually pretty rare." She then took Alexis's Pokedexfrom her pressed a few buttons and handing it back to her it now showing a picture of a creature similar to a sea serpent. The top of its head is long, witha point at the end, and long hair-like fins drape from the sides of its head. Its lower tail is covered with blue and pink scales, and four large scales overlap at the tip of the tail to looklike a fan. "And if you work hard enough you'll end up with this."

All three of them stared at the picture in awe, just then Alexis stood up and placed the Feebas on the ground

"Alexis what are you doing?" Jasmine asked.

"What does it look like, I'm catching it." The blond Suicune replied taking out a pokeball "Swablu, battle dance..."

The blue bird with cotton like wings emerged letting out a chirp. "Alright, start things out with Peck!"

Swablu dived down and began pecking away at the unattractive looking Pokémon. In response Feebas slammed itself into Swablu knocking it back.

"Don't lose focus Swablu," Alexis told her Pokémon "Move in and use Fury Attack..."

Swablu's beak began glowing and once more dived towards Feebaswho surprised everyone by releasing a beam of green and yellow mist from its mouth striking Swablu out of the air.

"No way, that Febass can use DragonBreath?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Swablu, are you alright?" Alexis cried running over to her fallen Pokémon's side, the small bird gave a small sounding chirp before getting back up.

"Thank you Swablu, you really came through for me." Alexis told it giving it a warm smile "Alright now use strike using Return!"

"Return huh, interesting choice." Misty said to herself.

"Why's that?" Mindy asked

"Return is a move where the damage it inflicts depends on the bond that trainer and Pokémon share, the closer the relationship the more damage it inflicts." Misty explained. A golden aura appeared around Swablu's body which grew and grew

_'I see that this girl has a close bond with her Swablu, this is going to be a strong attack.'_Misty thought impressed by Alexis's Swablu.

The blue bird Pokémon launched itself at Feebas who launched another DragonBreath but Swabluwas able dodge out of the way before colliding with the fish Pokémon knocking it back several feet.

Quickly Alexis took out an empty pokeball and threw it at Feebas, the ball struck it and sucked it inside and wobbled a few times before it halted. Quickly retrieving her newly caught Pokémon Alexis then recalled Swablu. Just then both her friends swamped her congratulating her on her capture

"Be sure to take care of Feebas and work hard to care for it, it's a Pokémon with a more unorthodox method of evolution." Misty told her.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked Misty chuckled

"Now where's the fun in telling you, you'll just have to find out for yourself. Well I better get going, I'm sure the rest of your classmates might need my assistance." She then gave them a small wave and began walking off.

_'Unorthodox evolution huh,'_Alexis thought staring at the pokeball in her hand _'This could be interesting.'_

* * *

Back with Jaden's group everyone was taking it easy. Both Hasselberry and Syrus had pretty much given up on fishing and had set about other tasks. Hassleberryhad just returned with a collection of twigs that he placed in a ring of stones.

"Hey Cyndaquil mind givin a guy a hand?" he asked the small fire type.

Cyndaquil looked over at Jaden who nodded, it then spat out a small orb of flames igniting the collection of twigs, Hasselberry then placed a mesh grill over the top of it just as Syrus walked over holding a kettle full of water and placed it on top of the grill to boil it.

Bastion and Jaden were still at the water's edge, their Shinx and Bronzor still at their sides. Just then Jaden let out a yawn "Well this is thrilling." He said in a bored tone.

"Patience Jaden, this sort of thing takes some time." Bastion told him "Besides it would do you good to exercise a little patience once in a while, you'll find leaping in head first into things isn't exactly the best thing to do all the time."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Jaden replied, however he was still bored.

"Shinx. Shinx. Shinx." Just then the sound of Jaden's electric type caught their attention

"Hey Shinx, what is it?" Jaden asked. The small blue and black furred creature used its tail to point at something in the water approaching the bank.

A mammalian looking creature with orange fur and had two blue fins on its arms, it had a yellow collar around that resembled a flotation device and two tails, similar to appearing Espeon's climbed out of the water was. "I wonder what kind of Pokémon that is?" Jaden wondered aloud and took out his Pokedex.  
_  
Buizel, the Sea Weasel __Pokémon__. It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses_

"Buizel huh, sounds like an interesting Pokémon." Jaden said, he saw about to take out one of his pokeballs when Bastion stopped him

"Jaden, if you don't mind I wouldn't mind have a go at catching this one." The dark haired Raikou said.

Jaden looked at his friend then nodded "Sure, go for it."

Bastion stepped forward "Bronzor, engage Buizel with Tackle!"

Bronzor rushed forward and slammed into Buizel. The water type growled and fired a stream of water from its mouth at Bronzor.

"Bronzor, intercept with Confusion!" Bastion ordered.

Bronzor's body began emitting a light blue aura which deflected the water. Buizlel growled, just then its tail glowed white and leapt into the air and flipped launching several shockwaves were fired sticking Bronzor several times. Bastion however didn't show any sign of concern

"Bronzor, show it your Hypnosis!" Psychic waves were emitted from Bronzor, Buizel began swaying and making tired sounding noises

"Bronzor this is it, use Extrasensory..." Just then the space surrounding Buizel seemed to warp and swirl.

Bastion took out a pokeball and threw it at the now sleepy and disorientated Pokémon, which was sucked inside and was captured. A small grin on his face Bastion picked up the pokeballand sent his new Pokémon out which he picked up and sat it down at the base of the tree

"There you go old chap, just stay there and rest up." He then rummaged through his bag taking out a water bowl which he filled with water from the stream and placed it before Buizel who gave a noise of gratitude before starting to lap the water up.

"Wow Bastion, you really know how to get on a Pokémon's good side." Jadem told his dark haired friend.

"Oh you flatter me, but it's not that hard once you know what you're doing." Bastion told him "It's simply a matter of seeing what kind of mood there in and imagine what you would do in their situation."

"Oooo'k!" Jaden replied not entirely sure what Bastion had just said.

* * *

Time passed and the morning had slipped into the afternoon and would soon slip into the evening and still Jaden hadn't caught anything.

"Ah, why's this taking so long?" he groaned, he then stood up working the out the kinks that had developed over the last hour or so. "I'm gonna move to another area."

"Jaden are you sure that's a good idea, I mean were going to be heading back to the others pretty soon." Syrus told him.

"Hey no worries, I'll just head up stream for a bit and try my luck, still don't catch anything I'll come back." Jaden replied "Ok guys let's move out."

He then grabbed his bag and began walking off his rod over his shoulder and his Pokémon following behind.

"Hey don't ya want one of us to go with ya?" Hassleberry asked

"Nah its cool, don't wait up for me." Jaden replied.

* * *

Jaden walked along the river, following it until the threes around him thinned and he came to a clearing near the edge of a cliff, the river flowing over the edge and into the sea below. "Guess here is as any good as any." Jaden then walked over to the bank and cast his rod into the water.

Time slowly passed and soon Jaden knew he would have to go back and join the other members of his class.

Letting out a disappointed sigh he recalled his Pokémon and gathered his things together. He was about to leave when a small blue Pokémon with a large fun on its head and another for its tail as well as orange external gills climbed out of the water. It looked over at Jaden with its beady black eyes and gave him a happy sounding "Mudkip."

Jaden stared at the creature in disbelief; quickly he whipped out his Pokedex and scanned it._  
__  
Mudkip, Mud Fish __Pokémon__. To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to __lift boulders__._

Jaden couldn't believe his luck if he recalled correctly he remembered his mother telling him that Mudkip were one of three starter Pokémon in the Hoenn region. Quickly he released his Shinx to battle to water type. "Shinx, let's start this out with your Tackle attack!"

Shinxdashed forward colliding with the small blue Pokémon. "Great job, Shinx." Jaden cheered "Now use Tackle again."

The Mudkiphowever had other ideas, it launched a slippery brown substance from its mouth on the ground which made Shinx slip, it then dashed forward and used its own Tackle.

"Don't give it Shinx, use Bite!" Jaden ordered. Shinx sank its teeth into Mudkip's fin and refused to let go no matter how hard Mudkip tried to shake it off.

"Good job Shinx, you're doing great." Jadensaid; no doubt please with his Pokémon's abilities "Now let's wrap this up, use Spark!" Volts of electricity began being emitted from Shinx's body and striking Mudkip.

Jaden took out an empty pokeball and threw it at Mudkipwho was then sucked inside, the ball shook several times before coming to a halt.

For a moment there was silence Jaden almost couldn't believe what had happened, then he began to chuckle which was quiet at first and grew louder and louder till Jaden was laughing out loud. He then dashed over to Shinx and picked it up

"Great job Shinx, you were just awesome." He told it in excited tone.

Just then he looked up and noticed the sky and saw it was beginning to get dark, quickly he recalled Shinx, grabbed the ball that contained his new Mudkip and his rod and began running as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

Everyone was gathered outside the main academy building, the professors had preformed a head count to make sure everyone was accounted for however there was a problem, everyone wasn't accounted for they were short one person. Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry had explained why Jaden had taken off to their respective professors and had gotten a right earful for allowing him to go off on his own.

From amongst the gathered students one was watching for any sign of Jaden, she felt disgusted with herself for feeling so useless, but there was nothing she could do but watch and hope that he hadn't got lost or was hurt.

"Hey, hey everybody." A voice was heard from off in the distance. Then from over the horizon a figure could be seen running towards them and to the relief of many it was Jaden. Jaden sprinted over to where the other members of Entei dorm was lined and skidded to a hault

"Hey...everyone, sorry to...keep you waiting." He told them as he gasped for breath. He glanced upwards and saw Professor Zoeystanding over him with a stern look on her face

"Damn straight you should be sorry, what were you thinking going off like that." She told him, her voice carrying a strict tone. Then both her face and tone softened "Just don't do it again, ok. I'll assign your punishment later."

Jaden gave a nervous sounding laugh before heading over to where Syrus was.

Misty then cleared her throat "Ok, now since were now all here why don't we see what Pokémon everyone was able to catch?"

The students took out pokeballs and from them released various different water types, Poliwag Shellder Marill Shellos Finneon one person even had a Lotad. Many were surprised when Aster sent out his Treecko but no one objected to it. Both Mindy and Jasmine showed off their Clampearl whilst Alexis sent out her Feebas and Bastion revealed his Buizel.

"My, my. This is an impressive collection of Pokémon." Misty said "Is this it or did anyone else catch one?"

"Oh, I did." Jaden said excitedly and waving his hand, he then released what he had caught which everyone stared at in amazement

"Mudkip." It said.

There was several noises of excitement withseveral people offering to trade withhim, each of them being shot down with Jaden telling them no thanks.

Misty smiled as she watched Jaden and his Mudkip, the two of them were som much alike it was almost scary. "Well this has been a most excellent day. Thank you all for allowing me to be here."

"Wait you're not leaving already, are you?" A random student asked

"I'm afraid so, my position as gym leader unfortunately doesn't give me very much time off, but thanks to all of for making me feel very welcome, and who knows maybe they'll allow me this opportunity again."

The professors then dismissed their students, several people hung around to ask Misty some more question as well as get an autograph but eventually they all disappeared back to their dorms to get ready for dinner. After a quick trip to her room to gather her belongings Misty headed towards the helipad where a chopper was waiting to take her back to the mainland. Standing by the steps to the pad she found Gary waiting for her.

"So you're heading off now?" he asked to which she nodded in reply "To bad, I figured we could hang out some more."

He then flashed her a grin which made her blush slightly. "So, did you see him?" Gary asked.

Misty nodded "Yeah, he's head strong and fairly impulsive. He really is his father's son."

The two fell silent, Misty then began walking forward ascending the stairs "Y'know I wouldn't mind some company, the journey to the mainland can be pretty boring when you're by yourself."

No soon had she finished those words Gary reached into his jacket and took out his PDA, sending a quick message to his sectary before chasing after the red head.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 7 is finally finished. Before your all ask why I wrote those things about Misty when she's talking about her past, well it is kinda true, when we meet her she is not a very nice person but over the course of the Kantosaga she becomes more comfortable with Ash and Brock and mellows out, although she has a pretty nasty temper.

Second, why does Jay have a Mudkip? What I like Mudkip, its one of my favorite Generation III Pokémon and my starter on my Ruby cartridge

Recent news from the Pokémon anime, Ash beat Crasher Wake and earned his Fen Badge.

The party then make their way back to Hearthome city and on the way visit the Trophy Gardens and Dawn catches a Swinub, Dawn also learns the next Contest will be held in Celestic Town.

Ash meets up withGary again and with his help, evolves his Gligar into Gliscor.

Gang make it back to Hearthome and find that Fantina is still AWOL.

And for those who have played Diamond and Pearl the previous episode had Ash and co encounter the Psyduck road block.

Other than that we had the premier of the 11th movie, Giratina and the Sky's Bouquet: Shaymin.

Coming up is a 4 episode story arc where Ash Dawn and Brock visit a Pokémon Summer School which will introduce several new Pokémon, Monferno Lumineon and Dusknoir.

Next time- Chapter 8: Up the Mountain, Roar the Heart of Flames

Pokémon, Get Together


	8. Into the Mountain

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_Blah_- Pokedex info_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX_

Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 8: Into the Mountain, Roar the Heart of Flames

It was another day at the trainers Academy, it had been two weeks since Misty's visit and things had been pretty quite. Jaden and his friends were seated in class waiting for the end of the day when the door at the back of the room opened and the vice-chancellor entered.

"Good afternoon everyone, I have a small announcement to make so I won't keep you very long." He said as he strolled over in front of the teacher's desk "This weekend we are organising a nature hike that will be lead by a special guest speaker. I shall point out that participation on this hike is entirely voluntary and will not affect your overall grades. However if you are interested in taking part there will be a sign up sheet in the cafeteria in each dorm for you to put your names down for."

Just then the bell sounding the end of the lesson sounded and everyone piled out chatting amongst themselves. "I wonder who the vice chancellor has brought in to speak to us?" Syrus wondered.

"I don't know but I bet whoever it is will be someone who was great knowledge about Pokémon." Bastion replied.

"Well whoever it is I'm up for this." Jaden said in an excited manner.

"Me too, I reckon that it could be interesting." Hassleberry added.

"I agree, I suggest that we go sign up immediately." Bastion said.

With that they separated and went their separate dorms.

* * *

The rest of the week was largely uneventful although there was a level of excitement that was growing as the weekend drew closer. On Saturday morning over half of the student population were packed into the auditorium waiting, on stage were each of the dorm heads and like their students were waiting for the vice chancellor to arrive and tell them what they would be doing. A few minutes later the door at the back of the stage opened and said man entered the hall.

"Good morning everyone, I'm glad to see such a grand turn out." Gary said once he reached the centre of the stage. "Now I know your all excited so without further ado I would like you to meet our special guest speaker."

The door opened once more and a man wearing grey trousers and shirt entered, there was a red helmet atop his head and on his face was a pair of glasses. Behind him were two Pokémon. One was a large, dark-grey dinosaur-like Pokémon with red eyes; it had blue stripes on its tail knees and wrists. It had spikes sticking out on several places on its body, one on each knee two on its neck two much larger ones on its dome-shaped head and two spikes are on its nose. The other looked like it was a bolder with arms legs and a head sticking out of its body. The whole room fell quiet for several seconds before the students began whispering to one another.

"I don't get, what's everyone getting so worked up about?" Jaden wondered aloud.

"Don't you know who that is?" Hassleberry said.

"No." Jaden replied.

"That's Roark; he is the leader of the Oreburgh Gym in the Sinnoh region." Hassleberry told his companion.

"Gym Leader huh, wow I bet he's one tough guy to beat and those two Pokémon he's got don't look like push over's either." Jaden said sounding impressed, he then took out his pokedex and scanned the two Pokémon.

_Rampardos, the Headbutt Pokémon. The evolved form of Cranidos. Its powerful headbutt has enough power to shatter even the most durable things upon impact._

_Golem, the Megaton Pokémon. The final form of Geodude. It sheds its hide once a year. Its boulder like body is so tough, even dynamite can't harm it._

"Greetings everyone, it's a pleasure to be allowed to come here and speak with you." Roark said to the gathered crowd,

"Guess I should start by telling you a little about myself. As many of you know I am the Gym leader for Oreburgh city however that is not my only profession, I also work as a foreman in the coal mines that have made the city so famous and in my spare time when I'm not training I like to go spelunking. Now your chancellor informed me before my arrival that there is a series of tunnels and caverns underneath the school and I have spent the last few days exploring them and have mapped out certain areas of interest for our trip. Now unless anyone has any questions, let's move out."

With that the party left the auditorium and followed Roark as he lead them out of the building and along a dirt path that lead through the woods.

"Wow." Jaden said as he and his friends walked along "That Roark guy seems like he's really into this cave diving stuff."

"Of course he is, I mean what better way for a trainer of Rock type Pokémon to do." Hassleberry replied.

"Wow Hassleberry, you sure do seem to be a big fan of this guy." Syrus said to the taller boy.

"Course I am, I'm from Oreburgh." Hassleberry replied, "Not only that, Roark is the guy who gave me my Cranidos."

"Really, that's pretty cool." Jaden said sounding excited.

Soon the party found themselves standing outside a cave at the base of the volcano at the heart of the island, next to opening were three large boxes.

"Ok now that were here I can tell you a little more about what we'll be doing. As I said this is the entrance a series of caves that run all over the island, today we'll be exploring these caves and looking for things of interest." Roark explained to the crowd, "In the boxes behind me are hard hats as well as an Explorer's Kit consisting of a hammer and a pick as well as a map of the tunnels and a small radio. If any of you have been to the Sinnoh region then you should be familiar of an area known as the Underground, like the caves here they run right through the region and there you can find all sorts of different items ranging from spheres that can be traded to fossils and elemental stones."

He paused a moment allowing the crowd to pass a murmur of excitement amongst them. "Alright now I want you each to pick up a helmet and an explorer's kit then we'll head inside." Everyone headed over to the boxes and picked up their gear, once them were all kitted out Roark led them into the caves leading them through who knows how many miles of tunnels as well as a few small caverns where he would point out different things such as interesting rock formations or features like stalagmites until eventually they reached a large cavern. "Alright listen up everybody. Now I know that for many of you this is your first spelunking and some of you may be feeling a little nervous, so what I'm gonna do is split you up into groups of three. After that you can all go off in your groups and use your Explorer's Kit to try and find any items of interest."

Roark told the gathered students, "If something happens or you are unsure of what to do or need help use the radio that's included in your kit. Keep in mind though that the radio only has a range of 200 yards so please stay within range. As a precaution I have placed markers indicating where the boundary is so if you see a luminous yellow mark on the walls you'll know you've gone out too far."

With that done the party was split up into their respective group, Aster Hassleberry and Syrus in one group and Jaden Alexis and Bastion in another, and they set off to pick out a spot in the cavern and the tunnels surrounding it.

"So what do you think we'll find?" Jaden asked aloud as Bastion Alexis and himself headed into one of the tunnels, switching on their headlamps as they did.

"Oh all kinds of things I expect," Bastion replied, "Sphere's, shards and things such as elemental stones or maybe fossils if we're lucky."

"Not to mention all the Pokémon that live here." Alexis added.

After walking for a few minutes the thee of them set about digging into the rock when Jaden thought he heard something.

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" He asked his two companions.

"Hear what Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not sure; it was kinda like a chirping sound." Jaden replied.

All three of them were silent and strained their ears for any sound, at first they heard nothing but just then there was indeed something that sounded like a chirp as well as what sounded like the beating of wings.

Then from out of the darkness emerged several a small, blue bat-like Pokémon with two long, skinny tails, the insides of their ears and undersides of its wings were purple, chasing a small bird like creature covered in red and yellow downy feathers with small seemingly underdeveloped wings and a crest atop its head that vaguely resembles a flame.

Intrigued Alexis and Jaden took out their pokedex's.

_Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using __ultrasonic waves__ it emits from it mouth._

_Torchick, the Chick Pokémon. A fire burns inside, so it feels warm to hug. It launches fireballs at 1,800 degrees f._

Just then several Zubat dived down and began attacking the Torchick who tried fighting back using Ember but wasn't quick enough to hit the Zubat.

"Those Zubat are ganging up on that poor Torchick." Alexis said in disgust.

"Yeah, well not for long." Jaden replied taking out two pokeballs "Let's go Cyndaquil and Mudkip." Jaden's Fire Mouse and Mud Fish Pokémon emerged from their pokeballs.

"Not so fast Jaden, let others also have their share," said Bastion as he threw his own pokeball, "Chimchar, front and centre." The fire chimp let out a small cheer as it appeared.

"Alright you two Cyndaquil, Ember, Mudkip, Water Gun." Jaden ordered.

"Chimchar, use Ember as well!" added Bastion.

The three Pokémon instantly complied, Mudkip launched a stream of water from its mouth whilst Cyndaquil and Chimchar launching several fireballs from their own mouths, the attacks scaring the Zubat away leaving the Torchick who was still shaking with fear.

"Poor little thing." Slowly Alexis approached the chick Pokémon and knelt down before it, "Hey there little guy, its ok."

She tried to pet it however the small creature pecked at her hand with its beak.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Jaden asked. He went to make his way to her side when she motioned for him to stop.

"Stay there Jay, I'm alright. Poor things just scared."

Just then Cyndaquil Mudkip and Chimchar approached Torchick.

"Cynda cynda, Cyndaquil, quil quil."

"Mud mud, Mudkip mud."

"Chimchar, chim, chim."

"Torchick, chick chick Torchick torch."

Seeing the Pokémon interact gave Alexis an idea and quickly sent out her Chikorita. "Ok Chikorita, maybe a whiff of your Sweet Scent will help calm Torchick down."

Just then a pleasant fragrance was released from the leaf on top of Chikorita's head and Torchick began to feel a lot happier, it then ran over to Alexis and began rubbing its head against her leg.

Amused Alexis picked up the little fire type and held it to her chest. "Wow, these things really are nice to hug."

"It seems like you've got a new friend Alexis." Jaden said, letting out a small laugh. Alexis looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, she then took out an empty pokeball and tapped it against Torchicks head, the small creature was sucked inside and was caught.

"Nice catch Lexi." Jaden told the blond, complementing her on her latest catch. Smiling Alexis recalled her Chikorita and Jaden recalled his Cyndaquil and Mupkip and Bastion his Chimchar before getting back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the cave Syrus and the others had set to work, they'd been digging away for several minutes when from out of the corner of his eyes Syrus could swear he could see a faint glow.

"Hey guys, are you seeing this?" he asked his two companions stared at the fiery Pokémon whose whole body seemed to consist of entirely out of magma. The creature resembled a slug; it had bright yellow eyes on short stalks and a small mouth. Aster took out his pokedex and scanned the creature.

_Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep movement, it body is cool and harden._

"I gotta say that's one weird looking Pokémon." The grey haired trainer commented.

Syrus thought so to, however he seemed to like the slug like creature.

"Let's go Vibrava." Syrus yelled as he sent the insetoide looking Pokémon, "Ok Vibrava, let's start with Sonic Boom."

Vibrava's wings glowed white for a moment, then with it launched a shockwave that stuck Slugma. The lava slug shook its head and immediately retaliated by using Ancient Power, forming a white energy ball in front of its body and launched it a Vibrava.

_'Whoa, this is one strong Pokémon.'_ Syrus said to himself mentally. _'I can't just let this one get away.'_ "Vibravra, show this thing your Sand Tomb!" Vibrava began beating its wings very quickly, kicking up a large cloud of sand that buffered Slugma.

Not to be out done Slugma fire a large stream of flames from its mouth which burned away the sand.

"Well I'll be, that Slugma knows Flamethrower." Hasselberry commented. Just then Slugma's mouth opened wide and from it emerged a large bubble which drifted towards Vibravra and bust in front of its face, a few seconds later Vibrava began to feel sleepy and drifted towards the floor where it fell asleep.

"What was that?" Syrus asked.

"Yawn, it's a move that puts the opponent's Pokémon to sleep." Aster explained. Syrus quickly called back his Vibravra.

"Good job Vibravra." He grabbed another ball. "Go Piplup." The penguin Pokémon emerged from its ball ready for battle.

"Go Piplup, Bubble Beam now!" Syrus commanded and the small creature fired a stream of bubbles from its beak that struck Slugma. Syrus then took out an empty pokeball and threw it at Slugma, the capture devise struck the creature who was sucked inside, the ball shook for a few seconds before it became still confirming the capture.

Pleased with himself Syrus ran over and picked up the ball that contained his latest catch, "Yes, I caught Slugma."

"Good work there Syrus." Aster told the bluenette. "Yeah, nice catch." Hasselberry added, "Now what say we get back to work, I'm eager to dig me up an Aerodactyl."

Both Syrus and Aster shook their heads at the friend's eagerness. The three of them set back to work and between them they'd managed to find some pretty interesting item, some Shards a couple of Heart Scales and even an Oval Stone. However Hasselberry wasn't satisfied and kept hammering away at the rock, desperate to find fossils. His determination was to reward him with a discovery, although it wasn't one he and his companions were expecting.

"Hasselberry, give it up. If you couldn't find any fossils before I somehow doubt you'll find any now." Aster told his teammate.

"He's right Hasselberry, but who knows maybe if we went to another area you might have more luck." Syrus added, trying to facilitate between the two taller boys.

"No way, there's somethin here I can feel it." Hasselberry replied as he kept working at the rock.

He then swung his pick with all his might causing several rocks to fall as the part of the wall crumbled away revealing a glowing red light from the other side.

"Hasselberry you dolt, look what you've done." Aster coughed.

"Never mind that, check this out." Hasselberry replied, beckoning both Aster and Syrus over before entering and began squeezing his way through. Curious both of them walked over and peered through the section of the wall that had collapsed and squeezed through it, on the other side they found themselves in a large cavern that was unbearably hot with a river of lava running through it.

"What is this place?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"Obviously judging by the lava the tunnel we just came through backs onto the volcano at the islands centre." Aster replied.

Just then something caught the platinum haired trainers eye, standing by the lava river was a small red creature with a short stub of a tail as well as a single spike on its back, stubby arms and several lumps on its head and kinda resembled a cross between a duck and a salamander. Aster checked his pokedex.

_Magby the Live Coal Pokémon. Its body temperature is 1,100 degrees F. It is healthy if it is breathing yellow flames._

Hasselberry stepped forward taking out a pokeball, "Stay back guys, this critters mine. Go Gible." He threw the ball and the blue land shark appeared. "Alright Gible, start things with Sandstorm…" a strong gust of wind began blowing kicking up sand and dirt from the ground, the Magby turned around seeing the attack coming towards it and responded by launching a stream of flames from its beak like mouth burning the sand away.

"So the lil bugger can use Flamethrower." Hasselberry mussed, "Alright then Gible Dragon Claw…"

Gible charged towards Magby, its claw glows brightly with a blue hue and went to slashes at its opponent. Magby's responded by unleashing a punch, its fist engulfed in flames, the two attacks collided head on the force of the collision forcing both combatants back.

_'So its got Fire Punch to…'_ "Gible, Dig!" Hasselberry ordered and his Pokémon burrowed into the ground. The Magby began looking around trying to guess where Gible would emerge from, giving up it then breathed out a cloud of black smoke in hopes of masking itself, it was in vain however as Gible emerged from the ground knocking Magby to the ground.

Hasselberry quickly took out an empty pokeball and threw it at the fire type, the ball sucked it inside and shook before it came to halt confirming the capture.

"Hot diggity dog. This lil guy it mine." Hasselberry cheered as he picked up the ball containing his new Pokémon.

"Yeah that's great Hasselberry, but can we get out of her? I can't take this heat much longer." Syrus said fanning himself.

The three boys then left the cave and headed back into the tunnel, Aster then radioed Roark and informed him about the lava cavern they had accidently got into. Afterwards the three of them decided to pack up and head to another area.

As they were walking the sound of beating wings caught their attention and from out of the darkness a swarm of Zubat was seen heading towards them, quickly Aster quickly called forth his Elekid into battle,

"Elekid, Thunderbolt them now…" sparks of electricity appeared between Elekid's horns that it then fired striking the Zubat which forced them to retreat.

"Good work Elekid." Aster told the yellow and black Pokémon, he was about to recall it when down from the ceiling came a large blue bat like creature that had a short pair of legs and a large mouth that contained four large fangs. Aster took out his pokedex.

_Golbat, the Bat Pokémon. The evolved form of Zubat. Once it starts sucking blood, it does not stop until it is full. It flies at night in search of prey._

Just then Golbat flapped its wings and released a strong gust of wind that slashed at Elekid and knocked it to the ground. Aster was about to issue a command when the Golbat swooped down and sunk its fangs into Elekid's arm. "Elekid, shake it off with Thunderbolt." Aster commanded and sparks of electricity began appearing between Elekid's horns before mass of electrical energy was discharged shocking the Golbat and forcing it to release its hold on Elekid's arm.

"Good work Elekid." Aster told his Pokémon who gave him a grin, however the feeling of victory was short lived as Elekid then collapsed. "Elekid no!"

Aster ran over to his Pokémon's side and began checking him. _'What could have done this, a Bite attack couldn't have this much damage. Hold on, could that Golbat have used Poison Fang?'_

"Aster, watch out." The grey haired trainer heard Syrus's panicked voice, he looked up and he saw the Golbat just before it swooped down towards him.

"Dustox, use Poison Sting now!" just then a shower of poisonous barbs appeared from out of seemingly nowhere and struck Golbat and from out of the gloom a Dustox emerged along with an certain ebony haired individual.

"Alright Dustox, use Psybeam." Chazz commanded and his poison moth fired a beam of pink/purple energy from its eyes at the Golbat knocking it out of the air.

Chazz took out an empty pokeball and threw it at the Golbat which was sucked inside, satisfied Chazz walked over and picked the ball up and took out a black pokedex which he used to scan the ball. "Not bad, guess I'll keep it for a while."

Chazz pocketed the pokeball and was about to leave when Syrus called out to him, hearing this the dark haired trainer looked over at the threesome.

"Listen, uh thanks for that." Said the blunette.

Chazz snorted, "Save it Truesdale, I didn't do it for you." He then recalled his Dustox and walked off.

"Man, what a jerk." Hasselberry snorted.

"Forget him, let's just get out of here." Aster told his dark skinned friend.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the cave Jaden and his group had been working hard and had had quite a haul. Between the three of them they had found three Moon Stones, a Sun Stone and a piece of Light Clay. Bastion was hard at work chipping away at the rock when he saw something sticking out that caught his attention, digging a little more he found what looked like a parts of a shell sticking out of the rock. _'I wonder what this is?'_ he wondered as he pried it out, _'Guess I'll take it and try and get it identified.'_ The three of them were about to pack up when a Pokémon came into view, the creature was small and reptilian in appearance with dark green rocky skin. It had an erect spine sticking out of its head and several holes on the sides of it body as well as a red rhombus-shaped belly. "Wow, what is that Pokémon?" An intrigued Jaden said aloud. "That's a Larvitar." Bastion informed, I'm surprised to see one, I hear they're quite rare." Excitedly Jaden took out his pokedex.

_Larvitar the Rock Skin Pokémon. A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow._

Jaden knew immediately that he had to catch this one and quickly he took out a pokball and released his Cyndaquil. "Alright Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower…"

The flames on Cyndaquil's back flared up and a stream of red hot flames from its mouth, the attack struck Larvitar knocking it to the ground. Getting up the rock type stomped on the ground several times causing several rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"Be careful Jaden," Bastion warned, "That thing just used Rock Slide, if it tries it again there's a possibility the whole tunnel could come crashing down

." "Then we won't give it the chance." Jaden replied, "Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel!" Cyndaquil charged towards Larvitar flames shot forth from its mouth and curled into a ball the flames covering its whole body. In response a glowing blue outline appeared around Larvitar's body, the instant Cyndaquil's attack made contact it was instantly repelled.

"Rock Slide and Iron Defence, this is one tough Larvitar." Alexis commented.

A bead of sweat rolled down Jaden's face, _'Ok, I need a plan. I guess that Iron Defence will pretty much knock back just about any head on attack I throw at this thing…maybe that will work, __well here's goes nothing…'_ "Cyndaquil, use Dig!"

With that Cyndaquil burrowed underground leaving Larvitar looking around trying to guess where Cyndaquil would come up when the fire shrew emerged from the ground behind Larvitar.

"Alright Cyndaquil, Flamethrower and max it…" Jaden ordered.

Once more the flames on Cyndaquils back flared even more furiously and a stream of flames spewed forth from its mouth striking Larvitar in the back knocking it to the ground. Jaden took out an empty pokeball and threw it at the Larvitar who was sucked inside, the ball shook a few times before coming to a halt.

Jaden let out a laugh then ran over to the ball and picked it up, "Yes, I caught Larvitar."

"Good work Jaden." Alexis told him.

"Indeed, I'm sure you'll raise Larvitar to be a strong Pokémon." Bastion added.

Jaden looked over at his two friends, "Thanks guys."

* * *

Not long after this the group packed up and decided to move to another area, they soon found themselves in a small cavern and found Aster Syrus and Hasselberry were there as well.

"Well look who it is." Aster said as the threesome approached.

"Hey guys." Jaden greeted his friends, "So how you been doing, find anything interesting?"

"Oh nothing overly exciting," Syrus informed him, "But Hasselberry and I managed to capture some new Pokémon. I caught a Slugma and he caught a Magby."

"Wow, that's cool." Jaden replied.

"So what about you Jay?" Aster asked.

"Oh we found some interesting stuff, plus me and Alexis caught some new Pokémon to." Jaden said proudly.

"Actually it's a good thing we ran into you." Bastion reached into his kit where he kept his other discoveries and walked over to Hasselberry, "I found this whilst digging and since your more experienced then us I was hoping you could tell me what this is."

"Sure thing." Hasselberry replied as Bastion handed him the rock, he then examined it and his eyes widened in surprise. "Well I'll be, it's a Root Fossil."

"A Root Fossil?" Jaden asked. "Yeah, this here's the remains of a Lileep, a Pokémon that lived millions a years ago." Hasselberry informed his friend as he handed the fossil back to Bastion.

Before anyone could say anything else the cavern began to shake and part of the wall on the opposite side collapsed and through the opening two large Pokémon entered the cavern. One was resembled a large gray dinosaur, it had a long tail with skinny black stripes running down it. It had a cream coloured stomach and a ridged back as well as two horns on its head and another on its nose that resembled a metal drill.

The other resembled a huge black and gray lizard and had large armor plating on its body and head with had three large horns sprouting out of its thick looking skull plate. Jaden quickly took out his Pokedex.

_Rhydon, the Drill __Pokémon__. The evolved form of Rhyhorn. Its brain developed after it stood up on its hind legs. Its __drill horn__ bores tunnels through solid rock._

_Aggron, the Iron Armor __Pokémon__. The final form of Aron. While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns._

Jaden quickly stepped in front of his friends taking out a pokeball, "You guys get out, I'll take care of this, go Cyndaquil." Throwing the ball Cyndaquil was released.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" Alexis demanded.

"What's it look like, I'm gonna hold these two off whilst the rest of you get out of here." Jaden replied, "Cyndaquils's fire attacks are the best match against a metal type like Aggron."

"That maybe, but you're forgetting about Rhydon who's a rock/ground type." Alexis replied, "I'm not going to just turn tail and face those two by yourself." She took out a pokeball of her own, "Go Chikorita."

Just then Aster stepped forward pokeball in hand, "Hey you think I'm gonna let you get in over your head play hero, go Totodile."

Both the grass and water types emerged from their balls and took their place at Cyndaquil's side.

"Hey what about us?" Hasselberry demanded, "Don't think we're just going to turn tail and run whilst you three face these two behemoths by yourselves?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Syrus spoke up, he was about to run when Hasselberry grabbed him by the collar,

"You're not going anywhere pipsqueak."

"Actually Hasselberry, that's exactly what we want you to do." Aster replied, "Whilst we deal with these two we want you and the others to go find Roark. Now go and get back here quickly."

Bastion nodded and Syrus needed no convincing, Hasselberry however didn't like the idea but reluctantly complied and the three of them headed off in search of Roark leaving their friends behind to deal with the two large Pokémon.

"Alright let's get this started. Go Cyndaquil, Flamethrower…" Jaden ordered and a stream of flames spewed forth the fire types mouth striking Aggron in the chest.

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf…" "Totodile, Water Gun…" both Alexis and Aster added, Chikorita swung its head launching several razor sharp leaves whilst Totodile fired off a stream of water both of which struck Rhydon.

Just then the skull plate on top of Aggron's head began glowing with power and charged at Cyndaquil sending the small fire type crashing to the ground. Rhydon meanwhile let out a growl before raising its arms into the air which were glowing with power then slammed them down both of which connected with Chikorita and Totodile.

"This is not good situation." Aster commented, "That Aggron has Iron Head and that Rhydon has Hammer Arm."

"Don't give in Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel!" Jaden told his Pokémon who curled itself into a ball surrounded by flames.

Aggron answered this by using Iron Tail, the steel types glowing tail slammed into the fiery orb knocking Cyndaquil back. At the same time three blue rings appeared around Rhydon's body which then split and formed into shards of rock, Rhydon's eyes then glowed white and the rocks shards are launched themselves striking Chikorita and Totodile.

"No, Cyndaquil." Jaden cried out, he was about to run over to the downed fire type when he felt something grabbed hold of his arm, looking round he saw that Alexis was holding onto him.

"Jaden what are you doing, are you crazy? Running out there will get you killed."

"Alexis, let me go." Jaden demanded however the blond girls grip remained strong, letting out a grunt of frustration. Just then he saw Cyndaquil struggling to get to his feet,

"Cyndaquil…" Jaden said, "Come on Cyndaquil get, I know you can do it buddy. I know your stronger then these two oversized bully's, I believe in you and I know you can beat them."

Cyndaquil glanced over at his trainer, "Cynda…" he then turned his gaze back on the Aggron that was stomping its way towards him. "Cynda, Cyndaquil. Cyndaquillllllllllllll."

The fire shrews whole body became engulfed in a bright light whilst Chikorita and Totodile, a determined expression then appeared on their faces and they got to their feet.

"Chika Chikaaaaaaaaaa."

"Totodiiiiiiiiiii."

Their bodied were engulfed in the same light and when it died away standing in their place was three very different looking Pokémon. The first resembled a pale yellow sauropod dinosaur, with leaf-like growths sprouting in a ring around its neck and a large leaf shaped like a scythe protrudes from its head. The second's body had a dark blue top half and a pale yellow underbelly and had flames sprouting from its head and tail. And the final one was a medium-sized mostly blue reptile with red spikes, and a set of pronounced jaws.

Quickly Alexis Jaden and Aster took out their pokedex's and scanned their new Pokémon.

_Bayleef, the Leaf __Pokémon__. The evolved form of Chikorita. The buds that ring its neck give off a spicy aroma that perks people up._

_Quilava, the Volcano __Pokémon__. The evolved form of Cyndaquil. It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight._

_Croconaw, the Big Jaw __Pokémon__. The evolved form of Totodile. Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow into place_

"Whoa, our Pokémon evolved." Jaden said, "This is so rad."

Just then all three Pokémon were surrounded by some kind of aura, Bayleef green Quilava red and Croconaw blue.

"It seems that their abilities have kicked in," Aster commented, "Bayleef's Overgrow. Quilava's Blaze. And Croconaw's Torrent. All three of these will boost the power of their grass fire and water based attacks."

An excited look spread across Jaden's face, he glanced over at Aster then Alexis both of whom gave him a nod."Alright, let's see what they can do. Quilava, get in there and use Flamethrower!"

"Croconaw, use Ice Fang!" Aster commanded.

"You to Bayleef, use Magical Leaf!" Added Alexis.

The flames on Quilava's back and head instantly began to burn more furiously and once again released a stream of red hot flames from its mouth at Aggron whilst an icy blue glow filled Croconaw's mouth, it then latched itself onto one of Rhydon's arms and sank its teeth in and Bayleef released a swarm of glowing leaves from its head all three attacks forced the two large Pokémon back.

Just then the sound of footsteps caught the three trainer's attention and looking round saw Roark running towards them with Hasselberry Bastion and Syrus behind him.

"Hey guys, your friends told me you were in some kind of trouble but it seems you were able to handle it, you three did good." The red haired gym leader told them, "But if it's all the same do you mind if I take over?"

Jaden smiled he was eager to see a gym leader's strength, "Go for it."

Roark returned the young trainer's smile before taking out two pokeball's, "Golem, Rampardos lets go."

The red haired gym leader released his two Pokémon from the pokeball's both of whom were ready for battle.

"Let's end this up quickly guys, Rampardos use Zen Headbutt and Golem use Roll Out!" The top of Rampardos's head began glowing bluish-white before it charged towards Aggron whilst Golem's arms legs and head retreated into its boulder like body and began rolling towards Rhydon.

Rhydon let out a growl before raising its arms into the air which were glowing with power then slammed them down on top of Golem's shell. Aggron once again used Iron Head and charged towards Rampardos, the two then collided and Rampardos was knocked to the ground.

"This is not a good situation." Bastion said to his friends "Iron Head and Hammer Arm are both moves rock type Pokémon are weak against."

"Ramardos, Golem. You two alright?" Roark called out as his two Pokémon managed to get to their feet and gave him a small cry in reply "Alright then, Golem Rock Blast Rampardos Ancient Power!"

Golem grabbed several large rock and began hurling them at Aggron whilst Rampardos launched the same attack the Slugma caught by Syrus had preformed earlier. The two attacks struck Aggron and Rhydon knocking them backwards.

"Don't let up you two, attack before they have a chance to recover. Golem Gyro Ball, Rampardos Head Smash!"

Rampardos charged towards Aggron its body being covered by a bluish-white light emitted from its head, it collided with Aggron's chest causing huge amounts of damage. Golem meanwhile retracted its arms legs and head and rolled towards Rhydon at high speeds colliding with it and knocking it to the ground next to Aggron. Getting back up the two of them instantly turned tail and ran back the way they came.

Satisfied with his Pokémon's performances Roark recalled Rampardos and Golem whilst Jaden and the others looked on in amazement and awe, all six of them were amazed at how Roark's Pokémon had driven off that Rhydon and Aggron.

_'Is this a gym leader's strength?'_ Jaden wondered, just then an excited smile spread across his face. _'Ha, if that's the case then I'll just have to get stronger then a gym leader.'_

Roark then turned to face the six teens, "I doubt we'll have those two bothering us again. All the same it's probably a good idea to get out of here, who knows what else is lurking in these tunnels."

He then led the six of them out of the cavern, as Aster was about to leave something caught his eye. Going over to investigate he discovered a small piece if amber, intrigued by what he'd found he slipped it inside his jacket and went to catch up with his friends.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without incident and an hour after the incident with Rhydon and Aggron Roark decided to call it a day and so after inspecting what everyone had managed to find he dismissed them. Roark then found himself in Gary's office to give the vice-chancellor a briefing on the field trip.

"So I take it everything went well?" Gary said.

"Pretty much, some of the students managed to make some interesting finds." Roark replied.

"I see, so did you see him?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, I'll admit at first glance I didn't make the connection but seeing him in battle I couldn't help but see the similarities between him and his father." Roark said earnestly.

The office was silent for a moment, the two men simply looking back at the other.

"So, I take it you'll be heading off soon?" Gary said finally breaking the silence.

"First thing tomorrow morning." Roark replied, "After all its not just my gym I have to get back to, I'm still have my position as foremen at the mine. But I have to say I enjoyed today, maybe I could do it again sometime?"

"We'll see." Gary replied.

Roark then left the office, one he'd left Gary rose from his seat and looked out the large window. Scanning the horizon he saw Jaden and Syrus making their way back to the Entei dorm for the evening.

* * *

AN Yes Finally I got this chapter finished, sorry it's taken so long but I had a bunch of stuff I had to do. I realise I changed the title of this chapter slightly, I realised I had to because whilst writing this chapter I found it didn't match the original so I altered it. Anyway a lot's been going on in the Pokémon anime since my last post.

On the road to Solestic town Ash & co meet finally meet Fantina. Ash battles her but it defeated. Following this Ash begins to try think up a strategy to overcome Fantina's sleep based attacks.

The following week we got the first of two hour long specials . Still enrout to Solestic town Dawn's Pachirisu gets sick and she and Ash have to take care of it.

Then in the second half of the special Ash & co arrive in Solestic town for the Solestic contest. Whilst competing Dawn encounters a former rival of her mothers, Yuri, and defeaters her to win her 3rd ribbon.

We then got the second hour long special. Ash & co check out the Solectic town museum and whilst there they encounter Cynthia & her grandmother and also meet Cyrus, the Team Galatic boss although they are currently unaware of this at present. Team Galatic attack the museum and steal the Lustrous orb.

Heading back to Hearthome city (again) Ash & co pass through Solaceon town and meet up with Angie (the chick who looks like a guy who they met at the summer school) at the Solaceon day care and they are introduced to Lickilicky.

They then met up with Aaron of the Elite 4 and see Skorupi (it was a rather disapointing episode to be honest)

Ash met up with Paul again and Ash's Turtwig evolved into Grotle. However by evolving its no longer able to move quickly and has now adopted a more defencive style of battle.

Ash & co fiiinally made it back to Hearthome where they met Jun (AKA Pearl or your rival in Diamond Pearl & Platnium) and his Enpoleon.

Ash then finally got his match with Fantina and defeats her to win his 5th badge. As a side note Jessie takes part in a contest and wins her 2nd ribbon but we don't see her do it.

Ash Dawn Brock & Jun then get a blimp to Canalave city and get seperated from their Pokémon. Once reunited Jun leaves to train Iron island and Ash goes to face Byron.

We got another hour long special. In the first half the gang discover that people all over Canalave city are suffering from insomnia because of bad dream. They figure out that it's because of dun dun dah Darkrai. They then travel to Newmoon island where they are able to summon Cresselia who drives Darkrai off. Durning this Dawn's Swinub also evolves into Piloswine.

In the second half the gang encounter Rotom.

In the next episode we discover that Dawn's Piloswine won't obey her. During an encounter with Team Rocket it then evolves into Mamoswine but it still won't obey her.

Ash finally Canalave gym but discovers a feud going on between Byron & his son Roark. The gang helps resolve it and they get to see Byron's Bastidon.

Ash then got to battle Byron and won his 6th badge.

The gang is about to head to a place called Akebi town so Dawn can compete in her next contest when they get a call from Jun on Iron island. They head there and arriving meet Riley & his Lucario. They discover all the metal type Pokémon are going nuts due to a devise that Team Galactic are using to unearth an ancient temple. They are able to drive Team Galatic off but no one recives Riolu's egg.

Plus I also got to see a subtitled version of the 11th movie.

Anyway coming up we have a filler episode where Pikachu & Piplup get seperated from Ash & Dawn and have an adventure.

Then Ash & co arrive in Akebi town and see a wild Phione.

After that is Akebi contest & Dawn has to face a Gabite.

Then we get an episode featuring a wild Chatot.

And finally Ash & co make their way towards Snowpoint city and encounter a Froslass.

But now for the biggest news of all, I finally beat Pokémon Pearl & I have seen all the Pokémon in the Sinnoh dex & achived the national dex. Not only that I have also got my DS's wifi to work, I have placed my Friend codes for both Diamond & Pearl on my You Tube Profile as well as have uploaded 2 trainer cards with these codes on them to my new Deviant Art account, the adress is below so if any of you want to add me to your friends list let me know.

http:// furycutter. deviantart. com/

Anyway till next time.

Next time- Chapter 9: The Heart of a Trainer, Chazz's first Pokémon

Pokémon, Get Together


	9. The Heart of a Trainer

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_Blah-_ Pokedex info, written text_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX_

Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 9: The Heart of a Trainer, Chazz's first Pokémon

Day break came bringing a new day to the island. From his window Chazz watched as the sun climbed higher until he shook his head and turned away in order to get ready for the day. Once he'd showered and dressed he logged onto the computer in his room and opened up file.

_Log entry: It's been just over 3 months since the semester started and so far things have been fine enough. Classes are rather mundane, there not difficult but it's mostly stuff I didn't know beforehand. In terms of competition the majority of the other students don't offer too much of a challenge._

Chazz paused looking at the line he'd just written.

_There is however one trainer on the island who has proven to be a worthwhile opponent that I didn't expect to run into. I will continue to monitor this trainer and take note of his training and what Pokémon he acquires. I'm about to start my daily routine so I will now sign off._

Finished Chazz saved his work and logged off before picking up a box and leaving the room. Exiting the dorm he walked out into a small paddock around the back, reaching into the box he took out several pokeballs and releasing them revealed a verity of different Pokémon, Dustox Seviper Crogunk Murkrow Aridos Swalot Pinsir Stunky Weepinbell Golbat Shiftry and Ninjesk.

Admiring the group of creatures for a moment Chazz entered a small nearby shack where inside he found several metal serving bowls and large sacks full of Pokémon food as well grooming tools. Filling several dishes with food he brought them outside and presented them to his Pokémon who began eating enthusiastically, that done Chazz headed back inside the shack and took out a pokeball from his jacket and stared at it before releasing the Pokémon inside. Standing before him was a black creature with large red yes and Chazz couldn't help but smile, placing a bowl of food before the creature he then got out a brush and began running it through the creature fur.

The action of this cased Chazz's mind back to when he was a small child back before serious thoughts of being a trainer ever occurred to him.

* * *

Several hours later Jaden had finally risen from his bed, yawning he pulled on his clothes and headed outside. He then headed for the grooming shed next to the Entie dorm and found Syrus already there, "Well look who's finally up."

"Morning Sy." Jaden greeted his friend before he went about feeding his Pokémon.

"So any plans for after class?" Jaden asked as he and Syrus headed to class once all the Pokémon had been fed and watered.

"Not really, I figured I might work with Piplup though, I think it's close to evolving."

"That's awesome buddy." Jaden replied, "Tell you what, why don't I help you out."

"You'd do that?" Syrus asked.

"Sure, that's what friends do right." Jaden replied flashing the bluenette a grin.

The two of them entered the classroom unaware that some was watching them with interest.

* * *

The school day came and went and with it over Jaden and Syrus made their way back towards their dorm to collect a few things before heading to the place that had become where Jaden liked to train.

"Hey guys, where you headed?" looking round the pair saw Hasselberry headed towards them.

"Hey Hasselberry." Jaden greeted his friend, "Syrus and me are off to do some training."

"Mind if I tag along then, I got a new critter that I'm dyin to try out in battle." Hasselberry asked.

"Sure." Syrus replied.

That settled the trio made a quick stop at the red dorm before heading to Jaden's training area.

"Wow, this place is pretty impressive." Hasselberry said as he took in the area, "When did you find this place?"

"I found it about a week before the first promotion exam." Jaden replied, "So are you gonna show us this new Pokémon?"

Hasselberry grinned and took out a pokeball, from it emerged a green creature resembled a tortoise; it had a shell that covered its back as well as its neck and the top of its head and two large leafy growths growing out of its back. Jaden quickly took out his Pokedex.

_Grotle, the Grove Pokémon. The evolved form of Turtwig. The shell is hardened soil. Some Pokémon come to peck the berries growing on the trees on its back._

"Wow, so Turtwig evolved."

"Yup, this morning." Hasselberry replied his chest puffed out with pride. "Alright which one of you two is first?"

"Actually Syrus wants us to help train his Piplup." Jaden told his tanned friend.

"You're Piplup?" Hasselberry said.

"Yeah, I think it's gonna evolve soon. So I wanna work with him a little in preparation." said Syrus.

"Ok then, count me and Grotle in." Hasseblerry told the bluenette.

"Wow thanks Hasselberry." Syrus said happily.

"No problem. But enough of that, what say we get down to business little man." Hasselberry said.

Syrus took out Piplups Pokeball and released the penguin Pokémon. "I'm gonna get you for that little man comment. Piplup Bubblebeam…"

"Grotle, Seed Bomb…" a stream of bubbles spewed forth from Piplup's beak with several glowing spheres were fired from Grotle's mouth.

After an hour all three of them were taking a break. "I gotta say Sy; you've really got better since the entrance exams." Jaden told his friends.

"You really think so?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, all the hard work you've put into raising your Pokémon is really paying off." Jaden replied.

The sound of a twig breaking caught their attention and looking round the trio saw Chazz standing not too far from them. "Chazz, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"That's none of your concern, but if you must know I came out here looking for someone to challenge." Chazz replied, "What are you three doing here?"

"We're here training." Jaden told him.

"Here? There's a perfectly good facility on the east side of the island and you're out here?" Chazz said in a disapproving tone.

"Hey I like it here." Jaden retorted, "Besides if you're looking for a battle I'm always up for one."

Jaden reached for one of his pokeballs when Chazz stopped him. "No, I'm not here to challenge you," his gaze shifted to Syrus, "I'm here to challenge the younger brother of the champion Zane Truesdale, I wanna see if the skills he has run in the family."

Both Jaden and Hasselberry were shocked. "Syrus, Zane's your brother?" Jaden said in a shocked tone.

"What you didn't know?" Chazz said in a mocking tone, "But that's not the point right now, are you going to accept my challenge or what?"

Syrus stared at Chazz, hesitant of what to say. He was considering turning Chazz down when his brother's words filled his mind, _"Syrus, you'll never be accepted into the Academy and even if you do, you'll never become a trainer. You can't survive in the trainer's world. It's a brutal and harsh one. And you aren't cut out for it."_ _'No I won't run away, I'll show everyone just how strong I've become. Jaden, Chazz and my brother.'_

Syrus's features hardened, "Your on Chazz, lets battle right here right now."

Chazz grinned and the pair walked to the centre of the area. "We'll make this the best of three, the first one of us to claim twice victories wins and no substitutions." Chazz explained as he took out a pokeball.

"That's fine with me." Syrus replied as he took out one of his own.

Chazz threw his pokeball and from it emerged his Murkrow, Jaden checked his Pokedex

_Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. It is believed that seeing this Pokémon at night will bring about ominous occurrences._

Syrus met this by sending out his Vibrava.

"Murkrow, start this off with Haze." Chazz commanded and a black mist was released from Murkrows beak. "Vibrava, use SonicBoom…" Syrus commanded. Vibrava's wings glowing with energy which it then fired off as a shockwave which cut through the mist only to discovered that Murkrow was gone. "Shadow Ball…" Murkrow, which was above Vibrava, fired an orb of purple-black energy rushed down from above striking Vibrava knocking it out of the air. "Now follow it up with Aerial Ace!" Murkrow swooped down towards Vibrava, white streaks of light forming around its body as it did. "Quick Vibrava, use DragonBreath!" Syrus told his Pokémon. Vibrava launches a trick green mist from its mouth; however Murkrow skilfully dodged it and slammed into the dragonfly Pokémon knocking it up. Both trainers recalled their Pokémon and selected their next one. "Go Dustox." "Go Beedrill." The two insectoide Pokémon emerged from their pokeballs. "Dustox, Gust attack…" Dustox created a strong gale force wind from its wings which knocked Beedrill backwards. "Beedrill, Sludge Bomb…" The stinger on Beedrill's head glowed purple and several spheres of mud were fired out of it which hit Dustox. "Nice job Beedrill, now use Fury Attack!" Beedrill began repeatedly stabbing at Dustox with its stingers. Chazz scowled, "Dustox, Confusion…" Dustox's eyes glowed purple which threw Beedrill backwards. "Now use Poison Sting." Several poisonous barbs were fired from Dustox's mouth. "Beedrill Protect." Syrus yelled, a green translucent sphere surrounded Beedrill, each of the barbs struck it but the sphere blocked each one of them. "Now Beedrill, Twineedle…" Beedrill lunged forward and stabbed Dustox with its two arm stingers which knocked Dustox to the ground unconscious.

With a 'humph' Chazz retuned Dustox to its pokeball whilst Syrus congratulated his Beedrill. "You were great Beedrill, now take a rest." Syrus recalled the buy type back to its pokeball, that done he turned his focus to Chazz, "Now were tied at one a piece, this one decides it."

Syrus took out a pokeball and threw it. "Go Piplup." The small blue penguin emerged from its ball ready for battle.

"That's your starter isn't it?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah." Syrus replied.

"Well I guess if you're using yours I'll use mine as well." Chazz said in a serious tone.

_'Chazz's first Pokémon, I wonder what it is?'_ Jaden wondered.

Chazz threw the pokeball and from it emerged a four legged creature, its fur sleek and black with yellow bands on its ears and tail as well as yellow rings on its forehead and legs and a pair of piercing crimson eyes. Intrigued by the creature Jaden check his pokedex.

_Umbreon, the Moonlight __Pokémon__. One of the evolved forms of Eevee. __The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey._

'_No way, he's got an Eevee evolution to?' _

"Umbreon, start things off with Quick Attack." Chazz ordered and the black Pokémon charged towards Piplup.

"Quick Piplup, Bubblebeam." Syrus commanded the penguin fired a stream of bubbles from its beak which was able to knock Umbreon back.

"Alright." Syrus cheered.

"Don't get too cocky, I was merely having Umberon test how strong your Piplups was." Said Chazz, "Umberon, Quick Attack again!"

The black creature began charging towards Piplup once more.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Syrus ordered and his Pokémon fired off another stream of bubbles however this time Umbreon skilfully dodged the attack and knocked Piplup to the ground.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball." Like Murkrow, Umbreon fired off an orb of purple and black energy which sent Piplup flying several feet into the air before crashing down again.

"Piplup no!" Syrus cried out.

"Umbreon, Secret Power!" Umbreon's body began glowing sparkling pink; it then charged Piplup not giving it a chance to get up. The moment Piplup hit the ground sparks appeared around its body.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"Secret Power's a nasty little move that also a status element dependin on what kind of field you battle on." Hasselberry explained, "Cos you burned pretty much all the grass away the areas now pretty barren so Secret Power inflicts a Paralysis effect."

"Piplup, are you alright?" Syrus cried out as his fallen Pokémon struggled back to its feet, "Hang in there Piplup."

Piplup glared at Umberon and seconds later began glowing, when it vanished Piplup had been transformed into a much larger blue penguin. Its head resembled an owl and had two yellow crests running across the top of its head. Its body was mostly light-blue whilst most of its head and wings were dark-blue with light-blue tips.

Jaden was about to check his pokedex again when Chazz beat him to the punch, pulling out a black pokedex.

_Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon. The evolved form of Piplup. Its wings deliver wicked blows that snap even the thickest of trees. It searches for prey in icy seas._

"So an evolved Piplup, interesting." Chazz said sounding interested, "However it's still inflicted by palayisis thus giving my Umberon the speed advantage. Umberon Quick Attack…"

Umberon charged towards Prinplup who raised its flippers and the edges of them turned white, Umberon collided with Prinplup's flippers and forced backwards before the penguin lashed out and swiped at it with its flippers.

"Wow, Prinplup learned Metal Claw." Jaden commented.

"Maybe, but that paralysis still in effect I gotta say that Chazz still has the upper hand in this match." Hasselberry replied.

"Umberon, Dark Pulse…" Chazz commanded. Umberon shot a beam of purple circles from its mouth at Prinplup.

"Prinplup, dodge it." Syrus commanded, Prinplup tried however the sparks returned rendering it unable and had to endure Umberons attack.

"Bubblebeam Prinplup!" Prinplup fired off some more bubbles however its speed was greatly hindered by the paralysis thus allowing Umbreon to dodge out of the way.

"Umberon, Quick Attack…" once more the dark type charged at Prinplup knocking into it.

"Now end this, Dark Pulse…" Umberon fired another beam of purple circles from its mouth at Prinplup, this time at close range. The attack knocked Prinplup to the ground unconscious.

"No, Prinplup." Syrus ran to his Pokémon's side, "Are you alright? Say something."

Prinplup let out a small groan as Syrus placed its head on his knees. On the other side Chazz had a small smile on his face "Good work Umberon." He told the dark type before recalling it to its pokeball.

He began walking away when Jaden called out to him. "What do you want?" Chazz asked.

"I just want to ask about your Umbreon." Jaden replied, "You said it was your first Pokémon."

"That's right, I got an Eevee for my birthday one year and since then I raised it to be its best." Chazz replied.

Once he was done he began walking off again, reaching into his blazer he took out Umbreon's pokeball and looked at it. He was transported back to the time his younger self got lost in the forest surrounding the town he and his family lived in; he could see himself running through the woods calling out for his Eevee. After hours of search it had grown dark and in a moonlit clearing he found the small creature which upon seeing him gave a happy yip. Its body began glowing and when it died away it had transformed into it dark type evolution.

Returning to the present Chazz put the pokeball back in him blazer, _'Umberon, I know I can be the best and we'll do it together.'_

* * *

AN Ok this chapter is fini. I know this one took a while, things like other projects, my job and uni work have kept me busy and left me unable to start this until recently. Anyway hope you all got some enjoyment out of this chapter, I wanted to focus a little on Chazz and reveal a bit of his back story as well as show that he is just as bonded to his Pokémon as Jaden and the others are bonded to theirs.

Ok info from the anime, remember this point does contain spoilers so if you don't want to know any of this skip ahead

DP117- We had another episode where where Team Rocket got sick of one another and slipt up only to come back together at the end.

DP118- We had an episode that featured a Pokeringer contest, it was pretty much similar to the episode in the Hoenn saga in which Ash's Taillow evolved to Swellow. Ash's Staraviva evolved to Staraptor and defeated Paul's Honchkrow.

DP119- Dawn got seperated from Ash and Brock when she's attacked a wild Aggron. Following a battle with the Aggron, Dawn Mamoswine is injured and Dawn is determined nurses it back to help using the lessons Brock taught her back at the end of DP094. Following this Mamoswine begins to respect Dawn as its trainer. You could say this mirrors episode 105 of the original series when Charizard finally begins to obey Ash

DP120- Another clips episode although it did contain a few scenes that will be seens in futur episodes.

DP121- Taking a break, the gang encounter a lost Snover. Ash, Dawn and Brock decide to help return Snover to its owner, also Ash's Grotle learns Rock Climb and Dawn learns of the next contest.

DP122- Piplup starts showing signs that its going to evolve. The gang meet up with Kenny and Kenny (who's going to be in the next contest) and Barry (Jun) as well as their respective Prinplup and Empoleon. Dawn and Piplup are faced with a dilemma as to whether it is right to evolve, but before they can decide, Team Rocket attacks, hoping to capture the evolutionary line. In the Piplup chooses not to evolve and Nurse Joy gives them an Everstone to prevent evolution. The gang learns about an upcoming Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament which Barry is planning to enter. Episode 051 of the original series, when Bulbasaur chooses not to evolve.

DP123- This episode is the Tatsunami contest, both Dawn and Kenny make to the final round, and Dawn ends up losing to him.

DP124- The Ping Pong Tournament. Dawn meets a guy called O who notices that Ambipom has a talent for the game. After the tournament offers to train Ambipom and Ambipom leaves the group. Intresting to note is that Ambipom has not been removed from the opening credits possibly meaning 1 of 2 things 1) the animators are to lazy to remove Ampipom from the credits or 2) Ambipom will return in a later episode possibly in time for the grand festival, other then that it a dull and pointless episode so skip it

DP125- Back on the road to Snowpoint the gang stop off at a Pokémon Centre where they meet Marilyn, a girl who has an obsession with cute Pokémon. Nothing else really happens other then that Dawn recives the outfit she wears in Pokémon Platnium and Ash and Brock both recives a jacket similar to the one worn by Lucas.

DP126- Ash and co finally reach Snowpoint city and meet the Snowpoint gym leader Candice as well as her Abomasmow, they also meet up with Zoey again who it turns out is friends with Candice and has won her 4th ribbon. The group learns that Candice works as a teacher at a Trainers school and sit in on one of her classes.

DP127- Ash battle against Candice and wins the Icicle Badge. The gang also run into Paul again and Zoey meets him for the first time.

DP128- This episode see the return of both Paul's brother Reggie and Brandon from the Battle Frontire. Paul challanges Brandon to a battle and Brandon hands him his butt (this is a K+ rated story remember). Afterwards Reggie suggests that Ash and Paul meet up in 10 days and have a full 6 on 6 battle. Zoey then leaves the group to continue her jouney and Brandon and Candice are approached by a character called Mikoto who is the guardian at the Snowpoint temple.

DP129- Hunter J returns and is trying to capture Regigigas but only succeds in sending it on a rampage. Brandon and long with the gang helps calm Regigigas down and return it to the temple.

DP130- Whilst on a train to Lake Acuity, the gang meet Looker (Hansome) who is investigating Team Galactic. Brock's Sudowoodo also learns Hammer Arm.

DP131- Ash and company arrive at Lake Acuity and Ash and Paul begin their battle. Paul's Magmar is revealed to have evolved into a Magmortar.

Well that's all the episodes that have aired so far and this is what's coming up.

DP132- Ash and Paul's battle continues and Ash's Chimchar evolves into Monferno.

DP133- All Ash's Pokémon are pretty banged up follwing the battle with Paul, Brock searches for a berry that will help in the healing process and encounters Uxie.

DP134- Dawn decides to start training for the next Pokemon Contest with Mamoswine; however although its gotten over most of its obedience issues Mamoswine still refuses to fight. Mamoswine then runs off and Dawn follows and the two enconter a Tangrowth.

DP135- Dawn's finds out her favorite tv show, _Pokémon Hustle,_ is in the area and hiring actors and the gang desides to try out.

Well that's the show out of the way, other then the only other thing is that the 12th movie will be releasesd in Japan on the 18th of July. Before signing off there's one last thing I want to muse on. Remeber that I said the animators haven't removed Ambipom from the opening credits, well tomorrow Chimchar evolves to Monferno and next week we get to see if he replaces Chimchar in the credits.

Next time- Chapter 10: The Abandoned Dorm, the Realm of the Undead

Pokémon, Get Together


	10. The Abandoned Dorm

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_Blah_ - Pokedex info_

* * *

_

_YuGiOh GX_

Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 10: The Abandoned Dorm, the Realm of the Undead

On the grounds of academy island there stands a building that stand empty and no one is allowed to approach. There are rumours of course, many of which involve black magic and animal sacrifices, but no one really knows the truth. However there are those who have passed by it late at night and have sworn they have heard noises coming from it.

A noise was heard from a nearby bush and from it emerged Jaden and the gang each of whom had a flashlight.

"This the place?" our hero asked his silver haired friend.

"Yep, this is it." He replied, "Although I gotta admit I'm a little disappointed, from everything I've heard I expected this place to be a lot more run down."

"Ah who cares about what it looks like from the outside, it's inside that count's." Jaden said boldly.

"Jaden are you sure about this, if we get caught we'll be expelled for trespassing." Bastion told his friend.

"Then we won't get caught." Jaden replied in a 'matter o fact' way.

Bastions, amused by Jaden reply, chuckled, "Alright then, let's go."

"Ok, let's move out." Jaden cheered.

"Uh Jaden are you sure you want to go in there, I mean I does look pretty creepy." Syrus said nervously.

"What's got your briefs in a bunch?" Hasselberry said, "You're not scared are ya?"

"N…n…no, of course I'm not scared." Syrus stuttered, "I just think one of use should stay behind and keep watch just in case any of the staff shows up."

"Hey not a bad idea Sy." Jaden said, "Ok, see you later."

With that the party walked up to the front door and entered leaving Syrus behind, just then a nearby twig snapped causing the bluenette to jump, "Hey guys wait up."

He then dashed inside after his friends. The bushes rustle again and from them emerged Chazz.

Inside the gang were looking about the entrance hall, "Wow, this place is amazing." Jaden commented, "A lick of paint and some beanbag chairs and this could be our own personal club house."

"I wonder why this place was abandoned." Alexis wondered aloud.

"Who knows but I have heard all kinds of stories about this place." Bastion replied, "Several that include black magic and satanic rituals if you believe in that sort of thing."

"Alright guys what are we waiting for, lets split up and explore this place, we can meet back here in an hour so we can talk about what we found." Jaden told the others.

The gang split up into groups of two, Jaden and Bastion Alexis and Hasselberry and Aster and Syrus, and each picked a different area to explore. Aster and Syrus headed down a corridor that led to the old dining hall and kitchens, as they did a pair of multiple coloured eyes were watching them.

* * *

Meanwhile Alexis and Hasselberry had chosen to climb the staircase that led to the second level of building, "I wonder why this place is abandoned, it's not in too bad condition and as Jaden said with a little work it you could easily house students or faculty members here." Alexis said.

"Good question, who knows we'll find out why." Hasselberry replied.

Once they'd ascended the stairs the pair immediately began searching the rooms but all they found was dust and Spinarak webs, Alexis had just let out a sigh of disappointment when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Looking around she tried to catch a glimpse of it but couldn't find anything, disappointed she was about to go meet up with Hasselberry when a thrilled shriek filled the air causing her cup her hands over her ears.

The instant it ended Hasselberry was at her side, "Alexis, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what was that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but I think it came from down there." Hasselberry replied pointing down the corridor. That said the pair went to investigate.

* * *

Whilst this was going on Chazz had entered the building and gave it a once over and noticed and open door, upon investigating it he discovered a stairwell that led down into what he assumed was the basement. Taking a moment he took out a pokeball and released his Golbat from it. "Golbat, use Supersonic." He ordered and the bat released a series of sound waves that echoed off the walls of the passage which sent them back to the creature allowing it to detect anything that may be ahead. That done Chazz descended the stairwell; his Golbat following behind, unbeknown to him a head was poking out through the ceiling watching him.

* * *

Back with Syrus and Aster the two trainers found themselves in what used to be the dining room, the room was fairly large with three long tables each set with a place mat and a range of cutlery set lied out on them.

"Whoa, this place is huge." Syrus commented.

"Yeah, obviously it was meant to house a lot of people." Aster replied.

Just then a cold chill ran through the room and all the cutlery and plates rose off the table several of which were flung at the pair. Aster quickly grabbed Syrus and dived to the ground to avoid the projectiles.

"Whaa, what's going on?" Syrus squealed in fright. Scowling Aster took out one of his pokeballs, "Electabuzz, stand by!"

From the ball emerged a rather fat looking yellow creature with black stripes running across its body with a long cat like tail. "Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!" Aster commanded and the yellow creature powerful bolts of lightning from its horns knocking the cutlery out of the air and shattering the plates. Just then a sound that resembled laughter was heard.

"Alright who's there, come out and show yourselves." Aster demanded, and then from out of thin air appeared. One of the creatures resembled a grey cloth covered ball with a point at the tip. Its eyes were oval shaped and were a mixture of colours that gave them a mesmerizing look.

The other was what could be described as a stereotypical personification of the Grim Reaper, it had a what resembles a small black hood with a crossbones on its back as well as a mask resembles the front of a skull its single red eye visible threw it.

"What are they?" Syrus said. Aster didn't reply but did take out his Pokedex.

_Shuppet, the Puppet __Pokémon__. It loves vengeful emotions and hangs in rows under the eaves of houses where vengeful people live._

_Duskull, the Requiem __Pokémon__. It doggedly pursues its prey wherever it goes. However, the chase is abandoned at sunrise_

"Syrus get up here, looks like we need to fight these two together." The silver haired trainer told his partner. Syrus looked up at him and got to his feet.

_'I won't run away, I won't run away, I won't run away…'_ "O…ok, let's go." He took out Prinplups pokeball and threw it releasing the penguin like creature.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt…" Aster ordered.

"Prinplup, Bubblebeam…" Syrus ordered.

Electabuzz fired off more lightning bolts whilst Prinplup fired off a stream of bubbles, both ghosts managed to avoid their attacks.

Shuppet then fired off a beam of energy from its eyes whilst Duskull released a high pitch sound wave that that caused both Electabuzz and Prinplup to flinch in pain before being struck by Shuppet's attack.

"Uh, a perfectly combined Nightshade and Astonish attack!" Aster commented, "It seems if we want to beat them we'll have to try and split them up."

"Ok." Scanning the room Syrus spotted the door that lead to the kitchens, "Hey Aster, think you can distract them for a few seconds?"

"Sure. Electabuzz, Shockwave…" Electabuzz fired a wave of electrical energy striking both ghosts.

Using this Syrus and Prinplup snuck away and opened the kitchen door,

"Ok Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!" the penguin fired off more bubbles which struck Shuppet.

"Nah nah, come a get us." Syrus taunted the ghost type and he and his Prinplup ran inside the kitchen, Shuppet following them. Duskull was about to follow when a bolt of lightning flashed in front of it.

"Uh uh, you're going nowhere." Aster told it.

* * *

In the kitchen Syrus and Prinplup prepared to face off against Shuppet, the ghost type began firing off small balls of flame at the water type.

_'Ah man, it's using Will-o-whisp.'_ "Prinplup, use Bide!" Prinplup's whole body began glowing whilst Shuppet continued its barrage until Prinplup reflected the attack right back at it.

Seeing his chance Syrus took out a pokeball and threw it, the devise sucked Shuppet inside and shook for a few seconds before halting.

* * *

Back in the dining room Aster and his Electabuzz were staring down Duskull. Duskull lowered itself till it hovered just off the ground causing its shadow to grow before extending its, it then connected with Electrabuzz's and rose up attacks it from behind. "Electabuzz, are you alright?" Aster asked to which his Pokémon gave a grunt in reply, _'Damn it knows Shadow Sneak.'_

As Electabuzz got back to its feet Duskull fired off its own Nightshade attack, "Electabuzz, dodge it."

The rounded electric type managed to roll out of the way before the attack could connect.

"Electabuzz Thunder Punch!" Aster commanded Electabuzz lunged at Duskull it fist cracking which knocked the ghost type out of the air.

Seeing his chance Aster took out a pokeball and threw it at Duskull who was sucked inside, the ball shook for a few moments before halting confirming the capture.

Just then Syrus and Prinplup emerged from the kitchen, Aster noticing Syrus was holding a pokeball in his hand.

* * *

In another part of the building Alexis and Hasselberry were still searching the corridors for the source of the sheik they heard, they had just turned a corners when at the end of the corridor they saw a dark bluish-green Pokémon with several red orbs around its neck like a necklace and had yellow eyes with red irises. Alexis took out her Pokedex.

_Misdreavus, the Screech __Pokémon__. It loves to sneak up on people late at night, then startle them with its shriek like cry._

"A Misdreavus?" Alexis said.

"Of course, that explains why no one lives here; it's inhabited by ghost Pokémon." Hasselberry said thoughtfully.

"Whatever it is its mine." Alexis said sternly, "Skitty, battle dance…"

She threw a pokeball and from it emerged the pink kitten.

"Good choice, Skitty is a normal type which means Misdreavus's ghost type moves won't work on her." Said Hasselberry.

"Skitty, Blizzard…" Alexis commanded and an almost subzero wind spewed forth from its mouth to which Misdreavus responded to by releasing a series of almost transparent waves of energy at Skitty, the two attacks collided with one another, however the force of Misdreavus's attack was greater than Skitty's and the fire chick was thrown back.

"Alexis its usin Psywave." Hasselberry commented. Skitty shakily got back to her feet.

"Skitty are you alright?" Alexis asked the creature who gave her a mew in reply, "Alright then, use Water Pulse!"

A blue sphere of water was formed above Skitty's tail which it prepared to launch at Misdreavus who let off another high pitched screech. The noise caused both academy students to clamp their hands over their ears whilst at the same time cancelled out Skitty's attack, Misdreavus then launched a second Psywave attack which sent Skitty sprawling.

"No, Skitty…" Alexis cried as she dashed to her Pokémon's side, "Are you ok?" the pink creature gave another mew as it got back up.

_'I've only got one trick left and it's a risky one, if this doesn't work…'_ "This is our last chance Skitty, use Assist!"

"Alexis no it's too risky," Hasselberry called out, "Assist may allow Skitty to use one of the moves of your other Pokémon's its completely random and you have no clue about what it will be."

"I know but right now I have nothing else to try." Alexis replied. Skitty began to glow, and then from out of its mouth emerged a greenish blue mist that struck Misdreavus.

"Yes, my Feebas's DragonBreath." Alexis cheered, "Skitty, let's try Water Pulse one more time."

Skitty created another sphere of water which it then struck with its tail at Misdreavus and knocked it out of the air. Alexis quickly grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it at the ghost type which was sucked inside and shook for a few seconds before the capture was confirmed. Smiling

Alexis picked up the pokeball and then looked over at her Skitty, "Thanks Skitty, you were great."

She then recalled the creature as Hasselberry walked over to her. "I have to hand it to you Alexis that was a pretty big risk you took with Assist but it really pied off for you."

Alexis smiled at him, "Maybe Jaden is starting to rub off on me."

* * *

Back with Chazz the ebony haired trainer had made his way down the flight of stairs and was now walking along a long corridor his Golbat following, every so often the poison/flying would release another supersonic wave to detect if anything was ahead. Golbat had just done said task when it began squawking.

"What's wrong is something up ahead?" Chazz asked. The creature let out a squeak in reply.

"I see," Chazz then recalled his Pokémon and continued down the corridor when the sound of two people talking got his attention.

"Who's there, come out and show yourself." Chazz called out as he raised his flashlight down the corridor and after a minute or so of wait Jaden and Bastion came into view.

"Chazz, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"I could say the same thing about you." Chazz replied.

Jaden looked as though he was about to say something when something appeared to catch his attention. "So Chazz, who's your friend?"

Chazz shot the Entei a confused look who was pointing behind him and looking round Chazz saw a Pokémon with a diminutive hominid-like dark purple body. Its mouth was filled with sharp looking teeth and appeared to have a pair of gemstones for eyes. Jaden quickly took out his Pokedex.

_Sableye, the Darkness __Pokémon__. It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones._

Just then without warning Sableye jumped up and grabbed onto Chazz in what looked to be a hug. "It seems it likes you Chazz." Bastion commented whilst Jaden merely laughed.

"Hey get off me." Chazz told the ghost/dark type however it didn't seem to understand him as it didn't let go.

"Ah, isn't that sweet." Jaden said, "It really seems to love you Chazz."

"Shut up." Chazz retorted.

After a few minutes Chazz managed to get Sableye off him and the trio continued to walk along the corridor however, much to Chazz's annoyance, Sableye continued to follow them. Soon they came the end of the passage only to find their way blocked by a door.

"Well so much for that." Chazz snorted.

"Come on, we're not going to let something like this stop us." Jaden replied as tried to open the door only to find it was jammed, he then began ramming into it and was able to open it.

"Alright, let's go." Jaden announced.

Chazz was about to step forward when he felt something grip a hold of his leg and looking down he saw it was Sableye, "What the, let go of me."

Sableye however didn't concur with his request and gripped tighter and appeared to be shaking.

"I wonder what's wrong with it?" Jaden wondered.

"I don't know but it looks to be quiet afraid." Bastion commented.

"Will you get off me!" Chazz yelled and he was able to shake Sableye off and went inside.

Inside the trio found a largish room with symbols that had been carved into the walls and what appeared to be an alter placed in the centre of the room.

"What is this place?" Chazz wondered aloud.

"I…I don't know, I've never anything like this." Bastion replied.

Just then the air around them grew cold and a feeling of unease passed through all through the three boys, a noise was then heard and seemed to be coming from the alter "Geeeh, Geeeh."

Then from above the alter appeared a dark-purple Pokémon with a roundish body, short stumpy arms and legs and a pair of large red eyes. "What the heck…" Jaden said as he got out his pokedex.

_Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. The final form of Gastly. The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.  
_  
"A Gengar?" Jaden said in awe. Upon seeing them the Gengar fired off a Nightshade attack at them.

"What the heck?" Jaden exclaimed as he and the others got off the ground.

"It seems it isn't happy about our presence here." Bastion commented.

"You think." Chazz replied as he took out two of his pokeballs, "Umbreon, Seviper go."

The dark Eeveeution and the snake like Pokémon appeared.

"Good idea." Jaden said, "Quilava, Luxio show time." The evolved fire and electric types appeared.

"Very well, Chimchar, Buizel to my side." Bastion called out as his fire chimp and water weasel appeared.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse! Seviper, Poison Tail!" "Quilava, Flamethrower! Luxio, Charge Beam!" "Chimchar, Ember! Buizel, Aqua Jet!" All three of them ordered.

Umberon fired a beam of purple circles from its mouth whilst Seviper's tail glows light purple and moved into slash at its foe. Quilava spewed off a stream of flames from its mouth and Luxio's body starts sparkling with electricity and fires off a beam of lightning. Chimchar fired off several small fire balls whilst Buizel surrounded itself with water and then took off towards the opponent. All six attacks rushed towards Gengar who didn't even seem to flinch, just then its eyes glowed and the attacks collided with a barrier.

"Rats, it used Protect." Chazz muttered.

Just then all the Pokémon, with the exception of Umberon,were lifted off the ground and thrown into a nearby wall.

"Unbelievable, it can use Psychic as well?" Jaden added.

"Umberon, use Shadow Ball!" Chazz ordered and the black creature fired an orb of purple-black energy at the ghost whose arms were surrounded by dark energy and began crackling with purple lightning and threw a punch to counter it before knocking the dark type to the floor with another Nightshade.

"Umberon!" Chazz yelled as he ran over to check his Pokémon.

"Chazz, look out." Jaden cried out, looking up Chazz saw Gengar floating above him and fired another Shadow Punch.

Chazz closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack only it never came, cracking open one eye he saw Sableye had leapt in front of him, its claws enveloped with dark energy which it used to against the attack and continued on and struck Gengar. Gengar glared at Sableye and blasted it with Nightshade into a wall before hammering away relatively at it with Shadow Punch.

"Quilava, Flamethrower! Luxio, Charge Beam!" Jaden commanded and his two Pokémon launched their attacks striking Gengar in the back who halted its attack on Sableye and used its Psychic on them however it did give Sableye the opportunity to strike Gengar with Sucker Punch only to have it blocked by Protect. Gengar slammed Sabelye with another Shadow Punch and the ghost/dark type fell to the floor.

That done Gengar unleashed another Psychic attack that raised all the Pokémon, with the exception of Umbreon and Sableye, into the air and then slammed them back down onto the floor.

When this happened an empty pokeball fell out of Chazz's jacket and rolled towards Sableye who was sucked inside, however no one at the time noticed.

Struggling both Chimchar and Buizel both managed to struggle against Gengar's Psychic and were able to get back up, they then fired both their Ember and Water Gun attacks at Gengar who didn't even seem shaken by them. The pair glared at the ghost type before letting out a loud cry as their bodies began glowing.

"I don't believe it, they're both evolving." Bastion commented as his Pokémon changed shape and grew.

The light then faded and where Chimchar and Buizel had been seconds before were two very different looking creatures. One was a monkey like creature with bright orange fur and a long tail that had a flame burning on the tip of it. The other looked like an otter or weasel with two pointed blue fins on its arms and two tails and the yellow flotation device had grown and now resembled a towel that had been draped around its shoulders. Jaden got out his pokedex.

_Monferno, the Playful Pokémon. The evolved form of Chimchar. It skilfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance._

Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. The evolved form of Buizel. It is a common sight around fishing ports. It is known to rescue people and carry off prey.

Gengar looked at the pair, seemingly unimpressed and launched a Shadow Punch at them however the pair, whilst Monferno dodged out of the the way the floatation devise around Floatzel's inflated and absorbed the attack. Using this as a distraction flames spewed forth from Monferno's mouth and wound it around its body and began rolling towards Gengar striking it in the chest. Seeing an opening Floatzel launched itself with Aqua Jet and rammed into Gengar's back.

"Alright, that's the way." Jaden called out, "Everyone attack Gengar together before it can recover."

All the Pokémon sprung into action. Quilava and Luxio used Flamethrower and Charge Beam. Buizel and Monferno used Water Gun and Ember. And Umbreon and Seviper used Dark Pulse and Poison Tail.

The six attack all connected and knocked Gengar back, the ghost Pokémon gave out a groan before vanishing into thin air. "Alright we did it, we beat that Gengar." Jaden cheered.

Bastion knealt down util he was eye level with his Floatzel and Monferno and patted them on the head. "Congratulations, the both of you fought well." He told them before recalling them.

Chazz meanwhile was checking on his Umbreon, "Umbreon, are you ok?"

The black creature nodded.

"That's good. You and Seviper did good." He then recalled both of them and stood come, "Come on lets go, I've had enough of this stinkin pit."

The trio made their way out when Jaden noticed the pokeball on the floor and picked it up and followed Chazz and Bastion out. After sealing the door again they then headed back up the passage way and back up the stairs where they found Alexis Hasselberry Syrus and Aster waiting for them.

"There you guys are. We were worried about you." Alexis told them.

"What are you doing here Chazz?" Aster asked.

"That's none of your business," Chazz retorted, "But I imagine it's the same reason you're here."

Jaden then dug into his pocket and took out the pokeball, "Hey Chazz, I think you dropped this." The ball enlarged and from it emerged Sableye who immediately jumped on Chazz and knocked him to the ground whilst hugging his head.

"What the, hey what are you doing get off me." The ebony haired yelled at the ghost/dark type whilst the others just laughed.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 10 is finally finished. Right on to the anime news. Warning there are the episodes that have aired in Japan so there are spoilers.

DP137- The gang meet up with a trainer named Lulu and Piplup and a wild Elekid fall in love with her Marill.

DP138- The gang arrive in Twinleaf Town just in time for it annual festival and Ash and Brock are introduced to Dawn's mother Joanna as well as her student Noa. Dawn then has a contest battle against her mother but ends up losing. There is also a flashback to Ash's childhood and the first time he saw a Pokémon.

DP139- The group is still enjoying the Twinleaf town Festival and learn part of it is a lecture on Pokémon being headed by Professor Oak, however little do they realize that James has a new plan... or rather, an old one, in mind. This of course fails when the real Professor Oak arrives.

DP140- The gang are still at the festival and run into Barry again. Both Ash and Barry are abouyt to battle one another when however Barry runs off into the forest and comes across a wild Natu which uses its powers to shink Ash Dawn and Barry until their smaller then Pikachu and Piplup and after some encounters are returned to the normal size. Ash and Dawn aslo meet Palmer, head of the Sinnoh Battle Tower and Barry's father.

DP141- Ash learns of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier and of Palmer's status as Tower Tycoon, He then Ash enters the Twinleaf Festival's main event, a battle tournament, the grand prize being a chance to battle Palmer. Ash wins the tournament and battles against Palmer's Rhyperior with Grotle but ends up losing. After the festival ends Ash learns the next gym is in Sunnyshore city and decides to head there after Dawn's next contest in the Suiren town. (Another Battle Frontire seires coming up maybe?)

DP142- Whist on the road to Suiren town when they fall into into yet another Team Rocket trap, however the two groups find themselves at the mercy of a malevolent and sadistic Togepi who delights in making people suffer and are forced to join forces to escape. Episode has similar elements to episode 186 of the original seriers where the gang are swindled by a cute Pokémon Teddiursa. Its also worth seeing for James's Gendo Ikari impression.

Ok those are the episodes that have aired, and these are the ones are the ones that are coming up.

DP143- First of a 1 hour special. The gang meet a pair of trainers Kotone, the new girl from HeartGold SoulSilver, and Kazunari, who looks like an older version of Max as well as the Johto starters Chikorita Cyndaquil and Totodile.

DP144- Second of a 1 hour special. Ash and co. arrive at the Valley Windworks, but unbeknown to each other, everything is not as it seems.

DP145- Kotone tries to catch a Gible.

DP146- Dawn's next contest.

DP147- Don't really know anything as of yet, however judging by the tital I got a Ribbon in a Hot Spirng Battle and its the episodes after the Suiren contest it will probably be about Dawn's ribbons getting stolen (possibly by Jessie) and she has to go get them back.

Other then that the only real news is the release of HeartGold and SoulSilver the other day in Japan whist we in the west will have to wait till early next year for the western release.

Usualy I give the tital of the next chapter but I really can't think of one or for what to do for the next chapter at the moment so I guess I'll sign off by saying to please leave your comments and suggestions are welcome. Till next time

Pokémon, Get Together


	11. The Tag Battle

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughst  
-Blah- - PA  
_Blah_- Pokedex info_

* * *

_

_Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!_

Chapter 11: The Tag Battle, future hanging in the balance

The air was tense as we find our hero along with his friends sitting outside the vice chancellors office. Just then the door opened and they were told to enter, inside they found Gary seated behind his desk along each of the dorm heads standing off to one as well as several members of the campus's security which were known as the disciplinary squad. There were also seats in front of it which they parked themselves on.

Gary looked up from some papers on his desk and regarded all of them with a stern look, "It has come to my understanding that at 1:30am this morning the seven of you were all apprehended exited the abandoned dorm, an area of the island that is strictly off limits to any student and entering it is a punishable offence."

The gang shifted in their seats they could tell from his voice that the vice chancellor was not angry with them; he was just incredibly disappointed which made them feel worse. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry vice chancellor."

"I should hope so but the question still remains what are we going to do with you, you understand that I can't just let this slide."Gary told them, "I now need to get in touch with the chancellor, he will decide your fate, in the mean time I want for you all to return to your dorms and wait there whilst we make our decision and your parents will be made aware of this."

The party then exited the office and made their way towards the building's main exit. "Come on guys don't look so down," Jaden told the others, "So they punish us, I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Idiot." Chazz snorted, "At the very least they could expel us, the worst thing they could do would be to revoke our trainer's licences which would mean we could never work with Pokémon again."

"What!" Syrus squeaked, "They can't do that."

"I'm afraid he's right, any profession that involves Pokémon requires you to have a trainer's licence and without one any hopes we had of working with them vanishes before our eyes." Bastion added.

"But what about the ones we already own?" Hasselberry asked.

"Who knows, they might be released into the wild or given to other trainers." Aster said.

All of them then fell quiet as they headed back to their respective dorms where all they could do was wait until their fate was decided.

* * *

A few hours later Jaden and Syrus were still in their room, their Pokémon were also present and they could judge by their trainer's moods that something was wrong. Then after what seemed like ages there was a knock at the door and opening they found professor Zoey standing outside. "The chancellor and vice chancellor have made their decision; you're to come with me."

The two boys recalled their Pokémon and followed their dorm head back to the main building. Outside the vice chancellors office they found the other members of the gang as well as Chazz waiting there as well along with their dorm heads, the door opened and the group walked inside the office where Gary was waiting for them. "You're here, good. I'm done talking with the chancellor and we have decided what your punishment shall be."

"Sir before you go on I just want to say something," Jaden spoke up, "It was my idea to go to the abandoned dorm, I convinced the others to come with me. If you have to punish anyone punish me. There's no reason to punish them for my actions."

The others glanced over at the brunette.

"That's very abmiral Jaden however the case still stands that you all broke school rules." Gary told him, "As I was saying your punishment has been decided, next Saturday a tag match will be held to determine whether you all stay at this institution or not. I suggest you pick the two trainers who will represent you and spend your time preparing for it."

"Who will be our opponents?" Alexis asked.

"The chancellor said that he would arrange who you will be facing, so not even I know who it will be. He said it would also be a good test to see how you cope with facing the unknown and how well you can think on your feet." Gary replied, "You seven can go now."

The party then headed out of the office and made their way outside.

"So who are we going to pick?" Alexis asked.

"Well I guess the first person should be me, after all it's my fault that we're in this mess." Jaden commented.

"Are you sure Jay?" Aster asked, "Well if that's the case then I nominate myself to be your partner, after all someone got to make sure you don't mess up."

"I guess the matter is settled then." Bastion commented.

Chazz let out a grunt and walked off. "What's his problem?" Alexis wondered aloud.

"Forget him; we need to concentrate on the upcoming battle." Jaden told her.

"And you can count on us to help ya out." Hasseberry spoke up.

"Thanks guys." Jaden told the others, "Now let's get to work."

* * *

A week later the student population as well as teaching staff were packed into Suicune stadium, excitement buzzing through the air. In one part were Alexis Syrus Hasselberry and Bastion, who like the others were waiting to see what would happen, however for them they weren't here to be entertained.

They had spent the week training with Jaden and Aster preparing them for this battle hoping that they helped come up with some kind tricks and combos that could help them against their mystery opponents. Just then the lights went out and a spotlight appeared revealing Crowler who was standing on stage.

"Greetings spectators, we have a real treat for you today. Today's battle will determine the future of a group of students as defeat will result in their expulsion. And now without further ado let's introduce the ones who will represent the accused, Suicunes Aster Phoenix and Entei's Jaden Yuki."

Two more spotlight flashed on revealing Jaden and Aster.

"And now allow you to introduce their opponents and our special guests, all the way from the Hoenn region and the leaders of the Mossdeep gym, introducing Tate and Liza."

There was a burst of smoke revealing a man and a woman both of whom had black hair and we wearing blue kung fu outfits with red lining. "Greetings everyone, it's a pleasure to be here." Said Liza whilst her brother waved to the crowd.

"Gym leaders huh, this won't be easy." Aster commented.

"Great, what could be sweeter?" Jaden said excitedly.

The twin gym leaders turned their focus on the two students, "Look you two this is nothing personal, we don't want to see you and your friends expelled but you do know we can't go easy on you." Tate told them.

"That's fine, we don't want you to." Jaden replied, "You letting us win is no fun, besides battling you will show everyone why deserve to stay here. So let's start the battle"

"Good answer kid." Liza said as she and her brother each took out a pokeball, "Lunatone/Solrock, go!!!"

The two of them threw their pokeball's and from them emerged two strange rocky looking creatures, one shaped like a sun and the other a crescent moon. Confused Jaden took out his pokedex.

_Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon. Because it turns active on nights of the full moon, it is said to have some link to the lunar phases._

_Solrock, the Meteorite Pokémon. A new Pokémon species, rumored to be from the sun. It gives off light while spinning._

"Ok then, let's go." Jaden was about to grab one of his pokeballs when Aster grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Carful man, don't just rush head long into battle and think before you act. Both Lunatone and Solrock are combination rock/psychic Pokémon, think and pick the best Pokémon for this situation." That said he picked his own Pokémon, "Houndour, stand by…"

Throwing the ball the dark/fire type emerged from it. _'My Houndour is a dark type so any psychic type move won't work on it.'_

Jaden glanced at his teammate then at the opposition, _'Think before I act, usually I just think up my strategies on the fly but I can't afford to lose this one. I got to pick which of my Pokémon will work the best against there's.'_ He then took a pokeball off his belt and threw it, "Mudkip lets go!"

"Good choice, Mudkip is a water type and is strong against rocks types." Syrus commented.

"Maybe, however both Lunatone and Solrock are also part psychic type which will make things more difficult." Bastion reminded his friend.

"Alright then, the accused have chosen Houndour and Mudkip whist our visitors have chosen Lunatone and Solrock. Now let the battle begin" Crowler announced before immediately running off the stage.

"Alright then Solrock start with Sunny Day." Tate commanded and his Pokémon began glowing and emitting heat.

"Alright Lunatone, lets follow this up with Light Screen." Liza commanded and Lunatone created a barrier around itself and Solrock.

"A brilliant opening move," Bastion commented, "Sunny Day is a move that boosts the power of fire type attacks whilst weakening water moves and Light Screen will reduce all damage from special attacks. That will make things even tougher for Jaden since he's using Mudkip."

"But want about Houndour, since its part fire type its moves will get stronger." Syrus pointed out.

"True but since Lunatone and Solrock are both rock types they've got a high defence against fire." Alexis pointed out.

"This is not good Jay." Aster pointed out.

"We got to find some way of breaking up their combinations." Jaden replied, "Mudkip use Mud-Slap!"

Mudkip released small orbs at mud at Lunatone who levitated out of the way.

"Jaden, Lunatone and Solrock's ability is levitate which makes them immune to ground based moves." Bastion cried out.

"So he can't use water or ground type moves?" Hasseberry exclaimed, "Man this really forces Jay into a corner."

_'This is not the start I was hoping for; Jay's bad judgment meant he pretty much wasted his opening move.' _Aster thought, _'Although he has the right idea of find a way to break this pairs combo's, if we could take out one then it will be a two on one match which would put the odds in our favour. That said I should focus on taking out Lunatone, that way it can't cast Light Screen again.'_ "Houndour, use Bite!"

The dark type bounded forward and sunk his teeth into Lunatone and as it wasn't a special move the Light Screen was ineffective against it.

"Lunatone, no!!" Liza yelled.

"Don't worry sis, I got this." Tate told his sibling, "Solrock, Solarbeam."

An orb of solar energy began forming above Solrock's head which it then fired as a beam of light which knocked Houndour off of Lunatone.

"Yeesh, looks like were O for 2." Jaden commented.

"We have no time for your lame jokes." Aster retorted, "We have to take out that Lunatone, we'll have a much easier time if we take it out first."

"Yeesh, you don't have to yell." Jaden replied, "Mudkip Water Gun…" the water type fired a jet of water from its mouth at Lunatone however the Light Screen and Sunny Day reduced the amount of damage it inflicted.

"Why did Jaden do that, he knows that Mudkips attacks are weakened by Sunny Day and Light Screen?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah but it's all he can really do." Alexis pointed out.

"Lunatone, use Psychic." Liza ordered, Lunatone's eyes glowed blue and a similar blue outline formed around Mudkip lifting it into the air and slammed it into the ground.

"Mudkip!!!" Jaden yelled as his Pokémon struggled back to its feet.

"Solrock, finish it with Solarbeam." Tate ordered and his Pokémon fired off another blast of solar energy.

"Houndour, use Flamethrower!" Aster ordered and the dark/fire type released as jet of flames that connected with the Solarbeam and the two attacks collided with one another.

"Aster, you saved my Mudkip." Jaden said in surprise.

"I need you to help me beat these two, no matter how good a trainer I am I can't do it by myself." Aster retorted. "It's been 4 turns, that means both the effects Sunny Day and Light Screen will be ending soon, we need to take out Lunatone before it can cast Light Screen again."

"Ok I got it." Jaden retorted, "Mudkip, Ice Beam…"

The water type launched a beam of Icy energy from its mouth at Lunatone.

"Houndour, Flamethrower…." Aster ordered and his dark/fire type unleashed a stream of flames, both attacks connected with Lunatone knocking it back.

"No, Lunatone." Liza yelled.

"It's alright sis." Tate replied, "Even with Sunny Day in effect Houndour's flamethrower will only do slightly more damage than usual because of Light Screen. Plus rock type Pokémon are resistant to both fire and ice."

"Ah man he's right." Syrus said in a worried tone.

"Don't get your panties in a wad shrimp." Hasselberry replied, "Type doesn't always decide a battle, overcoming things like that is part of being a trainer."

Alexis meanwhile hadn't said anything in a while; her eyes were focus solely on the battle, _'Come on you two.'_

"We only have one more turn until Sunny Day and Light Screen expires, so we'd better make it count." Tate told his sister, "Solrock, Solarbeam!"

"Luntone, use Psychic!" his sister added.

Both their Pokémon launched their attacks at Houndour and Mudkip, the Solarbeam nailing Houndour and the Psychic on Mudkip.

"Dude not good." Jaden commented.

"We just have to hold on." Aster replied, "After this the field status moves will end, but we have to use that turn to inflict as much damage as we can before they can cast them again."

Mudkip shakily got back up, just then a blue aura appeared around its body.

"Dude, it's your Mukip's Torrent ability." Aster commented, "Now all its water type moves will be boosted."

"And just in time too, Mudkip use Water Gun." Jaden ordered. Mudkip unleashed a blast of water from its mouth, but this wasn't Water Gun this was more powerful. The attack blasted Solrock nearly knocking it out of the air.

"Incredible, that was Hydro Pump." Tate commented.

"Yes, congratulations young man. You've obviously raised you Mudkip well." Liza added.

"Houndour, use Flamethrower." Aster ordered and his Pokémon released another powerful jet of flame which struck Lunatone.

Houndour then released a high pitched howl and its body began glowing. "Whoa, Aster your Houndour is evolving." Jaden said as the light faded.

Standing there was a creature that was taller than Houndour, it had two white bands on each its ankles as well as three bands on its back an one on its neck with kinda looked like a collar with a small skull pendant attached. It tail was skinny that ended in an arrow-head and a pair of curled horns, but no discernible ears. Intrigued Jaden checked his pokedex.

_Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour. The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever._

Liza and Tate glanced at each other and nodded, they then each took out a pokeball, "Lunatone/Solrock, return." A red beam was fired from them which absorbed their respective Pokémon inside.

"Huh, what's going on?" Jaden asked.

"We concede." Liza explained, "Even if we had continued you two would have won in the next turn anyway even if we had cast Sunny Day and Light Screen again, you're powered up Mudkip and your new Houndoom would have been too much for us."

"The two of you are on your way to becoming powerful trainers; I hope we meet again under better circumstances." Tate added.

–The match is over; the winners are Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix.- Gary's voice was heard over the PA system, -As so their expulsion status has been over turned and will allowed to remain here at the academy.-

"Alright, we did it." Jaden cheered. Just then Alexis Syrus Hasselberry and Bastion joined him and Aster on stage. "You did it Jay." Syrus cheered. "Was there really any doubt." Jaden replied just before Syrus and Hasselberry piled themselves on top of him.

"Where's Chazz?" Aster asked.

"Don't know, he didn't show up." Bastion replied.

A frown appeared on Jaden's face, _'Chazz…just what is up with you?'_

* * *

AN Ok that was chapter 11, kinda short but it serves its purpous and didn't really want to drag it out too long. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, I won't be suprised if some of you have a problem with Liza and Tate conceeding I know its not the most satisfying conclusion to a match.

Ok onto the anime news but first I need to make a small correction.

DP 145- It is Kazunari who wants Gible and is also able to catch it.

DP 146- Dawn and Jessie both want to enter the Suiren Contest however Jessie gets sick and James dresses up and takes her place. Dawn's Mamoswine makes its Contest debue however the two of them are knocked out in the semi's by James who goes on to win the Suiren Contest, earning Jessie her third ribbon.

DP 147- Ash and co stumble across an old stadium. Ash and Dawn decide to have a tag battle against Kotone and Kazunari who will be leaving to return to Johto. Before they can begin Team Rocket show up and steal Pikachu and Piplup but the gang are able toget them back. They then have their tag match, Ash and Dawn's Cyndaquil and Monferno against Kotone and Kazunari's Chickorita and Totodile. During the battle Totodile evolves into Croconaw and learns Hydro Pump however they still lose to Cyndaquil and Monferno. Afterward Ash and co acompany Kotone and Kazunari to the air port to meet up with Kazunari's father who gives Brock his own Pokegear before departing.

148- The gang find a girl with a Misdreevus and a boy with a Murkrow, both of who want to find a dusk stone to evolve their Pokémon.

DP 149- Ash and co are on their way to Sunyshore City when Pikachu and Piplup start acting weird.

Next month will mainly focus on the conclusion of the Team Galactic arc as well as possibly ties up the Hunter J story line as well. A story will be wrapped up im DP's 150 151 and 152. Team Galactic head to the Sky Pillar and using the power of Uxie Mesprit and Aself summon both Palkia and Dialga where Cyrus will use them to take over the world (Bison: Of course. Ok I know that's not what his plan is but I just wanted to use that joke) with only Ash Dawn Brock Cynthia Gary and Looker being the only ones who can oppose him.

DP 153- According to Bulbapedia will focus on James.

Ok thats me done for this chapter. later guys and Happy Halloween.

Next time: Alexis's rival, the ultimate beauty combo

Pokémon, Get Together


	12. Alexis’s rival

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
'Blah'- Thoughts  
_Blah_- Pokedex info  
_

* * *

_

_Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!_

Chapter 12: Alexis's rival, the ultimate beauty combo

Life had returned to normal since the tag battle that allowed Jaden and company to remain at the academy.

Syrus had redoubled his training and he and his Pokémon were coming on by leaps and bounds, his Shuppet had been a little troublesome at first but soon it began a good addition to his line up.

Hasselberry's Magby and Poochyena had recently evolved into a Magmar and Mightyena as well as managing to capture an Onix during a trip up the mountain that was behind the main academy building.

Bastion was doing well as well; he'd recently mentioned that he was working on a theory that would allow him to defeat just about any Pokémon type an opponent might throw at him, other than that he's also acquired a Magnimite.

Chazz hadn't been seen much since the tag battle however everyone assumed that he was doing fine as well. Aster had been spotted training his Treeco as well as his new Duskull.

Mindy and Jasmine had been hard at work as well; the two of them could be seen regularly training together and had become a rather deadly pair when it came to team combinations.

* * *

Jaden was recline against a tree in the woods near his dorm, just then the sound of humming caught his attention and opening his eyes set off trying to find it source.

Soon enough he came across the familiar form of Alexis who was picking berries off the trees and placing them into a basket she was carrying, something must have alerted her to his presence as she stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "Jaden."

"Hey. Alexis," Jaden replied, "Whatcha doing?"

"Picking berries," she told him, "I have a poffin making class tomorrow so I'm picking all the ones I can."

"Oh ok." Jaden then walked over to her, "You want some help?"

"Don't worry I can manage," Alexis replied, "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you in that class at all."

"Yeah, I'm no good at that stuff. My mom tried to teach me how to make it but I always ruined it." Jaden informed her, "I leave that kind of thing to Syrus, he's better than me at that stuff anyway."

Alexis chuckled, "Maybe that's for the best."

"Anyway why on this side of the island anyway?" Jaden asked.

"Well you see I'm looking for Wiki Chesto and Pamtre berries, and they only grow on this side of the island." Alexis told him.

"Any reason why you just need those?" Jaden asked.

"Well you see those types of berries are used to make poffin or pokeblock they can raise a Pokémon's beauty stats." Alexis explained, "I want to feed them to my Feebas so it will evolve into Milotic."

Soon enough Alexis had finished up and she and Jaden were walking back towards the girl's dorm. "So how you been?" Jaden asked.

"I've been good, other picking berries and making pofin I've spent most of my time working with my Pokémon and coming up with combinations." Alexis replied, "What about you, how've you been doing? Have you caught any new Pokémon?"

"Me, I've been good." Jaden replied, "As for Pokémon, I've managed to catch a new one. You catch anything?"

"Actually yes I did." Alexis said, "I think I can create some really great combinations with it."

"Sweet. Can I see it?" Jaden asked.

"Only if I can see yours." Alexis replied.

They both took out a pokeball, "OK, on three." Jaden said in an excited tone. "1…2…3."

At the same time they both released their new Pokémon from their pokeballs and standing before them were two identical white creatures with a green 'helmet' with a red horn on the front and one on the back, Jaden's immediately hid behind its trainers leg whilst the other regarded its counterpart with a look of confusion. Alexis got out her pokedex and scanned Jaden's Ralts.

_Ralts, the Feelings Pokémon. It uses the horns on its head to sense human emotions. It is said to appear in front of cheerful people._

Alexis looked away from her pokedex screen, "Jaden according to this your Ralts is a female."

"So what?" Jaden asked his confusion plastered all over his face.

"Well yours is female and mine is a male, we each have the same Pokémon of opposite gender." Alexis explained, she then pressed a few buttons and the images of two Pokémon appeared on the screen, "Your Ralts will become Kirlia and then into Garnevoir, however since mine is a male it has the option of evolving into a Gallade."

"Soo, we both the same Pokémon but can end up with different ones." Jaden said realizing what Alexis was telling him.

Recalling their newly captured Pokémon the two of them set off again, a little time later they had almost arrived back at the girl's dorm when something caught the pair's attention.

Deciding to check it out the two of them arrived on a small training near the lake that lay close to where the Suicune girl's dorm was located. On the field was another of the dorms residence, a girl who appeared to be a few years older than Alexis who had black shoulder length hair, before her were two Pokémon, a Clefairy and a Skiploom.

"Good, now do it again." She told the pair, both of them nodded. Just then the green one spotted Jaden and Alexis and pointed them out to its trainer. Looking round the girl saw the pair and a devious looking smile spread across her face, "Well if it isn't Alexis Rhoads, the 'Sakura Queen' of the Suicune dorm. I assume you don't know my name with your head way up there in the clouds."

"I know who you are, your Seika Kohinata." Alexis said in a cool tone.

"Good to know you do recognize the little people." Seika said in a sarcastic tone, her eyes then fell upon Jaden, "And what's this Jaden Yuki, the 'rising star of Entei', is he your man servant?"

"Not funny." Alexis said coldly. Jaden however didn't seem faze as his attention was on Seika's Pokémon, intrigued Jaden took out his pokedex.

_Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair._

_Skiploom, the Cottonweed Pokémon. The evolved form of Hophip. The bloom on top of its head open and closes as the temperature fluctuates up and down._

"Wow, those two look great."

"Why thank you, I put a lot of work into making them as beautiful as possible." Seika said with pride as she recalled them, she then turned her focus on Alexis, "But enough of this small talk. 'Sakura Queen' I challenge you to a contest battle, a grave injustice has been committed and I aim to correct it."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"Everywhere I go all I hear is how you're the best coordinator on the island and it sickens me. All my efforts and hard work goes unrecognized because of your undeserved hogging of the limelight and I aim to put this right. Your nothing compared to me." Seika said with venom, "You're a 3rd rate trainer and coordinator getting by on the reputation of your brother, the 'Snow King' Atticus Rhodes."

A look of shock spread across Alexis's face which brought a smirk to Seika's face, Jaden however looked confused, "What's going on here?"

"Tell me you're kidding right?" Seika said in surprise, "You don't know about King Atticus?"

"Enough," Alexis snapped, "This has nothing to do with my brother; you want to battle with me then fine."

"Excellent when I beat you I'll take my rightful spot as Suicune queen." Seika said confidently, "Alexis, I'll crush you with my ultimate beauty combo."

_'Ultimate beauty combo?'_ Alexis wondered.

The two coordinators walked a few meters apart and stared at one another.

"What say we make it interesting and make this a double battle?" Seika asked.

"Fine by me." Alexis replied.

"Then let's get started then," Seika said as she picked out two pokeballs, "Bellossom, Wormadam, rise and bloom…"

She threw the two balls and from one emerged a green skinned creature with a hair of red flowers on its head and what looked like a skirt made out of green and yellow leaves whilst the other released a dark skinned creature with its head poking out of coat made out of some kind of pink substance and a pair of arms that were looked like pink ribbons. Jaden got out his pokedex again.

_Bellossom, the Flower Pokémon. One of the final evolved forms of Oddish. Bellossom gather at times and appear to dance. They say that the dance is a ritual to summon the sun._

_Wormadam, the Bagworm Pokémon. The evolved form of a female Burmy. When evolving, its body takes in surrounding materials. As a result, there are many body variations._

"Huh, how come Wormadam's got three different forms?" Jaden wondered aloud.

"No wonder you're an Entei." Seika commented, "When a female Burmy evolves into Wormadam it absorbs material of its surroundings into its cloak. Currently there are 3 different Womadam's each being a different type. There's plant cloak with is a bug/grass type. Sandy cloak which is a bug/ground. And the kind which I have the trash cloak, which is a bug/steel type."

"Wow, that's a pretty amazing Pokémon." Jaden commented.

"Why thank you, however it's time for little miss 'Suicune queen' to make her pick." Seika said.

Alexis frowned as she took out two pokeballs, "Bayleef, Torchic, battle dance…"

Throwing the devises the blonds' grass and fire type appeared on the field.

"Bellossom, if you please." Seika ordered, just then Bellossom began spinning and twirling which caught Alexis and her Pokémon by surprise.

"Bayleef, Magical Leaf Torchic, Fire Spin!" Alexis ordered, Bayleef swung her head and a barrage of razor sharp glowing leaves flew out from the leaf on its head, at the same time a ball of fire formed in Torchic's beak which was then spewed forth and formed a vortex of fire which wound the leaves setting them alight.

Seika smirked, "Wormadam, Psybeam…" Wormadam fired off a beam of psychic energy that shot through the fiery leaves and blasted it away.

"Now Bellossom, use Sweet Scent." Still twirling Bellossom began released a pink powder from its flowery dress in waves, the smell was making Bayleef and Torchic began feeling less aggressive.

Seika chuckled, "Now use Sludge Bomb!" Several globs of brown sludge were fired from its mouth which struck both Torchic and Bayleef.

"You like that Alexis?" Seika said with a chuckle, "And that was only a taste of the combinations I have up my sleeve."

"Tell me; was that your 'ultimate beauty combo'?" Alexis asked, "Whilst I don't deny its effectiveness it's hardly beautiful."

"Oh no, that was just an appetiser to wet your appetite the main course will be the real clincher." Seika replied, "You'll get to see my ultimate beauty combo in all its finery soon enough."

"Torchic, Bayleef, are the two of you alright?" Alexis asked as her two Pokemon got back up, the two struggled back to their feet.

"Bellossom use Sludge Bomb again, Wormadam, Signal Beam…" Seika commanded, Bellossom launched more globs of sludge whilst a white ball of light formed just above Wormadam's head which was fired as a rainbow-coloured beam of light.

"Torchic up, Bayleef, use Safeguard!" Alexis commanded. Torchic leapt up on to Bayleef's back as the grass types body became encompassed in a light blue glow and it creates a light blue force field appeared around them, the two attacks slammed into the barrier but could not get through.

"Good job, now Torchic up and Heatwave!" Alexis ordered. Torchic then ran up Bayleef's neck and jumped off of her head, he then exhales a powerful heated breath that knocked Wormadam back.

"Alright Bayleef, follow it up with Energy Ball." Alexis ordered and Bayleef charged up a ball of greenish-blue energy in her mouth which she then fired at Bellossom.

"How'd you like that Seika, you're not the only one with a few tricks up her sleeve." Alexis said in a confident tone.

Seika glared at Alexis, then in a cold tone she said, "Bellossom, Wormadam, its time." Both of the dark haired girls Pokémon nodded and Bellossom began dancing once more.

"Bellossom, Stun Spore." Seika ordered and the dancing grass type released a cloud of golden particles from the flowers on its head.

"Good, now Wormadam Metal Sound." Seika said in a satisfied tone, her bug type then released a high pitch noise that interacted with floating particles causing them to swirl and churn.

"And now for the final touches, Bellossom use Petal Dance." Bellossom began to twirl even faster and dozens of flower petals were released into the air where they were caught up in swirling mass of floating particles. Both Alexis and Jaden stared at the display; they could not help but be impressed by it.

"You like Alexis, this is my ultimate beauty combo," Seika said in a smug tone, "Now Wormadam add the final touch, Psybeam!" the bug/metal type complied and fired off a beam of psychic energy that shot through the mass of petal spores and sound somehow absorbing them and used it to blast both Bayleef and Torchic.

On the sidelines Alexis could only watch as her two Pokémon crashed to the ground, _'She managed to turn a stunning show display into a powerful offensive move; Seika really is an amazing coordinator.'_ Alexis thought to herself, _'But so am I, I will not be defeated.'_

The blond's expression hardened into a cold mask, "Torchic, Bayleef get up." The two Pokémon got back up.

_'What's with Alexis, she's never spoken like this before.'_ Jaden wondered.

"BayLeef, use Sweet Scent…" Like Bellossom Bayleef released a pleasant smelling fragrance which lolled both Bellossom and Wormadam into a feeling of bliss, their aggression melting away.

"What, no!" Seika gasped.

"Did you honestly think that your Bellossom was the only one to know that trick?" Alexis retorted, "Torchic, Fire Spin…" the small chick like creatures released another vortex of flames that trapped Seika's two Pokémon inside of it.

"Now Bayleef, Body Slam and Torchic use Peck. Both Bayleef and Torchic leapt into the air over the vortex, Bayleef landed on top of Bellossom whilst Torchic repeatedly began pecking away at Wormadam.

"I must admit you're a talented coordinator Seika; however did you think I would allow you to get away with insulting me and Jaden?" Alexis said coldly, "Your right about my brother, he is a great trainer and an inspiration to me. But I am where I am today because I put my blood sweat and tears into my training and work hard every day, so don't assume that you know anything about me."

Seika glared at Alexis, "Enough talk it's time to finish this, no matter what you do you can't beat my combo."

"Maybe however one trick isn't enough to win a battle and fancy tricks aren't enough, its takes strength and deep connection between Pokémon and trainer." Alexis retorted, "I trust both Bayleef and Torchic, and whether they win or lose I know that they will put 100% of their heart into every battle they fight for me."

Bayleef and Torchic both let out a sound of agreement, just then Torchic's body began glowing.

"What the, that Torchic's evolving." Seika commented just as the glowing stopped.

Standing there was a bird looking creature but with a humanoid like body, the top half of its body covered with pale yellow feathers with three feathered crest on top of its head whilst the feathers on its lower half were orange. On the end of its arm and on its feet were nasty looking sets of claws. Amazed at the sight Alexis got out her pokedex.

_Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Its kicking mastery lets it loose 10 kicks per second. It emits sharp cries to intimidate foes._

"My Torchic, it's a Combusken now." Alexis said in amazement. Just then both Combusken's feet began glowing with white energy before he swings his leg and delivered a vicious kick at Wormadam before delivered another this time kicking Bellossom.

"That was a Double Kick." Alexis said to herself, "Ok you two lets wrap this up. Bayleef, Energy Ball! Combuskin, Heat Wave!" Bayleef charged up another ball of greenish-blue energy in her mouth which she then fired, at the same time Combuskin released a burst of super heated air from his mouth.

The heat was absorbed by the glowing energy sphere giving it an orange glow; it struck Bellossom and Wormadam creating an explosion throwing the pair backwards, they were knocked out before they even hit the ground.

"I…I lost?" Seika exclaimed as she sank to her knees.

"Alright Alexis, you won." Jaden cheered from the sidelines, Alexis offered him a small smile before recalling both her Pokémon.

She then walked over to Seika who'd just gotten back to her feet. "That was a tough battle; you really are a talented coordinator." She said to the dark haired girl, she then offered Seika her hand, Seika stared at it for a few seconds before slapping it away.

"I don't need your pity, and don't think this is over." She then recalled her Bellossom and Wormadam and stormed off leaving a confused Alexis behind.

"What's her problem?" Jaden wondered aloud as he walked over to Alexis's side. "I don't know, but I get the feeling that I haven't the last of her." Alexis replied.

"Seems then you got yourself a rival, sweet." Jaden said in an excited tone.

Alexis stared at him, somehow they way he said those words couldn't help but bring a smile to her face, "Yeah, guess I do."

The two of them then set off towards the girl's dorm once more, this time in relevant silence. The building itself had just come into sight when Jaden broke the silence.

"Alexis, Seika mentioned you had a brother." Jaden said, "Is he really that strong?"

Alexis glanced over at the brunette, "Yeah, Atti is a pretty amazing when it comes to training Pokémon. I guess in a way Seika is right, he inspired me to be a trainer and I do look up to him."

"Awesome," Jaden said, a large grin spreading across his face, "I hope I get to meet him one day."

"I'm sure you will." Alexis replied, "I guess I'll leave you here, you don't want to be accused of snooping round the girl's dorm."

"Why would I do that?" Jaden said his face and his voice giving off a child like innocents that Alexis couldn't help but marvel at, "Ok then, good luck with your Feebas."

He waved to Alexis as he walked off and Alexis couldn't help but smile and wave back, she watched as he walked off before turning round and headed towards her dorm, _'Jaden, thank for making me smile.'_

* * *

AN And with that chapter 12 is fini. Well here we are everybody, Christmas time is upon us. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, pleased leave your comments. I wanted to write a chapter about Alexis and I hope I did a good job on it, plus we got a mention of Atticus, not sure if he'll make an actual appearance I'm open to suggestions.

Anime time-

DP 150-

Dawn learns the next contest will be held in Asatsuki Town and will be held under the Double Performance rule.

Ash and co encounter Jupiter for the first time and also rescue Looker from the Fuego Ironworks.

Cyrus hires Pokémon Hunter J to capture Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie.

DP 151-

Pokémon Hunter J succeeds in capturing Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie for Team Galactic, but her ship is destroyed by Mesprit and Uxie's Future Sight and crashes into the lake.

Ash and his friends learn that Cyrus is the leader of Team Galactic.

Cyrus prepares to summon Dialga and Palkia.

DP 152-

Cyrus succeeds in briefly summoning Dialga and Palkia.

Ash Dawn and Brock, after setting them free from Team Galactic's control, join forces with Mesprit Azelf and Uxie to stop Cyrus and calm Dialga and Palkia.

Cyrus disappears through a portal created by Dialga and Palkia.

Saturn Mars and Jupiter are arrested while the Adamant Orb and the Lustous Orb are recovered, thereby bringing down Team Galactic.

DP 153-

Ash and friends continue on their way to Asatsuki Town for Dawn's next contest when Ash happens upon a treasure chest. However its contents prove surprising to James as he is forced to face his privileged past, his faithful childhood companion and his fiancée!

DP 154-

While on the way to Asatsuki Town, Ash and co meet a gentleman who claims to be the master of air battles. Hoping to improve his Gliscor's flying, Ash decides to have a battle with him, and the results may be more than he expected. Gliscor battles Mitsuzo's Scizor and gets beaten easily. After a night of training the pair challenge Mitsuzo again and during the match leans Giga Impact but still loses. Afterwards Mitsuzo offers to train Gliscor, Ash leaves the decision to Gliscor who accepts.

DP 155-

On the way to her next contest Ash and co arrive in a small town that's hosting a different contest where Zoey is competing, also meeting up with Candice again who happens to be there watching, Zoey wins and earns her 5th ribbon allowing her to compete in the Grand Festival. Seeing her rival qualify for the Grand Festival makes Dawn eager to train for the upcoming Asatsuki Contest. With Zoey and Candice's help, Dawn prepares for the required Double Performance, hoping to avoid the mistakes she made at the Heathome Contest, and creates a 'Flame Ice' combination with Mamoswine and Cyndaquil. She has a contest battle with Zoey who reveals she has obtained a Kirlia and a Leafeon. Meanwhile Ash leans that Paul has earned the Mine Badge and collected the eight Gym Badges required for the Sinnoh League.

Coming up

DP 156-

The gang encounter a wild Gible who wants to learn Draco Meteor from a Grandma Tstsu, a move tutor who lives in Route 210, and they decide to help it out.

DP 157-

A follow up to the previous episode, Ash encounters Gible again and attempts to catch it.

DP 158-

The anime début of Magnezone, has something to do with a battle between a Magnezone and a Metagross.

DP 159-

The gang come across a trainer with a Mr Mime who Ash's battles with Buizel. During the course of the episode Buizel learns Ice Punch.

Other than that some details and the title, well a working title anyway, for the 13th Pokémon movie have been announced, _Phantom Ruler Z. _So far it appears to have something to do with Celebi and the Johto trio, Entei Suicune and Raikou, plus Ash will battle someone who looks remarkably like himself. Movie will be out in Japan July 2010.

Also the American release date for HeartGold SoulSilver has been announced, March 14th 2010, hopefully the rest of the world will get it soon after.

Anyway that's me done, nothing left to do except wish you all a Happy Holidays and I'll see you all next time.

Next Time- Brain and Brawn, Bastion and Hasselberry face off.

Pokémon, Get Together


	13. Brain Vs Brawn

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
'Blah'- Thoughts  
_Blah_- Pokedex info  
_

* * *

_

_Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!_

Chapter 13: Brain Vs Brawn, Bastion and Hasselberry face off

It was a dark and stormy night, the kind of night that would be in some kind of old monster movie. Rain beat against the window and the wind was howling, lightning clapped and thunder rolled.

In a dimly lit room, the sources being a desk lamp and the screen of active computer monitor, pair of Pokémon, a Monferno and a Floatzel, were spread out on the bed as they slept whist a Magnamite and a Bronzor hovered in the air above them. As they did a figure with a marker in hand was scribbling on the wall, the elements outside would not deter him.

If anyone were to walk in and see the writing that covered every inch of the walls they'd probably wonder what the hell he'd done, they would see nothing but meaningless numbers and equations, but to him they were like he were reading an intriguing novel or, if he were an artistic man, like seeing a piece of art or listen to a piece of classical music by Picasso or Beethoven. Bastion Misawa was a man of logic believing that all aspects of life could be predicted and explained by science and to him training and raising Pokémon was no different, despite what all the basic text books and learning manuals would tell youngsters when they had their Pokémon trainer's lessons in school many different factors played a part in a Pokémon's development.

After all everyone knew that a fire type like his Monferno could defeat a water type despite its type disadvantage if the correct moves were used and given the right boosters like carbos and iron. Taking a step back Bastion momentarily looked over what he had written down, a smile spread across his face, _'This could be it.'_

He then dashed over to his computer and began entering the data before hitting a button which played a simulation. Bastion couldn't help it, he let out a laugh which started as a chuckle which grew louder as he watched the screen, "Yes, I've done it. I've done it."

The sound of their trainer's voice caused the gathered Pokémon to stir, Bastion looked over at them with a smile on his face, "Sorry about that, I suppose my little outburst was louder than I thought. Even so I've done it; if my calculations are correct then I may have secured my place as the top student at this school."

Bastion looked over at the clock and saw that it read 3:30 am. "I didn't realise it was that late." He looked back at his Pokémon, "I suppose we should all get some rest." Once he saved his information and shut down the computer Bastion then recalled all four of them back to their pokeballs before slipping out of his uniform and into his pyjamas and climbed into bed.

* * *

Moring came the storm had blown itself out, despite his late night Bastion rose feeling refreshed and filled with confidence and excitement about the new day. After completing his morning rituals he made his way to the main academy building for another day of classes with a look of accomplishment decorating his face the whole way. Whilst he was sure that the lecturers were doing their best to earn their pay Bastion really took no notice, the whole thing seemed less than engaging compared to what he himself had discovered the night before. Soon enough the bell for lunch sounded and the student body poured from the class room and made a beeline for the cafeteria.

After collecting his food Bastion sat down with Jaden and the others, there was relative silence for a few minuets until Aster decided to break it. "Ok, we'll bite. What with that look Bastion?" Aster asked.

"What look?" Bastion replied.

"The one that says 'I know something that everyone else doesn't and I'm going to smirk about it' look." Syrus said, "So spill, what is it?"

"Well if you must know I may have completed my theorem about Pokémon battle and how to master them." Bastion said sounding pleased with himself.

"The what now?" Jaden said sounding confused.

"You know that theory he has on how to beat any Pokémon type." Hasselberry told the brunette.

"Oh that thing." Jaden said, "Sounds sweet. So quit holding out on us Bastion, fill us in."

"Well if you really what to know." Bastion said still sounding pleased with himself, he then spent the next twenty minutes explaining his theory to them, going into detail about how different factors could influence the battle and how to use them to your advantage. When he finished Bastion looked at his four friends expecting them to look at him in awe and amazement, instead he found them looking pretty bored and disinterested.

"Wow, that doesn't sound like much fun." Jaden commented.

"Typical, I should have know my intellect would go unappreciated from you four." Bastion snorted, "My theory could revolutionise Pokémon battles but instead it falls upon deaf ears, this could enable a trainer to emerge victorious in battle no matter what disadvantage they find themselves at."

"There is already a way, its bein more powerful than your opponent." Hasselberry retorted, "What good's a theory if you aint got the power to back it up."

"Ha, brute strength. That's your answer for everything." Bastion scoffed.

"You're really beginin to bug me." Hasselberry growled, "Even with all ya fancy talk and science I'd still be able to beat you."

"Is that a challenge?" Bastion said. "Sure, you and me after class at the battle field." Hasselberry told the Raikou genius.

"Very well then." Bastion retorted, "I'll enjoy wiping the floor with you." The pair went back to their lunches however they continued to glare at one another.

"Er Jaden Aster, don't you think we should do something?" Syrus asked.

"You really want to get in between those two?" Aster replied indicating to the lightning bolts that were being generated from Hasselberry and Bastion's eyes.

"I agree this is the only way these two are gonna clear the air." Jaden added, "Besides it will be a pretty sweet battle."

The other two boys groaned at this, it was clear that there was no disguising Jaden's child like enthusiasm when it came to Pokémon battles.

* * *

The rest of the day went by and for a group of individuals it couldn't come soon enough. As soon as the bell signalling the end of the day Bastion and Hasselberry headed straight for the main battle area, up in the stands Jaden Aster and Syrus were seated in the stands waiting for the two Raikou's to start.

"Hey guys." A voice caught their attention and they saw Alexis headed towards them.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"I heard there was a manger melt down in the cafeteria, I figured you'd be in here." Alexis told him as she sat down, "So what's going on here?"

"Hasselberry and Bastion had a falling out and now their gonna battle each other." Jaden told her.

Down below Bastion and Hasselberry were getting started. "Are you sure you want to go through for this Hasselberry, it's not too late to back out before I decimate you." Bastion told the muscular trainer.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't need your pity, specially since I'm gonna crush ya." Hasselberry retorted.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, your chances at defeating me lie somewhere between zero and nil Hasselberry. My research and battle strategy will show you just how futile your brute strength is." Bastion said sounding confident.

"Don't patronise me." Hasselberry retorted as he took out two pokeballs, "I'll go first. Gabite, Lairon, front and centre…" He tossed the two devises and from them emerged two creatures.

The first was a dark blue reptilian creature with a red underbelly that stretched from the middle of its abdomen to the bottoms of its jaw, and had four fins, one on each arm each of which had a spiked claw on the tip of them, one on its back and another on its tail, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. The other was a stocky, armored, dark gray quadruped with sky blue eyes. It's back covered with segments of iron armor with a high ridge and round dark holes on the sides. Intrigued Jaden got out his pokedex.

_Gabite, the Cave Pokémon. The evolved form of Gible. It loves sparkly things. It seeks treasures in caves and hoards the loot into its nest._

_Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon. The evolved form of Aron. For food, it digs up iron ore. It smashes its steely body against others to fight over territory._

"So Hasselberry's has a dragon/ground type and metal/rock type." Aster commented, "Now let's see what Bastion will counter with."

"Not bad Hasselberry, now it's my turn." Bastion said as he took out his own pokeballs, "Floatzel, Sudowoodo, come forth…" The ebony haired trainer's orange furred water type and tree like rock type appeared on the field.

"Alright, Bastions got Floatzel so that means he's got the type advantage over both Lairon and Gabite." Syrus said.

"Think again Syrus, remember Gabite is part dragon type that means big trouble for Floatzel." Alexis told the shorter boy.

"Let's get this started. Lairon use Stone Edge." Hasselberry ordered, three blue rings appeared around Lairon's body and split to create rocks. Its eyes then glowed white and the rocks were launched at Floatzel and Sodowoodo.

"Sodowoodo, use Mimic!" Bastion ordered. The branches on Sodowoodo's head glowed gold and the same blue rings appeared round the rock types body creating another barrage of stones which collided with the one created by Lairon cancelling one another out.

"Not bad Bastion." Hasselberry told his opponent, "Gabite use Sandstorm!" Gabite crosses its arms before spinning them around counter-clockwise, whipping up a sandstorm which surrounded both Floatzel and Sodowoodo.

"Course now that Sandstorms whipped up Gabite's Sand Veil ability kicks in, boostin its evasiveness for the next five turns." Hasselberry explained with a smirk on his face.

"Let's test that theory shall we, use Aqua Jet Floatzel!" Bastion retorted.

Floatzel's who body became surrounded itself with water before the water type launched itself at Gabite. The dragon type locked eyes with the water type, just before Floatzel could connect Gabite vanished and reappeared off to the side.

"Did you forget about Gabite's ability already?" Hasselberry said in a tone, "Now use Slash Gatbite." The land shark dashed forward and swiped at Floatzel with one of its claws sending Floaztel crashing to the ground.

"So much for your big strategy." Hasselberry said with grin on his face.

"Oh please, that was a minor setback at best." Bastion replied.

"We'll see about that. Lairon use Iron Head…" Hasselberry commanded and Lairons entire body began glowing white as it charges towards Sodowoodo.

"Quick Sodowoodo, Rock Polish!" Bastion ordered, just then Sodowoodo's whole body began glowing before agilely dodging out of Lairon's way.

"Good try Hasselberry, however Rock Polish boosts my Sodowoodo's speed." Bastion explained, "Now Sodowoodo, counter with Brick Break!" Sudowoodo leapt into the air and made to deliver a karate chop to Lairon's back.

"Nice manoeuvre, but here's mine." Hasselberry told his opponent, "Lairon Iron Defence!"

The outline of Lairon's body began glowing blue as Sodowoodo's 'fist' slammed onto Lairon's back. _'That was a pretty good move, if I don't stop underestimating him then he'll back me into a corner.'_ Bastion thought, "Floatzel, attack Gabite with Ice Punch…"

"Gabite, counter with Dragon Claw…"

Floatzel's fist began glowing with bluish-white energy before swing it at Gabite in a punching motion. At the same time Gabite's claw glowed with a bright blue hue as it slashed at Floatzel. Both attacks collided with each other creating a large burst of energy that knocked both Floatzel and Gabite back and crashing to the ground.

"Floatzel, are you alright?" Bastion called out to his fallen Pokémon.

"What about you Gabite, can you stand?" Hasselberry called out to his, both Pokémon let out a small grunt before the both of them got back up.

Both Hasselberry and Bastion let out a sigh of relief before going back to glaring at the other, _'I can't allow him to hit me with that attack again.'_

Up in the stands Jaden and the others were watching the two Raikous in both shock and awe. "Wow, those two are really going at it." Jaden commented.

"I know, Bastions made some really good moves but at the same time Hasselberry's been pretty impressive as well." Alexis added.

"Glad I'm no judge; those two seem pretty evenly matched so far." Aster said, "It's probably going to come down to which of them can outlast the other."

Down below Hasselberry and Bastion were trying to think of the best way to defeat the other, in Hasselberry's case he knew he had to work fast as soon the sandstorm would end in two turns. "Lairon Stone Edge, Gabite Dig…"

Lairon launched another barrage of stones as Gabite performed a back flip and burrowed into the ground.

_'Damn…'_ "Sodowoodo, Mimic! Floatzel, Rain Dance…" Bastion ordered. Sodowoodo again copied Lairon's attack and fired its own barrage of stones to cancel Lairon's out, at the same time Floatzel fired a spiral of water from its mouth into the air, making it rain down water onto the field.

"What in tarnasion?" Hasselberry said as rain fell upon the field.

"Do you like that Hasselberry? Rain Dance will boost the strength of all water and lightning based attack." Bastion told the muscular bronze skinned young man, "It also triggers the effect of my Floatzel's Swift Swim ability which, like you Gabite's Sand Veil, boosts my Floatzel's speed."

Just then the ground beneath both Floatzel and Sodowoodo's feet began to crack and from it emerged Gabite who lashed out at both Floatzel and Sodowoodo with its claws.

With its enhanced speed Floatzel was able to dodge out of the however Sodowoodo wasn't as lucky as Gabite's claw racked across its body.

"Sodowoodo, counter with Wood Hammer!" Bastion commanded. The three orbs on the end of the rock types arm glowed with green energy and slammed its 'fist' into Gabite's body sending the dragon type flying backwards before hitting the ground, seeing his chance Bastion quickly sprung into action.

"Now Floatzel, finish it off with Ice Punch!" with its enhanced speed Floatzel, its fist glowing with icy blue energy, dashed towards Gabite with the full intend of knocking it opponent into next week. So it came as a surprise when Lairon ran over and placed itself before the fallen dragon type.

"Lairon, Iron Defence!" Hasselberry commanded and his Lairon's who body became engulfed in a light blue aura which Floatzel's fist connected with.

"Now use Iron Head…"Once more Lairon's entire body glowed white as it slammed it head into Floatzel knocking it back.

"Good move." Aster commented.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked in a confused tone. "

Being a dragon type Gabite is weak against ice, however since Lairon is a metal type Hasselberry used its resistance to block Floatzel's attack and then used Iron Head to counter attack." Alexis told the short bluenette.

"Oh I get it." Syrus replied.

Down below Gabite was getting back up, "You alright?" Hasselberry asked to which his dragon type nodded as well as make a 'Gahh' noise.

"Alright then, Gabite use Dig again. Lairon, use Flash Cannon!"

Gabite once more burrowed underground whilst a mass of energy began charging inside Lairon's mouth and then fires a beam of light, once more Floatzel used its enhanced speed to dodge out of the way however Sodowoodo took the full brunt of the attack however the rock type refused to be done in as it began struggling against the force of the beam of energy until it reached Lairon and began pounding repeatedly with Brick Break.

Under furious barrage of blows Lairon put everything it had into its attack and the beam of energy became even stronger blasting Sodowoodo away and knocked the KO'd creature to the ground.

"Alright, good job Lairon." Hasselberry told his exhausted Pokémon, Lairon looked over at him and let out a noise of thanks before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"Lairon, no." Hasselberry said in shock, he and Bastion then recalled their respective Pokémon.

"So they're both down to their last Pokémon." Alexis said.

"Yeah, I wonder will happen now?" Jaden added.

Back down on the field the ground cracked open and Gabite emerged from the hole behind Floatzel and racked its claws across the sea weasels back before jumping back over to Hasselberry's side of the field.

_'I nailed him that time, but I can't let this drag on.'_ Hasselberry thought as he stared at Bastion on the other side who was having similar thoughts.

_'Why is this happening, I never thought this battle would drag on so long. Could there be a flaw with my theory?'_ Bastion wondered as he returned Hasselberry's gaze.

_'I got to finish this quickly.'_ They both thought, _'I guess it's all or nothing.'_ "Floatzel, Ice Punch…"/"Gabite, Dragon Claw…" Both Bastion and Hasselberry ordered.

Both Pokémon lunged at one another both their attacks collided with one another and like before a large burst of energy was created the force that knocked both Floatzel and Gabite back and crashing to the ground unconscious.

Both Bastion and Hasselberry were in shocked silence, after all their effort it had still ended in a draw by two double KO's and for Bastion his theorising and strategy making had ended up all being for nothing.

Just then the sound of clapping was heard and looking up into the stands they saw Jaden and the others who were applauding them.

"Nice job you two, that was a sweet battle." Jaden told them, "The way you both kept on attacking then counter-attacking kept me on the edge of my seat the whole match."

"Yeah, whenever it seemed like one of you had the upper hand the other would pull off an amazing comeback." Alexis added.

"But my strategy, it was all for nothing." Bastion replied.

"I wouldn't say that, after all you fought well despite Hasselberry had the type advantage." Aster told him, "You used your Sodowoodo's Mimic ability as a way of countering Lairon's moves plus the way you used your Floatzel's moves and ability was also very effective."

The grey haired trainer then looked over at Hasselberry, "As for you, you already were aware of your Pokémon's strengths and capabilities and used them effectively to counter Bastion."

"I never thought of it like that." Hasselberry said, he then looked over at Bastion, "Guess I owe you an apology Bastion. That was a good match."

"I believe I owe you one as well Hasselberry, you fought well." Bastion replied, "It seems like its back to the drawing board for me."

"Sorry about your theory failin." Hasselberry told the dark haired genius.

"Think nothing of it, after all lots of theories fail and from their ashes arises new ones." Bastion replied, "Besides this battle will help me recalculate my calculations and will aid my in reworking my theory."

"Uh yeah sure," Hasselberry replied, "Now we should probably get out of here before we're caught and have to help fix the battlefield."

The pair recalled their Pokémon and made a swift exit.

* * *

AN And with that chapter 13 is fini. Greetings everyone, hope you all had a good Christmas and New Years. Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, please remember to leave your comments.

Anime time-

DP 160-

Ash participates in a Pokéthlon but loses.

DP 161-

The gang finally reach Asatsuki Town in time for Dawn's next Contest where, after her last two Contest losses, she is eager to win her fifth and final ribbon. Upon arriving they encounter Ursula again, the girl with a Gabite who said Dawn's victory at the Wallace Cup was a fluke, who has caught a Plusle and Minun, oh no the horror, however seeing them brings up very uncomfortable memories for Dawn. The next day the contest starts and Dawn, Ursula and 'Jessalina' all make it through the Appeal Rounds.

Coming up-

DP 162-

The second part of the Asatsuki contest, judging by the preview both Dawn and Ursula make it through to the final stage and Dawn battles Plusle and Minun with her Cyndaquil and Mamoswine. I rhink she'll win let face it, its friking Plusle and Minun, these things are more worthless then Magikarp.

DP 163-

The anime début of Infernape. From what I've managed to learn this is going to be a pretty interesting episode as all of Ash's Sinnoh rivals will be present, something that in past regions didn't happen until the League.

Ash's Monferno will have a battle with Barry's Empoleon and, similar to Chim-charred, will lose control of its Blaze ability and will evolve into Infernape.

Barry will finally meet Paul and will no doubt discover what an utter dick he is.

DP 164-

Since its arrival a running gag has been that Piplup Gible keeps getting hit by Ash's new Gible's failed attempts at Draco Meteor. Piplup gets seperated from the group and has to find its way back to them.

DP 165-

The gang are fiiinally going to arrive in Sunnyshore City and will meet the city's gym leader Volkner as well Elite 4 member Flint. Apparently Volkner is in the same slump as he is in the games I get the feeling there's going to be a battle between him and Flint. I'm hoping that both of them have their Platnium squads as the ones they had in Diamond and Peral were kinda pathetic.

Aside from that there's a new opening theme and titles, _The Greatest Everyday_ which replaces _High Touch_. The new titles revealed not only Ash's new Infernape but also that at some point his Grotle will evolve into Torterra and that Dawn will acquire a Togekiss.

Well that's me done, until next time.

Next Time- Promotion battle, Syrus's big test.

Pokémon, Get Together


	14. Promotion battle

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_Blah_- Pokedex info

* * *

_Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!_

Chapter 14: Promotion battle, Syrus's big test

The Suicune arena was packed to the rafters, no one wanted to miss today's match. Syrus stood in one of the trainers squares on the battlefield, this match was a very important one for him and he was kinda feeling nervous. Standing on the opposite side of the field to him was a tall girl with large and long magenta coloured hair clad the traditional Suicune girls uniform.

_'Ok just keep cool Syrus, sure you entire life at this school depends on this match but that's no reason to sweat about it.'_ Syrus thought as he gulped, _'Ah why me, why did I have to get picked for this.'

* * *

_

24 hours ago

The major members of academy's staff were all gathered for today's meeting. At the head of the table Gary sat and opposite at the other end. "Alright everyone, I believe we are overdue for a dorm promotion." He said to those gathered, he then looked over at Zoey, "Do you have any likely candidates?"

"I believe so vice chancellor." Zoey replied, just then Crowler scoffed.

"May I ask what is so funny Crowler?" "Why are we wasting so much time and effort on talentless losers that reside in Entei?" Crowler said, he then brought out several files, "I have here several prime and talented candidates in Suicune who are ready to move onto the pro's."

"Really, and how many of those just happen to belong to families that just happen to have large incomes?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not sure I understand your mean?" Crowler said sweating slightly, "Anyway if you just take a look at these I'm sure you will agree with me vice chancellor."

Crowler pushed the files towards Gary who didn't even glance at them, "Now Crowler you must understand that we must offer all our students equal opportunities." He said in a firm tone.

"Of…of course," Crowler replied nervously, "I just think we we'd be doing a great disserves if we didn't try and push forward the best students that we can."

"Is that so." Gary said, he then reclined back in his chair looking thoughtful, "Alright Crowler, what would you and Professor Zoey say to a compromise?"

"What kind on compromise?" Zoey asked.

"I'm saying that tomorrow we shall a hold a special match in the main arena at say…5pm. Crowler, you pick one of your candidates and Zoey shall pick one of hers." Gary said calmly, "If Crowler's student win's he/she shall be fast tracked for the next league tournament. If Zoey's student win's then he/she shall be promoted to Raikou. Does that sound fair?"

A confident smirk spread across Crowler's face, "Sound's more than fair."

"Agreed." Zoey added.

"Very well, now what say we adjourn and you two can make your picks?" Gary said as he rose from his seat.

Ten minutes later Zoey was seated at her desk in her room back at the Entei dorm, before her were over a dozen files each belonging to one of her students trying to figure out which one of them to choose.

The one she had open currently was Jaden's, possibly her dorms top trainer, usually he'd be a prime candidate to put up for promotion however whist his battle skills and averages were amongst the highest in his academic performance was…well just below average and just above poor.

Closing Jaden's file Zoey moved onto the next one and her eyes lit up, _'Yes, good battling record as well as academic ones as well.'_ Chuckling she glanced over at her Purugly who was currently curled up on her bed, "Purugly, I think we've found our candidate."

Just then noise from outside caught her attention, opening the door she found Jaden and Syrus with their Leafeon and Beedrill both of whom were staring down each other.

"Alright Beedrill, Fury Attack!" Syrus commanded, Beedrill lunged at Leafeon trying to stab at her with its stingers.

"Nice try Sy, Leafeon Iron Tail!" Her tail glowing Leafeon leapt into the air where she twisted and swung her tail at Beedrill.

"Beedrill, Protect." Syrus called out and an green tinted dome of energy appeared around the bug type.

"Nice job Syrus." Jaden complimented his buddy, "But let's see you block this, Leafeon Energy Ball…" Glowing green energy formed inside the grass types mouth which was fired at Beedrill as an orb.

"Quick Beedrill, counter with Sludge Bomb…" Syrus ordered, the stinger on Beedrill's head glowed purple and several spheres of mud were fired out of it which connected with Leafeon's Energy Ball causing a small explosion.

Both Jaden and Syrus smiled as their Pokémon caught their breath. "Nice move Sy." Jaden told his friend.

"Thanks, Jay. Your Leafeon is sure one tough battler." Syrus replied.

"Your Beedrill to." Jaden said.

Just then the sound of clapping caught their attention and looking round saw Zoey standing in the doorway to her room.

"Very impressive you two." She told them, "Although in future please do not battle so close to the dorm."

"Ha ha, sorry professor." Jaden replied.

"Anyway it's a good thing you two are here as it saves me having to look for you." Zoey said, "Syrus would you please come with me, I'd like to have a word with you."

Syrus looked nervous as he recalled his bug type before accompanying the red haired woman back inside.

* * *

Sometime later Jaden was in his room reclining on his bunk with Leafeon curled up beside him when the door opened and Syrus entered, the short boy climbed the ladder up to his bunk and sat down on it. "Sy, are you ok?" Jaden asked unnerved by his friend's demeanour.

Climbing the ladder he sat down next to his friend, "What's wrong?"

Syrus said nothing, reaching into his pocket he handed Jaden a scrunched up piece of paper. Confused Jaden took it and after unfurling it read its contents, "You're being promoted, Syrus that's awesome."

"That's not the whole thing Jay; it says that I'll only be promoted if I can beat someone in a Pokémon battle tomorrow." Syrus told the brunette.

"So what, its one little match. You'll win easily." Jaden assured him.

"I'm not so sure Jay, it's also going to be in front of the whole school. What am I gonna do If I lose and embarrass myself in front of the whole school?"

"Hey, you can't think like that. You'll be fine Syrus." Jaden assured, "Now who's your opponent?"

"I don't know, Professor Zoey said that she doesn't know who the candidate Crowler is choosing and in turn he doesn't know that she's chosen me." Syrus replied. Jaden slipped off the bed, "Well come on then."

"Huh?" Syrus looked at him confused.

"We've got a lot of work to do if you're gonna be ready to ready for tomorrow's battle." Jaden told him.

"You mean it Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Sure, I'd be a pretty lousy buddy it I didn't help you prepared seize this opportunity." Jaden said, "Come on Leafeon." The two boys as well as Jaden's Leafeon dashed outside.

* * *

Present

Zoey was about to step out onto the sidelines, she was going to be the referee, when Crowler stop here. "I just want you to know not to be too upset when my student is done thrashing yours. It's nothing personal after all."

Zoey glanced over at the man, "Duly noted, and I offer you the same."

Crowler snorted as the red haired professor vanished, _'One of my elite Suicune's lose to no talent Entei flunky, preposterous.'_

Meanwhile Jaden and the other members of the gang were seated in the stands waiting for the battle to start.

"Say Jaden, how do you think Syrus will fare?" Bastion asked.

"No need to worry, I worked really hard with him yesterday in preparation for this match. He'll do fine." Jaden assured him.

"I hope so, because his opponent sure won't go easy on him." Alexis said, "See his opponent, her names is Missy she's a user of bug type Pokémon as well as having a nasty streak."

Down below Syrus's opponent, the aforementioned Missy, was living up to Alexis's description.

"So you're the baby brother of Zane, can't say I'm impressed." Missy said unenthusiastically, she then fiddled with the locket that was around her neck which opened up to reveal Zane's picture, "But then again I doubt there's anyone here that could compare to such a prime specimen of a man."

"Are you done?" Syrus said, trying and failing to hide the annoyance in his voice, "I came here to battle, not to listen to you insult me."

Missy smirked, "Ohh, did I hit one of your tiny nerves?"

"Can we just do this already?" Syrus demanded as he took out one of his pokeball's.

"Fine by me, the sooner I beat you the sooner I can start catching up to my precious Zane." Missy replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Syrus asked.

"Didn't you hear it's my reward, if you win you advance to the next dorm but if I win then I get a free entry into the next league tournament and after that it's onto the champion's tournament and I can battle Zane." Missy told her opponent.

"Alright, that's enough trash talk." Zoey told the two trainers, "This will be a best of three matches, the first two win two out of three will be declared the victor."

"Breloom, let's do it." Syrus cried out as he threw his pokeball and his grass/fighting type.

"Ha, is that really all got." Missy smirked, "Kricketune, play me a victory tune." She threw her pokeball and from it emerged a red cricket-like Pokémon with a pair of black feelers on its face that resembled a moustache and two long arms shaped somewhat like scythes.

"Whoa, what's that?" Jaden wondered as he checked his pokedex.

_Kricketune, the Cricket Pokémon. The evolved form of Kriketot. It signals its emotions with its melodies. Scientists are studying these melodic patterns._

"This isn't good, Syrus's up against a Pokémon who's got the advantage over him." Alexis commented.

"Yeah but type isn't everything." Jaden replied, "Come on Syrus, show her what you got."

"You got it Jay, ok Breloom start with Bullet Seed…" Syrus ordered and Breloom began firing dozens of seeds from its mouth.

"How lame, Kricketune use Fury Cutter…" Missy ordered, her Kricketune then began swinging its arms and amazingly was able to knock all the seeds out of the air.

"What the…" Syrus exclaimed.

"Now Kricketune, use X-Scissor…" Kricketune slashed at Breloom in an 'X' like fashion.

"Breloom, counter with Mach Punch…" Breloom lunged forward, its glowing fist connecting with Kricketune's slash which created a large burst of energy forcing both Pokémon back.

"Tricky little…Kricketune, use Screech!" Kricketune began rubbing its scythe like arms together creating a high pitch noise that was painful to listen to.

"Now Kricketune, finish this up with Slash!" Both Kricketune's arms began glowing as it charged at Breloom.

"Breloom, quick use Energy Ball!" Syrus cried out. Breloom opened its mouth and green energy began forming inside it taking the form of a sphere which was fired at Kricketune and exploded upon impact.

"Good job Breloom now finish it off, Sky Uppercut…" One Breloom's claws began to glow with light blue energy as it delivered a powerful uppercut that first knocked Kricketune into the air before it came crashing into the ground totally KO'd.

"Kricketune is unable to battle, Breloom wins." Zoey declared.

"What, what just happened?" Missy said, shocked. Just then cheering erupted from around the arena with all chanting Syrus's name (whether it was because they thought he was a good trainer or if it because they didn't like Missy was up for debate).

"I don't believe it, everyones cheering and it's for me." Syrus said astonished, he then began laughing, "I finally have fans."

Up in the stands Jaden groaned, "Oh great, fames gone to his head."

Back on the battlefield Missy was fuming, "Don't get used to this shrimp, they won't be cheering for long." She growled as she recalled her defeated Kricketune.

"Yeah, we'll see." Syrus retorted as he recalled Breloom, he then took out another pokeball, "Let's go Slugma…" he tossed the devise and from it emerged his fire type.

"Go Masquerain…" Missy cried as she tossed her own pokeball, from it emerged a strange looking light-blue creature with four rhombus-shaped feet and a pair of large wings that were sticking out of its head.

"No, not that one…" Bastion exclaimed.

"This is bad." Alexis commented. Confused Jaden got out his pokedex again.

_Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokémon. The evolved form of Surskit. Its antennae have eye patterns on them. Its four wings enable it to hover and fly in any direction._

"I don't get it, what are you all so freaked out about?" Jaden asked.

"Masquerain evolves from Surskit Jaden, and because of this it can use water type moves." Aster explained, "This is bad news for Syrus, usually fire type Pokémon are the best strategy against bug types but this one we'll just have to see."

"Masquerain, use Water Sport." Missy ordered the blue creature then fired an orb of water into the air which fell back down and coated Masquerain with water.

"Huh, what was that for?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"What I've done is effectively win this round twerp." Missy replied, "Water Sport weakens the effect of fire type moves, put another way it renders your Slugma useless."

"Oh yeah, well see how you like this. Slugma, use Ancient Power…" an orb of glowing energy formed before Slugma which it fired at Masquerain who dodged out of the way.

"Masquerain, Water Pulse…" An orb of water formed in front of Masquerain which it fired at Slugma drenching it with water.

"Slugma, are you ok?" Syrus called out to his Pokémon.

"He won't be for long." Missy said smugly, "Masquerain, use Water Pulse and combine it with Gust." Masquerain launched another orb of water before using its wings to create a powerful burst of wind/ the combined attack slammed Slugma hard KO'ing it.

"Slugma!!!" Syrus cried out.

"Slugma is unable to battle, Masquerain is the victor." Zoey declared.

"That's one apiece dork, just one more win and Zane's all mine." Missy said playing with a strand of her hair.

A sad look spread across Syrus's face as he recalled Slugma, "I'm sorry Slugma." He then took out the pokeball containing his final Pokémon as Missy recalled her Masquerain.

_'Ok, it all comes down to this.'_ "Vibrava, you're up." Syrus's dragonfly like Pokémon appeared.

"Yanmega, bring me victory." Missy said as she threw her ball and from it emerged a large, dark-green dragonfly like Pokémon with a red spot on each of the segments that made up its body, the last of which had a black thorn on it.

Jaden got out his pokedex once more.

_Yanmega, the Ogre Darner Pokémon. The evolved form of Yanma. Its jaw power is incredible. It is adept at biting apart foes while flying by at high speed._

"Vibrava, use Steel Wing…" Syrus ordered. Both of Vibrava's wings began glowing white and charged at Yanmega.

"Hmm, Yanmega use Silver Wind." Missy said, Yanmega's wings flash white and a wind silver crescents in it was released as it flapped them. It hit Vibrava head on pushing it backwards till its attack was halted.

"Nice job, now Sonic Boom…" Yanmega's fired a shockwave from its wings at Vibrava knocking it out of the air.

"Want to give up dork, even you can see that you can't win." Missy sneered.

"Now way," Syrus retorted, "Vibrava, use Sand Tomb…" Vibrava's eyes glowed and a tornado of sand appeared around Yanmega, however the bug type seemed unbothered by it.

"What the, how come it's not working?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"Geez don't you know anything?" Missy scoffed, "Yanmega is part flying type, that means that ground based moves won't do squat. Yanmega, Silver Wind!" Yanmega released another burst of silver tinted wind at Vibrava with enough force to know it out of the air.

"Vibrava, no!!!" Syrus cried.

"Ha, are you ready to quit yet dweeb?" Missy scoffed, "Face it dork, no matter how hard you try you'll never be as good as Zane. If he were here right now he'd probably call you an embarrassment."

_'Zane…'_ Syrus felt like crawling into a hole and crying, _'What was I thinking agreeing to this, she's right I'll never be as good as my brother. It's pointless to even try.'_

"Syrus." Just then a voice calling his name caught his attention and looking over he saw Jaden standing up in his seat.

"Don't listen to her; she's just trying to mess with your head. After all your hard work are you really just gonna throw it all away just because someone like decides to play head games?" Jaden demanded, "She doesn't know the first thing about you or your brother, I know because if Zane was here he'd tell you to keep fighting, now show her what your made of."

Syrus stared up at Jaden, now unsure of what to do.

"So what's it gonna be dweeb, are you going to quit or listen to your loser friend and continue to embarrass yourself." Missy demanded.

Just then something inside Syrus snapped and he glared at his opponent with rage boiling inside him. "Take that back. Jaden's right you don't know anything about me or my brother." Syrus snapped, "This whole match you've taunted me and put me down and I'm sick of it. Vibrava lets show her our real power."

Vibrava let out a cry and its whole body began glowing.

"I don't believe it, Syrus's Vibrava its evolving." Alexis said in amazement.

The glowing died away and standing there was a large, light green, insect-like Pokémon. On its tail were several dark green stripes and three green rhombus shapes at the end. Attached to its back were a pair of green rhombus-shaped wings, toeless hind legs and three-clawed hands. And its head featured red-lensed "goggles" covering its eyes and a pair of green antennae.

Jaden instantly got out his pokedex

_Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. The final form of Trapinch. It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit."_

"Flygon, you did it. You're finally fully evolved." Syrus said, tears of joy filling his eyes.

Flygon let out a cry and a greenish blue mist emerged from its mouth which struck Yanmega.

"What was that?" Jaden wondered.

"That was DragonBreath." Aster explained.

"Alright, Syrus's Flygon is an awesome Pokémon." Jaden cheered.

"Alright Flygon get in there and use Steel Wing…" Syrus ordered, Flygon's wings glowed as it took to the air and slashed Yanmega with them.

"Don't stand for that Yanmega, Ancient Power…" Missy ordered, an orb of energy formed in front Yanmega which it launched at Flygon knocking it back. "Now Silver Wind!" Yanmega released another burst of silver tainted wind aimed at Flygon.

"Quick Flygon, dodge it." Syrus commanded, Flygon took to the air once more to avoid the attack, "Nice job, now use Steel Wing!" Its wings glowing again Flygon lunged at Yanmega knocking the dragonfly back.

"Now finish it with DragonBreath…." Syrus commanded.

Another dose of the greenish blue mist was released from Flygon's mouth which knocked the now KO'd Yanmega out of the air.

"Yanmega is unable to battle; victory goes to Flygon and Syrus of Entei." Zoey decaled, she then turned to Syrus and smiled, "Congratulations."

Before Syrus knew what was going on Jaden had made his way down to the battlefield and grabbed Syrus in a headlock, "Sweet battle Sy, you were great."

"Thanks Jay." Syrus replied.

Just then a man with black hair wearing yellow staff jacket walked onto the field and approached and offered his hand to Syrus, "Congratulations Mr Trusedale, I am Brandon the headmaster of the Raikou dorm and I wish to be the first to welcome you to it."

Bandon then handed Syrus the Raikou yellow blazer. Excepting the garb Syrus was unused of what to do; he looked over at Jaden who flashed him his trademark grin.

"Go on Sy, you earned it."

Tears began rolling from Syrus's eyes, "Thanks Jaden."

* * *

Later the gang were gathered outside the Entei dorm, Syrus had swapped his red blazer and shoes for the yellow ones of Raikou. "Well guess this is it." He said.

"Sy, you make it sound like we'll never see each other again." Jaden said, "Don't worry, I'll still be here and we'll still be buds even if you are changing dorms."

"Well guess we should get going if we're going to be on time, Professor Brandon is going to be throwing a welcome dinner for Syrus." Bastion said.

"Right, later guys." Hasselberry said. The three Raikou students began walking off, Jaden Alexis and Aster watched in silence as they did.

"Well there he goes." Jaden said.

"Jaden, are you going to be alright?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Jaden replied, "I'm just happy for him." "Besides all you have to do is pick your miserable grades up and you'll probably get promoted to." Aster pointed out.

"Hey." Jaden protested as both Suicunes began laughing, he then turned his attention back toward the horizon where his little friend was, _'Good luck Syrus.'_

* * *

Faraway in a luxurious hotel room Zane was seated on a large couch whist polishing one of his pokeballs. Just then there was a knock at the door and a woman entered.

"Mr Truesdale I'm sorry for the interruption but we just got a call from the Trainers Academy and something happened that might interest you. Your brother just got promoted to the Raikou dorm."

"I see, thank you." Zane replied, "You may go."

The woman bowed politely and left the room.

Alone now a small smile spread across Zane's face, _'Nice job Sy.'_

* * *

AN And with that chapter 14 is fini. So what did everyone think of my second Syrus centred chapter? I'm also thinking of doing a chapter that focuses on Zane soon as well but I'm still thinking about it.

DP165- I know I listed this last but recent infomation reveals that Ash will be battling Flint and his Infernape. This will be the 3rd time Ash has battled a member of the Elite 4, the others being Lorelei (Prima) in EP99 of the original seires during the Orange Island arc and Drake in AG101 during the Advanced Generation seires.

Ok moving on.

DP166- Ash battle at Sunnyshore Gym continues (whether he is battling Flint or Volkner is unknown) when the Gym's power goes out. According to Volkner, an abnormality has occurred in Sunyshore Tower and the city's electricity source has been cut. Folllowing Volkner they discover Sunyshore Tower has completely disappeared. The only other info on this episode I have is that Bulbapedia has listed Torterra as one of the Pokémon listed for this episode hinting Ash's Grotle will evolve.

DP 167- Dawn will be teaching some children about being Pokémon Coordinator as well as work on a new combination. Jessie will also compete for her 4th Ribbon (which she'll most likly win off screen again). Dawn's mother Joanna is also listed to appear.

DP 168- First part of a 1 hour special. Ash and co will meet up with Marley, one of the trainers you can temporarily journey with in Diamon Pearl and Platnium, and will encounter Shaymin.

DP 169- Second part of a 1 hour special, a tie in with the new Pokémon Ranger game. Ash and co will encounter the male playable character from the new ranger game and will encounter Heatran (which is good since Heatran got totally over looked in the last movie, I know Arceus was the main focus but they could have at least done more with Heatran being there).

Other then that this sunday they'll be a special episode tying into the new Pokémon Ranger game, but I don't play Ranger so I don't care.

Next time: Enter the Green haired Bug Master, a Winding Forest Trail

Pokémon, Get Together


	15. A Winding Forest Trail

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts_  
_[Blah]- Intercomn_  
Blah_- Pokedex info_

* * *

___

Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 15: Enter the Green haired Bug Master, a Winding Forest Trail

Several days had passed since Syrus had been promoted into the Raikou dorm, it took a few days for the bluenette to adjust but he soon settled into his new home.

Jaden and the others were sitting in a class room doing their best not to fall asleep as their history professor droned on about something that happened a long time ago, fortunately it would be soon time for their lunch break and right now the thought of the substandard junk food that the cafeteria served was like a sirens song calling out to them. The sound of the bell was eagerly welcomed but before those gathered could pack up their effects the intercom burst into life.

[Attention everyone, this is your vice-chancellor with an announcement.] the voice of the vice-chancellor crackled over the device, [This Friday we'll be playing host to a very special guest speaker who'll be giving both lecture and a demonstration, any student who would be interested in attending will be excused from classes. You are now all dismissed.]

The students began conversing with one another as they exited the room. "Another guest speaker, I wonder who it is this time?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"If they're doing some boring lecture it probably some academic who's never even held a pokeball in his life." Jaden replied in a bored tone.

"I think it sounds fascinating. Who knows it might be the great Professor Oak himself, I've read all his published works and would a great honour to meet him in person." Bastion said sounding excited.

"Plus we would be excused from class." Hasselberry pointed out.

"I guess." Jaden replied sounding unsure.

"Come on Jay, it could be interesting." Syrus said.

"Hmmm." Jaden said not sounding convinced, "I'll think about it." The group then headed off to the cafeteria.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by and Friday afternoon rolled around, in the auditorium Jaden and the others sat amongst the other students who'd gathered in the stands. Jaden was still not sure of just how much he'd enjoy this however his friends had somehow managed to talk him into coming so here he was. Just then Gary walked onto the stage and over to the podium that was set upon it.

"Good afternoon everyone, thank you all for turning up." The spiky haired man said, "I don't wish to keep you so I'll hand you over to our very special guest all the way from the Sinnoh region."

Onto the stage walked a man with green hair wearing a sleeveless black shirt and orange pants, he turned to the gathered students and smiled, "Greetings everyone, it's a pleasure to be here. As I'm sure you all know my name is Aaron and I'm a member of the Sinnoh elite 4."

"Great Scott, they managed to get an elite 4 member." Bastion said in amazement.

"Elite 4, the chancellor must have some high level contacts." Syrus said in amazement.

"Aaron huh, this guy must be good." Jaden commented.

"Indeed, he's an excellent strategist as well as an authority on bug type Pokémon." Bastion informed the brunette.

Everyone then clammed up as Aaron began talking. First he gave a talk about Pokémon, about their strengths and weaknesses, and followed that up by sharing with the students a number strategies that they could try to get the most of bug types. To demonstrate he then used his Draprion and Yanmega in a mock battle.

"Now as I'm sure you all know bug Pokémon live and thrive in forests and really grassy areas." Aaron was saying once he'd recalled his Pokémon , "However someone talking to you about this is all well and good but I find being out in the field and gaining firsthand experience is just as important so when I dismiss you all why not head out into the woods that cover this island and try and find some bug Pokémon. And if you wish to catch some go right ahead, Pokémon are quite easy to raise and can be very rewarding."

And with that the session was over, much to everyone's surprise the person who had gotten the most out of it had been Jaden who'd been in a awe of the green haired man upon learning that the man was an Elite 4 member. The brunette had hung on the bug trainers every word and had committed to memory the mock battle that had taken place. The instant the lecture was over the excited trainer dashed out making a beeline for the forest.

"Jaden, where are you going?" Syrus called out to his friend as the bluenette and the other members of the group did their best to keep up with him.

"Where you think, to find bug Pokémon." Jaden replied.

"Maybe bringing him along wasn't such a good idea." Aster said allowed as the brunette vanished into the tree line.

* * *

After catching up with Jaden the gang decided that since they were now here they'd go and find bug Pokémon, after all the lecture had inspired them just as much as it had Jaden. "So now we're here what should we do?" Hasselberry said.

"We could split up," Jaden suggested. "Syrus and Aster can be one group and Bastion and Hasselberry can be another." "Oh and what about you?" Aster said, hid eye brow raised, "After all there's five of us." "Oh well, guess I'll just have to go by myself Jaden said offhandedly.

"Oh no, your sticking with Bastion and Hasselberry." Aster told the brunette which caused him to start pouting.

The five of them then split up, Aster and Syrus walked amongst the tree's and long grass. After sometime the pair came across a large tree and attached to the trunk was a large beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton that had a large horn sticking out of head who appeared to be licking at a sticky golden substance.

"What is that?" Syrus wondered, Aster immediately checked his pokedex.

_Herracross the Single Horn Pokémon. This powerful Pokémon thrusts its prized horn under the enemies' bellies then lifts and throws them._

"Herracross huh, alright let's see how tough it is." The grey haired trainer sent out his Treecko.

"Treecko, use Bullet Seed!" Treecko firing dozens of seeds from its mouth which got Herracross's attention by splashing against its shell. The back of the bugs shell opened up revealing a pair of wings and took to the air, once it was above tree level it dived towards Croconaw, white streaks surrounding its body.

"Aerial Ace huh," Aster commented, "Alright then, Treecko use Detect..." Treecko eyes glow light blue and it dodges out of the way before the bug type's attack could connect, said bug slammed into a nearby tree.

"Good job, now Quick Attack..." Aster commanded as Treecko dashed at Herracross. Herracross had other idea though, the claws on one of its hands began glowing purple as it delivered a vicious blow to Treecko.

"Night Slash too, this is one impressive Pokémon." Aster said to himself. Treecko glared at Herracross, clearly not liking the idea of the Herracross getting the better of it. Just then the grass type's body began glowing and when it

Standing there was a green dinosaur-like creature, it had two digits on each hand and foot. On its rear were two leaf like tail's as well as three long leaves on its wrists and a large leaf on top of its head. Impressed Aster got out his pokedex

_Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. The evolved form of Treecko. It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch._

Just then the leaves on one of Grovyle's forearms began glowing green and combine into one long sharp blade. "Alright Grovyle, I think it's time to take the kid gloves off. Leaf Blade..." Grovyle charged at Herracross slashing at it's with its blades knocking the bug type backwards.

"Now use Bullet Seed one more time..." Another barrage of seeds were fired from Grovyle's mouth knocking Herracross into a nearby tree. Aster took out a pokeball and threw it at the stunned bug, the creature was sucked inside. Pleased Aster picked up the ball and placed it in his pocket.

"Wow nice catch Aster." Syrus commented, "You got a new Pokémon and your Treecko evolved into Grovyle."

Aster nodded in response, he then recalled his new Grovyle, "Come on let's see what else we can find."

* * *

Elsewhere Jaden's group were strolling through another part of the forest, so far their search for bug type Pokémon had been less then fruitful. "Man this is so un-sweet." Jaden complained, "I'd thought we'd have at least seen a Weedle by know."

"You know that's not how it works Jaden." Bastion said, "Besides all you're complaining decreases our chances of finding any."

Jaden pouted but didn't say anything in response.

"Then let's speed things up a little." Hasselberry said, he then reached into one of the pockets of his pants and took out a jar with a golden substance which he spread onto the trunk of a nearby tree.

"What's that?" Jaden wondered aloud.

"Just a trick I learned from my daddy, sometimes you gotta use the correct bait." Hasselberry said, he then took Bastion and Jaden into some bushes where they hid. After sometime a collection of different Pokémon showed up and began lapping up the substance.

"Wow, that's awesome." Jaden said in a whisper, "Hasselberry, you're a genius."

"Well of course, whatcha expect." Hasselberry replied with a smirk. Just then a loud claking sound was heard which frightened off the Pokémon who'd gathered on the tree.

"What the, I wonder what scared them off." Jaden wondered. Just then from the undergrowth emerged a brown bug Pokémon with a large pair of white horns that are dotted with small spikes, short legs with three toes each and skinny, three-clawed arms and a mouth filled with flat teeth that are arranged vertically.

"Whoa, this thing looks vicious." Jaden said as he checked his Pokedex.

_Pinsir the Stag Beetle Pokémon. With its horns, it digs burrows to sleep in at night. In the morning, damp soil clings to its body._

"Stand back you two, I'll handle this overgrown Weedle." Hasseberry said, he then emerged from the bush and got out a pokeball, "Magmar, front and centre..."

From the ball emerged a fiery Pokémon with a human-like stance who looked to be a cross between a duck and a salamander.

"Whoa cool, your Magby evolved." Jaden said as he checked his pokedex again.

_Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. The evolved form of Magby. It dislikes cold places, so it blows scorching flames to make the environment suitable for itself._

"Alright Magmar, lets kick things off with Lava Plume." Hasselberry ordered and Magmar released a large cloud of smoke that was mixed with embers that coved the area and hid Magmar from view.

"Nice work, now Fie Punch..." Magmar burst out of the smoke, its fist blazing with fiery energy and delivered a brutal uppercut at Pinsir. Just then Pinsir's body glowed momentarily and body checked Magmar.

"So it can use Revenge." Hasselberry said to himself. Just then Pinsir slammed itself into Magmar and grabs a hold of it and threw it to the ground.

"Vital Throw to." Jaden added, "This Pinsire is one tough Pokémon."

"Yeah, we that just makes me want it even more." Hasselberry said with a look of determination on his face, "Magmar, use Flamethrower!!!"

A red hot stream of flames erupted from Magmar's beak however instead of hitting Pinsir it hit the ground creating a wall of flames that surrounded the brown bug. Smirking Hasselberry took out a pokeball and threw it at Pinsir who was sucked inside.

"Booya..." Hasselberry cheered as the red light as the red light on the button vanished confirming the capture.

"Nice work Hasselberry." Jaden congratulated his friend, "Ah man I'm even more psyched than ever." Jaden then ran off.

"Jaden wait." Bastion called out but it was too late, Jaden had vanished.

* * *

Alexis was strolling through the forest searching for trees with the berries she was looking for, as she continued a sound caught her attention but before she could look about and see where it was coming from when something collided with her. Letting out a hiss of pain she looked over and saw Jaden who was lying flat on his butt rubbing the back of his head. "Jaden, what are you doing?"

Jaden looked up and the instant he saw her a look of shock spread across his face,"Alexis, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, just slow down in future." Alexis said letting out a frustrated huff as she began picking up the berries that were scattered on the ground.

"Here, let me help you with that." Jaden said as he began gathering the scattered fruit from off the ground. Unbeknown to the pair something was watching them from a nearby bush, its eyes closing slightly as it glared at the two of them.

"So Jaden, what are you doing out here?" Alexis asked once the berries were gathered from the ground. A grin spread across Jaden's face as he began telling the blond girl all about the lecture that Aaron had given.

"Wow, that all sounds really interesting. I wish I had gone now." Alexis said.

Jaden smiled when a rustling in the bushes caught his attention, "Hmmm?"

Looking round he was just in time to see something large and green leap out at them, grabbing Alexis Jaden pulled her to the ground as the creature flew overhead before landing gracefully a few meters away and glared over its shoulder at them.

Standing there was green human-sized praying mantis like creature, large blades were attached to its forearms and a pair of cream-colored wings protruded from its back. Its head was reptilian rather than insect in shape, with three small points at the back of its head and its feet possess three claws. Alexis got out her pokedex.

_Scyther the Mantis Pokémon. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track._

"I'll protect you Alexis, Zangoose lets go." Jaden cried as he hurled his pokeball and the white mongoose Pokémon appeared and both it and Syther lunged at one another the wings on Scythers back beginning to glow.

"Wing Attack huh, alright then. Zangoose, Crush Claw..." Jaden commanded, Zangoose's claws began to glow blueish-white with white sparks surrounding it as it lunged at Scyther, Zangoose's claws and Scyther's wing clashed with one another resulting in a burst of energy.

"Don't let up Zangoose, Slash attack!!!" Jaden cried out and Zangoose swiped at Scyther who avoided the attack by leaping into the air then, it circled Zangoose before diving down towards the mongoose Pokémon bringing both of its claws down hard on the Zangoose.

"Zangoose, Razor Wind now…" Jaden ordered, Zangoose waved its claw and releases a white, crescent-shaped energy from its claw that knocked Scyther back.

"Good job, now Slash attack one more time…" Zangoose claws glowed white as he swiped his claws across Scyther's body knocking it to the ground. "Go pokeball…" Jaden hurled the capture devise at the green bug type who was sucked inside, the ball shook several times before coming to a halt.

"Alright." Jaden cheered, he then dashed over to the ball picked it up and held it over his head, "I got Scyther."

Meanwhile Alexis was looking for the berries that had been knocked out of her basket when Jaden had pushed her to the ground only to find that all her hard work had been for nothing as they'd been ruined. With a grunt of annoyance Alexis got back to her feet and brushed of the dirt that had collected on her uniform.

"Hey Lex what's with you, no words of congrats?" Jaden said in a confused tone as she walked off. "Yeah that's great and all Jaden but let's get something straight I can look after myself; I don't need you to keep coming to my rescue." Alexis told him.

Jaden was about to run after her when a large party bug types emerged from the grasses and bushes and surrounded the two students. Amongst them were several red four legged with spider-like Pokémon with black stripes and an unhappy face on its abdomen as well as a few small orange hexagonal honeycomb creatures.

"What the heck are these things?" Jaden wondered aloud as he got out his Pokedex.

_Aridos, the Long Leg Pokémon. The evolved form of Spinarak. It spins string not only from its rear but also from its mouth. It is hard to tell which end is which._

_Combee the Tiny Bee Pokémon. The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen._

Just then the Combee's eyes glowed as their wings began to flap even hared creating burst of wind from them which buffeted the two student, Jaden tried to keep his balance however he was blown off his feet and was blown into a nearby tree.

"Jaden!!!" Alexis cried out, she was about to run over to his side when a one of the Ariados fired a white silk string from its jaws which attached itself to her leg which caused the blond to fall to the ground. Letting out a grunt of pain Alexis reached into her fanny pack and took out pokeballs however the other Ariados fired their own String Shots at Alexis knocking the capture devises out of her hand and began pulling her towards them.

"Alexis..." Jaden groaned and as he tried to get up, his vision blurry and his legs like jelly, however several Dustox emerged and began sprinkling Stun Spore on him which made him freeze up, "Damnit…"

The Aradois had pulled Alexis over to them and were wrapping her up in their silk threads, every part of her body below her nose was bound making her look like an Egyptian mummy. Their work on Jaden done the Dustox them flew over to Alexis and sprinkled Sleep Power on her putting her to sleep.

His head pounding and his whole body feeling like lead Jaden somehow forced himself to move forward, _'Alexis, I'm coming…'_ The assorted bug types however would have none of this, the Combee launched another Gust attack which sent Jaden again slamming into a tree causing his head to bounce of the trunk before collapsing.

"Damn it…" His head hard and vision darkened he watched as the party of bug Pokémon carried the bound Alexis away, and he lay there powerless to do anything to stop it. His vision went dark and fell into unconsciousness "Alexis......"

* * *

AN And thus chapter 15 is complete. Been a while I know but I picked up HeartGold and have been pretty into that.

Before moving onto the anime news the titles for the upcoming Pokémon Generation V games have been revealed: Pokémon Black and Pokémon White.

DP 170 _Bertha of the Elite Four! Hippowon VS Tortera!!_ The first part of an hour special. The gang meet up with Elite 4 member Bertha and Ash and his new Torterra battle her Hippowdon and unsurprisingly he loses. Does anyone else find it kinda annoying that after all the years Ash has been travelling and having competing in every region so far he can't defeat even 1 Elite 4 member?

DP 171 _Togekiss Dance! The Princess Pokémon Contest!! _The second part of the hour special. On their way to Lake Valor (again) the gang pass through Katakori Town where they meet Proncess Salvia who is Dawn's exact double. Dawn switches places with Salvia so she can compete in the upcoming Pokémon contest with her Togekiss. Jessie also enters but looses to Salvia in the final round however is gives the Ribbon afterwards thereby completing her requirement for the Grand Festival. Salvia also gives Togekiss to Dawn to it can keep competing in contests.

DP 172 _Togekiss! The Magnificent Battle!!_ Dawn starts training Togekiss for the Grand Festival but a battle with Ash's Gibel has her questioning whether she can use Togekiss effectivly. However during a battle with Jessie's Yanmega the pair are able to find a balance between gracefulness and battle style.

Coming soon

DP 173 _Ditto - Transformation Battle! Which One is the Real One!?_ The gang meet up with a pair of Ditto, a regular one and a shiny one, and hilarity insures.

DP 174 _The Grand Festival Begins! The Art of Flame and Ice!!_ This episode marks the beginning of the Grand Festival Arc with Dawn Zoey Nando Ursula Kenny and Jessie all competing, several of them have new outfits and new Pokémon. Nando has a new Lopunny, and Ursula has a new Flareon. Zoey's Misdrevus has evolved into Mismagius.

DP 175 _Mamoswine, Pachirisu! The Ice Chandelier is Chosen!!_

DP 176 _The Semi-Finals! Who is Heading to the Finals!?_

DP 177 _Decisive Battle! Dawn VS Zoey!!_

Once the Grand Festival Arc is finished Ash returns to Sunnyshore gym where he will use Pikachu and Infernape against Volkner's Luxray and Electivire, the Sinnoh League arc will begin in July. Its also been announced that the Diamond and Pearl arc will end later this year with the new story arc, most likley based on Black and White, will air this Autumn in Japan.

Next time: The Hive Queen, Operation: Rescue Alexis

Pokémon, Get Together


	16. The Hive Queen

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Dreams  
_Blah_- Pokedex info  
_

* * *

_

_Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!_

Chapter 16: The Hive Queen, Operation: Rescue Alexis

Sweat poured from his brow as Jaden ran through the forest, the sound of buzzing filling the air as the scenery passed. Soon enough he emerged from the trees and found himself before the entrance to a cave at the base of the volcano at the centre of the island, standing there in front of the entrance was Alexis.

_"Alexis...Alexis thank god, are you alright?"_ Alexis however didn't respond, she just stood there staring blankly at him. _"Alexis?"_ Jaden said sounding worried.

_"Why Jaden, why did you let them take me?"_ the blond asked, _"Why did you do nothing?"_

_"It wasn't my fault, there was nothing I could do."_ Jaden retorted.

_"Why didn't you help me Jaden? Why did you let them take me?"_ Alexis said her words making Jaden recoil.

_"I'm sorry."_ Jaden said, _"I'm so sorry."_

Just then a figure with glowing red eyes appeared behind the blond girl. _"Alexis, watch out."_ Jaden cried out, however the female trainer didn't even react as a pair of arms emerged from the darkness and wrapped themselves around her body and dragged her into the darkness. _"Alexis, no. ALEXISSSSSSSSS!"_

* * *

Jaden bolted up, his eyes wide like dinner plates and a cold sweat dripped from his brow. Looking round he found himself sitting on a bed in the nurse's office, _'Wha, how did I get here?'_

Just then the sound of footsteps was heard and nurse Fontaine appeared at his side, "Jaden, you're awake." The nurse said as she began examining him.

"How did I get here?" Jaden asked. "Your friends found you passed out in the woods." Nurse Fontaine told him. Jaden stared at the nurse, just then something dawned on him, "Wait, Alexis. Where's Alexis, is she ok?"

"Alexis? Alexis wasn't anywhere to be found." Fontaine said in a confused manner.

Jaden stared at the woman before frantically looking about the room hoping to catch a glimpse of his blonde friend but could find no trace of her. "Jaden, what's wrong? Why are you asking about Ms Rhodes?" Ms Fontaine asked.

Jaden didn't hear her though, images of his dream flooded back to him and his heart began to ach, "They took her, It's my fault. Oh god it's all my fault, I should have saved her but instead I did nothing." He fell silent after that and not matter what Ms Fontaine couldn't get him to say anything.

Giving up Nurse Fontaine told the Entei trainer to lye back and get some rest.

The afternoon rolled on and turned into early evening when Nurse Fontaine returned to the nurse's office to do her rounds, "Alright Mr Yuki I just need to have a quick look at you and you should be free to…" opening the door the schools nurse looked about the room to discover that Jaden's bed was empty.

* * *

In the forests that covered a large pupation of the island Jaden was running through the tree's, _'Just hold on Alexis, I promise I'll make everything right.'_

After sometime he stopped when he found himself back in the clearing where he and Alexis had encountered the large swarm of bug Pokémon who had carried the blond trainer off after knocking him unconscious.

Jaden shook his head in an effort to banish the memory of the incident, now was not the time to dwell on such things as he had to focus on getting his friend back. it was then Jaden's eyes fell upon a pair of pokeball's that were lying on the ground, it was then he remembered that Alexis had reached for them but was captured by the bug Pokémon before she could use them. Picking them up he activated the devises and from them emerged Alexis's Bayleef and Combuskin. The two Pokémon began looking about in confusion when their eyes fell upon Jaden.

_'So they were the two Alexis was going to call out.'_ "Am I glad to see you two. Now listen up Alexis has been kidnapped by a bunch of bug Pokémon, will you help me save her?" Both Bayleef and Combuskin glanced at one another momentarily before nodding. Jaden smiled at the pair, "Thanks guys."

Just then the sound of rustling was heard and getting to his feet Jaden began looking about, then from out of the bushes emerged a man with green hair clad in a sleeveless black shirt and orange pants, "No way, Aaron." Jaden said in a surprised tone.

"Hey, I recognize you. You were one of the students who attended my lecture." Aaron said as he strolled over.

"What are you doing out here?" Jaden asked. "Well since my flight back to the mainland isn't till tomorrow I figured I'd come out and see what kinds of bug Pokémon were on this island and what kind of habitats were here." Aaron informed the Entei, "What about you, I didn't think I'd encounter any students out at this time."

A prang of guilt resonated inside Jaden as he looked away from the green haired elite, Aaron's eye brow cocked at this, "Is something wrong?"

Not knowing what to do Jaden told him everything, how' he'd charged off into the forest without thinking and how Alexis had been taken by the bug Pokémon, whilst he was talking Aaron listened to the brunettes story.

"I see, this worrying." Aaron said once Jaden had finished, he then saw the look of … on Jaden's face, "Listen Jaden don't go blaming yourself for what happened, it wasn't your fault. All that matters now is how we go about rescuing your friend."

"You'll help me?" Jaden said in a hopeful tone to which Aaron nodded. "Sweet, so all we gotta do now is find Alexis." Jaden said sounding hopeful.

"Therein lies the question, where do we start looking?"Aaron said a thoughtful voice, "Wait, you said that Combee was amongst the swarm that took your friend right?"

"Uh yeah." Jaden replied not really understanding Aaron's question. The green haired trainer took out a pokeball and from it emerged a Mothim.

"Mothim like honey and are good at sniffing it out and will even steal it from Combee, and since Combee took your friend Mothim will be able to find them." Aaron explained upon seeing the questioning look on his young companions face, he then turned to his Pokémon, "Alright Mothim find the Combee's hive."

The bug type let out a small cry and circling the area around the two trainers before flying off. "Come on, let's go." Aaron told the young trainer and the two took off after the Mothim with Bayleef and Combuskin following behind.

The bug type led the pair through the forest as flittered through the trees until they found themselves in front of a cave near the mountain at the centre of the island.

"Mothim, are sure that the Combee came though here?" Aaron asked his Pokémon who let out a noise, "Alright, return." Recalling the bug Aaron placed its pokeball back on his belt, "Alright, let's go." Without another word The pair entered the cave and were swallowed by the dark.

* * *

The inside of the cave was dark, not quite pitch black however there was so little light it made progression for the two trainers difficult. "Ow!" Jaden grunted after Aaron kicked him in the back of the leg for the 4th time, "This is ridicules, it's impossible to see anything. Don't you have a flashlight or something?" he asked the elite trainer.

"Not on me, I wasn't expecting to go spelunking whilst I was here." Aaron replied, "To bad we don't have something like a Magmar or a Slugma with us, we could use their flames to light the way."

Jaden got out a pokeball, "No but I do have this." From the devise emerged Quilava, flames sprouted from its head and neck giving off a much welcomed glow that illuminated the cave.

"Good thinking Jaden." Aaron told the brunette, "Now let's go, we still have quite a ways to go before we find your friend."

The pair pressed on with Quilava leading the way, not much was said as they didn't want to make any noise that could alert any bug types to their presence. That however didn't last very long though as the sound of buzzing was heard and in a flash several Combee Ariados Herracross and Dustox were before them. "This isn't good." Jaden said.

Instead of stating the obvious Aaron took out three pokeballs and threw them, "Yanmega, Beautifly, Drapion, go..." in a flash all three of Aaron's Pokémon appeared before their trainer. "Alright Beautifly, use Bug Buzz! Yanmega, use Air Slash! Drapion, use Cross Poison!" Aaron commanded.

Beautifly's wings glow with multicoloured energy which was releases as red sound waves. At the same time A ball of wind gathers in front of Yanmega's wings which it then fired. And finally Drapion crosses its arms above its head and its hands and pincers start to glow purple. Drapion then slashes the opponent in a 'X' formation, leaving behind a purple after image.

The three attacks struck the wall of bug types knocking them back.

"Awesome, my turn." Jaden said as he took out his own poke balls, "Lucario, Zangoose go…" in a flash the jackal like biped and white furred mongoose Pokémon were on the field either side of Quilava and were instantly joined by Combuskin and Bayleef.

"Ok Quilava, Flamethrower! Lucario, Aura Sphere! Zangoose, Razor Wind! Combuskin, Fire Spin! Bayleef, Energy Ball!" a stream of flames spewed forth from both fire types mouths whilst both Lucario and Bayleef fired an orb of energy, Lucario from between his paws and Bayleef from her mouth, and Zangoose finally unleashed a burst of wind by swiping his claws. The combined attack knocked more of the bugs backwards creating a large opening in their ranks.

"Jaden, go." Aaron cried out, "I'll hold them off whilst you rescue your friend."

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

"I'll be fine, now go." Aaron replied.

"Ok, Quilava Lucario you stay here and help Aaron." Jaden told his two Pokémon who nodded in reply. Jaden then ran through the gap with Zangoose Combuskin and Bayleef following behind.

The five of them bolted through tunnels, within his heart Jaden could feel that each step was bringing him closer to Alexis, just then a clicking sound was heard and a Pinsir appeared before them. Zangoose dived before his trainer and tackled the Pinsir and unleashed a powerful Slash attack, the white mongoose Pokémon glanced over his shoulder at his trainer, "Zang…" "Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

"Zang Zang!" Zangoose responded. "Ok, thanks pal." Whilst Zangoose dealt with Pinsir Jaden and the two remaining Pokémon slipped past and through the passage and into a large cavern.

* * *

The inside of the cavern was lined with crystals that were giving off some kind of ominous glow, the back wall of the cavern was covered in a strange looking hexagon shaped object made out of some kind of waxy substance. Just then both Bayleef and Combuskin began letting kicking up a fuss and pushed past the brunette trainer and over to the wall with the wax structure.

"What is it you guys?" Jaden asked as he joined them, he just then he noticed a figure inside of one of the hexagons. "Beyleef use Magical Leaf!" Jaden commanded and the grass type released a barrage of leaves from her head that sliced the wax pod apart revealing that Alexis was inside.

"Alexis!" Jaden called out, he then removed her from the remains of the wax pod and set her on the ground.

Just then a buzzing sound caught Jaden's attention and looking round he saw that hovering a few meters away was a four-foot-tall bee like Pokémon with a yellow and black striped abdomen that resembled an elegant ballroom gown, it's slender insect abdomen sticking out of the in 'skirt' and grew out into a spherical yellow-coloured upper body. A pair of black, skinny arms with two orange claws and flies with a pair of small (compared to her body) wings on her orange shoulders, its orange face with red featured a pair of intimidating eyes, oversized, yellow-coloured protruding mandibles, a red gem on her forehead. Silently Jaden got out his pokedex.

_Vespiquen, the Beehive Pokémon. The evolved form of a female Combee. It releases various pheromones to make the grubs in its body do its bidding while fighting foes._

"You're the one who's responsible for this aren't you?" Jaden said, angry colouring his voice, Vespiquen's eyes then flashed as if in response.

Reaching behind him Jaden took out his remaining pokeball and from it his brand new Scyther.

Without hesitation Vespiquen fired a Power Gem, creating a large glowing orange ball which formed above between its hands which she raises above her head and threw it at Scyther. The green mantis Pokémon dodged the glowing orange ball by leaping over it and rushed Vespiquen.

"Scyther, Wing Attack…" Jaden commanded, Scythers wings began glowing which it slammed Vespiquen with.

"Nice job, now follow it up with it up with False Swipe…" Scyther's blades began sparking as it swipe them at Vespiquen knocking the queen bee Pokémon back. Vespiquen's eyes that flashed and fired Silver Wind at Sycther who did its best to shield itself using its blades, seeing an opportunity Vespiquen moved in and unleashed Fury Swipes releasing a barrage of slashes with its small claws.

"Scyther, use Double Team…" Scyther's body glowed and in a instant several copies appeared and surrounded Vespiquen, the queen bee Pokémon looked about trying to identify which was the real one.

"Nice one, now use Quick Attack…" Jaden ordered, all of the Scyther charged at Vespiquen, Vespiquen tried to swipe at the real Scyther but kept finding fakes until the real Scyther collided into her side.

With the battle between the two bug types going well Jaden had been focuses his whole attention on the fight so it was a surprise when a groaning was heard, looking round he saw Alexis was coming around. "Alexis, you're ok." Jaden said sounding relieved.

"Ja…den…" Alexis groaned as she tried to sit up, "What…what happened, what's going on?" next thing she knew Jaden had grabbed hold of her in a rather large bear hug.

"Alexis, I'm so glad you're ok." Jaden said.

"Jaden, let go. Need to breath." Alexis told the brunette, with a sheepish expression Jaden stopped and helped the blond to her feet where she saw Scyther fighting Vespiquen. "What's going on, why are those two fighting?" Alexis asked.

"You were kidnapped by a bunch of bug Pokémon; I found you here trapped in a wax pod." Jaden told her.

Alexis watched the two bug types go at it for a few minutes before shakily slipping out of Jaden's grip. "Jaden, let me take over." Alexis told her friend, "I need to get some payback."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jaden asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Alexis told him, she then flashed him a small smile, "But thanks for your concern." Jaden stared at her for a few seconds before returning the gesture and nodded.

"Alright, Bayleef get in there." Alexis told her starter Pokémon who let out a cry before leaping into battle.

Scyther had just unleashed another False Swipe at Vespiquen when Bayleef entered the fray. "Scyther, that's enough. You did well." Jaden told his Pokémon, "You can rest up now." Scyther nodded and jumped up and landed at his trainer's side. "Ok Lex, she's all yours." Jaden told Alexis.

"Alright then, Bayleef start with Magical Leaf…" Alexis commanded, Bayleef then spun its head releasing a barrage of razor sharp leaves from her head at Vespiquen who blocked them with her claws.

"Bayleef, Energy Ball…" Alexis ordered and Bayleef fired a ball of energy from her mouth; however Vespiquen countered with Power Gem before firing Silver Wind which knocked Bayleef to the ground.

"Man, that Vespiquen is strong." Jaden commented.

"Bayleef, get up." Alexis told her Pokémon, although she didn't seem like it she was genuinely worried about her Bayleef, "Bayleef you have to keep fighting." Groaning Bayleef got back to her feet and she and Alexis stared down Vespiquen.

_'Thank you Bayleef.'_ "Bayleef, Magical Leaf!" Alexis ordered and the grass type launched another barrage of razor sharp leaves at the bug type who launched Silver Wind in retaliation.

At the same time this was going on Aaron and the other Pokemon had entered the cavern following behind him. "Aaron." Jaden said upon seeing the green haired elite, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no worries." Aaron said, his eyes then fell upon Alexis and her Bayleef who were battling Vespiquen, "I take it this is the Alexis girl you wanted to save?"

"Yeah." Jaden replied.

Just then the sound of buzzing round the two saw several different kinds of bug Pokémon headed towards them. Ah man, are we gonna have to deal with these guys again?" Jaden groaned

"We better get ready then." Aaron said.

Before either of them could issue a command Jaden's Quilava dashed towards the group of bug types and positioned itself in front of the group, as it did its body began glowing and when it vanished standing there was a bear-like Pokémon, like its previous forms it had dark blue back fur whilst the rest of its body was cream colored. It had several red markings on its neck and with a cry a burst of flames emerged from them.

Intrigued Jaden quickly checked his pokedex.

_Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon. The final form of Cyndaquil. If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames._

"Typhlosion…" Jaden said, his voice filled with awe. Just then several explosions were released from the vents on Typhlosion's back whilst the same time a cloud of smog and ash was released from its mouth which caused several of the bug types to run away.

"Well I'll be, looks like your Typhlosion can use Lava Plume." Aaron commented.

"Sweet, your awesome Typhloshion." Jaden gushed, "Now use Flamethrower…." A large stream of fire poured from Typhlosion's mouth powerful enough to KO the remaining bug types.

"Nice job Typhlosion, now we don't have to any other interruptions." Jaden told his starter.

Back with Alexis's battle against Vespiquen, the blond trainer and her Bayleef stared down the queen bee trying to figure out her next move, _'What do I do? Every time I attack she's able to counter it.'_

Just then her battle against Seika flashed though her mind, _'Wait, maybe that's the answer. I've only been focusing on individual attacks instead of trying to combine them, I need to stop thinking like a trainer and start thinking like a Coordinator.'_

With that in mind she began analysing Vespaquen and tried to come up with an effective strategy, _'Wait, if combined those two attacks together that might be the answer. Then again I have no idea whether it would work or not, guess there's only one way to find out…'_ "Bayleef, Energy Ball!"

Without hesitation Bayleef fired another orb of energy from its mouth.

"Good job, now use Magical Leaf…" Bayleef unleashed another barrage of leaves from her head this time however something unexpected happed, the leaves sliced through the Energy Ball cutting it up into small pieces which pelted Vespiquen.

"Alright, now Bayleef Body Slam…" Alexis ordered, the yellow grass types charged and slammed into Vespiquen knocking her down. Seeing her chance Alexis grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it at Vespiquen who was sucked inside, the devise shook several times before coming to a halt confirming the capture.

"Alright Alexis, you did it." Jaden cheered. Alexis had just picked it up the pokeball when Bayleef and Combuskin bound over to her, smiling she wrapped her arms around them, "Thank you the both of you." Both Pokémon let out a low chirp as they both began nuzzling her. Jaden and Aaron approached the three.

"Alexis, that was amazing." Jaden told her.

"Thanks Jay." Alexis replied, just then her eyes fell upon Aaron, "Wait, aren't you…"

"Yeah, this is Aaron." Jaden told her, "He helped me find you."

"A pleasure to meet you Alexis." Aaron told the young coordinator as he offered her; gingerly she accepted it and he helped her up.

"T…thank you sir." Alexis said to the green haired trainer who let out a small chuckle.

"Call me Aaron, being called sir makes me feel old." Aaron joked, "Now, what say we get out of here. I'm sure everyone's worried about the two of you."

Recalling the Pokémon the three of them headed off.

* * *

The next morning Jaden and Alexis found themselves at the helipad, Aaron was set to leave that morning and the pair wanted to see him off. After a few minutes Aaron was walking along the path towards them with the Vice Chancellor accompanying him. "Jaden, Alexis. What are you two doing here?" Gary asked.

"We wanted to see Aaron off sir." Alexis told him.

"Well then I can see I'm no longer needed here." Gary said, he then turned to Aaron and shook his hand, "It was a pleasure having you here."

"No problem, it was interesting experience." Aaron replied.

With that Gary took off leaving the threesome behind."Aaron thank you for helping us out yesterday, it was a pleasure to meet you." Alexis said to Aaron.

"No, the pleasure was mine." Aaron told the pair, he then glanced over at Jaden, "Jaden let me give some advise, try taking a moment to think before you do something crazy."

"I'll try." Jaden replied let it out a sheepish laugh. The two students watched as Aaron climbed into his helicopter and watched it take off.

"It sure was great to meet an Elite 4 member." Jaden said, "I hope one day I'll be seen as an elite trainer as well." "Me to, looks like we have a lot of hard work ahead of us." Alexis replied.

The two watched till the helicopter vanished over the horizon.

* * *

AN: and with that chapter 16 is fini and am I glad to see the back of this one, wanted to get it finished last week but didn't work out that way. Oh well hope you all got some enjoyment out of it.

Recently on the anime: the Grand Festival has been and gone.

DP 174 _The Grand Festival Begins! The Art of Flame and Ice!_ This episode marks the beginning of the Grand Festival Arc with Dawn Zoey Nando Ursula Kenny and Jessie all competing, several of them have new outfits and new Pokémon. Nando has a new Lopunny, and Ursula has a new Flareon. Zoey's Misdrevus has evolved into Mismagius.

DP 174 _The Grand Festival Begins! The Art of Flame and Ice!_ The festival kicked off with the appeal round with Dawn Zoey Nando Ursula Kenny and Jessie all competing, several of them have new outfits and new Pokémon.

Dawn used her Cyndaquil and Buneary.

Nando used his new Kricketot and Alraia.

Ursula has a two new Eevee's with she evolved into Vaporeon and Flareon during her performance.

Zoey used her newly evolved Gastradon and Lumineon.

Kenny used his newly evolved Empoleon and a newly caught Floatzel however due to an accident during the appeal they are eliminated from the tournament. Dawn Zoey Jessie Nando and Ursula move onto the next round.

DP 175 _Mamoswine, Pachirisu! The Ice Chandelier is Chosen!_ Dawn with her Pachirisu and Mamoswine faces off against Ursula with her Gabite and Flareon in the next round. Dawn defeats her and moves onto the top 16 along with Zoey Nando and Jessie.

DP 176 _The Semi-Finals! Who is Heading to the Finals!_ After another round revealing that Nando's Roselia has evolved Roserade Dawn Zoey Nando and Jessie move onto the semi finals. Nando and Zoey face off against each other using their new Lopunny and Mismagius. Zoey defeats Nando.

Dawn faces off against Jesse and defeats her and goes onto face off against Zoey in the final.

DP 177 _Decisive Battle! Dawn VS Zoey!_ Dawn faces off against Zoey, Dawn uses Piplup and Togekiss whilst Zoey uses Glaremeow and her new Gallade. After a close battle Zoey defeats Dawn winning the Ribbon Cup as well as the title of Top Coordinator.

Afterwards Ash learns that Sunyshore Gym is fully repaired and Volkner is ready for their Gym Battle.

DP 178- _Goodbye Team __Rocket__! Love of __Meowth__!_ After another blast off courtesy of Ash's Torterra Meowth is separated from Jessie and James and is found by a female trainer and falls in love with a her Glaremeow despite the Scratch cat Pokémon not really displaying any real interest in him. Long story short Meowth runs away with Glaremeow, Ash and co as well as the Glaremeow's trainer team up with Team Rocket and the five of them find Meowth who refuses to give Glaremeow up. During a following fight Glaremeow evolves into Purugly who blasts Meowth and Team Rocket with Hyper Beam.

DP 179- _Electric Shock Battle! The Final Badge!_ Ash returns to the Sunnyshore city gym to re-challenge Volkner and his Electric Pokémon. Volkner kicks off the battle with Electiver and Ash his Torterra, Torterra unleashes its strongest moves, Leaf Storm Energy Ball and Rock Climb, however Electivire is able to defeat it with a combo of Fire Punch and Ice Punch attack. Ash then sends out Pikachu and is eventually able to beat Electivire with Iron tail. Volkner's next choice is his Jolteon and Ash recalls Pikachu and sends out Infernape who is able to defeat Jolteon very quickly. Volkner's final Pokémon is his Luxray which defeats Pikachu with Thunder Fang and Shockwave. Ash reds out Infernape, during the battle Infernape's Blaze kicks in however this time the fire ape is able to control it and defeats Luxray winning Ash the match and earning him the Beckon Badge and qualifies him for the Sinnoh League.

Coming up

DP 180- _Ash __VS __Kenny__! Sailing for Respective Roads!_ After Ash's gym battle with Volkner The gang encounter runs into Kenny who's on Sunnyshore beach training for the next Grad Festival with Olivine city gym leader Jasmine. After hearing that, Dawn starts to stress about not making her future goal yet. At that moment, Kenny tells Dawn that if he beats Ash in battle, she has to travel with him.

DP 181- _Treasure Hunter - __Buck__ & __Baltoy__!_ The gang run into Buck and his Baltoy, this episode will mark the appearance of all 5 of the stat trainers that appear in Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. Baltoy will most likely evolve to Claydol during the episode.

DP 182- _Eve_ _of Battles! Ash's Pokémon Gathering!_ The Sinnoh League Arc will begin in July and this is the final episode of June so it's possible that this is the final episode before the Sinnoh League starts. All I know is that several of Ash's other Pokémon, Bayleef Totodile Corphish Snorlax and a Cyndaquil, show up, and that a Cyndaquil is going to be evolving into Quilava.

DP 183- _Raise the Curtain! __Sinnoh __League - Suzuran Tournament!_ The beginning of the Sinnoh League and in his first match Ash has to face off against Nando (Which is kind of odd as I thought Ash wouldn't be facing off against any of his named rivals till later).

On a side note several Pokémon for Pokémon Black & White have been revealed, the starters, the grass type: Tsutarja the fire type: Pokabu and the water type: Mijumaru, as well as the 2 mascot Legendaries Zekrom & Reshiram.

Also according to a blog post by storyboard writer Takahashi has revealed that they've started work on the anime for Pokémon Black and White and the first three episodes are done. According to it both Takeshi (Brock) and Hikari (Dawn) are absent, however since only the first 3 episodes have been completed so far it is impossible to speak for future episodes of the Black and White anime beyond that point.

"Finally, filming Pokémon has begun!

It was three episodes of the new series, but it looks like the heroine isn't the main girl from the games.

I went "Huh!" when I saw the character chart last time, but it really looks like the heroine is an original child. It appears that Takeshi isn't in it, and a new rival character who is similar to Shinji is in it too.

By the way, the heroine is cute but amazing... her hair style is pretty." - Takahashi's blog

Its quiet clear that Black and White will start in a similar way to the way the Diamond and Pear arc began, with the first few episodes focused on the new girl White (we'll call her that until her real name is revealed). No Brock or Dawn, Dawn not being present is to be expected and I'll remind everyone that Brock didn't show up until episode 4 of the Hoenn arc however the lack of their presence in the first 3 episodes doesn't mean they won't be showing up later.

All in all I'm looking forward to seeing how this show is gonna turn out.

Well that's me done again, please leave your comments and tell me what your thoughts on it.

Next time: Blow Icy Wind, The Blizzard Prince Cometh

Pokémon, Get Together


	17. The Blizzard Prince Cometh

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_Blah_- Pokedex info_

* * *

_

Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 17: Blow Icy Wind, The Blizzard Prince Cometh 

Several days had passed since Alexis's incident with the bug Pokémon and after the initial excitement of the incident had died down things had pretty much returned to normal. Tonight however a different kind of excitement had gripped the school, tonight a battle featuring one of the world's top trainers would be televised live from one of the most famous stadiums on the mainland.

Aside from that another reason for the excitement was that one of the participants in the battle would be a one of the academies former students hence why everyone was given a break from studying and homework to watch the match.

* * *

Jaden and co were located inside the common room of the Raikou dorm sat in front of a television screen as they sat eagerly awaiting the match. "Oh man, I can't wait. This match is gonna be totally sweet." Jaden cheered.

"Yeah, when you get two trainers at this level you know there's gonna be some pretty intense competition." Hasselberry added, "I wonder who's gonna be facin off?"

"Well we know one of them is a graduate of this academy, and given its reputation and level of quality of producing it produces so expectations are pretty high." Syrus added.

"Will you three pipe down, its starting." Bastion told the trio, his eyes still fixed on the screen.

* * *

The atmosphere in the stadium was electric. On the field was a battlefield with two people standing either end. On the left was a guy clad in a baggy yellow shirt and a red cap and at other was young man with long-ish brown hair clad in a purple suit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we bid you welcome to tonight's battle." The announcer voice rang out on the PA, "Tonight will be a three on three battle between the challenger and tonight's headliner, the Snow King: Atticus Rhodes!" a loud cheer rouse from the crowd (the majority of it female) as a spot light fell upon Atticus who began playing to the crowd.

* * *

"Atticus, that must mean that he's Alexis's brother?" Jaden said, "Sweet, I can't wait to see how good he is. Although I wonder why they call him 'Snow King'?"

"Tell me you jest?" Bastion asked, "Don't tell me you've never heard of Atticus Rhodes?"

Jaden stared back at him blankly which caused Bastion to let out a huff. "Atticus Rhodes is considered one of the greatest trainers ever produced by this institution, in both trainer ability and in academics, second only to Syrus's brother Zane. He is referred to as the Snow King because of his mastery of Ice type Pokémon."

"Whoa, second only to Zane, he must be really good." Jaden said in awe.

"Well I guess you're in for a treat then, you get to see firsthand just how good Atticus is." Syrus told his friend, "They're about to start."

* * *

"Ok let's get started." The challenger said as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt and hurled, "Absol, go…"

From the devise emerged a Absol is a white furred quadruped Pokémon, around its neck and chest was a ruff around and a tuft on the top of its head that was adorned by a blue-black oval and a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head and its face was cat like. And on its rump was a scythe-like tail.

Back in the common room Jaden checked his pokedex.

_Absol the Disaster Pokémon. Rumoured to sense danger with its horn, it became a target. It fled deep into the mountains._

"Not bad, let's see how you deal with this." Atticus said as took out his own pokeball that was contained inside a capsule with a seal placed upon it, "Glaceon, descend like fresh fallen snow…"

The brunette tossed a pokeball and a cloud of smoke was released from it upon opening which took the form of a pale blue canine like Pokémon, Jaden checked his pokedex again.

_Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. One of the final forms of Eevee. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it and make a diamond dust flurry._

A buzzer then sounded signalling to both trainers to begin.

"Alright Absol, kick things off with Razor Wind…" the challenger ordered, the growth on the side of Absol's head began glowing and with a swing a blade like wave was released headed straight at Glaceon.

"Glaceon, use Double Team…" Atticus said casually, in a flash Glaceon suddenly multiplied into several copies of itself, the Razor Wind striking one of them.

"Very nice, now use Ice Shard!" Atticus ordered, the copies vanished as an orb of ice formed above Glaceon's head.

"Very good, now follow it up with Iron Tail…" Glaceon's tail began lowing with energy, leaping into it swung its glowing tail at the orb of ice launching it at Absol striking it with several times more force.

* * *

Back in the common room our hero's were looking on in awe. "Oh wow, that was a really sweet move." Jaden commented, "Alexis's brother really is amazing."

"Well what do you expect; Atticus is ranked as one of the strongest trainers in the land." Bastion replied.

* * *

"Don't just take that Absol, fight back with Night Slash…" the challenger ordered.

The growth on Absol's head began glowing with purple energy as it charged at Glaceon, the glowing blade knocking the ice type to the ground.

"Glaceon, Ice Fang…" Atticus ordered, Glaceon's fangs began to glow with icy blue energy which it then sunk into Absol's horn.

"Shake it off Absol, Swords Dance…" the challenger ordered, Abso's eyes and horn glowed momentarily and with a wave of its head was able to knock Glaceon off.

"Good job, now use Night Slash…" Absol's glowing horn swiped at Glaceon again knocking the ice Eeveelution to the ground.

"End this Absol, Night Slash again." The challenger ordered.

"Glaceon, Iron Tail…" Atticus commanded Glaceon's tail began glowing again as the ice type rolled out of the way of Absol's attack; it then slammed its tail into Absols head knocking the dark type back.

"Glaceon end this, Ice Fang…" Glaceon's mouth once again filled with icy energy and sunk its teeth into Absol's leg causing a bust of light, when it died away Absol was lying KO'd on the ground.

* * *

Back in the common Jaden and the others were looking on in amazement at what had what had transpired. "Oh wow, that was awesome." Jaden cheered, "For a second there I thought Glaceon was done, but Atticus was able to pull it out the bag."

"Jaden will you please calm down." Bastion said as Syrus and Hasselberry tried to restrain the excited youth, "You have to bare in mind Atticus is a seasoned trainer, he's no doubt developed strategies to deal with situations like this. He no doubt approaches battle logically and methodically, he can't afford to be jumping around like a little kid."

"Erm, Bastion." Syrus spoke up pointing at the TV screen which showed Atticus jumping up and down with a big dopey grin on his face like a little kid. This resulted in an anime style trip from the Raikou genius.

* * *

Back in the stadium the challenge had just recalled his KO'd Absol before taking out another pokeball. "Alright Sealeo, you're up..." from the ball emerged a blue sea lion like creature with patches of beige on its lower jaw and chest. On its face were thick, white whiskers that particularly hid a pair of tusks protruding out of its upper jaw.

Again Jaden checked his pokedex.

_Sealeo, the Ball Roll Pokémon. The evolved form of Spheal. It habitually spins things on its nose. By doing so, it learns textures and odours._

"Round 2 huh, very well then. Froslass, it's time to reveal your beauty…" Atticus tossed the devise which when it opened up released a shower of confetti and as well as a few small bags, from the confetti emerged a Pokémon whose "body" resembles a kimono with a red band around its waist that was reminiscent of an Obi. Its arms, which hang off the sides of her head like ears, are flared at the wrist to further give it a kimono look. Its head was shaped like a droplet of water with two ice crystals on top of it, as well as several holes through which a purple skin could be seen.

Jaden checked his pokedex again

_Frosslass, the Snow Land Pokémon. One of the final forms of Snorunt. Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass._

"Sealeo, start with Ice Ball…." The challenger ordered. A small ball of ice formed in Sealeo's open mouth which it then launched at Frosslass.

"Frosslass, Shadow Ball…" Atticus ordered and Frosslass formed a black and purple ball in its hands and threw it at the Ice Ball. The two attacks collided with one another, the Shadow Ball was able to shatter the Ice Ball into several smaller pieces however several of them struck Frosslass.

* * *

"This isn't good." Bastion commented.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Ice Ball is move that keeps going and gets stronger each time it is used." Bastion explained.

"How long does Ice Ball last for?" Jaden asked.

"It can last for five turns." Bastion replied.

"Five turns, each one getting more powerful and it's still got four more to go." Jaden said.

* * *

Back in the stadium Sealeo was firing another Ice Ball at Frosslass, this one even larger than the last.

"Frosslass, use Confuse Ray…" Atticus ordered. Frosslass's eyes glowed red and a beam was fired from them which struck Sealeo causing it to lose focus on what it was doing and the Ice Ball dropped on its head causing damage.

* * *

"Good move." Syrus commented.

"Yeah, Confuse Ray should slow Sealeo down enough for Frosslass to counterattack." Hasselberry added.

* * *

"Frosslass, Ice Shard!" Atticus told his Pokémon. With a wave of its arm Frosslass released a several shards of ice at Sealeo striking the large ice/water type back.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Frosslass fired another orb of black and purple energy as Sealeo knocking it backward.

"Don't give in Sealeo, try Ice Ball again!" the challenger cried out, Sealeo tried its family's signature move only for it back fire again.

"Now Frosslass, end this with Wake-Up Slap…" Atticus ordered, Frosslass's 'hands' began glowing with an orange-ish red aura and delivered several powerful strikes to Sealeo's head. The KO'd ice/water type collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Damn, Atticus was sure lucky that Confuse Ray worked so well." Hasselberry said.

"True, there's still a chance that a Pokémon's attacks can still connect even when confused." Bastion added, "Still it was a gamble that paid off however a trainer needs more then luck to be victorious in battle."

* * *

Back in the stadium the challenger took out his last pokeball and from it emerged an Exploud, a large and intimidating purple creature with a huge mouth. Jaden checked his pokedex.

_Exploud the Loud Noise Pokémon. The final form of Whismur. Its roar in battle shakes the ground like a tremor-or like an earthquake has struck._

"So that's your final choice, ok then" Atticus commented as he took out a pokeball, "Weavile lets sharpen your claws." From Atticus's pokeball came swirling mass of stars that came together and in a burst appeared a bluish-black bipedal feline, clad in a bright red crown, and collar. Jaden checked his pokedex again.

_Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. The evolved form of Sneasel. It lives in snowy regions. It carves patterns in trees with its claws as a signal to others._

"Don't give them a chance Exploud, use Screech…" the challenger ordered and his Pokémon released a high pitch cry from its mouth which caused almost everyone in the stadium to clamp their hands over their ear including Atticus and Weavile.

"Great, now use Thunder Fang…" the four teeth in Exploud's mouth began to crackle with electrical energy as it charged at Weavile.

"Weavile, Icy Wind…" Atticus commanded. A burst of freezing wind mixed with sparkling blue snow was released from Weavile's mouth; it circled Exploud freezing its legs in place and bring it to a halt.

"Alright Weavile, use Night Slash…" Weaviles claws began glowing purple as it charged at Exploud and used them on the Loud Noise Pokémon shattering the ice and knocking it to the ground.

* * *

"Good move." Syrus commented.

"Yeah, excellent piece of thinking." Hasseberry added, "First it repelled the enemy with Icy Wind which then allows it to counter with Night Slash. This Atticus guy is certainly somthin."

* * *

"Weavile, Nasty Plot." Atticus told his Pokémon, Weavil began muttering under its breath and its body momentarily glowed.

* * *

"What's Nasty Plot?" Syrus asked.

"Nasty Plot boosts the power of a Pokémon's special moves." Bastion explained, "All Weavile's special moves are now more powerful."

* * *

"Alright Weavile, Ice Punch…" Atticus ordered Weavile, the claws on its left hand began to glow with icy blue energy as it delivered a powerful punch at Exploud.

"Exploud, Hammer Arm!" the challenger commanded. Exploud's forearms glow white and it slams its fists into the ground creating a tremor that knocked Weavile to the ground.

"Good job Exploud, now use Hyper Voice…" Exploud sucked in air through the holes on its body before and a blue orb inside its mouth which was fired as a series of glowing blue sound waves which slammed into Weavile knocking it to the ground.

"Weavile!" Atticus cried out as his Pokémon as slammed into the ground.

"End this Exploud, Hammer Arm!" the challenger order, Exploud raising its glowing arms above its head once more.

"Quick Weavile, Icy Wind!" Atticus cried out. Weavile released another burst of freezing cold wind from its mouth casing Explouds arms in ice.

"Keep it up Weavile, Icy Wind…" the intensity of Weavile's attack grew covering the area in a mist that obstructed everything from view.

"Wha…what's going on?" the challenger exclaimed. Soon enough the mist dissipated revealing that the entire battlefield had been covered in ice except for a small spot under Exploud's feet.

"What the…?" the challenger gasped in disbelief, Atticus however was looking pretty confident.

"Ok Weavile, you know what to do." The brunette told his Pokémon who let out a confident sounding 'Wea' in response. Weavile leapt onto the ice and 'skated' towards Exploud.

"Ok Weavile, Night Slash…" using its speed Weavile zipped around Exploud delivering multiple slashes with its glowing claws.

"Don't just stand there Exploud, use Hyper Voice …" the challenger ordered, once more Exploud released a high intensity sound wave that shattered the ice in front of it as well as knocking Weavile into the air. To everyones amazement however both Atticus and Weavile had a smirk on their faces.

"Weavile, end this with Ice Punch!" Atticus ordered. Weavile's glowing fist connected with the large purple Pokémon's head knocking it to the ground with a KO punch signalling the end of the match with Atticus as the victor.

* * *

Back on Academy Island a lot of students were going nuts over Atticus's last display, amongst them was our brunette hair hero and it was taking everything his friends had to restrain him to keep him from bouncing off the wall. "Ah man, did you see that. That was awesome." Jaden cheered, "Ah man, I'm so psyched. I gotta try that."

* * *

Back in the stadium Atticus was standing in the centre of the battlefield with a woman with long blond hair holding a microphone. "Atticus, an excellent performance out there tonight. You really know how to put on a show." The blond reporter said to the brunette trainer.

"Why thank you Anglia but I can't take all the credit." Atticus said flashing the blond a smile causing her to blush slightly, "First I have to offer credit to my opponent, if it wasn't for him this wouldn't have been possible. Next I have to give a big thanks to both of our Pokémon; they really gave it all they had out there tonight."

"You've been on quite a winning streak lately," Anglia said, "Would you mind sharing the secret of your success?"

"What a funny thing to say." Atticus said letting out chuckled, "It's no secret, I attribute my success in my endeavours to my Pokémon who give it 110% in every battle we complete in, my fans who support me (pause to allow a large amount of cheers and girlish squeals from the audience) and of course my loving family who are there cheering me on all the way."

"Anyway I'm told that your recent run of victories has caught the attention of a lot of the chief heads at the Pokémon league committee, could this mean you might be getting a title shot against the reigning champion Zane Truesdale sometime in the near future?"

"Well Anglia, I don't deny that it wouldn't be awesome to get the chance to face off against Zane. And if the opportunity were to come up you'd bet your blondie locks that I'd jump at the chance." Atticus replied, "But right now we'll just have to wait and see."

"Well I guess that about wraps it up." Anglia said, "Is there any special messages you want to give out?"

"Actually I'd like to give a big shout to my sister who's studying real hard at Trainers Academy." Atticus turned to the camera and flashed a big grin and well as a peace symbol, "Hey sissy, big love from bro-bro."

* * *

Back on Academy Island Alexis had buried her face in her knees in an attempt to hide her embarrassment from everyone as well as plot her bloody revenge on her brother.

* * *

AN: And with that chapter 17 is fini. Not a lot of focus on Jaden and the others in this one but I really wanted to show just how good Atticus is, particulally since I built him up so much in chapter 12.

Anyway please tell me what you all thought of Atticus's match, originally the battle between Forsslass and Sealeo was going to be the third and final part of the battle but I ended up switching it with the battle between Weavile and Exploud becuase that one played out a lot better and thought it would be more satifying as the final part of the battle.

Recently on the anime

DP 184- Sinnoh League Third Round! Paul VS Barry! The third round of the Sinnoh League begins and kicks off with both Ash's rivals, Paul and Barry, facing off against one another. The battle debuts Barry's new Skarmory and Hitmonlee whilst also revealing that Paul's Electabuzz has evolved to Electivire.

Coming up

DP 185- Trick Room of Terror! Ash VS Conway! The third round continues with Ash facing off against Dawn's stalker Conway. How will Ash fare against a trainer who focuses on defence rather than offence. It will debut Conway's Dusknoire Lickilicky and Shuckle whilst Ash will be using his Noctowl Donphan and Gible.

DP 186- Rival Decisive Battle! Ash VS Paul! The long awaited rematch match between Ash and Paul has finally arrived.

DP 187- Intense Fighting Full Battle! Ash Vs Paul! The continuation of Ash's battle with Paul, the winner of whom will go on to the next round of the Suzuran Conference.

Anyway that's me done for another chapter.

Next time: I honestly don't know, if anyones got any suggestions please send me a message.

Pokémon, Get Together


	18. Opening up the floor

Hi everyone.

As you're all aware in my last chapter I said I wasn't sure to do for the next chapter. In light of this I have decided to open up the floor to you the readers and ask if you've got any ideas for OC trainer character, or maybe you have your own OC that you'd like to see against Jaden and co.

If so please respond to this either by review or PM and fill in the following the information listed below. Please note that this is purely voluntary so do not feel pressured into taking part if you don't wish to.

Name:

Sex:

Age:

Year: (If your character is not a student then leave blank)

Rank/Profession:

Pokémon:

Bio: (Please keep as short as possible; keep to the basics like what your character is like. What their relationship to the cast is. What their training style is like. And if they have any specific move combo's they might have)

For example-

Name: Jaden Yuki

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Year: First Year

Rank: Entei

Pokémon:

Typlosion: Flamethrower Dig Lava Plume Gyro Ball

Lucario: Aura Sphere Metal Claw Sky Uppercut Close Combat

Leafeon: Magical Leaf Quick Attack Grass Knot Iron Tail

Scyther: Slash Wing Attack Sword Dance Fury Cutter

Luxio: Bite Charge Swagger Charge Beam

Mudkip: Water Gun Mud Slap Protect Hydro Pump

Bio- Out going and cheerful as well as loyal to his friends, Jaden is a first year student at the trainers academy along with several of his friends. Whilst not the brightest student on campus Jaden's ability to train his Pokémon and use them in battle more than make up for his academic short comings. Eager for adventure he's liable to leap head first into situations without a second thought however to him it's all a part of the experience and can usually get himself out of any trouble he winds up in.

Please bear in mind that if you submit an entry there is no guarantee that I will use your character, sorry but I can't make any promises, however if I do decide to use your entry I will get in contact with you and let you know. And if you wish to submit more than one feel free, the maximum number of characrers you can submit is 3 per review/PM.

I look forward to seeing your entries.


	19. Arrival of New Faces

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_Blah_- Pokedex info_

* * *

___

Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!

Chapter 18: Arrival of New Faces, the OC's have arrived

Another day had dawned on Academy Island, however unlike most days a boat was headed towards the island. Said boat was carrying not just cargo to the island but also students, some were new students who's managed to pass the fall's entrance exam whilst others were older students who were returning for the fall semester. On the deck of the ship were four such individuals, two of whom were battling one another whilst the other were leaning against the railings observing.

"Go get um Persian, use Water Pulse!" This was Kairi Angel, a tomboy with a fiery personality. She was a girl of average height, but with a slim and skinny build and lightly tanned skin tone. She had long dark brown hair that stretched down a little past her waist and dark brown eyes. She was clad in the traditional Suicune girls vest uniform with a red sleeveless turtle-neck shirt underneath and black wrist-length fingerless gloves on her arms, but preferred to wear a pair of black shorts with a silver belt instead of the traditional mini skirt and a pair of red sneakers instead of the high heeled boots.

"I don't think so, Combuskin dodge and use Focus Punch..." Her opponent was Kelsey Raimis, a girl with long light brown hair that had a braid in it kept together with a blue bow, her freckled face featured a pair of sapphire blue eyes and small freckles on her face. Under her Raikou vest (which was like the Suicune vest only yellow) was a silver heart necklace attached to a silver chain, she was also the only member of the group who wasn't part of the Suicune dorm, told her two friends.

Kairi's Persian fired an orb of water at Kelsey's Combuskin leapt up and over it and rushed towards Persian with the claws on its left arm glowing.

"Oh so that's how's gonna be," Kairi commented, "Alright then, Persian Thunderbolt..." An electrical blast was fired from the white cat Pokémon body that struck the Young Fowl Pokémon knocking it to the ground.

"Combuskin, are you ok?" Kelsey called out as her Pokémon got back to its feet, "Ok then, use Flamethrower..." an eruption of flames spewed forth from Combuskin's beak, the attack struck Persian knocking the cat Pokémon back.

"Combuskin, follow it up with Focus Punch!" Kelsey commanded, wasting no time Combuskin lunged forward and swung it glowing claws at Persians.

"Persian, quick use Power Gem..." Kairi cried, not wanting to see the look of pain on her Pokémon's face. The gem on Persian's head began to glow creating a glowing orb of energy that was launched at Mara knocking the Fire/Fighting type off.

"Persian/Combuskin," Kairi and Kelsey cried at the same time, "Use Water Pulse/Flamethrower..." Persian created another sphere of water and at the same time Combuskin released another burst of flames, the two attacks collided head on creating a large cloud of smoke.

"Alright that's enough." Snipa Riku, she had long black that stretched down past her waist, her skin was pale but not unhealthy looking had had pale blue eyes, like Kairi she was wearing the standard Suicune blue girls uniform and had various bangles and trinkets decorating her wrists, unlike the other three however Snipa was a third year student returning for her final year at the academy. Both Kairi and Kelsey looked over to where the other two girls were.

"So sempi what do you think, pretty good right." Kairi said sounding pleased with herself.

"Oh please, I was so dominating that whole match." Kelsey snorted as she pretended to check her nails.

"Come on you two, don't fight." Samantha 'Sam' Warrington told them, she was a girl with short brown hair and dark eyes. Like Kairi Sam was something of a tomboy. So much so instead of wearing the standard Suicune girl's uniform because she refused to wear "Those damn mini-skirts" opting instead for the male counterpart.

Snipa Riku, shook her head at the pair's antics, "Give it a rest, we'll be arriving at Academy Island soon so go make yourselves presentable."

"Tsk, fine whatever." Kairi said, she Sam and Kelsey walked off leaving Snipa by herself. Snipa turned round and looked out to sea, on the horizon Academy Island was beginning to appear on the horizon. Shaking her head Snipa walked after her three charges.

* * *

An hour or so later on the island our hero, Jaden Yuki, was preparing for another day of classes and as usual he'd over slept and was running late. _'Ah man, why does this always happen?'_ Jaden thought as he ran, _'Maybe it's time I invest in a new alarm clock.'_

Jaden was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the group of people in front on him until he collided with one of them resulting in both of them being knocked to the ground.

"Urgh, ok that hurt." Jaden muttered to himself as he rubbed the bump on his head, looking over he saw the person he'd bumped into: a guy with short brown hair wearing a Suicune uniform being fussed over by two girls, "Hey, are you ok?"

"I was doing fine until you charged head first into me." The guy replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I should look where I'm going." Jaden said sheepishly. "That would be nice." The girl in the Raikou uniform commented.

"Are you ok?" the girl in the Suicune girl's uniform asked as Jaden got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, no worries." Jaden said in a friendly tone, "Come to think of it I don't think I've seen you guys around here."

"Well we're new; we just arrived as part intake of students for the new for the fall semester." The girl in the Suicune uniform explained.

"Oh yeah, I think I heard Bastion, one of my friends, mention that." Jaden commented, just then a large grin spread across his face and he struck what he though was a dynamic pose, "Well then I'm Jaden Yuki, welcome to Academy Island."

The girl in Suicune uniform let out a giggle, "Hi, I'm Kairi Angel. Nice to meet you Jaden"

"Kairi Angel." Jaden said in a tone of confusion, "That sounds like the name for a fan fiction character."

"Yeah yeah, go ahead." Kairi said in a tone of mild irritation, "You're not the first person to comment on my name and you most likely won't be the last either."

"Anyway moving on, I'm Kelsey Raimes." The girl in the Raikou introduced herself.

"I'm Sam Warrington." The guy said.

"Good to meet you." Jaden said in a cheerful tone.

Just then a cough was heard and looking round the foursome saw a second girl the traditional Suicune girl's uniform with long black hair and bagels decorating wrists only she seemed to be older than they were. "What are you three doing?" she asked, "In case you forgot you need to be at the main building for orientation."

"Sorry sempi." Kairi Sam and Kelsey said in unison.

"Who's that?" Jaden asked.

"That's Snipa Riku, a third year student." Sam replied, "She's one of the top students at this school as well as a really strong trainer, she's mentoring us."

"Really, that sounds really neat." Jaden said enthusiastically, "Nice to meet you Snipa."

Snipa however seemed rather indifferent to Jaden presence, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Jaden Yuki. We just…ran into him." Sam told the older girl.

Snipa let out a sigh, she then glanced at Jaden, "Don't you have some place to be?"

"Oh man that's right, I'm late." Jaden half yelled, a panicked expression spreading across his face, "I'll catch you guys later." Jaden said as he began running.

"Sure, oh and Jaden one more thing." Sam called after him, "I'm a girl."

This brought our hero to screeching halt, a comedic dumb founded look to spread across his face, "Whaaaaaa?"

* * *

After recovering Jaden finally made it to the main building, inside he found Syrus and Hasselberry talking with a guy with messy black hair and wearing an Entei blazer, which he seemed to be wearing like a cape, with a white tank top underneath as well as having a pair of glasses plastered to his face.

"Hey guys." He called out catching their attention.

"There you are Jay, we were wondering if you were ever gonna show up." Syrus said as Jaden tried to catch his breath.

"So, who's this?" Jaden asked looking at the stranger amongst them.

"Oh Hi, I'm Tony Rune." The ebony haired boy introduced himself, "I'm part of the new group of students that just arrived."

"Oh another one, I just ran into some." Jaden replied, "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh me, not much to tell really." Tony replied, "I guess I'm only really here cos of my mom, she can be scary."

An image of his own mother flashed through Jaden's mind, it was when she beat up an Ursaring for attempting to steal food one time when she took her children on a picnic. "Dude, I can totally relate." The brunette replied sweat dropping as he did.

"To be honest though I'm surprised I'm here at all," Tony continued, "I failed the writing part of the exam because my handwriting is lousy."

"I hear that." Jaden added, "I pretty much flunked the written part of the entrance exam, but I totally aced the battle portion though."

_'This guy, he's got so much energy.'_ Tony couldn't help but marvel at the brunette in front of him.

"Hey Jaden, shouldn't we be getting to class now?" Syrus spoke up, "I mean we are already pretty late as it is."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Jaden said, the tone of panic beginning to return, "We better go, catch ya later Tony." The three friends as they took off.

* * *

It was the end of the school day as Jaden, Tony, Syrus and Hasselberry strolled out of the building.

"Man that was a long day." Jaden said as he stretched his arms, "Good thing we had Professor Jimmy this morning, he's a pretty cool guy."

"No joke, we're lucky we didn't Crowler." Syrus added, "If we did we'd have detention for the rest of our lives."

"Crowler, he's the guy who looks like a clown right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, he's the guy I beat to pass my entrance exam." Jaden replied, "His Rhyperior and Mamoswine was tough though."

The foursome entered the forest and soon then ran into the group of girls that Jaden met that morning. "Kairi, Sam, Kelsey, Snipa. Hey there." Jaden called out to them.

The foursome looked round and saw Jaden and his party headed towards them. "Hey look, it's that guy from earlier." Kelsey pointed out.

"His names Jaden Kels, or did you forget already." Sam said in a stern tone.

"I didn't forget …" Kelsey pouted.

"Hi Jay, so you make to class this morning?" Kairi greeted the brunette.

"Yeah, barely." Jaden replied, "Anyway these are my friends Syrus and Hasselberry and Tony here is also was on the boat with you."

"Nice to meet you." Hasselberry greeted them.

"Same here." Syrus added.

"Hi there, I'm Kairi." Kairi said introducing herself, "And these here are Sam and Kelsey as well as our sempi Snipa."

Snipa didn't say anything, she merely regarded Jaden and his companions with indifference. "Anyway, I'm glad I ran into you guys." Jaden said, he then looked over at Sam, "I wanna apologize for this morning."

"Oh that, don't worry about it." Sam replied.

"Uh not to be rude but do you know these people Jay?" Syrus asked.

"I…ah…kinda ran into them this morning." Jaden replied sounding rather sheepish.

"Literally." Sam added.

"Wow, you're a pretty cool guy Sam." Syrus said in amazement, "A lot of guys wouldn't let something like that go."

Just then Kelsey and Kairi began snickering. "What?" Syrus asked sounding confused.

"Um Syrus, Sam's a girl." Jaden informed his friend. A shocked look spread across Syrus's face

"But…but…he…she…how…" Syrus's eyes went blank and he began to foam at the mouth.

"Well it appears we've got to wait for Syrus's brain to reboot, so what should we do in the mean time?" Tony asked.

"Well Sam I was thinking maybe I could make up for running into you this morning, so let's battle." Jaden said to the short haired girl.

"Are you serious, you really want to battle me?" Sam scoffed, "Are you sure, cos I'm not exactly a push over."

"Of course I'm serious, plus I wanna see how good you newbies are." Jaden said excitedly.

"Ok, if you insist." Sam replied, "Just don't start crying when I mop the floor with you."

"Ooh big talk," Jaden retorted, he then looked over at Tony, "Hey Tony, would you mind calling this?"

"Uh...yeah, sure." Tony replied.

Once the others cleared the field, Hasselberry placing Syrus under a nearby tree, Jaden Sam and Tony took their positions. "Ok, this will be a best of three battle. Either of you have a problem with that?" Tony asked.

"No problem here." Jaden replied.

"Ditto." Sam added.

"Alright then, choose your Pokémn." Tony called out.

Jaden took out a pokeball and threw it revealing a Fearow.

"A Fearow, when did you catch that?" Hassleberry asked.

"You like, it was sitting on the dorm roof this morning." Jaden replied, "It's another reason I was late this morning."

Sam took out her own pokeball, "Mara, you're up." The ball opened and from it emerged a burst of red energy which grew and took the form of a Houndoom.

"A Houndoom huh, neat." Jaden commented.

"Alright then, both challengers have chosen their Pokémon." Tony announced, "Ok, let the battle begin."

"Mara, use Heat Wave…" Sam ordered, the black dog like Pokémon released a burst of superheated air from its jaws at the opponent.

"Fearow, up and dodge it." Jaden ordered, the brown bird let out a cry before and took flight to avoid Mara's attack.

"Alright, now get in there and use Steel Wing…" Jaden ordered. Both of Fearow's wings began to glow before diving towards Mara.

"Nice try. Mara, Double Team now!" Sam said offhandedly and in a flash several copies of Mara appeared on the field which Jaden's Fearow slashed at with its wings.

"Nice, now Crunch it…" the Houndoom's rushed towards Fearow who did its best to defend itself by swiping at the multiple opponents by swiping at them with its wings only for the real Mara to rush up upon him from behind in an attempt to sink its teeth into the bird Pokémon.

"Quick Fearow, use Agility…" Jaden ordered. Before Mara's teeth could pierce Fearow's flesh the bird Pokémon zipped away and took to the air leaving a white trail of energy behind as him.

"Nice one Fearow, now Aerial Ace…" Fearow flew at Mara; performing a back flip in the air as he dived down, its body becoming surrounded by white streaks.

"Mara, Captivate!" Sam ordered her Pokémon released multiple pink hearts from its body at Fearow who was struck by one of them which in turn caused him to miss his mark and crash into the ground.

"Mara end it, Heat Wave…" Sam ordered. Another burst of superheated air was released from the Dark/Fire types jaws which this time hit its mark finally bringing the battle to an end.

"Fearow is unable to battle, Sam's Mara wins." Tony announced as both trainers recalled their Pokémon, they then took out their new pokeballs.

"Lucario/Lupe, go…" Both of them cried out and threw the capture devises and to everyone's surprise two Lucario's appeared on the field.

"Whoa, Lucario vs. Lucario." Hasselberry commented.

"This should be an interesting match." Kairi added.

"Alright then, second round begin." Tony announced.

"Alright Lucario, Metal Claw…" Jaden told his Pokémon and the spikes on Lucario's paws glowed and transformed into the blade like claws and dashed towards Sam's Lupe.

"Lupe, Flash Cannon…" Sam ordered, her Lupe puts its arms together and created a silver ball of energy which was then fired as beam of silver energy. Jaden's Lucario then used its claws to block the attack, although it was pushed backwards, before using them to slash it apart.

"Nice attack there, that Flash Cannon looks super strong." Jaden commented.

"Thanks, interesting way your Lucario used Metal Claw to defend itself." Sam replied, "Lupe, Dragon Pulse…" Lupe formed an orb of turquoise energy which it then flung at Jaden's Lucario knocking it to the ground.

"Lucario, are you ok?" Jaden called out as his Pokémon as it got back up, "Alright then, Close Combat…" Lucario rushed at Lupe and launched a barrage of swift punches and kicks which knocked its counterpart to the ground.

"Don't stand for that Lupe, Extreme Speed…" Sam ordered and her Lupe jumped back to its feet and dashed at Lucario so fast that it's became surrounded by white and clear aura and delivered a nasty kick to its mid-section knocking back.

"Lucario, Sky Uppercut!" Jaden commanded. Both of Lucario's paws glowed light blue and Lucario uppercuts Lupe and smashed its second paw into the females gut knocking her backwards. Lupe flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet.

"Nice move there." Sam said to Jaden complementing him, "Your Lucario is strong."

"Thanks, your Lupe is great to." Jaden replied.

"Lucario/Lupe, end this. Aura Sphere…" they both yelled at the same time. Both Lucario's formed an orb of energy between their paws as they charged at one another and held it out in front of them, the two energy spheres slammed into one another creating a large burst of energy that knocked both Lucario's back and crashed into the ground and covered by a veil of smoke obscuring them.

"What just happened? Who won?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm not sure; those Aura Sphere's looked pretty evenly matched." Kairi replied.

Soon enough the smoke cleared revealing both Pokémon lying on their backs unconscious. "Both trainers Pokémon are unable to battle, this round is a tie." Tony announced.

"A tie huh, this makes the next round an all or nothing situation." Hasselberry commented.

Meanwhile Snipa had been watching the battle between Sam and Jaden, at first she's barley shown any interest but by the end of the second round her interest began to rise.

Jaden took out his last pokeball, _'Alright, do or die time.'_ "Typhlosion, you're up…" With a cry Jaden's starter appeared, flames erupting from the back of its neck.

"Whoa, he's got a Typlosion!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Jay's bringing out his heavy hitter." Hasselberry cheered.

Sam took out her own pokeball, "Alright Tsunami, your turn…" from the ball emerged an blue bipedal creature with webbed hands and feet and a duck like head with two red eyes and a red sphere set onto its forehead which branched out into four spikes.

"A Golduck?" Jaden said as he got out his pokedex.

_Golduck, the Duck Pokémon. The evolved form of Psyduck. It is seen swimming dynamically and elegantly using its well-developed limbs and flippers._

"Alright, both sides have chosen their final Pokémon." Tony announced, "Let the final round begin."

_'Ok what to do. Since Golduck's a water type using fire type attacks won't really do anything. So…'_ "Typhlosion, use Gyro Ball…" Jaden ordered, Typlosion charged at Tsunami and leapt into the air and began spinning as three light blue rings surround it body and thundered towards Tsunami.

"Tsunami, use Psychic…" Sam ordered, Tsunami's eyes began glowing and pointed its finger at Typhlosion who became surrounded by a blue aura and was halted in mid-air. Tsunami released another burst of psychic energy which sent Typhlosion flying backwards.

"Good job Tsunami, now finish it with Hydro Pump!" Sam commanded and Tsunami released a powerful blast of water from its bill at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, use Dig and get out of there…" Jaden yelled, Typhlosion flipped round in mid-air and burrowed into the ground narrowingly avoiding the burst of water.

"Nice move. Tsunami, use Ice Beam on the ground…" Sam ordered, an orb of icy blue energy formed inside of her Pokémon's bill which was fired as light blue beams at the ground surrounding it instantly freezing it. The ground then began shaking before Typhlosion erupted from it; the sound of ice splintering alerted Tsunami to its presence.

"Tsunami, Psychic…" Sam ordered, the water type unleashed another burst of psychic energy which sent the fire type crashing into a nearby tree. "Typhlosion!" Jaden cried out as his Pokémon let out a groan of pain.

"Golduck, end this. Hydro Pump!" Sam ordered and her Pokémon fired another blast of water.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower…" Jaden cried out. A stream of flames erupted from Typhlosion's jaws which collided with the water, the two attacks neither seemingly able to overpower the other which resulted in the creation of a large cloud of steam.

"Typhlosion, quick use Lava Plume." Jaden said and his Pokmon released a large cloud of smoke and ash which engulfed Tsunami.

"Tsunami, Psychic!" Sam ordered and her water type used its powers to blow the smoke and ash away only to be met by Typhlosion using Gyro Ball which smashed into Tsunami and knocked her to the ground.

Sam stood there stunned for a second before a small smirk spread across her face, _'Using Flamethrower to combat Hydro Pump, followed by Lava Plume as a distraction so he could hit back with Gyro Ball.'_ "Hey Jay, your Typhlosion is pretty awesome."

"Thanks, your Tsunami is awesome to." Jaden replied, "Hey Sam, if I'm not mistaken it's here that the real battle starts."

"Agreed, show me everything you've Jaden." Sam replied. Over on the side lines the others watched on in awe as the two combatants went at it.

"Whoa, this is pretty intense." Kairi commented.

"Ditto. I don't think I've ever seen two trainers so totally into a battle then these two." Kelsey added.

Snipa didn't say anything; her gaze was locked on Jaden, _'His tactics, his skill. He's been able to shrug off just about everything Sam has been able to dish out, but by all rights he shouldn't be able to. He's just an Entei and they're the lowest ranked dorm, by all logic he shouldn't be this strong.'_

Just then she was transported back to when she was a first sitting in the stands of the Suicune arena completely enthralled as she watched the academies best student, Zane Truesdale, face off against another high ranked student in his final duel as a student, Zane's Almaldo was squaring off against the trainers Blastoise.

_"Blastoise, end this with Hydro Cannon…"_ the guy ordered and two powerful blasts of water were fired from the cannons on his Blastoise's back.

_"Almaldo, fight back with Stone Edge."_ Zane said calmly, three blue rings appeared around Almaldo's body which formed chunks of rock which were then fired. The two attacks collided and to the younger Snipa's amazement the stones were able to push back the water and the combined attack smashed into Blastoise knocking the Shellfish Pokémon back.

_"Almaldo, end this with Crush Claw…"_ Zane ordered and Almaldo lunged at Blastiose, its claws sparkling with blue-ish-white energy and delivered a powerful uppercut to the water types face sending it crashing to the ground unconscious.

_'Could it be? Does he posse the same fighting spirit as Zane?'_

Back on the field Jaden was trying to figure out how to beat Sam's Golduck Tsunami, _'Ok, let's try it…'_ "Typhlosion, use Lava Plume…" The fire type released another cloud of smoke and ash at Tsunami.

"This again." Sam scoffed, "Tsunami, blow it away with Psychic…" the water type released another burst of psychic energy which blew the cloud of ash away only to reveal a hole where Typhlosion had been standing.

"So you've underground again, Tsunami Ice Beam…" Sam ordered and her Pokémon once again used its move to freeze the ground. Just the a smirk formed on Jaden's face which caught her off guard,

"I was waiting for this. Typhlosion Flamethrower!" from under the ground the fire type released a large bust of flames heating up the ground and melting the ice creating clouds of red hot steam.

On the side lines a small smile appeared on Snipa's face and caught all the spectators off guard when she said "Clever move."

"What do you mean?" Hasselberry asked.

"It means your little friend is about to win this round." Snipa replied, "He must of know by having Typhlosion escape underground Sam would have just had her Golduck freeze the ground with Ice Beam like last time, by expelling a whole lot of heat not only has Typhlosion melted the ice but also created this cloud of hot steam."

"You mean Jaden has effectively trapped Golduck." Kairi said, realization coming into her voice.

"Correct. The steam effectively cuts off any means for Golduck to escape; it can't do so harming itself given the temperature of that mist. That and it also capitalizes on Golduck one weakness. Sam's Golduck is strong however she's eliminated all her Pokémon's close range attacks. Jaden has effectively shut down any option that she can make, if Golduck dodges Typhlosion when it rises to the surface it will get hurt by the steam and if it does nothing it will still take damage from Dig." Snipa explained.

Just then the ground shook and Typhlosion rose up behind Tsunami and grabbed hold of the water type and pulled it underground. "Finish this Typhlosion, full power Flamethrower…" Jaden cried out and a large burst of flames erupted from the hole, seconds later Tsunami's form was thrown out and crashed to the ground KO'd.

"Sam's Tsunami is unable to battle, the winner is Typholosion." Tony announced, "This battle ends in a tie."

Both Jaden and Sam recalled their Pokémon. "Nice battle there Sam." Jaden told his opponent, "That was one of the toughest battles I've fought recently."

"Glad I didn't disappoint, after all I want to be a Frontier Brain." Sam replied, "You weren't bad yourself."

"Err thanks, what's a Frontier Brain someday?" Jaden asked.

"You're kidding right? Please don't joke and tell me you've never heard of the Battle Frontier?" Kelsey said in disbelief, the blank look on Jaden's face was all the answer she needed. The next few minutes was spent explaining to Jaden what the Battle Frontier was which got him excited.

"Ah man, that sounds totally awesome." He said practically jumping up and down in excitement, "Let me know when you make Frontier Brain, I'll be your very first opponent."

Sam couldn't help but smile at this act of utter childlike enthusiasm, "I'll bare that in mind."

Just then the sound of footsteps was heard and looking round they saw a rather disorientated looking Syrus who seemed to be in some confusion at the state at the state of the field where the battle had taken place, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

The day passed into evening and we find Snipa standing before the large window of her room, her mind still analysing the battle between Sam, her student, and Jaden, a boy whom shed ultimately dismissed all because he was a lower rank. Small smile graced her features, _'Jaden Yuki, you have certainly peeked my interest…'_

* * *

AN And thus chapter 18 ends and we get our first OC characters provided by you the readers, Kairi Angel was provided by PrincessAnime08 Sam Warrington was provided by Okami Princess Kelsey Raimis was provided by Starwings1 Snipa Riku was provided by Elemental Medadragon God and Tony Rune was provided by Cooking Samurai. Thanks guys, hope I did a good job portraying them. Thank you everyone who submitted an entry, I was amazed at just how many I recived, I'll try and feature as many as possible. For now I'm calling a close to the entries, I think I have enough to be going om with for the time being.

Anime time

DP 189- _Sinnoh __League Semi-Final! Darkrai Appears! _The semi-finals begins with Ash taking on the mysterious Trainer Takuto and his Darkrai. Ash's team, consisting of Pikachu Sceptile Swellow Herracross Torkoal and Gible, try their best but are ultimatly desimated by Darkrai and Takuto's newly revealed Latios, however Sceptile is able to defeat Darkrai. The battle ends with Pikachu against Latios resulting in a double KO. Takuto then goes on to win the Suzuran Conference.

DP 190- _Pokémon Doctor - __Takeshi!_ On the boat back to Twinleaf town several Pokémon get sick and without a Nurse Joy on board Brock has to do everything in his power to cure them. In the process his Happiny evolves into Chansey and learns Softboiled. Upon arrival Nurse Joy congratulates Brock and suggests he trains to become a Pokémon Doctor. The episodes ends with the gang arrives reaches in Twinleaf Town.

DP 191- _Memories are Pearls! Friendship is a Diamond!_ The episode begins in Twinleaf Town, Ash Dawn and Brock trying to decide what their next part of their journey should be. Ash invites Dawn to return to Kanto with him however Johanna tells them that one of the judges that was at the Hearthome Collection wants to meet with Dawn. Elsewhere Team Rocket get a message from Giovanni telling them to return to Team Rocket HQ, naturally Jessie, James and Meowth are overjoyed believing they'll get a promotion thanks to their efforts in helping to collapse Team Galactic or their victories over Hunter J. Back in Twinleaf Dawn tells Ash and Brock that she'll be staying in Sinnoh for the forseeable future. Piplup then gets up and runs off, Ash and Dawn send out Staraptor and Togekiss to find it and eventually catch up to it. Pikachu confronts Piplup and is able to confort it. Team Rocket show up and try and steal them and but Ash and Dawn arrive are able to get their back.

After watching a battle bethween Cynthia and Flint on TV Ash renews his vow to become League Champion and face Cynthia and earn the title of Pokémon Master and Dawn vows become Top Coordinator. They then head off to the ferry port where Ash and Brock say their goodbyes to Dawn Ash tellinh her "No need to worry!"

The next morning, Ash and Brock arrive back in Kanto and the two part ways Ash wishing Brock luck on his decision to become a Pokémon Doctor and Brock wishing Ash luck on his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. Ash and Pikachu run towards Pallet Town.

With that marks the end of the Diamond and Pearl arc and the beginning of the Black and White arc.

BW 01- _To the Isshu Region! Zekrom's Shadow!_

Ash and Pikachu, along with his mother Deila Professor Oak and Team Rocket, arrive in the Isshu region. Upon arrival ominous black clouds, caused by the legendary Pokémon Zekrom, appears in the sky as Team Rocket attempt once again to snatch Pikachu, the black clouds then send a massive blue thunderbolt that hits Pikachu causing all nearby electronics to malfunction and allows Pikachu to escape. The clouds disperse and Professor Araragi shows up and takes Ash and company her lab in Kanoko Town where they run some tests on Pikachu after noticing some sparks coming from his cheeks after the encounter with Zekrom.

Ash also meets a rookie trainer named Shooti who is shown the regions three starter Pokémon: Pokabu, Mijumaru, and Tsutarja. Shooti chooses Tsutarja and is given a Pokédex. Shooti is then challenged Ash to a battle during which Ash learns that Pikachu is unable to use its electric type moves and defeated by Shooti's new Tsuarja. Ash returns Pikachu to the lab and learns that the encounter with Zekrom has put Pikachu into "overload". Suddenly the black clouds reappear and lightning strikes the lab and Pikachu's body is covered in static.

BW 02- _Iris and Kibago!_

The magic plot storm passes and Pikachu's power is restored. Later that evening Ash announces that that he wants to begin a new adventure in Isshu, aiming to challenge the Isshu League and the next morning, having been given five pokéballs and the new Pokédex by Professor Araragi, Ash departs with Mijumaru stalking him. Travelling through a forest Ash spots a large mass of hair behind a bush which his pokedex tells him is a Kibago and throws a pokéball at it revealing it to be a girl called Iris who yells at him but quickly forgives him as he apologizes, she then notices Iris sees Pikachu and goes all fan girl and begins hugging/crushing him to which Pikachu responds to by blasting her with Thunderbolt.

Elsewhere Team Rocket are in a cave, are shown talking to Giovanni, they request permission to retrieve their Pokémon they have left in the Rocket Headquarters however Giovanni's secretary tells them that using Pokémon that are not native to the region would make them stand out. After signing off the trio are attacked by a flock of Koromori. Back in the HQ, Giovanni's secretary questions his trust in the trio, to which Giovanni answers that he has confidence in them to, if nothing else, cause Isshu's secret criminal organization to reveal themselves.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at catching Pokémon Ash and co settle down for the night and Ash tells iris about his encounter with Zekrom which Iris gets excited about and says she wants to meet Zekrom but falls asleep when Ash starts talking about mysterious Pokémon everywhere, Iris and Kibago fall asleep. Ash and Pikachu watch the stars and see a shooting star taking it as a sign of good luck. Nearby Mijumaru is watching next day Ash comes across a flock of Mamepato and succeeds in catching one, Iris shows up at he and Pikachu celebrate. Just then Team Rocket show up and snatch Pikachu and Kibago and Jessie reveals her newly caught Koromori which battles Ash's new Mamepato but is defeated and Team Rocket attempts to flee in a Balloon but Mijumaru shows up and throws its shell at the Balloon causing Team Rocket to crash and free Pikachu and Kibago before defeating team Rocket with Water Gun. Ash and Iris then rush to the Pokémon Center, leaving Mijumaru behind where Nurse Joy heals them, Iris thanks Ash for helping her, but he says Mijumaru is the one who should be thanked, and then Ash wonders why it helped them anyways, as Mijumaru looks at Ash from outside the Pokémon Center.

BW 03 - _Mijumaru! Meguroko! Close Call! _

Ash and Iris are heading towards Sanyou City, where the first Gym is when they run into Mijumaru, Ash then realizes that it's the same one from Professor Araragi's lab. Ash calls Professor Araragi and tells her about the situation and asks Araragi to transfers the ball to him only to find that Mijumaru has wondered off. Searching for the water type Asha and Iris run into a young boy called Dan who is having trouble with a group of Meguroco. Arriving at the hotel/spa run by Dan and his dad Ash finds Mijumaru again. A Meguroco wearing sunglasses shows up and grabs Pikachu and Mijimaru and attempts to carry them off when Team Rocket shows up and catches them using a crane with an electromagnet attached to it.

As Team Rocket make their escape the other Meguroco show up use Dig and Team Rocket are forced to flee and Meguroco leader along with Pikachu and Mijimaru manage to get free and upon coming across a group of other Pokémon lets them go unaware that Ash, Iris, and Dan are watching from afar. Just then a geyser erupts from the ground leaving the herd of gathered trapped. The Meguroco form a bridge for the stranded Pokémon to climb over to safety however they're too scared. Ash and Pikachu cross and they crossover one by one. the ground beneath Ash's feet begins to crumble when a large geyser goes off and threatens to fall on top of ash. Mijumaru uses Water Gun to deflect the falling water but falls towards the boiling water, Ash returns Mijumaru's to its pokéball to save it. Ash loses grip on the Meguroco that he was holding, but before it was too late Iris grabs Ash's wrist and saves him. The Meguroco bridge then retuned to its vertical state and collapses. For a reward our episodes heroes were treated to a free treatment at Dan and Father's spa hotel.

BW 04 - _Battle Club! A Mysterious Pokémon Appears!_

Ash and Iris exit a forest and see a large city in front of him; Ash believes it to be Sanyou City however Iris tells him otherwise. She takes him to the "Pokémon Battle Club", a place where trainers can battle freely and hone their skills. Upon arrival Ash and co see a match between two trainers with their Futachimaru and the other Janovy. Ash starts battling the trainer with the Futachimaru however an alarm goes off interrupting them. Checking the security cameras they see Team Rocket try and break into a nearby building as well as the silhouette of Pokémon dash out, Ash and Iris decide to help the staff manager find it.

Ash leaves a trail of Pokémon food and leaves Mijumaru and Pikachu to guard it whilst he goes to hide and await the mystery Pokémon lies in wait and the Pokémon food he left. Instead, Mijumaru eats all the food, and Pikachu is knocked out by falling boxes. Meanwhile Ash spot the mystery Pokémon which turns out to be a Pokabu as it tries to eat the food but can't because of a piece of rope tied around its mouth. After cornering the fire type Ash is able to gain its trust unties the rope.

After feeding and cleaning Pokabu, Ash and Iris take it back to the manager, who explains that Pokabu belonged to an arrogant trainer, who, after Pokabu's defeat to a Shinjika, abandoned it. In a sad attempt to follow its trainer, Pokabu got the rope tied over its mouth. Just then, Team Rocket attacks, and tries to steal Pikachu. Ash attempts to use Mijumaru to free Pikachu, but is unable to. Then, Pokabu decides to fight beside Ash. Ash orders an Ember attack, freeing Pikachu. However, Team Rocket manages to escape. Iris then decides to catch Pokabu. However, Pokabu decides to go with Ash instead.

BW 05- _Sanyou Gym! VS Baoppu, Hiyappu and Yanappu!_ Ash

finally arrived in Sanyou City, the location of the first Isshu region Gym, on the way he and Iris run into a guy with green hair named Dent who announces he is a "Pokémon Sommelier", someone who can tell the compatibility between Trainers and Pokémon. Dent takes Ash and Iris to the Sanyou Gym revealing that he and his brothers, Pod and Corn, are the gym leaders, Ash being Ash challenges all of them to battle which they except.

The battle kicks off with Pokabu Vs. Pod's Baoppu which Pokabu is able to defeat.

The second battle is Pikachu Vs. Corn's Hiyappu, however Hiyappu is able to overcome the type difference using moves like Double Team and Mud Sport and defeats Pikachu.

The third and final round is Mijumaru Vs Dent's Yanappu, the episode ends with Yanappu launching Solarbeam at Mijimaru.

Coming Soon

BW 06 - Site of Dreams! Munna and Musharna!Following the conclusion of the Gym battle, Ash takes a break at the Pokémon Center when suddenly, Iris comes running in. Apparently, her Kibago has fallen asleep and won't wake up any more. In the midst of the confusion, Professor Makomo appears, accompanied by the "Dream Eater Pokémon" Munna.

BW 07 - Tsutarja - Attracted by Capture!  
Ash, Dent and Iris take a break while resting in a forest and eating some cakes made by Dent. Suddenly, the Grass Snake Pokémon - Tsutarja appears from the the grass and started to eat their cakes. But when Pikachu tried to stop it, Tsutarja used Attract and made him dizzy. How are they going to handle the situation now?

BW 08 - Darumakka and Hihidaruma! The Secret of the Clock Tower! !

As Ash and his friends are having lunch by a riverside on their way towards their next destination, Pikachu and Kibago's Pokémon Food suddenly disappears without a trace. As they search around for the culprit, they discover the Daruma Pokémon Darumakka. The group chase after it, but it manages to get away.

BW 09 - _Out of Control Pendra! Rescue Kibago!_

BW 10 _Rival Battle! Strong Opponent Pururiru!_

Well that's me done for another chapter, hope you all liked it. Please leave your comments and tell me what you thought and hey maybe your thoughts on Best Wishes so far.

Next time: Promotion Battle II, Bastion Vs Chazz

Pokémon, Get Together


	20. Bastion Vs Chazz

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_Blah__- _Pokedex info

AN Before moving to the actual chapter Elemental Medadragon God sent me a PM detailing Snipa Riku's appearence which I didn't have for the last chapter. "For her apperance she's 5'11'' deep red hair and crystel blue eyes. Other then she looks similar to Alexis._"_

* * *

_Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!_

Chapter 19: Promotion Battle II, Bastion Vs Chazz

It was another fine day on Academy Island, the sun was out and a cool breeze was blowing in from the west. Located on the campus was a store that the students and staff had access where they could purchase items, however it stocked more than just the usual things like pokeballs and potions. Jaden was in a good mood, after all it was a fine sunny day so who wouldn't be happy. And on a day like today a stroll around the island seemed like a nice idea, he had no particular plans for the day however that didn't bother him.

_'Maybe I'll patch a new __Pokémon or two, or maybe I'll have a battle with someone.'_ Just then his eyes fell upon Alexis who was carrying a basket full of berries. "Hey there Alexis."

Looking round the blond coordinator saw our hero headed towards her, "Jaden."

"Hi Alexis, haven't seen you for a few days." Jaden greeted her.

"I've been busy." Alexis replied.

"So whatca up to?" Jaden asked.

"Well I was on my way to the main building to use the home economics kitchens to whip up some poffins for my Feebas." Alexis replied, "But first I was going to swing by the student stores, they got some new stock in yesterday so I figured I check out what was in store."

"Wow, really. Think I'll tag along." Jaden said.

"Are you sure, I doubt it'll be very interesting for you."

"Nah, no worries. I had no plans for today anyway." Jaden replied, "Besides I might be able to find someone to battle there."

Alexis let out a sigh, _'Typical Jaden.'_ "Ok, let's go."

The pair entered through the stores sliding doors. Behind the counter was Saddie, a dark haired woman who helped run the place, who had just finished dealing with another students. "Hi Saddie." Jaden greeted the woman, "Anything good come in."

"Smooth Jay, very smooth." Alexis said sarcastically.

"Well as a matter I did just get a whole load of TM's in." the dark haired woman replied, "You'll find them in the aisle on the far right."

"Awesome, let's check em out." Jaden said, he then grabbed Alexis's hand and half lead half dragged her to the aisle.

Upon reaching the aisle the pair discovered that they weren't the only ones who were interested in the assembled items. "Sam." Jaden asked upon seeing the short haired Suicune.

"Jaden." Sam replied seeing our hero, "Good to see you again. Are you on a date or something?"

A confused look appeared on the brunettes face until he realised that he was still holding Alexis's hand and instantly released it, both he and Alexis blushing furiously, "Um…er…th…this is not what it looks like."

A chuckle passed Sam's lips, "Relax, I'm just having a little fun with ya. Who's this anyway?"

"Um hi, I'm Alexis Rhodes. Nice to meet you." Alexis said introducing herself.

"So you're the 'Sakura Queen of the Suicune dorm' that I've heard about." Sam said, "I'm Samantha Worthington, but you can call me Sam."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jaden asked.

"Oh I'm checking out some TM's." Sam replied, "You defeated my Tsunami in our last battle because took advantage of its lack of close range moves, that is something I aim to correct. However I'm a little stuck because I can't decide whether to go with Shadow Claw or Brick Break."

"Hmm, tough choice." Jaden said, "I'm sure either move would be good."

Off to the side Alexis watched as Jaden and Sam interacted with one another, the notion of her being a third wheel coming to her and it wasn't at all appealing.

"Well if it's alright with you two I'll be off, I'm headed to the home ec rooms to use the kitchen." She announced, "I have some poffins to cook up."

"Oh really, what are you making them for?" Sam asked. "I have a Feebas I want to evolve into Milotic." Alexis replied, "I'm hoping that this last batch will do it."

"Well good luck then." Sam told the blond, a sly looking grin spread across his face, "And don't worry I promise I won't try and steal him." The caused a beet red blush to breakout of Alexis's face as Sam let out a chuckle. Jaden however just looked confused.

* * *

Elsewhere in the building Bastion was in the academies library browsing the shelves for the particular book that he was searching, so focused on his search that he didn't notice that a girl with long wavy black hair that reached down to her waist and bluish grey eyes clad in the Raikou version of the girl's uniform with a silver crescent moon necklace around her neck was watching him from behind another bookcase.

This was Hayley Wilson, a Raikou first year, she was a quiet and reserved but very friendly and kind to people she considers friends, which wasn't many. _'Come on Hayley, pull yourself together. It's easy, just go over there and talk to him.'_ The girl berated herself, _'The worst that can happen is that he completely rejects you and you'll look like a total fool.'_

"What are you doing?" A voice said that almost caused the girl to scream. Whirling round she saw found a guy clad in a Raikou uniform, the blazer was left unzipped revealing a dark green t-shirt underneath and legs covered by brown cargo pants, that was a foot taller than her his dark brown hair that goes down to the middle of his neck, he was looking disapprovingly at her with his icy-blue eyes.

This was Damien Wolf, a Raikou third year who was one of the highest ranked trainers in the dorm. Despite being given multiple chances to be promoted to Suicune he'd refused as believed that most Suicunes, with the exception of a few, were snobbish and arrogant. "Y'know this isn't Twilight." The older student told Hayley, "In the real world stalking is both illegal and just downright creepy."

"Sh..shut up." Hayley responded, "I'm…I'm not stalking Bastion." Damien snorted and pushed his way passed the girl and headed for the door.

At the same moment Jaden and Sam entered and made a beeline over towards Bastion. From her position Hayley was silently fuming as he saw Jaden greet Bastion, _'How dare he, who does he think is acting so casual around Bastion like that.'_

Just then Jaden motioned to the student in the Suicune uniform. _'Oh great another sheep has joined that idiots flock, and another Suicune no less, she must be one of the weakest trainers in that dorm if she's hanging around someone like Jaden.'_ Hayley scoffed, _'Oh Bastion, why do you tolerate such a weak idiot like Jaden. What will it take for you to break free from people like him and take your place as the strongest trainer in the school?'_

"Hmm, that is a conundrum." She heard Bastion say, "Either move would be a fine addition to your Pokémon's move set."

A look of disappointment appeared on the Suicune's face, "I see. Ah well, thanks anyway."

"Think nothing of it. Any assistance that I can offer shall be given." Bastion replied.

A small smile spread across Sam's face, "Thanks Bastion."

_'The nerve of her.'_ Hayley scowled, _'I should go over there right now and…'_

Just then a message came over the PA [Attention, would Bastion Misawa report to the vice chancellors office. I repeat, would Bastion Misawa report to the vice chancellors office.]

"Wonder what that's about." Jaden commented he then looked over at his friend, "You're not in trouble are you?"

"Not that I know of." Bastion replied, "I suppose I should go see what they want."

"Want us to come with you?" Sam asked.

_'NO!'_ Hayley inwardly yelled. "Thank you for the offer, however I think manage this by myself." Bastion replied and Hayley breathed a sigh of relief. Bastion took his leave exiting the library; Hayley waited for a few seconds before heading off herself to tail him.

* * *

It wasn't long until Bastion found himself outside the vice-chancellor's office, with little hesitation Bastion knocked on the door and entered. From her position around a corner Hayley watched and waited for the object of her affection to exit and after what felt like hours (which in reality was no more than 10 minutes) Bastion finally emerged. Taking a deep breath Hayley emerged from round the corner and 'accidentally' walked straight into Bastion.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Bastion said, he then offered the girl his hand, "Please accept my sincerest apologize."

"Th…that's ok." Hayley replied shyly as she accepted his hand, "Guess I should really look where I am going."

Bastion let out a small chuckle which brought a small smile to Hayley's face. "You're Bastion Misawa aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." Bastion said, "May I ask for your name If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh I'm Hayley, Hayley Luna Wilson." Hayley replied, "I've…um…seen you around the dorm but never had the chance to speak to you."

There was a short but never the less awkward silence "Um listen, I was about to head back to the Raikou dorm." Hayley said, "I don't mean to intrude on your time but would you mind walking with me?"

A small blush spread across Bastions cheeks. "Well um…er…um, yes of course," he said in a slightly flustered tone, "I need to return there anyway."

The pair then walked off down the hall and headed for the main entrance.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking the two Raikou's exited the building, as they emerged the sound of excited squeaking was heard and a Pachirisu dashed towards Hayley and climbed up and perched itself on the girls shoulder. "This is Akari, one of my Pokémon." Hayley explained seeing Bastions confused expression, "She hates being cooped up inside her pokeball, however Academy staff don't like having loose Pokémon running around the building so she has to wait out here when I'm in class."

"Ah I see." Bastion replied.

"Erm, if you don't mind me asking, what did the vice-chancellor call you to his office for anyway?" Hayley asked.

"Oh that, well you see…." Bastion began however he was instantly cut off.

"Hey Bastion." Jaden called out as he accompanied by Sam and Alexis walked over, Hayley inwardly cursing the boys existence as he did.

"Hey yourself Jaden." Bastion greeted his friend.

"So who's this?" Jaden said as he caught sight of Hayley, a devious smile spread across his face, "Bastion you sly Growlith, is she your girlfriend?"

A large blush spread across Bastion's face, "It is nothing of the sought. Hayley and I have only just met."

"Oh so its love at first sight is it." Sam added, her features mirroring Jaden's, "Why Bastion I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Stop making fun of Bastion." Hayley snapped at the pair.

"Relax, they're just having fun." Alexis told the dark haired girl, "So Bastion, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Yes of course." Bastion said, "Hayley these are some of my friends Alexis Rhodes Sam Worthington and Jaden Yuki."

"Yeah, I already know who he is." Hayley said in a forced sounding sweet tone, whilst it had gone unnoticed Jaden Alexis and Sam certainly picked up on it.

"So Bastion why did you get called to the vice-chancellors office anyway?" Jaden asked.

"Ah yes, as I was about to explain to Hayley before you arrived the vice-chancellor called me to discuss the possibility of me advancing to Suicune." Bastion replied.

"You're being promoted Bastion." Alexis said, "That's awesome news, congratulations."

"Well not quite that simple, I first have to pass a test before being allowed to advance." Bastion replied.

"What kind of test?" Sam asked.

"I have to win a best of three battle against a Suicune student." Bastion explained.

"Did he tell you who your opponent is?" Alexis asked.

"Yes however I've been asked not to say anything." Bastion said.

"Hey you got no reason to worry Bastion." Jaden said in an excited tone, "You'll beat whoever it is and be promoted."

"So when will you be taking this test?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow morning at Suicune stadium." Bastion said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to return to my dorm in order to prepare."

"You need any help?" Alexis asked which earned the blond a glare from Hayley.

"Thank you for the offer however I must decline." Bastion replied, "Preparing for this is something I prefer to do myself."

"Ah, ok then. Just let us know when it's starting. We'll come cheer for you." Jaden said.

"Count on it." Bastion said, he then walked off with Hayley on his heels.

* * *

Bastion was not seen for the rest of the day; he locked himself in his room and began looking up everything he could find on his opponent. What Pokémon he used as well as strategies and combo, nothing was overlooked. With that done Bastion began formulating a plan to counter his opponent, going over all the information he had gathered again to find some clue to defeating him.

_'A most perplexing opponent, he certainly won't be easily defeated.'_ Bastion thought as he his opponents reviewed battle records; his opponent seemed to have been on a rather impressive looking winning streak as of late.

Deciding to move on Bastion brought up the file that contained information about his own Pokémon and compared it to the ones used by his opponent to see which ones would be best to counteract the ones his opponent might use. Just then his eyes fell upon something and the wheels inside his head began turning, _'Yes, this is it. This is could be the key thing I need to win.'_ His solution found Bastion proceeded to work well into the night as he made his preparations.

Outside the door to his room Hayley stood there, _'Bastion…'_

* * *

The next day Jaden and a couple of his friends were seated in the stands of Suicune arena; they had received a message from Bastion telling them his promotion test would be beginning soon. On the field already was Bastion as well as Crowler, both waiting for the Raikou genius's opponent to arrive so the test could begin.

"Oh man, I'm so stoked. I can't wait for the battle to start." Jaden said in an excited tone.

"I wonder who Bastion's opponent is going to be." Alexis said in a thoughtful tone.

Elsewhere in another part of the arena on the walkway Snipa stood leaning against the railing as she like Jaden and the others were for the battle to start, since watching Jaden's battle with Sam Snipa had decided to see if any of the other students had the same spirit as the brunette Entei.

"Well well, of all the people to run into up here." Looking over Snipa saw Damian walking towards her.

"Damian." Snipa said.

"Long time no see Snipa." Damian said as he stopped beside her, "Haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been away." Snipa replied.

"Yeah I noticed," Damian said off-handily, "Shame, your one of the few Suicune's I can stand."

"Not like hat's a hard thing to do." Snipa replied.

"So what brings you here?" Damian asked.

"I thought I'd see what kind of talent this school has gotten in the time I've been away." Snipa replied.

"Huh, so anyone caught your attention?" Damian asked.

"Just one so far." Snipa replied, "However this Bastion is supposedly one of the strongest trainers in Raikou so I'm expecting at least an interesting battle."

Just the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing was heard and looking round both Damian and Snipa saw Hayley standing not too far from them as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh no." Damian groaned.

"Who's this?" Snipa asked.

"No one, she Bastion's fan girl." Damian replied.

"Oh, she's one of those." Snipa said in off handily.

Hayley glared at the pair before turning her attention to the battlefield, "Have I missed anything?"

"Nah, it hasn't started yet." Damian replied, "Bastions opponent hasn't even arrived yet."

"Tsk, what a coward." Hayley scoffed, "I bet when he leaned who his opponent was he chickened out and ran for the hills."

Damian and Snipa glanced at each other. Just then something below caught Damian's attention. "Looks like you are way off Hayley, looks like running for the hills was the last thing on his mind." Damian said as a figure clad in a Suicune uniform enters the arena.

"No way, that's Bastion's opponent…and its Chazz!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Bastion has to face him, man talk about a tough break." Alexis added.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"That's Chazz Princeton; he's a Suicune first year not to mention one of the strongest trainers in our year." Alexis informed her, "That begin said he also kind of a jerk."

Down below Chazz walked towards the battlefield, carrying with him an air of indifference. "So you're here, so glad you could honour us with your presence." Crowler said as his student made his way towards them.

Chazz ignored the man(?) and kept his focus on Bastion. "So you're the opponent I was dragged out of bed to deal with. Tsk, this take too long." He said as he took his position on the other side of the arena.

"I wouldn't be so assured of your victory Chazz, I am not an opponent you should underestimate." Bastion told the dark haired Suicune.

"Alright now that both challengers have arrived here are the rules." Crolwer announced, "This will be a best of three matches, the first two rounds will consist of one on one battles whilst the third and final round will be a double battle. Now competitors, choose your first Pokémon."

"Crowbat, you're up…" Chazz announced as he tossed his pokeball from with emerged a purple creature with yellow eyes and four sets of wings. Up in the stands Jaden checked his pokedex.

_Crowbat, the Bat Pokémon. The final form of Zubat. __It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby._

"So Chazz got his Golbat to evolve." Jaden commented, "Ok, let's see what Bastion will counter with."

"Interesting choice Chazz," Bastion said as he took out his own pokeball and tossed it, "Noctowl, awaken…"

A brown owl like creature with a triangle pattern of a darker shade of brown running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown like the pattern on its chest and cream-colored feather 'horns' on its forehead appeared. Jaden checked his pokedex again.

_Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. __Its eyes are specially adapted. They concentrate even faint light and enable it to see in the dark._

"Whoa, two evolved flying types squaring off against each other. This should be good."

"Alright, both competitiors have revealed their first Pokémon." Crowler announced, "Let the first round begin...now"

"Noctowl, use Air Slash…" Bastion commanded, powerful wind currents began to spiral around Noctowl forming a ball of wind that it launches at the opponent.

"Crowbat, up…" Chazz told his Pokémon and using its four wings Crowbat was able to avoid Noctowl's attack.

"Crowbat, use Haze…" Chazz ordered, a thick cloud of smoke was released from the poison/flying types mouth that blocked it from view.

"Good move." Bastion commented, "Noctowl, use Extrasensory!" Noctowl's eyes began glowing pale yellow and it releases a multi-coloured ray from its beak at the cloud only to find that Crowbat was absent.

"What?" Bastion exclaimed.

"Now Crowbat, use Cross Poison…" Chazz commanded as his Pokémon appeared behind Noctowl. The bat Pokémon crossed is top pair of wings which began glowing with purple energy, with a beat of its wings it launched an 'X' shaped burst which smashed into Noctowl's back.

"Noctowl, Air Slash…" bastion ordered.

"Crowbat, Super Sonic." Chazz said simply. As Noctowl began charging its attack a large big blue circle was released from Crowbat's mouth that struck the Noctowl. A second later the energy Noctowl was charging exploded and Noctowl fell to the ground.

"Crowbat, end this with Poison Fang…" Chazz ordered, Crowbat then swooped in towards Noctowl, its mouth filled with the same purple energy it used for Cross Poison. It then sank its teeth into Noctowl an exploration following it. When it cleared it revealed Noctowl lying unconscious on its back.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, Crowbat wins." Crowler announced, "The first round goes to Chazz." Both trainers recalled their Pokémon and began thinking which their next choice would be.

* * *

Up in the stands Jaden and the others were going over the last round. "Man, Bastion got stomped." Jaden commented, "That Crowbat of Chazz's is certainly something."

"Well Chazz is one of the strongest Suicune first years." Alexis told the brunette, "You really shouldn't be surprised that he was able to raise it to be that strong."

Sam stared at Chazz, a small blush appearing on her cheeks, _'He's amazing…'_

* * *

In another part of the stands Hayley was fuming, _'That jerk, how dare he do that to my Bastion. Just you wait Chuzz or whatever your name is, Bastion's just went easy on you that's all. Next round he'll show you just how weak you are.'_

* * *

Down below Bastion had taken out his second pokeball, "Alakazam, it's your turn…" A yellow skinned humanoid like Pokémon, a large moustache protruding from its snout. Its chest and shoulders still covered by its brown armor like piece from its previous evolutions and its wrists covered by a brown guard and in each hand was a silver spoon. Jaden checked his pokedex again.

_Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon. The final form of Abra. __Closing both its eyes heightens all its other senses. This enables it to use its abilities to their extremes._

"Not bad." Chazz commented, he then took out his own pokeball, "However it's pointless. Someone like you could never beat me. Stunky, emerge now…" he tossed the ball and a small dark purple mammalian Pokémon with a white stripe running down their backs appeared.

"No." Alexis cried out. Confused Jaden checked his pokedex again.

_Stunky, the Skunk Pokémon. __It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads over a mile radius, driving Pokémon away._

"I don't get it, what's wrong here?" the brunette asked.

"You're kidding right." Sam said.

"Stunky is part dark type." Alexis told our hero, "Dark types are immune to psychic attacks."

"Stunky, end this quickly." Chazz told his Pokémon, "Night Slash…" the claws on Stunky's front lets began to glow purple as it charged at Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use Reflect." Bastion said calmly, a barrier then formed in front of Alakazam seconds before Stunky reached.

* * *

Up on the on the walkway Hayley could barely contain herself. "Way to go Bastion," she cheered, "That effectively cuts the strength Stunky's physical based attack in half. Yah, go show that loser who's the real top dog at this school."

* * *

Back on the field a small smile formed on Bastions lips and a chuckle escaped. "And what may I ask what it is you are find amusing?" Chazz asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I must say Chazz you are indeed as good as your repatriation, you are one tough opponent. It was worth giving you the first round to be assured of that. However did you honestly think I hadn't prepared to face you, I'm quite aware that you specialize in the use of poison and dark type Pokémon." Bastion replied, "Now Alakazam, time to unveil our hidden plan. Miracle Eye…" both of Alakazam's eyes began to glow and a glowing wadjet symbol appeared on Stunky's forehead.

"Now Alakazam, use Psychic…" Alakazam crossed its and a glowing blue aura appeared around it, the same aura appeared around Stunky's body and it was lifted into the air and hurled across the battlefield and sent smashing into the ground.

"Wha…what just happened. My Stunky should have been immune to your psychic attack?" Chazz demanded.

"What you just witnessed was the effect of Miracle Eye; it nullifies dark type Pokémon's immunity to psychic attacks." Bastion explained, "Face it Chazz, you cannot win this one, with Reflect reducing the effectiveness your Pokémon's physical moves and Miracle Eye removing its immunity your options are limited."

"Don't patronise me." Chazz snarled, Stunky, use Slash…" Stunky once again charged at Alakazam, its claws glowing.

"Alakazam, Focus Punch!" Bastion ordered, his Pokémon's fist becomes enveloped in a light blue aura and unleashed a devastating punches at Stunky, knocking the dark type to the ground.

"Stunky is unable to battle, Alakazam is the winner. The second round goes to Bastion." Crowler announced, "There will now be a five minute interval, the final round will begin after that."

* * *

Bastion was standing in the corridor outside the arena, deep in thought as he went over the battle so far. _'Chazz is indeed a strong opponent, I was fortunate I was able to catch him off guard with Miracle Eye however now he is aware of that I will have to be careful about what moves that I can use from now on.'_ He then took out the pokeballs containing his two remaining Pokémon, _'I will just have to be confident that my last two Pokémon can counter Chazz's Pokémon.'_

"Hey Bastion." Hearing his name Bastion looked up and saw Jaden headed towards him.

"Hey pal, that last round was awesome. You sure pulled one over on Chazz." Jaden said.

"Thank you." Bastion said, "However Chazz is indeed a tough opponent."

"Yeah but so what. Your one of the smartest people I know Bastion, and I know that you can beat Chazz." Jaden assured his friend.

Unbeknown to the pair Hayley had shown up and was listening in on their conversation, _'Oh great that idiot is trying to impart some words of wisdom on Bastion. Probably how he shouldn't use his head and go and make things up on the spot.'_

"That's easy for you Jaden; you seem to be able to fight purely on instinct. For me I use logic and strategy." She heard Bastion say.

"Sometimes the best strategy is to just need to trust your Pokémon." Jaden replied, "Trust them and your instincts."

Just then a beeping was heard and Bastion reached into his blazer taking out his PDA and an image of Crowler appeared on the screen, [The third and final round of the promotion test will begin shortly, please return to the arena.] he said before vanishing.

"No rest for the wicked it seems." Bastion said as he put his PDA back into his blazer.

"You want me to walk with you?" Jaden asked.

"I'd appreciate that." Bastion said.

_'Oh no you don't…'_ Hayley thought darkly, she then emerged from her hiding spot the sound of her footsteps catching the attention of both Jaden and Bastion. "Oh Hayley, what are you doing here?" Bastion asked.

"Uh…well…I on my way back from the bathroom and thought I'd come and wish you luck for the final round." Hayley said putting on her best shy girl act.

"Well you have good timing; the final round is going to begin soon." Jaden said, "Hey, why don't you come with us."

"Uh, I don't want to impose." Hayley replied. _'Oh I'll go alright, I'll go to protect Bastion from your stupidity you piece of worthless Entei scum.'_

"Nah no worries, it'll be fun." Jaden assured her.

"Well ok then." Hayley said a shy smile appearing on her face, "Let's all go together."

The trio opened then headed towards the door that led to the arena and entered.

* * *

Upon entering the arena the trio found Chazz was already there waiting for them. The ebony haired Suicune had a dark look on his face; however it wasn't directed at Bastion but at Jaden. _'Jaden, I will defeat you…'_

"Alright, just so everyone is clear this final round will be a double battle; the winner will decided when both of either sides Pokémon are defeated." Crowler announced, he then glanced at both Bastion and Chazz, "Alright you two release your Pokémon now…" Both trainers took out two pokeballs and tossed them.

"Toxicroak, Swalot, go…"/"Infernape, Bronzong, to my side…" the two of the cried and four different Pokémon appeared on the field.

On Chazz's side was a blue bipedal frog Pokémon with a large red orb on its throat and a pair of large yellow eyes as well as a red claw on each of its 'hands'. The other was a tall, purple, blob-like Pokémon with a single row of black rhombuses running across what would be its mid-section, a pair of beady red eyes and yellow whiskers.

On Bastions side was a brownish-red color primate with sections of white fur on its chest, head and legs, and a large flame burning on its head. The final one was a big blue-green bell shaped creature with two arms coming out of its sides. Over on the sidelines Jaden checked his pokedex again.

_Toxocroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. The evolved form of Croagunk__. Swaying and dodging the attacks of its foes, it weaves its flexible body in close, then lunges out with its poisonous claws._

_Swalot, the __Poison Bag Pokémon__. The evolved form of Gulpin. __It swallows anything whole. It sweats toxic fluids from its follicles to douse foes._

_Infernape, the Flame Pokémon. The final form of Chimchar__. It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent._

_Bronzong, the Bronze Bell Pokémon. The evolved form of Bronzor. __It brought rains by opening portals to another world. It was revered as a bringer of plentiful harvests._

"Whoa, those four look pretty tough." Jaden commented, "This should be good."

_'I hate to admit it but Jaden's right, they're both using fully evolved Pokémon.'_ Hayley thought, just then a small smile spread across her face, _'But I know that Bastion can handle anything this loser can dish out. He's destined to be the number one trainer at this school.'_

"Alright you two, let the final round begin now…" Crowler announced.

"Toxicroak, Poison Jab…" Chazz commanded and the claws on his Pokémon's 'hands' began glowing with purple energy as it lunged at Bastion's Pokémon.

"Infernape, counter with Thunder Punch…" Bastion ordered, the fire type's fist began crackling with electrical energy.

The two fighting type's fists collided with one another creating a small bust of energy knocking them back.

"Bronzong, use Gyro Ball!" Bastion ordered, his Pokémon began rotating and began hurtling towards Swalot.

"Swalot, Stockpile." Chazz told his Pokémon who's body began glowing as its took a large gulp of air and its body inflated slightly, seconds later Bronzong slammed into Swalot only to bounce off the Poison Bag Pokémon's body.

"Infernape, Close Combat…" Bastion ordered and the fire monkey unleashed a barrage of blows at Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak, use Revenge!" Chazz ordered and his Pokémon retaliated by aiming a powerful blow on Infernape.

"Swalot, use Sludge Bomb on Infernape…" Chazz said and the purple Poison Bag Pokémon complied and fired globs of brown sludge from its mouth at the fire monkey.

"Bronzong, defend Infernape with Iron Defence!" Bronzong appeared in front of Infernape and a blue aura appeared around its body, the globs of slime struck the aura but could not penetrate it.

"Good work Bronzong, now retaliate with Flash Cannon!" Bronzong rose into the air slightly rotated itself till its underside was pointing at Swalot whilst all the while energy was gathering inside its body which it fired as a silver beam at its target.

"Swalot, use Stockpile." Chazz said and his Pokémon's took another large gulp of air and its body once again swelled slightly, the Flash Cannon collided with the poison type's body however the attack didn't even seem to phase it.

"Toxicroak, use Focus Blast." Chazz said and his Pokémon formed an orb of glowing energy between its hands and threw it at Bronzong knocking the psychic/metal type away from Infernape who struggling to get back to its feet.

"Now Swalot, use Spit Up…" Chazz ordered, a large beam of blue energy was released from Swalot's mouth which slammed into Infernape and sending it crashing back down to the ground.

"INFERNAPE!" Bastion cried out.

"Now Swalot, end this with Body Slam. And Toxicroak, use Dark Pulse!" Chazz commanded.

An orb of black and purple energy began forming between Toxicroak's its hands which It fired as a beam of circles at Bronzong whilst Swalot leapt into the air and decended towards Infernape.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz…" Bastion cried out. Infernape jumped back to its feet, its body becoming engulfed in a red-orange aura, and launched itself at Swalot and slammed into it. The pair rocketed across the arena and knocked into Toxicroak, the force off the attack sending both of Chazz's Pokémon into the arena wall. Infernape jumped back from the two Pokémon it had taken down, sparks appearing around its body as it did.

"All right Bastion, way to go." Jaden cheered.

"Don't start celebrating yet Jay." Hayley told our hero, "Chazz is certainly not making things easy for Bastion."

"I'm not worried, Bastions one of the smartest people I know. He'll think of something." Jaden replied.

_'Jaden's right, I just need to calm down and think about this.'_ Bastion thought, _'Ok attacking Swalot head on is useless as Chazz will just have it use Stockpile to boost its defence. And Toxicroak seems to have a lot attack strength.'_

He then looked at his Infernape and Bronzong, _'They've both taken quite a lot of damage, will I be able to pull out a victory being in the state we are in.'_ Just then Infernape's eyes began glowing red and the flame on its head burned even more furiously and a fiery aura appeared around the fire monkey's body.

"Whoa, Infernape's Blaze has kicked in." Jaden said as the fire monkey's ability kicked in.

_'Blaze makes the user's fire type attacks stronger when its endurance is low.'_ He then glanced at both of Chazz's Pokémon and a thought occurred to Bastion, _'Of course, that's what I'll do…'_ "Infernape attack Swalot, Fire Punch!" the fire monkey launched itself at the purple blob Pokémon, its fist crackling with fiery energy.

"Hmp, pathetic." Chazz said, "Swalot, Stockpile." Again Swalot inhaled deeply.

"Just what I was waiting for." Bastion said a small smile forming on his lips, "Now Infernape, do it." With a cry Infernape thrust its crackling fist forward right into Swalot's mouth, the poison types eyes widening in shock and pain as the burning energy spread through its body.

"What!" Chazz exclaimed, "Toxicroak get in there, Poison Jab…" the Toxic Mouth Pokémon charged at Infernape, its claws glowing purple.

"I think not," Bastion said, "Bronzong, use Extrasensory!" Bronzong's eyes glow and it shoots a blast of energy was launched at the attacking poison/fighting type who was levitated into the air and sent flying into the arena wall.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" Bastion commanded and once again Infernape took off like a rocket, its body covered in fiery energy, and smashed Swalot into the floor.

"Now Bronzong, end this with Flash Cannon…" the large bell shaped Pokémon fired another blast of silver beam at Toxicroak who was knocked to the ground, both of Chazz's Pokémon lying motionless.

"Toxicroak and Swalot are unable to battle." Crowler announced, "With two victories the winner is Bastion Misawa."

"Alright Bastion, you did it." Jaden cheered.

"Like there was any doubt Bastion was going to win." Hayley said.

_'Weird, she seems kind of different now.'_ Jaden thought fixing the girl beside him with a quizzical look, _'Must be my imagination.'_

Bastion took out two pokeballs and recalled his two Pokémon. "Thank you for giving your best," he said he said before he put them, seconds later Jaden rushed over and glomped him.

"Way to go Bastion that was one sweet battle." Jaden said as his friend struggled to remove himself from the red's grip.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Bastion replied, "However would you mind letting me go before I pass out from lack of oxygen."

"Oh sorry." Jaden said sheepishly, he let go of Bastion just as the others arrived.

"Congratulations Bastion that was a hard won battle." Alexis told him.

"Yeah, that was great to watch." Sam added.

Letting out a grunt Chazz watched as the group interacted with one another, with a scowl on his face he recalled his Pokémon and stormed out of the arena Sam watching him as he did. "Wow what a sore loser." Alexis commented, she then raised her voice and called to the ebony haired Suicune, "Why don't you try being gracious in defeat you jerk."

Just then Hayley approached the party, instantly adopting her shy girl persona, "Um…nice battle Bastion, you did a really good job."

"Why thank you." Bastion replied. Whilst they were talking Crowler walked over to them, "Bastion Misawa, congratulations on your victory. May I be the first to welcome you to the Suicune dorm."

"Thank you Doctor Crowler for the opportunity however I must decline the offer." This caught everyone by surprise, Hayley in particular.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you right." Crowler said.

"I appreciate your offer to advance to Suicune however for now I must decline." Bastion said, "When I entered this school I made the decision that I would only enter Suicune when I became the strongest trainer in freshmen class."

Bastion then turned to Jaden. "Jaden it is clear that, despite you academic short comings, the title of strongest freshmen belongs to you."

"Really." Jaden said sounding excited "Does this mean you want to throw down, cos I gotta say I'm really fired up?"

"I'm afraid not." Bastion said, "Don't get the wrong idea a battling you is one of my goals, however I am not someone who just leaps head first into battle. I like to research and prepare for my opponents beforehand. When the time is right we will battle."

"Ok then, I'll wait, it gives me something to look forward to." Jaden said, the two friends then did a fist bump.

* * *

Up on the walkway Damian and Snipa looked on as the interaction between Jaden and Bastion played out. "A battle between Jaden and Bastion huh." Damian commented, "Talk about a match between polar opposites, one guy who uses tactics and scientific thinking whilst the other is all about being spontaneous and thinking on his feet. Should make for an interesting match."

Snipa didn't reply, throughout the entire match she's watched both Bastion and Chazz analysing each of their moves. Although she would admit the battle it hadn't inspired her in the same way that Jaden's battle with Sam had. Just then she noticed something, "Where's that Hayley girl gone?"

* * *

Was by the cliffs on the south side of the island staring out to sea. Hearing how Bastion had turned down the opportunity to advance to the Suicune dorm had been a shock to her, how many others in the Raikou dorm were chomping at the bit to get a chance to advance and Bastion turned it down like it was nothing. But it is what he had said next is what had really got to her _"When I entered this school I made the decision that I would only enter Suicune when I became the strongest trainer in freshmen class. Jaden it is clear that, despite you academic short comings, the title of strongest freshmen belongs to you."_

_'How can he think that? Bastion you are superior in every way to that weakling Jaden, so how can you think he is a stronger trainer then you.'_ Just then a look of determination spread across Hayley's face,

"It seems that there's only one thing to do. The only way for you to reach your full potential is to break away from Jaden and the only way that will happen is to show you just what kind of pathetic weakling Jaden Yuki really is."

* * *

AN And with that chapter 19 is done and dusted. First chapter of 2011 as well as the second to feature some of your OC characters. Hayley was submitted by TeamRocketDiva whilst Damian was subbmitted by Flamin'Wolf, thanks guys hope I did a good job portraying your characters.

Anime time.

BW 09 - _Out of Control Pendra! Rescue Axew!_ The episode opens up and we find out just how pathetically weak Iris (coughhypocritecough) and Axew are, Axew can't even win when Dent and Pansage aren't even trying. Later whilst Axew wonders off on its own Iris tells Ash and Dent how she obtained Axew.

Meanwhile Axew pisses off a wild Pendra and it goes on a rampage with the little dragon type on its head. The gang attempt to rescue Axew and Iris reveals that she owns a Doryuzu…that won't listen to her, typical. Eventually Doryuzu wakes up and kicks the snot out of Pendra before going back to sleep.

Meanwhile Team Rocket are sent instructions to head to the Desert Resort.

BW 10 _Rival Battle! Strong Opponent Pururiru!_ The gang arrive in Current town and head for the towns battle club where Ash learns Shootie is also in town and challenges him to a battle. Shootie is an A-hole at first but accepts Ash's challenge to a 5 on 5 battle and Ash gets curb stomped.

Elsewhere Team Rocket gets cornered in a junk yard only to be rescued by another Team Rocket agent named Flint.

BW 11 _Ishizumai! Take Back Your House!_ The gang meet an Ishizumai who is carving out a rock to be its shell only for three others of its kind to show up and steal it. The gang decide to help the Stone Dwelling Pokémon out and it forms a bond with Dent. In the end Ishizumai is able to reclaim its shell and Dent catches it.

Meanwhile Team Rocket actually do something this episode and break into a facility to acquire information on the meteorite Giovanni wants then to obtain.

BW 12 _The Yabukuron Squad and the Secret Base!_ Ash and co encounters a group of kids who are hiding a Yabukuron from their teacher. Ash convinces the teacher to allow the Garbage Bag Pokémon to stick around is given a Pokémon egg in gratitude.

Meanwhile Team Rocket are given a box with contains a piece of fake meteorite.

BW 13 _Minccino__ is a Neat Freak!_ Ash and Co. meet Bel, the female rival in the game, and her Chaoboo who's been sent by Professor Juniper to deliver Ash's Badge Case which upon delivery is covered in dust. Just after Ash has placed his Basic badge into it, it gets stolen by a wild Minccino who runs off whilst the gang chase after it.

After some mishaps Bel is able to capture Minccino, she then goes on to battle Ash's Pikachu with her Chaoboo only to be defeated.

Meanwhile Team Rocket have arrived in Shippou City.

BW 14 _Shippou City! Big Adventure at the Museum!_ The gang arrive in Shippou city and head to the cities gym which is also a museum only to learn that strange things are happening there and discover they are the doings of a wild Desumasu. They also meet the gym leader Aloe and her Miruhog.

BW 15 _Shippou Gym Battle! VS Gym Leader Aloe!_ Ash fights Aloe for his second gym badge, Aloe using her Yorterry and Miruhog. Ash is quickly defeated and heads off to the Battle Club in order to train for his rematch.

That nigh Team Rocket break into the museum and swap the fake meteorite for the real one.

BW 16 _Shippou Gym Rematch! Explosive New Move!_ The episode opens with Ash training Tepig and Oshshawatt and the local Battle Club in preparation for his rematch with Aloe and in the process learn Aqua Jet and Nitro Charge.

Ash then has his rematch with Aloe who again uses her Miruhog and her newly evolved Yorterry. Ash emerges victorious and earns the Basic Badge.

On a side note Team Rocket do not show up in this episode making this episode the only one besides the pilot they haven't appeared in.

BW 17 _The Wild Child that Hatched From The Egg!_ Ash's egg hatches into a Zuruggu and hilarity ensues.

BW 18 _Yaguruma Forest! Kurumiru and Arti!_ The gang encounters Arti, the leader of Castelia City as well as a Kurumiru.

BW 14 also featured a trailer for upcoming things in 2011 which contained stuff already mentioned however it did show us that Team Rocket will encounter Team Plasma Resort Desert and that Giovanni will be coming to the Unova region.

It also revealed that on February 3rd there will be one-hour special featuring Ash's former travelling companions Brock and Dawn and will follow up on their individual journeys after parting ways with Ash. However apparently Ash himself will not physically appearing in these episodes.

Brock has returned to Pewter City before continuing his quest to become a Pokémon doctor however a crisis arises and he has to protect Pewter City Gym from a Nurse Joy who I suspect is the one EP42.

Meanwhile Dawn meanwhile is returning to Hearthome City and her Cyndaquil has evolved into Quilava.

CoroCoro also revealed the air date of Victini and the Black Hero, with the movie being released on July 16th, 2011. This makes it yet another movie to be released during the month of July. Two known events will take place to coincide with the release of the movie.

Also several names for the western release of Black and White have been announced, not just the games Pokémon but also moves and one of its locations. First the Issu region is dead; from now on the region will be called Unova.

Tsutarja will be called Snivy.

Pokabu will be called Tepig.

Mijuumaru will be called Oshawott.

Yanappu will be called Pansage.

Baoppu will be called Pansear

Hiyappu will be called Panpour.

Mamepato will be called Pidove and its ability Pigeon Breast is now called Big Pecks.

Meguroco will be called Sandile.

Shimama will be called Blitzle.

Chillarmyis will be called Minccino.

Giaru will be called Klink.

Hihidaruma will be called Darmanitan.

Gigaiath will be called Gigalith.  
Minezumi will be called Patrat.

Musharna will be called Musharna.

Koromori will be called Woobat

Mogurew will be called Drilbur

Desukaan will be called Cofagrigus

Gothiruselle will be called Gothitelle

Ranculus will be called Reuniclus

Kibago will be called Axew

Wargle will be called Braviary

Hiun City will now be called Castelia City.

The regional Professor Araragi is going to be called Professor Juniper.  
The female rival Bel is going to be called as Bianca.

Makomo who you meet in Sanyou City will be called Fennel.

The ability's Brute Force, Dust Proof, Sand Paddle, Sand Power and Overconfident have been changed to Sheer Force, Overcoat, Sand Rush, Sand Force and Moxie.

The attacks Wild Bolt, Go Ahead, Double Chop, Freefall and Sweep Slap have been changed to Wild Charge, After You, Dual Chop, Sky Drop and Tail Slap.

I will be using those names from this point onwards once more names for the Pokémon people and locations come through I will be using those as well. And my advice to everyone on the Sereibii boards who are throwing a hissy fit over the name changes is to grow up and get over it.

And finally the last piece of news is that the western versions of Pokémon Black and White is going to be March.

Next time: Two hearts that beat as one, Jaden and Alexis

Pokémon, Get Together


	21. Two Hearts That Beat as One

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
'Blah'- Thoughts  
Blah - Pokedex info

* * *

_Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!_

Chapter 20: Two hearts that beat as one, Jaden and Alexis

Another day had arisen on Academy Island as our hero, Jaden Yuki, emerged from his room ready to meet whatever challenges the day would present. As he descended the stairs he noticed someone hanging around outside the dorm.

A girl with black hair that reaches midway down her back clad in the usual Entei girls uniform although she had also had on tight black pants that reach down just past her knees under her skirt.

"Hey there." The brunette called out to her catching her attention.

Seeing her face the first thing that caught Jaden's attention was that her eyes were different colours, the right one being blue and the left one brown.

"Hey yourself." The girl replied, just then a sly grin spread across her lips, "Well well, who'd have thunk it. Of all the people I could meet I run into you."

"Huh?" Jaden exclaimed.

"You're Jaden Yuki, the Entei dorm's number one hot shot trainer. Don't worry about not knowing me, I'm new here." The girl said, "Shyan Richards, but if you want you can call me Shy."

"Oh…nice to meet you." Jaden replied.

There was a few moments of silence, Shyan could tell that Jaden wanted to say something however was hesitant to do so. "Um Shy, can I ask you something?" Jaden asked.

"What is it?" Shyan replied.

"So uh, what's with the eyes?" Jaden asked.

"What, you've never met a person with heterochromatic eyes before?" Shyan said.

"Hetro-what?" Jaden said in a confused tone that earned a groan Shyan.

"Look it's why I was born with have different coloured eyes ok."

"Um ok." Jaden said, clearly not totally understanding what Shyan had just said.

"So why are you hanging around here anyway?" Jaden asked.

"I'm supposed to be meeting a friend of mine." Shyan replied, "We haven't battled one another since we got to this island and were gonna see how much we'd improved and take notes on what we could improve on."

"Wow that sounds pretty neat." Jaden replied.

"Yeah, well it would have been." Shyan said, her features then shifted into a scowl, "It would have been if he'd shown up when he was supposed to. Which was AN HOUR AGO!"

"Whoa," Jaden exclaimed, "So, er…what was he doing to make you wait?"

"He went to the library, wanted to look up something." Shyan replied, "He was supposed to be straight back here once he was done."

There was a pregnant silence, just then Jaden's face lit up. "Hey I know, why don't we go find this guy and if we don't find him then I'll battle with you." The brunette told her.

"Really, you'd do that?" Shyan replied.

"Sure, I'm always up for battling with new people." Jaden told her.

A smile formed on Shyan's lips, "Ok, you're on." The two trainers headed towards the main Academy building.

* * *

Inside the library Alexis was searching the large room for the particular book she was searching for, it was a book about notable Pokémon Coordinators and the combinations that had made them famous. Whilst Alexis liked to create her own combinations she felt that it was important to learn about these talented trainers and be inspired by them and the work they had done.

The book she sought however was nowhere to be found, it wasn't on the shelves and according to the libraries database it hadn't been checked out either.

After ten minutes of unsuccessful searching the blond was just about ready to give up, her sorted tome was beyond her reach for the time being, she turned to leave when from around the corner something collided with the blond causing her to fall to the ground with a nasty bump.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." Looking up Alexis saw a guy of slim build with black hair and green eyes, a scar above the right one, clad in the stranded Entei uniform who was offering his hand to her. Accepting his hand Alexis was pulled up back to her feet.

"Sorry about that, guess I was so engrossed in my book that I wasn't paying attention." The guy said, he then held up the book that he'd been reading, the book just happened to be the same one that Alexis had been looking for.

"That's book."

"Oh this?" the guy said, "Not surprised you want this, it's a very informative good book. Definitely worth a read."

He the extended his hand to her, "Chris Raven."

"Alexis Rhodes." Alexis replied as she took his hand and shook it, Chris's eyes then widened. "Alexis Rhodes, you mean you're 'the' Alexis Rhodes. Wow Suicune's Sakura Queen."

Alexis groaned, "I hate that title, I have no idea why people call me that."

Chris let out a chuckle. "So, you a coordinator?" Alexis asked.

"Me, oh no." Chris replied, "However I do like combining moves together and watching coordinators contest are great for inspiration."

Just then the dark haired student looked at his watch and the colour drained from his face as his expression fell. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap, I'm late…I'm so late. Shy is gonna crucify me."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"I was supposed to meet a friend of mine an hour ago but I lost track of time, now she's gonna kill me for keeping her waiting." Chris said, anime tears rolling down his face.

"Tell you what, I'll come with you and you can say you were held up because of me." Alexis said.

"Really, you'd do that?" Chris said, sounding hopeful.

"Sure." Alexis replied. A grin spread across Chris's face, he then turned to leave. "Aren't you forgetting something." Alexis said, Chris looked over his shoulder with a confused look on his face, "The book, its reference material only remember."

"Oh yeah." Chris chuckled sheepishly; the then set it down on the nearest table. The pair then left the library.

* * *

Jaden and Shyan trip to the academy building was mostly silent and it was making Jaden a little antsy. "So…um…so what kind of guy is this friend of yours?" he asked wanting to break the silence.

"You mean Chris, he's a pretty good guy. Been friends for a pretty long time." Shyan replied, "he's also a pretty good trainer, really likes Pokémon."

"Wow, I'd like to meet this Chris guy, and battle him."

Shyan looked over at her companion and chuckled, "I'd think the two of you would get on pretty well."

Soon enough the pair found themselves standing outside the Academy building, "Well, here we are." Jaden said.

"Yep." Shyan said plainly, she then caught our hero completely by surprise by yelling at the top of her lungs, "CHRIS, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE. GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE!"

A few seconds later the doors opened and Alexis walked out with Chris doing his best to hide behind her (and doing a rather poor job of it). Chris peered out from behind Alexis and saw the fuming features of his best friend, "Um, hey Shy. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" he asked in a nervous tone.

Shyan response was to dash towards the Ebony haired Entei and deliver a mighty punch to the young man's jaw that sent him flying.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU KEPT ME WAITING FOR A WHOLE HOUR." She yelled at him.

Chris meanwhile just sat there, his hands in a praying position, saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

All the while Jaden and Alexis looked on with a bemused expression on their faces. "Um…interesting relationship those two have." Jaden commenting.

"Interesting is not the word I'd use." Alexis said, "Sooo, that's Shyan?"

"Yep." Jaden replied, "And that's Chris."

"Yep." Alexis replied.

As soon as both Chris and Shyan had calmed down the foursome were walking through the woods surrounding the building.

"Well that was…interesting." Jaden commented.

"Ah don't worry about it, that kind of stuff happens all the time." Chris replied.

"O…kay…" Jaden said, "Anyway, I'm Jaden Yuki."

"Yeah I know you; I've seen you round the dorm but never really got the chance to talk to you." Chris replied, "Although I have seen a few of your battles, the one you had with Chazz was pretty intense. I'd like to battle you myself one of these days."

"Really!" Jaden said sounding excited, "Dude, I want to battle you to. Shyan told me you were really good."

"Oh she did, did she?" Chris said, the excitement in his voice growing all the time, "So what you say Jaden, you wanna battle?"

"You really need to ask." Jaden replied, "Let's do it."

Over to the side both girls rolled their eyes. "Boys, they have such a one track mind." Alexis commented.

"Tell me about it." Shyan replied, she then glanced over at Alexis, "Although a battle does sound like a pretty good idea and I can't say I wouldn't mind taking a crack at you, after all you are Suicune's Sakura Queen."

"How about we have a tag duel then." Jaden suggested, "Since we all want to battle it's the simplest solution, we'll have a tag match so that way we can all compete."

"Hmm, a simple and effective solution." Chris said, "Count me in."

"Sounds fine with me." Shyan added. "Great, I know the perfect place where we can fight." Jaden said in excited tone, he then dashed off into the woods forcing the other three to chase after him.

"Hey Jaden, wait up." Shyan called out to our hero.

"Hey Chris, can I ask you something?" Alexis asked.

"Sure." Chris replied. "If you don't mind me asking how you got that scar?" the blond inquired.

"Oh this." Chris said touching the scar that ran above his right eye, "Now there's quite a story."

* * *

"_A few years ago me and Shyan were in a forest near to our hometown."_

The two are walking through the woods, Chris resembles Bruce Lee clad in the yellow track suit with the black stripes. Shyan is wearing a pink kimono with white flower petals printed on it; at their side is a Bagon and a Gible. The back drop is that of rows of cherry blossom trees.

"_Then from out of nowhere a flock of Fearow and ah….um…an Ursaring came out of the woods and attacked us."_

A flock of ten Fearows and an Ursaring emerge from the tree line and rushed at the foursome.

"_When they attacked the Fearow's managed to separate me from Shyan and she was like 'Help me Chris help me'."_

The bird Pokémon dived at the two humans and Chris pushed Shyan out of the way only to be set upon by the Urasring who grabbed her and tossed her into a tree.

_"So I was like 'Don't worry Shyan, I'll save you', and me and the Pokémon leapt into action busting out some seriously awesome kung fu moves which drove the Fearow off."_

(Insert stereotypical 70's kung fu movie action scene complete with Chris making 'whaaa' and 'cheearrr' noises here.)

"_Just then the Ursaring attacked and rushed at me, taking a swipe with those big claws. I tried to duck out of the way but I wasn't quick enough and it managed to snag me."_

The Hibernation Pokémon lunges at Chris and lashes out with its claws. As it does Chris leans backwards in order to avoid Ursaring's attack however one of its claws manages to catch him just above the eye causing the ebony haired guy to let out a 'ghaaa' of pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"_Just then both Gible and Bagon came to my rescue and unleashed a double Flamethrower on the bear."_

Both dragon types appear and unleashed a stream of flames from their jaws which knocked Ursaring back.

"_That allowed me to get back to my feet and together we managed to drive Ursaring off."_

Chris jumped back to his feet and unleashed a mighty punch, his fist covered by a burning aura, at Ursaring at the same time Gible charged forward, its body becomes enveloped in a light blue aura with the same coloured streaks whilst Bagon rushed forward leaving behind a yellow trail of energy, both of them then slammed into Ursaring with great force. The combined attack caught Ursaring in the gut and was sent flying into the air and over the horizon.

Just then Shyan ran up to Chris. _"Chris, you saved me."_ She said a small blush on her face, she then reached up and touched the bloody scar that was on his face, _"But you got hurt." _

_"Don't worry Shy, as long as you are safe then this scar is of no consequence."_ He told her.

_"Oh Chris, my hero."_ Shyan said, she then wrapped her arms and around Chris and embraced him.

Just then she looked up at him and he looked back at her, and leaned in towards one another their lips inching ever closer.

* * *

Back in reality Chris's daydream was suddenly shattered when a fist connected with the top of his head which knocked him to the ground. Looking up he found a fuming Shyan standing there.

"What. Was. That?" she said in sweet yet creepy tone, all the while her still clenched fist shaking, "That's not what happened you lying bastard. First, there was only one Fearow and no Ursaring. Second, how dare you make me out to be some damsel in distress? And finally you got that scar cos you were stupid."

"I'm sorry." Chris squeaked out.

"Interesting way you treat your boyfriend." Alexis commented.

This caught both Chris and Shyan off guard. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND."/ "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." They both cried out at the same time, the pair then glanced at one another only for them to instantly look away both sporting a serious blush on both their faces.

"Um Shy and I are just friends, plus we've known each other for so long it would be kinda weird if we started dating." Chris said in a rambling way, "Er not that it would be a bad thing if she was my, y'know, um girlfriend of course…but…"

"Chris, shut up." Shyan told him, "Lets…lets go find Jaden, have our battle and forget we ever had this conversation."

"R…right." Chris replied, he then got to his feet and he and the ebony haired girl walked off.

As they did Alexis watched them a sly grin on her face, _'Oh yeah, those two are so crushing on each other.'_

She then headed after them. After a few minutes the trio managed to catch up with Jaden who led them to a clearing in the forest.

"Well here we are, neat huh." Jaden said as his companions took in the right.

"It's certainly…something." Shyan commenting as she took in the sight of all the smashed rocks and broken logs.

"This place is great." Chris said with more enthusiasm them his companion.

"Yeah, this is my own personal training field." Jaden said a cheesy grin on his face and his arms folded behind his head.

Alexis was going to point that she doubted that the brunette was the first to know about this place but decided to hold her tongue.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road then." Jaden said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good to me." Chris replied matching Jaden's tone, "So how should we do this?"

"How about a best of three match, we'll each use three Pokémon and the first team to win two rounds wins." Alexis suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Shyan said, "Ok, since this is a tag match then let's have me and Chris VS you two."

"Alright, me and Alexis as a team. This will be totally sweet." Jaden said excitedly.

"Yeah right. Me and Shyan have trained with one another since we were little kids, we know each other's moves and style inside and out." Chris retorted in a smug tone, "You two don't stand a chance."

"Ohh, someone sounds confident." Jaden said.

"Alright children, let's all take and deep breath and calm down." Alexis said stepping in between the two, "Instead of spending the energy you're using for trash talking and save it for the battle."

The two boys shot one another glance before taking their place on the battlefield alongside their partner.

All four trainers stared at one another from across the battlefield, Jaden and Alexis on the right side and Chris and Shyan on the left, as they selected their first Pokémon.

"Zangoose, go…"/"Delcatty, battle dance…" Both Jaden and Alexis cried as they threw their pokeballs, from the devises emerged Jaden's white mongoose Pokémon as well as a tan coloured cat like creature with pointed, whisker-like protrusion on its purple a ears as well as a purple ruff like collar with three tufts of fur at the tips and a purple flower-like tuft of hair on the tip of its tail.

"What's that?" Jaden wondered he then got out his pokedex.

_Delcatty, the Prim Pokémon. The evolved form of Skitty. __It dislikes dirty places. It often searches for a comfortable place in which to groom itself._

"Whoa, you evolved your Skitty Alexis." Jaden said to his partner.

Chris and Shyan glanced at one another, "Ekans/Serviper, let's go…" they cried and two snake like Pokémon appeared, one that Jaden and Alexis were familiar with from interacting with Chazz whilst the other was a shorter purple one with patches of yellow on its body, its eyes underbelly and tail rattle as well as a band around its neck.

Jaden got out his pokedex again.

_Ekans, the __Snake Pokémon__. It always hides in grass. When first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful, but harmless._

The instant they saw one another both Zangoose and Serviper began hissing at one another.

"Let's get this party started." Jaden proclaimed, "Zangoose, use Slash…" Zangoose charged at Serviper, its claws raised ready to swipe at its lifelong enemy.

"Serviper, use Dig to dodge it …" Shyan ordered, her Pokémon burrowed into the ground to avoid Zangoose's attack.

"Ekans, use Poison Fang…" Chris commanded and his Pokémon lunged at Zangoose, its fangs glowing purple.

"Delcatty, Shockwave…" Alexis ordered.

Delcatty's tail became surrounded in light blue electricity and fired a beam of yellow electricity at Ekans from its tail, the mass of electrical energy struck Ekans bring its attack to a halt.

Just then the ground beneath Zangooses feet began shaking and Seviper emerged from the earth, the serpent sinking its teeth into Zangooses flesh.

"Zangoose!" Jaden cried out as he watched as his Pokémon cried out in pain, "Quick, shake it off with Close Combat!"

Zangoose then unleashed a barrage of strikes at the Fang Snake Pokémon and managed to shake it loose. Elsewhere on the battlefield the battle between Delcatty and Ekans was also raging.

"Delcatty, use Solar Beam!" Alexis commanded and energy began gathering in the purple fluff on its tail.

"Ekans now's your chance. Dark Pulse…" Chris told his Pokémon who then launched the now familiar Dark type attack which struck Delcatty and knocked her backwards, the Prim Pokémon then fired a white beam of energy from its mouth at Ekans.

"Ekans, use Stockpile…" Chris ordered and a faint red aura appeared Pokémon's body seconds before Delcatty's attack connected with it.

"Nice move there Alexis." Chris complimented the blond, "That Solar Beam looked pretty powerful."

"Thanks, nice use of Stockpile there." Alexis replied, "Delcatty, use Blizzard…" A large burst of cold wind and snow balls was launched from Delcatty's mouth at Ekans.

"Ekans, use Stockpile again!" Ekans's body glowed red again seconds before the icy attack struck it.

"Nice job, now use Swallow…" Chris ordered, a glowing red-ish orange orb appeared in Ekans's throat which spread throughout the serpent's body healing the damage it had taken from Delcatty's attacks.

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw…" Jaden commanded, his Pokémon claws began crackling with blueish-white sparks as it rushed at the opponent.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail…" Shyan ordered and the blade on the tip of the serpent's tail began glowing purple as the two Pokémon lashed out at one another, each blow striking the other and knocking them both backwards.

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw…" Jaden ordered.

"Delcatty, use Shockwave…" Alexis added.

Zangoose's claws began sparking again whilst electrical energy began being generated by Delcatty's tail.

"Ekans/Seviper, use Glare!" Chris and Shyan cried out at the same time, both Ekan's and Serviper's made threatening faces at their eyes glowed red, a similar red glow appeared around Zangoose and Delcatty, their bodies sparking halting their attacks.

"What the heck…" Jaden exclaimed.

"Damnit, both Delcatty and Zangoose are paralysed." Alexis cursed.

"Now Serviper, use Poison Tail…"

"Ekans, use Dark Pulse…" both Shyan and Chris commanded, both their Pokémon obeyed and moved into finish off their opponents.

Seviper's glowing tail swiped at Zangoose whilst Ekan's fired off a burst of black and purple energy at Delcatty, both Zangoose were thrown off their feet and crashed to the ground where they skidded along for a few meters before coming to a halt. Once the dust settled both Zabgoose and Delcatty were revealed to be KO'd.

"Alright, we did it." Chris cheered; he then looked over at Shyan who flashed him a smirk.

All four trainers then recalled their Pokémon to their respective pokeballs before making their next selections.

"Charmeleon/Bayleef, go!" Both Chris and Shyan cried as they threw a pokeball each releasing their next two Pokémon, One was the evolved Chikorita whilst the other was a red bipedal, reptilian creature with a long tail with a flame burning on the tip. Jaden instantly checked his pokedex.

_Charmeleon, the __Flame Pokémon__. The evolved form of Charmander. __It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins._

"So, two evolved starters huh." The brunette commented, "This should be interesting.

Both he and Alexis threw the pokeballs containing their next Pokémon and, to everyone's shock and amazement, two identical Pokémon appeared.

Both had a white body with what looked like a skirt around their waists with skinny, green legs poking out of it. Atop its head was green 'hair' with what looked like two red horns sticking out of it and a pair of red eyes.

"Whoa, both our Pokémon evolved." Jaden said as he pulled out his pokedex again.

_Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. The evolved form of Ralts. If its Trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about._

"Sooo, you both have the same Pokémon…" Chris commented.

Just then Shyan began chuckling, "Y'know something like that does seem like something people in love would do." Shyan commented which caused both Jaden and Alexis to blush.

"Anywho, Beyleef use Energy Ball…" Chris commanded.

"Charmeleon, Slash…" Shyan added.

Green energy began forming in Beyleef's mouth and was fired as a large orb whilst Charmeleon charged with its claws glowing.

"Kirlia, use Teleport!" Jaden and Alexis both ordered, both Kirlia's body began glowing with multicolour energy and began to fade until all that was left was a light blue outline and vanished avoiding both Beyleef and Charemeleon's . The pair then reappeared seconds later.

"Not bad." Shyan commented, "Charemeleon Flamethrower…" the familiar stream of flames was released from her fire type's jaws.

"Kirlia, use Psychic!" Jaden commanded, with glowing eyes Kirlia released a burst of psychic energy at the flames and redirected them at Bayleef.

"Quick Bayleef, Protect!" Chris ordered and an energy barrier formed around the grass type, the fire collided with the barrier but was unable to penetrate it.

"Kirlia, Signal Beam…" Alexis ordered and her Kirlia launched a multi-coloured beam of energy with struck Bayleef knocking the grass type back.

"Nice move Alexis." Jaden complimented his partner.

"No problem, thanks to that redirected Flamethrower Chris was forced to use Protect. However Protect can only block one attack, leaving his Bayleef vulnerable to Signal Beam." Alexis said.

"Huh, cleaver move." Shyan said sounding impressed.

"Yeah, well maybe we should show these two some of our best moves." Chris replied.

"Sure, I'm down with that." Shyan said.

"OK then, Bayleef use Razor Leaf…" Chris ordered.

"Charmeleon, use Fire Spin…" Shyan added.

Bayleef swung its head and dozens of shuriken like leaves were fired at the two Kirlia's, at the same time more flames spewed forth from Charmeleon's mouth which surrounded both Kirlia's in a swirling mass of flames and leaves which cut into the pair that both seared and cut them.

"Kirlia!" Jaden called out to his Pokémon as he heard her cry out, "Kirlia, use Psychic!"

"You two Kirlia, use your power to blow it away." Alexis ordered.

Both Psychic types eyes began to glow and a released a powerful burst of psychic energy that blew the mass of flames and leaves and launched it at Charmeleon and Bayleef.

"Bayleef, use Protect." Chris ordered and his Pokémon created an energy barrier to protect itself and Charmeleon.

"Nice move there." Chris told the pair.

"Thanks, combining Fire Spin and Razor Leaf makes for quite a combo." Alexis replied, "Now Kirlia, use Signal Beam on Bayleef…" The male psychic type fired another multi-coloured beam at the grass type.

"Charmeleon, block it with Flamethrower…" Shy ordered and her fire type unleashed another stream of flames from its jaws.

"I don't think so, Kirlia use Charge Beam…" Jaden cried out and his Pokémon fired a beam of electrical energy that collided with the Flamethrower leaving Bayleef to be struck by Signal Beam.

"Chris, time to go for broke." Shyan told her partner.

"Right." The dark haired trainer replied. "Bayleef, Magical Leaf…"

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower…" The grass type released another barrage of shuriken leaves and the fire type unleashed another burst of flames.

"Kirlia, Psychic…." Both Jaden and Alexis cried out, both their Pokémon unleashed a burst of psychic energy; the two energies collided with one another and with much effort both psychic types managed to hold the combined attack back.

"Nice work you two." Jaden called out, "Now use Charge Beam…." The brunettes Kirlia fired off a beam of electrical energy at the glowing mass launching the combined fire/grass/psychic/electric attack back at Charmeleon and Bayleef who let out a cry before collapsing to the ground KO'd.

"Whoa, that was insane." Shyan commented as she and Chris recalled their Pokémon.

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing." Chris replied, "Nice move there you two."

"Thanks." Jaden replied, "That last round was pretty sweet."

"Don't get too cocky Jay, it not over yet." Shyan said bluntly as she took out her third and final pokeball and Chris did the same.

Both Jaden and Alexis recalled their respective Kirlias and took out their own pokeballs.

"Alright, this is it." Alexis said.

"Yeah, all or nothing." Jaden added, "That good for you?"

"You really need to ask." Chris replied, he and Shyan threw their pokeballs and from them emerged a Gabite and a Salamence. Both dragon types glanced at one another momentarily and, although they couldn't be sure, both Jaden and Alexis swore they saw the dragon types blush.

"So Salamence and Gabite, some pretty tough opposition." Alexis commented.

"Yeah, but still it just gets me more pumped." Jaden replied he then took out a pokeball, "Let's do this Alexis."

"Right." Alexis said as she took out her own pokeball and they tossed them.

From Alexis's pokeball emerged a large blue Pokémon with both mammalian and reptilian features with a thick tail and mouse-like ears atop its head. A series of spikes ran down its back and a horn jutted out of its forehead.

Jaden's Pokémon was a large purple creature which had a similar build to the Pokémon that Alexis had sent out only the horn on its forehead and tail were longer.

Both Jaden and Alexis pulled out their respective pokedex's.

_Nidoqueen, the __Drill Pokémon. The final form of Nidoran__. It uses its scaly rugged body to seal the entrance of its nest and protect its young from predators._

_Nidoking, the __Drill Pokémon__. The final form of Nidoran__. __It swings its big tail around during battle. If its foe flinches, it will charge with its sturdy body._

"Huh, Nidoking and Nidoqueen." Chris said, a devious smile on his lips.

"Oh yeah, those two are so in love." Shyan added offhandedly.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE." Both Jaden and Alexis cried out.

"As much I could continue with this cos it's so much fun, Salamane Dragonbreath…" Shyan ordered, her large blue dragon released a stream of greenish mist from its mouth.

"Gabite, follow it up with Flamethrower…" Chris added, his dragon/land shark released a stream of flames from its jaws.

"Nidoqueen, Ice Beam…" Alexis ordered, an orb of icy energy formed on the tip of the Drill Pokémon's horn which was fired as a beam of icy blue energy.

"Nidoking, Stone Edge…" Jaded added, two blue rings appeared around Nidoking's body of rocks which vanished and several stones appeared which were fired at the enemy. The four attacks then collided creating a large burst of energy which buffeted the area.

"Nice move there, those attacks had some serious power behind them." Jaden complimented Chris and Shyan.

"Thanks, your attacks weren't too shabby either." Chris replied, "Gabite, use Dragon Rush…" Gabite took to the air and flew towards Nidoking its body enveloped in a light blue aura as it did.

"Nidoking, Earth Power!" Jaden ordered, with a cry Nidoking's body became engulfed in a yellow aura and slammed its foot causing it to crack and a column of earth rose up and caught Gabite in the chest knocking it out of the air.

"Salamence, Headbutt!" Shyan ordered, her Pokémon hurtled towards Nidoking.

"Nidoqueen, Body Slam!" Alexis commanded, the blue Drill Pokémon leapt into the air and slammed into Salamence halting its attack.

"Alright Alexis, that move was sweet." Jaden complimented his partner.

"Thanks but stay focused Jaden, Chris and Shyan are certainly not trainers to be taken likely."

On the other side of the field Chris and Shyan glanced at one another." Well, seems that the rumours don't lie." Chris said, "Both Jaden and Alexis are certainly as good as their reputation."

"I'm glad; it would be boring if they didn't provide a challenge." Shyan added, "So kid gloves off then?"

"Just what is was thinking." Chris replied.

"OK then, Gabite Dig!"/"Salamence, Fly!" Both Chris and Shyan ordered, Gabite dived into the earth and Salamence spread its wings and took to the air.

_'What are they up to?'_ Alexis wondered, "Nidoqueen, brace yourself."

"Huh." Jaden said in a confused tone.

Just then dived towards the two Nido's but they managed to avoid it. However it turned out to be a decoy, whilst they were distracted by Salamence Gabite emerged from the ground and unleashed a Flamethrower at the two Poison/Ground types.

"Now Salamence, Draco Meteor!" Shyan ordered, a orb of orange energy appeared in Salamence's belly which moved up its throat and fired from its mouth into the air which exploded and into dozens of smaller pieces that rained down on both Nidoking and Nidoqueen, Gabite avoiding it by burrowing it back into the ground.

"Whoa, that was nuts?" Jaden exclaimed.

"First distracting us with Fly so Gabite can use a Dig/Flamethrower combo then Salamence uses Draco Meteor finishes the job." Alexis said, more to herself then to Jaden, "Those two certainly know how to play to the other's strengths."

Just then a groaning was heard and slowly both Nidoking and Nidoqueen got back to their feet.

"Wow, I must say that those two are pretty tough. Being able to take our Dragon Rain combo and get back up is kinda rare." Chris said.

"Maybe but from the looks of things they won't be much longer." Shyan commented.

"Nidoking, are you alright?" Jaden called out to his Pokémon who let out a groan in response. He then looked over at Alexis, "What about you're Nidoqueen Alexis?"

"Don't worry, my Nidoqueen can take it." Alexis replied, "However we have to find a way to break up their combinations, if we get hit like that again it's all over."

"Right, um…how are we gonna do that exactly?" Jaden asked.

Alexis didn't say anything, as much as she wanted to assure her partner that she had a plan to win right now she couldn't see anyway of doing so. For now she'd just have to wait and hope that her Pokémon could hold on long enough for a chance to present itself.

"What you think Shyan, time to finish them off?" Chris asked.

"You read my mind." Shyan replied, "Salamence, use Double Edge!" Salamence's rushed towards Nidoqueen, its body becoming enveloped in a greenish aura.

"Gabite, Dragon Rush!" Chris ordered, his Pokémon once more took to the air and dashed towards Nidoking.

"Nidoking, use Focus Blast!" Jaden cried out, an orb of glowing whitish blue energy formed between Nidokings hands which it launched at Gabite which struck the Cave Pokémon and knocked it out of the air.

"Nidoqueen, Superpower!" Alexis ordered, Nidoqueen's body became enveloped in a light blue aura. Raising its arms above its head the Drill Pokémon delivered a mighty blow on Salamence.

"Nice move there Alexis." Jaden complimented his partner.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself." Alexis replied.

"Not bad, they managed to stop out big finisher." Chris commented.

"Yeah, although I wouldn't call that our big finisher." Shyan replied.

"What you think Shy, what say we give them another taste of our combo moves?" Chris said.

"You read my mind." Shyan replied, "Let's go with Burning Earth."

"Sure, been a while since we last used Burning Earth." Chris said, "Alright then, Gabite use Dig…" the Cave Pokémon burrowed once more into the ground.

"Salamence, Fly…" Shyan ordered and the blue Dragon Pokémon took to the air.

"What are they doing now?" Jaden wondered aloud.

"They must be going for another combo attack." Alexis said, "Better get ready."

Just then Gabite emerged from the ground behind the two Drill Pokémon, Nidoking swung at the blue Pokémon only for it to dive back into its hole. This happened several more times with Gabite emerging from the ground only to retreat when either Nidoking or Nidoqueen tried to strike the Dragon/Ground type.

_'Just what are they up to.'_ Alexis wondered, _'Why bother sending Gabite in if its not going to engage either of our Pokémon?'_

"They seem a little confused Chris." Shyan commented.

"So they do Shyan, maybe we shouldn't keep them hanging any longer." Chris replied, "Now Gabite, use Flamethrower!"

Just then large jets of flames erupted from the holes in the ground.

"What the?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Salamence, use Dragonbreath…" Shyan ordered, her winged dragon released another stream of greenish mist from its jaws which struck both Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

"Damnit, that's what they were up to." Alexis cursed, "They used Gabite's Dig first as a distraction and also to set up a way to trap us with Flamethrower so we wouldn't escape. Then Salamence finished the job with Dragonbreath."

"Glad you liked our combo Alexis; it's certainly not an easy thing to pull off." Chris said.

Alexis didn't say anything in response, she tried to maintain a neutral expression as she analysed what had just happened. _'Ok Shyan and Chris are certainly an effective tag team; there's no way to deny that. They know each others strengths and how to play on them.'_ She glanced over at her partner, _'Jaden and I don't have that luxury, but still we need to find a way to use our Pokémon's strengths as effectively as Chris and Shyan do. To do that we need to break up their combo's.'_

"Hey Alexis, are you ok?" Jaden asked, his voice snapping the blond coordinator out of her musing, "You kinda zoned out there."

"I was not zoning out Jaden." Alexis retorted, "And yes, I'm fine."

"That's good. Anyway I just realised something." Jaden said, "Both times when Shyan and Chris used their combo's they told Salamence and Gabite to use Fly and Dig, before using their combos they made sure their Pokémon were out of range first."

A shocked expression spread over Alexis's face as what Jaden had just told her sank in, "Jaden…your right. It's so simple; how did I miss it. They always make sure their Pokémon are out of range before using their combo." Over on the other side of the field Chris and Shyan both looked impressed.

"Ah so they figured out." Shyan commented.

"Yeah, one of the few that has. Its amazing people can miss something so obvious." Chris replied, "Still doesn't mean they're gonna win though."

"Very true." Shyan said, "Salamence, Dragonbreath…"

"Gabite, use Slash…" Chris added.

Salamence released another burst of greenish smoke from its jaws whilst Gabite charged forward, both its claws glowing.

"Nidoqueen, counter with Ice Beam…" Alexis ordered.

"Nidoking, Focus Blast…" Jaden ordered.

The blue Poison/Earth type created another icy orb on the tip of its horn that was fired as a beam of energy. Nidoking meanwhile created several blue energy rings around its body that changed into pieces of stone. The two Pokémon launched their attacks at Salamence and Gabite, the beam of ice colliding with Dragonbreath whilst Stone Edge managed to halt Gabite's attack.

"How'd you like that one guys." Jaden said.

"Not bad Jay, but it'll take more then that to beat us." Shyan retorted, she then glanced at her watch, "Chris, lets wrap this up. It's almost time for lunch."

"Gotcha." Chris replied.

"I'd like to see you try, the only way to beta us is with your combo's and we already figured out how they work." Jaden said firmly.

"Maybe but there's a major difference between figuring out how our combo's work and being able to stop them. Unless you can do that there's no way you two can win." Shyan said in a matter-o-fact way, "Salamence, Fly!" Her dragon took to the air once more.

"Gabite, use Dig!" Chris ordered, his Pokémon once again burrowed into the earth.

"Here they go again." Alexis sighed, "Thanks Jaden, you just had to goad them didn't you."

"Hey no worries Lex, I got this covered." Jaden told her, a grin on his face, "Nidoking, Earthquake…" Nidoking stomped its foot on the ground creating a shockwave that shook the surrounding area and caused the ground to crack revealing a very surprised looking Gabite.

"Finish it Nidoking, Focus Blast…" Nidoking created another energy orb and launched it at the Dragon/Earth type catching it in the head; a large explosion then followed sending Gabite crashing into the ground.

"Gabite, no!" Chris cried out to his fallen Pokémon who lay there KO'd.

"Alright." Jaden cheered, "That's one down, with Gabite their combo's are smashed."

Chris was silent as he recalled Gabite, he then stared at the pokeball in his hand. "Don't worry about it Chris." The sound of Shyan's voice snapped Chris out of his state, "You did fine. I can handle things from here. Salamence, Draco meteor…"

Salamance fired another orange energy orb into the air which exploded and into dozens of small pieces of debris rained down on Nidoking and Nidoqueen knocking them both to the ground.

"Now attack Nidoqueen with Flamethrower…" Shyan ordered and a stream of flames erupted from her dragon's mouth aimed at Alexis's Pokémon. Alexis closed her eyes as she waited for the flames to engulf her Pokémon, however they never came.

Opening her eyes she was greeted by the sight of Jaden's Nidoking standing in front of Nidoqueen using its body to shield her Pokémon from the flames.

"Alexis, go." Jaden told her.

"Nidoqueen, Rock Climb…." Alexis commanded, Nidoqueen slammed its foot into the ground causing a large pillar of rock and dirt to rise up from it.

The female Drill Pokémon charged at the large protrusion and ascended up it at great speed, upon reaching the top Nidoqueen launched herself into the air and above Salamence.

"Nidoqueen, Body Slam…" Dropping down Nidoqueen landed on Salamence's back, the sudden extra weight causing the Dragon type to come crashing down and hitting the ground with considerable force. The dust cleared revealing Salamence was KO'd.

"Alright, we did it." Jaden cheered as Alexis released the breathed she hadn't realised she'd been holding, relieved that the battle was over.

On the other side of the field Shyan fished out her Salamence's pokeball, "Thank you Salamence, you did your best." As she recalled her Pokémon.

"Well we lost." Chris said, "Guess we'll just have to get back to work and come up with some new strategies and moves."

"Sounds like fun." Shyan replied.

"Hey guys." Jaden called out, "You two were awesome."

"Yeah, that was one of the toughest battles I've ever been in." Alexis added.

"Thanks, you two weren't bad yourselves." Chris replied.

"It was certainly an interesting battle, especially that part at the end." Shyan said.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked. "The way Nidoking shielded Nidoqueen with its own body." Shyan said, just then a devious smile spread across her lips, "It was like…something out of a romance novel, the valiant hero would protect his love from the evils that hounded her."

"Oh yeah." Chris said, taking on the same expression as Shyan, "It was like a couple in love. Maybe they get it from their trainers."

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Both Jaden and Alexis cried, a deep blush spreading across their faces.

* * *

AN Hey out there loyal readers (provided you haven't abandoned me cos I've rather slow about updating), yeah I know its been a while since I last posted. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait so please send in your comments.

Anyway I want to thank Infinite Freedom since Chris and Shyan were his characters, thanks man I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I did a good job portraying your characters.

Anywho anime time-

BW 19 - _Sommelier Showdown! __Dwebble __VS __Dewott__!_ On route to Castelia City Ash Iris and Cilan come across a Pokémon related convenience store and inside Ash notices a line for a sommeliers shop and decides to get a reading and meets a sommelier named Cabernet who claims Ash's relationship with his Pokémon is rotten and he should replace them all.

Turns out Burgundy has history with Cilan and after being defeated by him decided she would get revenge become a greater sommelier then him. She then challenges Cilan to a battle and he defeats her Dewott with his Dwebble and her Sawbuck with his Pansage.

BW 20- _Pikachu VS __Sandile__ VS Ducklette! _Episodeopens with Ash and Iris with training Scraggy and Axew. The ground beneath Ash's feet collapses and meet up with Sandile and Ash realizes it wants to fight Pikachu however before they can start a Ducklett shows up and steals Sandiles glasses and another steals Ash's hat.

After much hi-jinks Ash Pikachu and Sandile corner the two Ducklettes as well as a third who'd stolen Cilan's silverware and during the confrontation Pikachu learns Electo Ball. Once there stolen items are reclaimed Ash and Pikachu battle Sandile who evolves into Krokorok before being 'blasted' off via Pikachu's Electo Ball.

BW 21- Sky_ Arrow Bridge__ and __Gothitelle__!_ Episode begins with Ash swapping Sewaddle for Pidove back into his party before the trio attempt to cross Skyarrow Bridge only to encounter a wild Gothitelle who transports them into a memory of the past. After encounter a woman who is acquainted with the psychic type they are returned to the present and they head off to Castelia City.

BW 22- _Castelia City__! __Venipede__ Panic!_The episode opens with Team Rocket searching for something, presumably the Relic Castle, in the Desert and friends arrive in Castelia City and meet up with Burgh again. A swarm of Venpede converge on Castelia and Ash and the gang have deal with them. During this encounter Ash meets up with Trip again and discovers that he owns a Lampent and his Pidove evolves into Tranquill.

Meanwhile Giovanni arrives in Unova as Team Rocket's plan for the meteorite enters its final stages.  
Ash, Iris and Cilan meet up with Professor Juniper and leave to investigate the unusual activity caused by Team Rocket.

BW 23- _Team __Rocket __VS Team __Plasma__! (Part 1)_

BW 24- _Team __Rocket __VS Team __Plasma__! (Part 2)_ Due to the tragedy that happened in Japan both these episodes were postponed however we've been told they will air at a later date.

BW 25- _Castelia Gym Match, Purehearted Bug Pokémon Battle!_ Following the events of 23/24 Ash returns to Castelia City to battle Burgh in his third Unova Gym match.  
Round 1 is Tepig VS Dwebble, Dwebble takes out Tepig with Rock Wrecker. Ash then sends Sewaddle who defeats Dwebble and evolves into a Swadloon and learns Energy Ball.  
Round 2 is Swadloon vS Whirlpede, Swadloon is able to defeat Whirlpede using String Shot and Energy Ball.  
Round 3 is Swadloon VS Leavanny, Leavanny defeats Swadloon. Ash sends out Pikachu and defeats Leavanny earning Ash the Insect Badge.

Elsewhere James captures a Yamask.

BW 26- _Fishing Conference of __Castelia City__! Fisher __Sommelier__ – __Cilan __Appears!_ Another episode that was postponed, it is set to air on the 23rd of June. All I know is that the gang meet us with Bianca again who joins up with them.

BW 27- _Beware of Cute Faces! __Emolga__ Paralyzes!_ _Iris catches an Emolga. _The gang encounter and Diva Emolga who likes to eat apples. Iris and Bianca get into a competition over who can catch it but it decides to go with Iris for two reasons A) both Iris and Axew are idiots and B) the little bitch thinks she can swindle apples out of Iris.

BW 28- _Emolga VS Snivy! The Volt Change Chaos!_ Groan it's only the second episode it's shown up in and I already hate Emolga, then again I hate Iris so it's appropriate.  
Quick summery- Emolga: super bitch. Iris: annoying bitch. Oshawott: needs to die (or at least vanish for a while). Snivy: Awesome. Bianca leaves at the end of the episode (nooooo, comeback. Don't leave me with Iris).

BW029- _The Scary Story of the Litwick Mansion!_ The gang are walking along when a storm kicks up and take shelter in a mansion they come across which just so happens Team Rocket is using as a base. The mansion is also inhabited by three Litwich and a Lampert who are draining the Rocket trio's life energy. The gang and the Rocket trio team up to defeat the Ghost/Fire types and depart the mansion.  
James's Yamask is revealed to know Shadowball.

BW030- _The Road to Become a Dragon Master!_ The gang come across a girl named Amy who's having trouble with her Druddgion. Iris shows her knowledge of Dragon type Pokémon and reveals she wants to be a 'Dragon Master'. Team Rocket show up and steal Druddgion and Axew but manage to escape. Druddgion learns Draco Meteor and Axew masters Dragon Rage and defeat the Rocket trio.  
James's Yamask is revealed to know Nightshade.

BW031- _The Missing __Scalchop__! __Oshawott's __Biggest Crisis Ever!_ Ash's Oshawott Vs a trainer called Kenyan's Blitzle only for Oshawott to lose its Scalchop in the process. The gang tries and look for it but can't find it. Oshawott tries various replacements's and settles with a large stone shaped like its Scalchop however it's far too heavy for the Water type to lift. Ash puts Oshawott through training in order to be able to lift it. The next day Ash and Oshawott fight Blitzle again only for the stone to shatter but haling it around has increased Oshawott's speed and it able to defeat Blitzle. Episode ends with Axew finding Oshawott's Scalchop and returns it to Oshawott.

BW032- _The Adored Cottonee Rides the Wind!_ Episode opens with another Scraggy VS Axew fight when they run into a wild Conttonee who is trying to attract another of its species only to be shot down. The gang helps it out. Elsewhere Team Rocket are planning to capture all the Cottonee but the gang plus the Cottonee they helped out send them packing. Cottonee gets with the object of its affection and they head off.

Other than that Iris spends the whole episode eating.

BW 033- _Elgyem __and the UFO!_ Umm, I'm really not sure what happened here. As far as I know Cilan takes Ash and Iris to meet a scientist who has an Elgyem who he's trying to return to space. TR show up to steam Elgyem but Ash and co recover the psychic type and cause TR to retreat. Turns out Elgyem wants to stay with the Scientist.

BW 034- _Rival Battle! __Vinillite and Timburr __Compete in a Battle!_ Ash and Trips 3rd battle.  
Round 1 Snivy VS Servine- Snivy tries using Attract but Servine avoids it and defeats Snivy.  
Round 2 Oshawott VS Timburr- Oshawott uses Aqua Jet but messes it up. Trip points out that Oshawott close its eyes when it uses Aqua Jet. Oshawott defeats Timburr.  
Round 3 Tepig VS Vinillite- double KO.

BW 035- _Palpitoad, Stunfisk! Battle at the Waterfront!_ In order to rescue the gang's Pokémon who got poisoned by a group of Foongus, Oshawott must bring back herbs that grown at the bottom of the pond. However, he can't see underwater, and an angry Stunfisk and Palpitoad attacked him and ravaged the territory. How will he face this critical situation?

Ash's Oshawott overcomes his fear of opening eyes underwater and perfects Aqua Jet.  
Ash captures a Palpitoad.  
Cilan captures a Stunfisk.

BW 036- _The Dragon Buster Appears! Iris and __Excadrill__! _Iris encounters a rude trainer named Langley, a self proclaimed Dragon Buster, who is targeting Dragon trainers. She curb stomps Axew and Excadrill with her Beartic.

Back story on Excadrill, Iris caught it as a Drillbur and evolved after an impressive winning steak until she challenged Opelucid City's Gym Leader Drayden and lost to his Haxorus, Excadrill lost faith in Iris believing she only cared about winning. Iris and Excadrill reconnect with one another and Excadrill learns Focus Blast.

Next morning Iris re-challenges Langley which results in a draw.

BW 037-_Roggenrola__! Let's Fire the __Flash Cannon__!_ Ash and co come across a wild Roggenrola which Ash tries to capture it but fails.

Later they help it save other Roggenrola from Team Rocket, after being healed at the Pokémon Centre Roggenrola challenges Ash and Ash captures it.

BW 038- _Connoisseur__-Detective __Cilan__! __Audino __Disappearance Case!_ The gang are accused of being Pokémon thieves and learn Audino's have been disappearing from a nearby town.

Teaming up with Officer Jenny and two kids Arata and Rina who own a Solois and Gothita they discover that Team Rocket are behind the theft (big shock) and free the Healing Pokémon and send TR flying.

BW 039- _Fossil Revival! Ancient Mysterious Bird __Archeops__!_ Ash and co are present as Professor Juniper ad Fennel revive the First Bird Pokémon Archen. Archen wants to fly but is unable to so Ash and Iris try to help it out.

Meanwhile Team Rocket receive orders from Dr. Zager to collect the Dream Energy Fennel used to resurrect Archen.

As Ash and Co try and help Archen an ancient plant grows every time Archen uses Screech an its fruit causes Archen to evolve into Archeops allowing it to fly. Team Rocket attacks the lab and tries to steal Archeops but are repelled. Archeops then flies off with a flock of other Archeops that suddenly slow up.

Coming up-

BW 040- _Zorua The Movie! The Legend of the Pokémon Knight! _

BW 041- _Everyone Gathers! Don Battle! _

BW 045?- Apparently Meowth gets fired from Team Rocket (yeah, we'll see how long that lasts) and a Scrafty is gonna be in the episode to.

Next time: Battle of Crashing Tides, Blastoise VS Feraligatror

Pokémon, Get Together


	22. Clashing Tides

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
Blah- Pokedex info

* * *

_Pokémon trainer Jaden. Huh!_

Chapter 21: Clashing Tides, Blastoise VS Feraligatr

It was early morning as Aster Phoenix stood on the balcony connected to his room at the Suicune dorm looking out at the view that stretched out before him, the long stretches of green and scattered trees that led to the south side of the island and the sea that sparkled as it reflected the morning light.

The air still carried the coolness from the previous night but was it wouldn't be long before it was replaced by the warmth of the new day. Knowing that another day of classes lay ahead of him Aster headed back inside to prepare himself for the day a head.

* * *

Later that morning Aster was amongst his friends for the first class of the day which was about battlefields, the subject was taught to students to teach them about the different kinds of terrain that they might encounter and the best ways to battle upon them.

Today the subject was battling on a water battlefield and so Aster along with other students found themselves down at a lagoon on the west side of the island, several large pieces of sticking out of the water which the trainers and Pokémon could stand upon allowing them to battle. However they would need to be careful as the rocks could be slippery and the spray caused when the water hit rocks tested the trainers endurance and resolve under such conditions.

On the beach the students lined up, the boys wearing swimming shorts and the girls in a one piece in their dorm colours as well as a similarly coloured t-shirt, waiting for the professor to begin the lesson.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" the teacher, Professor Jimmy, asked, "Alright then. I hope you're all ready for today's class either fighting on the beach or on the water battling by the sea can be quite rather difficult unless you're prepared. Now remember the soft sand can make high speed manoeuvres difficult and fighting on the water can be tricky as another trainer or even wild Pokémon aren't your only opponent, the waves and the and strong currents must also be taken into consideration."

He then paused a moment to let everyone take in what he had said. "For today I have asked the Academies for most expert on water battling to help with this lesson, he should hopefully be here soon." Professor Jimmy told the gathered students.

After a few minutes a figure walking along the beach was seen heading towards the group. It was a guy clad in a Suicune-blue jacket that had the sleeves cut and clad in a pair of light blue swim trunks, short hair covering his head was light blue with spiked bangs at the front. And around his neck was a necklace that had a pokeball attached to it.

"Ah you've arrived." Professor Jimmy said when he saw the guy, "Everyone this is Wes, he's a senior and the best ranked student when it comes to battles in and around water."

"Good morning everyone." Wes told the ground, "As the professor has told you batting in and around water can be a challenge. Now I'm from Sootopolis City in the Hoenn region so I've lived around water my entire life, so you could say that I have an insight into the sea and ways to use it to my advantage."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "When a trainer becomes familiar enough with a particular kind of battlefield they will have direct control over it no matter the opponent or what kind of Pokémon they use."

Just then Bastion's hand went up.

"Whilst I don't disagree with Pokémon overcoming their limitations and disadvantages, in fact I'm working to prove such a thing is possible, they are still going to have their strengths and weakness to certain types no matter what kind of field you battle on." The Ebony haired Raikou said, "For example even if you fought on a field that was primarily water, water type Pokémon are always going to be weak against electric types. In fact fighting on a water battle field only puts them at more of a disadvantage."

The expression on Wes's face darkened. "Shut up, water Pokémon can overcome electric type Pokémon." He snapped, "I'm sick and tired of trainers thinking that they'll score an easy win over water Pokémon by using electric types, well I'll show them. I'll show everyone that water Pokémon can defeat electric Pokémon."

He then looked at the gathered students as well as Professor Jimmy who were staring back at him with a dumbfounded look on their faces. "Ahem, anyway as said I'm here to inform you of the best ways of fighting on a water battlefield. And the best way I can think of is with a physical demonstration, so who here is eager to volunteer themselves?"

Everyone took a step backwards. "No way I'm battlin him, that guys two Diglits short of a Dugtrio." Hasselberry hissed to the others.

"Yeah, talk about whack-o." Syrus added.

Wes was beginning to become frustrated with the students before him, the way the kept muttering to one another when one of them stepped forward.

"I'll do it." Aster said aloud.

"Aster man, are you sure about this?" Jaden asked, "I mean this guy is kinda…well weird."

"No need to sweat Jay, I'll be fine." Aster assured him, "Sides I'm curious to see how well I stack up against a senior."

"Well I must say I'm glad that one of you had the nerve to volunteer." Wes said as Aster approached, "Ok kid, what's your name?"

"Aster Phoenix." Aster informed him.

"Alright then Aster, follow me. But be careful, the rocks can get pretty slippery." Wes told the grey haired as they made their way carefully onto the rocks.

Soon enough the two Suicune students were stood opposite one another, prepared for battle. Aster took out his first pokeball, _'Alright, let's do this…'_ "Electabuzz, stand by…" tossing the ball his yellow and black striped Pokémon appeared on one of the rocks.

"An electric type, how predictable." Wes snorted; he then took out his own pokeball and tossed it, "Let's see how you handle this…"

From the ball emerged a rather strange looking creature. It had a round blue body with two small red eyes and a growth on top of its head that resembled a crown. Around its middle was a collar that resembled a moustache and attached to its underside were several tentacles.

"What the heck is that thing?" Jaden wondered aloud, he took out his pokedex.

"Hey Jaden, where did you pull that thing from?" Syrus asked. Jaden ignored his and looked up the information.

_Jellicent the Floating Pokémon. The evolved form of Frillish. They propel themselves by expelling absorbed seawater from their bodies. Their favourite food is life energy._

"Jellicant, I've never heard on that Pokémon before." Aster commented.

"That's not surprising, Jellicant are found in the far off Unova region. So few researchers have been there so little is known about the Pokémon of that region." Wes explained, "But that's a topic for another time, lets not get distracted from the matter at hand."

"I agree, new Pokémon or not you've made a critical error. You chose a water type to face my Electabuzz." Aster retorted, "Electabuzz, use Thunder!" Electrical energy began forming between Electabuzz's horns and with a cry it was fired as an energy blast.

"Jellicant, Ominous Wind!" Wes commanded, his Pokémon waved its tentacles and a burst of purple coloured wind was created, however to everyone surprise the attack was aimed not at Electabuzz but at the water stirring it up and creating a wall of water which blocked the electricity.

"Now Jellicant, use Water Pulse…" Wes ordered, the jellyfish like Pokémon created an orb of water which it then launched at the wall of water which exploded on impact causing the combined mass of water/ghost/electric energy to surge forward and crashing down on top of Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz!" Aster cried out as the wave passed over his Pokémon, once it died down Electabuzz was revealed to be kneeling down on the rock however it was quite clear it had taken some serious damage from that last attack.

"Ah, so it survived. I have to credit you Aster. Your Electabuzz is strong; however it is clearly no match for my superior water type." Wes said sounding pretty smug.

"I wouldn't count your Torchic's just yet Wes, this battle isn't done yet." Aster retorted.

"But it soon will be." Wes said, "Jellicant, Shadow Ball…"

Jellicant created a ball of black and purple energy between its tentacles which it then launched at Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz show this thing your power, ThunderPunch…" Aster ordered. Electabuzz's fist glows began crackling with electrical energy and punched the Shadow ball out of the air.

"Not bad. Jellicant, keep using Shadow Ball!" Wes ordered.

"Fine, Electabuzz will just keep pulverising them with ThunderPunch." Aster stated, the Floating Pokémon created more orbs of black and purple energy and the Electric Pokémon kept using its crackling fists to knock them out of the air.

After a few minutes Aster saw that Jellicant was beginning to tire. "Do it Electabuzz, use ThunderPunch on Jellicant!"

Electabuzz leapt at Jellicant and slammed its crackling fist into the Floating Pokémon, its body becoming surrounded by a dark aura, knocking it out of the air. Electabuzz landed on a nearby rock looking rather pleased with itself when suddenly the same dark aura appeared around its body.

"What the hell is that?" Aster exclaimed.

"That is Jellicant's ability Cursed Body, its disables the enemies physical attacks." Wes said in a matter-o-fact way as he pretended to inspect his nails, "Jellicant end this, Water Spout…"

Jellicant's eyes glowed white and a large column of water rose up from the sea and smashed into Electabuzz knocking it off the rock and into the water, the attacked died down revealing a KO'd Electabuzz floating there.

Letting out a grunt of frustration Aster recalled his Pokémon.

* * *

Over on the side lines Jaden and the other watched on a shared look of disbelief on their faces. "No way, Aster's Electabuzz just lost…to a water Pokémon." Syrus exclaimed.

"Amazing, maybe this Wes is correct after all." Bastion added, "I may have to rethink my entire perception on battling."

"Hold on guys, it's only been one round. Aster still got time to show this guy what he's made of."

* * *

Back on the rocks Aster took out his second pokeball. "I'll admit it your good, I shouldn't be surprised since you're a senior." He said, he raised his arm back and prepared to throw, "But lest see how you handle this." He tossed the devise and from it emerged a green lizard like creature with a red belly and jaw.

"Grovyle, show this guy what you can do."

"So a grass type." Wes said sounding unimpressed as he took out his own pokeball, "Grovyle are said to be pretty swift, but let's see how it handles this."

He tossed the devise and the familiar red energy that was stored inside was released and changed into a glowing shape which disappeared beneath the waves before it could be fully revealed.

_'What was that?'_ Aster wondered, just then there was a surge of water and from it emerged a creature it blue body with a white underbelly shaped like a torpedo with a yellow star shaped marking on its snout and another on its rear. On its back was a tall dorsal fin with two notches cut into it was well as a pelvic fin and two pectoral fins on its underside. The creature had a pair of red eyes with two gill slits situated directly behind them.

Before it dived below the waves again Jaden was able to scan it.

_Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokémon. The evolved form of Carvanha. Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea"._

"Ok Aster, how will you deal with this?" Wes said to his grey haired opponent.

"Grovyle, use Seed Bomb…" Aster ordered, his grass type fired several glowing orbs from its mouth at Sharpedo.

"Sharpedo, Dive." Wes ordered and his Pokémon dives beneath the waves before it could be struck. By Grovyle's attack. "Urgh, Grovyle be on guard. That thing could pop up anywhere." Aster instructed he and Grovyle began looking about looking for any sign of Sharpedo. Just the Sharpedo emerged from the water behind Grovyle.

"Now Sharpedo, use Skull Bash…" the shark like rushed at Grovyle and slammed into its back.

"Quick Grovyle, Leaf Blade…" Aster ordered, the leaves on Grovyle's wrists began glowing and extended.

"Sharpedo, use Dive." Wes said offhandedly. Grovyle tried to swipe at Sharpedo; however Sharpedo dived below the water before Grovyle's attack could connect.

"Damnit…" Aster cursed. Once again Sharpedo emerged behind Grovyle.

"Sharpedo, Water Pulse…" Wes ordered, his Pokémon fired an orb of water from its jaws which struck the Wood Geeko Pokémon in the back again.

"Sharpedo, Dive…" Wes ordered and Sharpedo once again submerged itself.

_'Damnit, not this again, I got to figure some way out of this…'_ Aster grimaced.

* * *

Back on shore Jaden and the others were watching in amazement as the battle played out. "Amazing, simply amazing." Bastion commented, "Despite Aster having the type advantage Wes is totally dominating the battle."

"Yeah, maybe we were wrong about knowing how to use a battlefield can affect the outcome of a battle." Syrus added.

"Maybe, but this getting a little boring." Jaden said, "I mean all this guy is doing is using Dive over and over."

* * *

Back on the field Aster analysing the battle trying to think of the best way to deal with this situation. _'I know Grovyle is capable of taking out Sharpedo, but every time I try and attack it uses Dive to escape. If I could figure out just where Sharpedo was going to attack from I could counter attack.'_ Just then a light bulb went off in his head, _'Yes of course, that's what I'll do.'_ "Grovyle, use Detect!"

Grovyle's eyes began glowing light blue, seconds later Sharpedo emerged from the water rushing towards Grovyle. "Sharpedo end this, use Slash!" Wes ordered, his Pokémon's fins began glowing white leaving a trail of white trail of energy behind it. Before its attack could connect Grovyle leapt off of the rock, the shark like Pokémon's fins slicing through the rock where the Wood Gecko had been moments before.

"Grovyle, Seed Bomb…" Aster ordered, his Pokémon twisted in mid-air and fired several glowing orbs from its jaws which struck Sharpedo before landing on another rock.

* * *

"Alright Aster." Jaden cheered, "I knew he could turn this around."

"Oh wow, Aster is amazing." Syrus said in awe.

"Indeed, he was able to come up with an excellent plan to counter Wes's Dive strategy." Bastion said.

* * *

Back on the field the battle between Grovyle and Sharpedo continued, Sharpedo continued to use Dive and Grovyle used Detect to avoid the shark. This carried on until Grovyle was standing on a rock however it there were no more rocks within jumping distances.

"Well Aster it seems that you've got nowhere left to go." Wes said, "Sharpedo, Dive…" Once again his Pokémon submerged itself below the waves.

"Again, don't you have any other moves?" Aster questioned the Senior student.

"I suggest you save your criticisms. Losers always need some excuse for their failures." Wes quipped as his shark Pokémon circled the rock on which Grovyle was standing on, "I'll admit using Detect to counter my Dive strategy caught me off guard, however now your Grovyle has nowhere left to run. Meaning your Pokémon is merely helpless prey for my Sharpedo to finish off."

"Grovyle, Detect." Aster ordered.

"Ha, and you say I'm a one trick Ponyta." Wes scoffed, "Even if Detect can predict my Sharpedo's movements you have nowhere to escape to so it's useless." Sharpedo burst out of the water rushing towards Grovyle.

Just then a smirk spread across Aster's face, "Now Grovyle…" the grass type leapt up into the air much to the surprise of both Wes and Sharpedo who crashed into the rock and flopped there helplessly.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you drive me into a corner; I knew the second time you used Dive that you'd try to do so in fact I was waiting for it." Aster told the elder Suicune, "Now look at you Sharpedo, beached and helpless. Now Grovyle, X-Scissor…"

The leaves on Grovyle wrist glowed light blue crossed and extended once again as it descended towards the helpless Sharpedo, a light blue 'X' like energy appears in front of Grovyle's blades and slices them in an 'X' like fashion. It was enough to knock Sharpedo off the rock and back into the water, after a few seconds a KO'd Sharpedo surfaced.

* * *

Back on the shore Jaden and co were going nuts over the last exchange between Grovyle and Sharpedo. "Alright, I knew Aster would find a way to turn it around." Jaden cheered.

"Most impressive, being able to use opponent's strategies to his own advantage is not an easy thing to pull off." Bastion added.

* * *

Back on the rocks Wes and Aster had just recalled their Pokémon to their respective pokeball when the sound of slow clapping was heard; looking up Aster saw it was coming from Wes.

"Bravo Aster, really bravo. You really got me good there, I'll admit I got cocky and you punished me for it." Wes said, the then reached up and unclipped the pokeball from his necklace, "However I won't make that mistake again, and I will neither underestimate nor go easy on you again. Get ready Aster; because now you're gonna face my ace Pokémon."

Tossing the ball a large shell appeared on one of the rocks, just then four dark blue large thick limbs emerged from the shell, the arms having baring striations like patterns and stubby hands each baring three claws, as well as a strong study looking head with two triangular ears and two red eyes, as it stood up a section of the shell opened up and a pair of water cannons emerged from them. "Blasssst!"

On the shore Jaden and the others were staring in awe of the newest Pokémon Wes had sent out.

"Whoa, that thing looks really powerful." Syrus squeaked out.

"No argument here shorty." Hasselberry added. Jaden scanned it with his pokedex.

_Blastoise, the __Shellfish Pokémon. The final form of Squirtle. The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel._

"So that's your best is it." Aster said as he took out a pokeball of his own, "Alright then, here's mine…"

Tossing the ball a big, bulky, primarily blue bipedal crocodilian Pokémon with accentuations of red and yellow appeared stood opposite Blastoise, its most notable feature being it large, powerful looking jaws filled with several sharp looking teeth. It has three sets of three spikes on its body, one on its head one of its back and one on its long tail.

Jaden scanned the creature with his pokedex.

_Feraligatr, __Big Jaw Pokémon. The final form of Totodile. It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey._

"Whoa, so Aster got his Croconaw to evolve." "Indeed. Two fully evolved starters, this should make for an epic clash." Bastion commented.

"Ok Feraligatr, show this overgrown Shellders what your made of." Aster told the large crocodilian Pokémon who in let out a grunt in response.

"Blastoise, start with Rapid Spin!" Wes ordered. Blastoise pulls its head, arms, legs and cannons into its shell and used its cannons to launch itself at Feraligatr whilst spinning like a disc.

"Feraligatr, Super Power!" Aster cried out, Feraligatr's body gave off a light blue aura as it caught Blastoise's shell and tossed it back onto the rock it had been standing on.

"Blatoise, Hydro Cannon…" Wes ordered, two powerful blasts orbs of water from Blastoise's cannons at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, Focus Punch…" Aster ordered, the Big Jaw Pokémon's fists began glowing and used them to knock the both powerful water blasts out of the air.

* * *

"Whoa, that Feraligatr is a frickin beast." Syrus said in awe. "I hear that, I've never heard of any Pokémon being able to knock an attack like Hydro Cannon out of the air." Hassleberry added.

* * *

Just then Aster heard a chuckle, and saw that it was coming from Wes. "And may I ask what you find so amusing?" the grey haired trainer asked.

"I have to say Aster your probably one of the most gifted young trainers I've met at this school." Wes said in a matter-o-fact tone, "I was merely testing the waters with those last two attacks, to see just how well you've raised that Feraligatr of yours. Now you'll see what my Blastoise is really capable of."

"Really, well bring it then." Aster retorted, "Because my Feraligatr can take whatever you can dish out."

"Very well however you might soon regret those words." Wes told the young trainer, Blastoise into the water."

Without hesitation the large turtle Pokémon dived into the water. "Tsk, you really think you that will work." Aster scoffed, "Case you forgot my Feraligatr is a water type as well. Feraligatr, follow Blastoise."

The large crocodilan Pokémon dived in the water following its target, as it searched for its opponent Blastoise rushed Feraligatr slamming itself head first into the Big Jaw Pokémon 's gut knocking it back.

Feraligatr responded by wrapping its jaws around one of Blastoise's arms, its fangs glowing with icy blue energy, which forced Blastoise to back off. Blastoise once again used Rapid Spin and launched itself at Feraligatr who was able to swim out of the way, leaving Blastoise to crash into one of the rocks.

Seeing this the red spikes on Feraligatr's head glowed as it fired a powerful blast of water from its mouth at Blastoise however it didn't seem to affect the Shellfish Pokémon much.

Blastoise responded by generating a ball of icy blue energy in its mouth which was fired as a beam of energy at Feraligatr catching it in the shoulder, a patch of ice forming there.

Above the waves still crashed against the rocks where the two trainers stood waiting for their Pokémon to surface, then in a large surge of water both Blastoise and Feraligatr emerged from the sea and each landed on a rock.

One of Feraligatr's fists began glowing and punched the patch of ice shattering it. "I must commend you Aster, it's clear you've raised your Feraligtr well." Wes complimented his opponent.

"Thanks, your Blastoise is really strong to." Aster replied, "However don't think this battle is over yet, I'm enjoying this way too much just to let it end now."

"I agree, let's keep going." Wes said, "Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!"

"Feralgtr, Hydro Pump!" Aster ordered. Both water types fired a powerful bust of water at one another, both attacks colliding. Blastoise's attach proved to be stronger however, pushing back Feraligatr's Hydro Pump and struck Feraligatr itself.

"Hang in there Feraligatr." Aster called, "Now use Ice Fang…" the crocodilian Pokémon's jaws filled with icy energy as it launched itself at Blastoise, Feraligatr then latched its jaws around the large turtle like Pokémon's neck.

* * *

"Wait how come Wes didn't order Blastose to dodge?" Syrus asked. "Because it wouldn't have mattered since Blastoise used Hydro Cannon." Bastion replied, "Moves like that are powerful however they aren't without draw backs. In this case Blastoise can't move for one turn."

* * *

Back on the field Blatoise let out a roar. "Shake it off Blastoise." Wes ordered, his Pokémon grabbed a hold of Feraligatr and managed to wrench open its jaws before tossing the blue crocodile away.

"Now use Rapid Spin." Blastoise once again launched its spinning shell at Feraligatr.

"Intercept it with Super Power." Aster ordered. His Pokémon's body gave off a blue aura as it caught Blastoise's shell and tossed it on to one of the rocks.

"Not bad Aster." Wes said as Blastoise got back to its feet, "Blastoise, Skull Bash!" Blastoise launched itself at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, Focus Punch!" Aster ordered and the Big Jaw Pokémon's fist once more began glowing with energy.

The two Pokémon launched themselves at one another Blastoise's skull crashing into Feraligatr head just as the Feraligatr's glowing fist connected with Blastoise's jaw, the force of the others attack knocked both Pokémon into the water.

A tense minute of waiting passed, both trainers as well as their audience waiting in anticipation to see which of the two water types was victorious. Then the surface of the water where two Pokémon had fallen began to bubble and the two of them surfaced, both of them knocked out.

Everyone was stunned by this out come until Jaden began cheering which the other students on the beach joined in with. Wes smiled as he recalled Blastoise to its pokeball.

"Hey Aster, that was a good match." He told the younger student.

"Yeah." Aster said as he recalled Feraligatr, "That was one of the toughest battle I've been in."

"Glad to hear it." Wes said as he reattached the pokeball to his necklace, he then turned around facing the open ocean.

"Hey Aster do me a favour would ya." Wes said, "When you graduate come and find me, I'll be in Sootopolis waiting for you."

Aster was momentarily stunned by this, however a smile formed on his lip, "Count on it."

Wes nodded before diving into the water, Aster watching as he swam away.

* * *

AN: Annnnd chapter 21 is in the can. First I must give a shout out to RHatch89 since Wes was his character, thanks man (or at least I think so, I didn't ask) I hope I did a good job with your character.

I'll admit this chapter was rather basic, since I didn't go as in depth this time around as I have with other chapter but I figured it would be a nice change of pace. No real waiting around and going pretty much straight into the battle. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think of this, do you think it works or did you like it please tell me

Anime time

BW 037-_Fishing Sommelier - Cilan Appears!_ This episode was originally scheduled to air in Japan on April 7, 2011, as the 26th episode of the Best Wishes series, but it was postponed, along with the original BW023 and BW024, because of the Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami.

Ash and friends meet up with Bianca again and enter a local fishing contest that's secretly being run by Team Rocket. During the contest Cilan captures a Basculin however because of the Rocket trio it is later released. There's also some hijinks with a female Frillish.

BW 038- _Zorua The Movie! The Legend of the Pokémon Knight! _Ash and company arrive in Nimbisa Town and meet Luke, a boy who's trying to shoot a movie using Pokémon as his actors and crew, they decide to help him out.

Later the group learn of an upcoming battle tournament being held at the local Battle Club and decide to enter.

BW 039- _Everyone Gathers! Don Battle! _Ash along with Iris Cilan and Luke sign up for the Don Battle Tournament as well as encountering several familiar faces, Trip Bianca Burgundy Stephan (although god knows why he's here since he was a pretty bland COTD) and Langley. All of them have them enter the tournament along with a bunch of COTD's who have names but I don't care enough to remember them.

Stephan's Blitzle has evolved into Zebrastrika and Burgendy has a Stouland.

Ash battles Burgundy in the first round, his Palitoad defeats Burgendy's Stouland.

The episode ends with Cilan about to battle Trip.

BW 040- _Fierce Fighting Don Battle! Snivy VS Pawniard!_

The Don Battle Tournament in Nimbasa Town continues.

Cilan's Dwebble Vs Trip's newly evolved Gurdurr. Dwebble learns Rock Slide and wins.

Stephan's Zebstrika beats Bianca Minchino.

Luke defeats COTD 1.

Iris defeats COTD 2.

Ash's Snivy VS Langley's Pawniard.

BW041- _Heated Don Battle! Emolga VS Sawk!_

The battle between Ash and Langely ends with Snivy defeating Pawniard.

Cilan's Stunfisk VS Luke's Larvesta. Stunfish is revealed to know Scald. Luke defeats Cilan.

Iris's Emolga VS Stephan's Sawk. Iris's Emolga's Ability is revealed to be Static. Iris defeats Kenyan.

Iris learns she will battle Luke in the semi-finals.

Ash starts his battle with COTD.

BW042-_ Decisive Don Battle! Ash VS Iris!_ (Groan) Let's get this over with.

Ash's Palitoad VS COTD's Darumaka, Palitoad wins via OHKO.

Iris's Axew VS Luke's Golett. Axew learns Outrage and defeats Golett.  
Final round Ash's Pikachu VS Iris's Exadrill. Exadrill befeats Pikachu  
Iris wins the Don Battle Tournament (and I call bullshit).

BW043- _Negotiator Meowth! Scrafty Persuasion Tactics!_ Whilst on route to Nimbisa City Ash and co come across Team Rocket's Meowth by the side of the road and he tells them he's been fired from Team Rocket. Axew gets kidnapped by a Scrafty but Meowth finds out that it's merely looking for a friend. They also resolve an issue between a pair of Mandibuzz and Scraggy learns Hi Jump Kick.

BW044- _Be Cautious of Purrloin! Meowth & Oshawott!_ The gang plus Meowth encounters Purrloin, both Meowth and Oshawott fall in love with it however however in the end Purrlion turns out to be male (bum bum bur bah whaaaa).

Meanwhile Jessie and James are in Anville Town

Coming soon

BW045- _Beheeyem and Duosion and the Dream Thief!_

BW046- _Negotiator Meowth! Break Through the Forest of Beartic!_

BW047- _High-Speed! Battle Subway! Part One!_

BW048- _High-Speed! Battle Subway! Part Two!_ An hour long special which will feature the Battle Subway in Nimbasa City as well as the Subway Boss Emmet and Ingo and Ash and co encounter the mystery, "Ghost Train".

BW 049- _The Gym Leader is a Charisma Model! __Elsa __Appears!_

BW 050-_ Nimbasa __Gym! Magnificent Electric Shock Battle!_

Next time: Reunion, Ties of Brotherhood

Pokémon, Get Together


End file.
